We Are Marry Now
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Sakura & Ino mengalami malam terburuk sepanjang masa. Bangun dg sosok lelaki di sampingnya, dan payahnya, saat mabuk, keduanya telah menikah dengan dua pemuda itu. Saling membenci. Dan kehidupan pernikahan remaja SMA dimulai/Epilogue after a years. RnR?
1. Night Disaster

**Warning : AU, Gaje, maybe OOC, ****Rate T- semi M**

**Hurray, night muncul lagi dengan fic baru. Kali ini night bener-bener mau belajar bikin Humor atau setidaknya yang agak santai. Kayaknya fic yang Hurt/Comfort udah banyak, sekarang setelah **_**Save The Princess**_** n' **_**Prince vs Princess**_** berakhir, night datang membawa fic konyol bin gaje yang lain.**

**Siap-siap berkomentar ya! Dan maaf kalau khusus chapter satu panjang kayak kereta. Yosh! Selamat membaca…**

**Summary** : Ino dan Sakura berteriak kesetanan saat tahu suatu pagi di penginapan di samping mereka, ada sesosok laki-laki. Mengalami malam terburuk sekaligus tidak ingat apapun. Dan yang terparah, mereka harus menerima kenyataan, saat mabuk mereka telah menikah dengan para pemuda itu. Padahal keempatnya mempunyai pasangan masing-masing. Berbagai trik dilakukan agar mereka bisa lepas satu sama lain. Dan kehidupan pernikahan remaja SMA ini dimulai.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit Inspirasi dari **_**What Happens in Vegas**_**, dan otak saya yang hobi berkhayal**

.

**WE ARE MARRY NOW Chapter 1 : Night Disaster**

.

"Ino….!" teriak Sakura kegirangan.

Seolah baru terkena efek angin topan, Ino merapikan rambut pirangnya dan mengorek kedua telinganya. Dengan malas ia berjalan mendekati sahabatnya itu. Entah kenapa, tidak biasanya Sakura berteriak seperti itu. Frekuensi yang bisa merusak gendang telinganya kurang dari lima detik.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu, Ino? Aku seperti sedang dikelilingi dewi fortuna!" celoteh Sakura bersemangat.

Ino memutar otaknya. Mencoba menebak-nebak alasan apa saja hal yang bisa membuat Sakura segirang ini, "Um… Sasuke menerima ajakan kencan darimu?"

Sakura menggeleng yakin.

Kali ini Ino terlihat bingung. Ayolah. Kalau Sakura senang, pasti karena Sasuke. Kalau Sakura murung, itupun pasti karena Sasuke. Ia memutar otak lagi. Mencoba mengingat-ingat apa saja yang dapat membuat Sakura senang.

"Um… ayahmu mengirim uang tiga kali lipat dari biasanya?"

Kali ini cengiran Sakura berubah cemberut. Hah. Ia tak mengira Ino melabelinya sebagai gadis pecinta uang. Yang benar saja. Ayahnya, Jiraiya kan bukan orang miskin. Hanya sedikit pelit. Atau yang biasa dikatakan Jiraiya, irit.

"Salah ya?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja, Ino Bodoh!" teriak Sakura kesal.

"Oke..oke, jadi apa yang dapat membuatmu senang selain Sasuke?"

Sakura dengan semangat menyodorkan koran harian lokal tepat di depan muka Ino. Ino hanya tertegun dan menarik koran itu. Ia mencoba mencari-cari apa berita yang ada di kertas lebar itu. Mungkin Sakura diterima jadi bintang iklan shampoo atau apalah. Sakura kan lumayan tergila-gila untuk terkenal.

Tapi nihil. Tidak ada berita apa-apa.

Ino menutup lembaran lebar itu lalu menatap mata Sakura yang bersinar-sinar seperti gigi emas Guy-san, penghuni apartemen sebelah. Hah. Sepertinya Sakura masih berharap Ino menemukan jawabannya.

"Sakura, sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Ino terlihat mulai tidak sabar. Yah. Sabar bukan wataknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang, musim panas ini aku tak akan menghabiskan waktu di apartemen ini?"

Mata Ino terbelalak. Ia sepertinya tadi melihat sesuatu di koran. Ia lupa sekali satu kebiasaan mendarah daging Sakura. Kebiasaan Tsunade, ibunya. Ya. Gila lotere. Mata Ino menyusuri kolom lotere. Ini dia.

LIBURAN GRATIS UNTUK 2 ORANG DI OKINAWA ISLAND

AKOMODASI GRATIS PLUS UANG SAKU US $ 3.000

"Jangan bilang…. Kemarikan kupon milikmu!" perintah Ino tak sabar.

Dengan girang Sakura menyodorkan sobekan kupon miliknya, "I'm the luckiest girl for this summer!"

Mata Ino terbelalak. Sial. Nomernya cocok.

"Hei, Sakura, kau lupa ucapan Tsunade-sama?"

"Ucapan ibuku yang mana?"

"Menang undian artinya akan ada bencana!" jelas Ino.

Sakura hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, "Ah, itu sih berlaku untuk ibu, bukan aku."

Ino menghela napas pelan. Ah. Musim panas ini ia akan sendirian. Yah, liburannya sih hanya sepuluh hari. Tapi sepuluh hari sendirian di apartemen bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Tidak ada hiburan. Paling setiap pagi dia harus melihat Tuan Guy dan puteranya Rock Lee melakukan senam pagi di balkon apartemen sambil menyetel lagu kebangsaan keras-keras. Katanya sih jiwa muda.

Apanya yang jiwa muda. Justru melihat dan mendengarkan mereka bisa membuat jiwanya cepat tua.

Ino menghela napas panjang. Sakura sedikit banyak menyadarinya, "Ribut dengan Sai lagi?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Perang dingin, mungkin."

Ino menoleh, "Huwa……" teriak Ino keras-keras. "yang benar saja! Aku punya pacar tapi seperti tidak punya pacar! Art-freak itu membuatku stress!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. keluhan yang sama yang sudah didengarnya sejak lima bulan lalu. Satu bulan setelah masa jadian. Kasihan Ino. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura?

Ia tersenyum getir, "Hei, kau lupa ya? Kau masih mending tahu! Aku mengejar Sasuke setahun ini tapi tetap saja tidak ada respon. Kau mengejar adik kembarnya itu baru sebulan langsung jadian. Yang benar saja!"

Ino menoleh. Benar juga ya! Kasihan Sakura. Ino langsung memeluknya erat.

"Ha~h, baiklah, satu tiketnya untukmu." Kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Ino terlihat heran ketika sahabatnya itu hanya tersenyum padanya, "bukannya kau mau mengajak Sasuke, pasti itu rencanamu?"

"Memangnya kau pikir Mr. Perfect itu akan langsung menerima ajakanku? Terlalu cepat seratus tahun, Ino! Kalau itu terjadi, Tokyo akan tenggelam karena hujan badai tujuh hari tujuh malam."

Benar juga. Sakura berkali-kali mengajaknya kencan di tempat-tempat yang dekat saja ditolak, apalagi sampai keluar pulau begini?

"Lagipula mana mungkin aku meninggalkan sahabatku mati kekeringan karena mendengar alunan neraka dari semangat masa muda keluarga Maito Guy di apartemen sebelah, hah?"

"Hya..!" teriak Ino senang, "kau baik sekali. Sakura-chan…!"

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Naruto berjalan pelan memasuki ruangan ketua OSIS. Ia melirik pada sahabatnya yang melamun memandangi sesuatu. Tidak biasanya. Jujur saja, Naruto lebih senang kalau sahabatnya itu tidur seharian di ruang OSIS atau memandangi langit dari jendela ruangannya. Yah, itu lebih baik daripada sahabatnya itu melamun.

"Memandangi foto Temari?" tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru menoleh pelan. Ia menghela napas panjang lalu memutar kursinya menghadap Naruto. Ia tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya yang cerewet itu.

"Masih tidak disetujui Shikaku-sama?" tanya Naruto lagi. "sudahlah Shikamaru, kita ini masih SMA, kenapa kau terlalu memikirkan masalah seperti itu, ayolah, nanti juga paman Shikaku akan merestui hubunganmu."

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa mulutmu lebih konslet dibanding mulut Kiba."

"Jangan menyamakanku dengan majalah berjalan itu!"

Shikamaru menunjukkan sesuatu tepat di depan Naruto, "Siap-siaplah, besok kita ke Okinawa."

"Apa?"

"Ikut aku rekreasi. Ayah memberiku dua tiket pesawat kesana. Sepertinya aku juga butuh refreshing." Ajak Shikamaru.

"Benar? Yes! Aku mau berenang, datang ke kuil, ikut festival musim panas, memecah semangka, main kembang api, terus .. um…"

Bruk.

Sebuah tas melayang di muka Naruto. Untungnya Shikamaru tak pernah mengisi tasnya dengan kamus atau koding yang tebalnya lebih dari 300 halaman. Karena kalau tidak, minimal pasti hidungnya patah dihantam tas Shikamaru.

"Ayo, pulang, _Troublesome_."

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Jadi Orochimaru-sama, mereka akan menginap di penginapan anda." terang Shikaku senang.

"Lalu, apa mereka membawa teman?" tanya Kabuto, asisten Orochimaru.

"Hm, sepertinya Sakura mengajak Ino. Ya. Pasti puteriku membawa temannya." tambah Tsunade.

"Yang penting, tugas ini harus berhasil. Setengah bayarannya akan kami bayar setelah malam pernikahannya." kata Jiraiya. "Ah, aku senang sekali membayangkan puteriku dengan anakmu, Shikaku!"

"Ya!" seru Shikaku, "jadi bagaimana Tuan Orochimaru? Bisa?"

Orochimaru mengangguk mantap.

"Tenang saja, tuan Orochimaru sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Percayakan pada kami." jelas Tobi percaya diri.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Huwa… cerah sekali tempat ini!" ujar Ino senang. "Okinawa…. Here I am!"

"Ayo, Ino, kita harus segera ke penginapan. Badanku capek semua," ajak Sakura, "Ah, itu, Taksi!" panggilnya lantang.

"Lho? Tunggu Sakura, itu, tas-tasku… suruh taksinya menunggu…"

"Ha~h, kau ini merepotkan! Kenapa kau membawa tas sebanyak itu?" keluh Sakura.

Sementara itu dua orang pemuda terlihat terburu-buru di parking area bandara. Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Kau masih mual?" tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Hi..hiya… bau… b-banchi di p-pesawat tadi… hwek… membuatku mual, S-Shika!" keluh Naruto, "s-sepertinya, dia memakhai m-minyak wanghi sebotol, hah.. I hate f-flying!"

"Hah, sudahlah, sebaiknya kita segera ke penginapan, kau harus istirahat!"

Shikamaru langsung menyeret Naruto memasuki sebuah taksi yang tersedia tepat di dekatnya.

"Mana ini supirnya?" tanya Shikamaru jengkel. Ia melirik pada Naruto yang masih mabuk udara. Mengenaskan sekali mengingat ini hari pertama liburannya di Okinawa.

Brak. Suara bagasi belakang ditutup. Seorang supir masuk ke bagian kemudi.

Dan mendadak seorang gadis berambut pink masuk ke pintu taksi sebelah kiri. Dan langsung duduk tanpa menoleh.

Shikamaru menatap gadis itu heran.

Mendadak pintu sebelah kanan juga dibuka. Seorang gadis pirang berdiri tegak disana.

Sakura langsung berteriak ketika melihat Naruto yang setengah mayat hidup mendadak bersandar di bahunya. "Huwa..! siapa kalian?"

"Hah?" hanya kata singkat itu yang meluncur dari mulut Shikamaru.

"Apa-apaan ini?" keluh Ino. Ia masih berdiri di samping kanan pintu taksi.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Shikamaru polos. Ia menoleh pada Ino lalu menatap wajah Naruto. Ia dapat melihat berkali-kali Sakura berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Naruto dari bahunya.

"K-kau yang siapa? A-ah, apa sih ini?" protes Sakura sambil mendorong kepala Naruto yang setengah tak sadarkan diri.

Shikamaru memasang wajah bingung.

"Cepat keluar!" teriak Ino.

"Hah?" Shikamaru mulai menyadari situasi, "enak saja, aku masuk terlebih dahulu, tahu!"

"Tapi kami memesannya duluan!" sanggah Ino.

"Tapi tetap saja taksi ini bukan punya kalian!" balas Shikamaru mulai tak sabar.

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga kami yang akan pergi dengan taksi ini!"

"Enak saja! Kau harus keluar!" perintah Ino.

"Nggak!" balas Shikamaru.

"Hei, mana ada laki-laki yang nggak mau mengalah, hah?" protes Ino tak terima.

"Ini bukan urusan laki-laki atau perempuan, aku butuh cepat ke penginapan!"

"Kau pikir kami tak butuh?" balas Ino, "hallo? Kami juga perlu cepat ke penginapan!"

Hu..Huek.

"Kya…! Ino-chan tolong aku!" rengek Sakura. Ino melongok ke dalam sementara Shikamaru menoleh pada Naruto. Pemuda jabrik itu memegangi lengan kaosnya.

"Shi-Shikamaru… mual… hic."

"Ah, aku nggak ada waktu berdebat, temanku sakit, kami butuh ke penginapan!"

Ino berpikir sebentar. "Ma-mana bisa begitu! Barang-barang kami sudah di bagasi tahu!"

"Excuse me, Sir, Miss, sepertinya anda sekalian wisatawan, biasanya arah penginapannya sama, sebaiknya sama-sama saja." tawar si sopir.

"Oke!" jawab Shikamaru cepat.

"Hah? Kok begitu?" protes Sakura jengkel.

"Aku yang bayar taksinya! Yang penting Naruto cepat ke penginapan!" kata Shikamaru, "Ayo, Pak!"

Terpaksa Ino masuk ke kursi samping sopir. Yah. Pemecahan terakhir.

Mendadak Naruto bersandar lagi di pundak Sakura meski sudah enam kali Sakura menyingkirkannya. Sakura menoleh pelan dan menatap wajah pucat Naruto. Kasihan.

Brukk.

Kepala Naruto malah merosot jatuh ke pangkuan Sakura.

"I..Ino-chaaan…."

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Shikamaru terlihat tidak nyaman saat resepsionis hotel dimana ia meninggalkan reservation menatapnya lekat-lekat. Shikamaru melirik plakat nama di bagian dada kemejanya. Tobi. Nama yang sangat singkat.

Pemuda itu menatap wajahnya seolah ia melihat wajah seorang artis terkenal yang tersasar karena mendadak datang ke hotelnya. Shikamaru menoleh ke belakang. Naruto, yang masih setengah bernapas, bersandar di tiang tak jauh dari meja resepsionis.

Ah, mata Shikamaru menangkap lagi sosok dua wanita cantik yang sempat mengajaknya bertengkar karena memperebutkan sebuah taksi. Keduanya sibuk menyeret koper masing-masing. Shikamaru tersenyum geli melihat kedua gadis itu. Ia sedikit heran karena dilihat dari manapun, kedua gadis itu pastilah pelajar SMA seperti dirinya. Dan kalau mereka berlibur untuk menghabiskan musim panas, maka tenggang harinya tak akan jauh berbeda, tapi nyatanya, dari ukuran koper mereka, Shikamaru dapat berasumsi bahwa para gadis itu akan menginap untuk setengah tahun.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, kedua gadis itu sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Ino menatap mata Shikamaru dengan setengah jengkel. Jengkel karena sebagai laki-laki, Shikamaru langsung melengos masuk hotel begitu selesai membayar tanpa mengatakan terima kasih.

Shikamaru membuang muka. Dia paling benci memasukkan dirinya dalam situasi yang akhirnya dapat menimbulakan masalah yang merepotkan. Ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih teler.

"Naruto!" panggilnya.

Naruto berjalan sempoyongan menghampiri Shikamaru dengan kedua mata setengah tertutup. Bukannya mendekat ke Shikamaru, pemuda jabrik itu justru malah mendekat pada Sakura yang sama sekali tak menyangkanya.

Naruto bersandar lagi di bahunya dan sukses membuat gadis itu setengah jantungan. Sakura mendorong kepala Naruto lagi. "H-hei, menjauh… kubilang menjauh!" perintah Sakura.

Entah karena Naruto setengah teler atau tidak, tapi Naruto sama sekali tak menggeser posisi kepalanya.

"S-sebentar, kepalaku sakit."

"Bahuku juga bisa sakit kalau kau terus-terusan menempel seperti benalu begitu! Memangnya kau pikir aku inang pohon apa?" seru Sakura kesal.

"Hei Naruto." panggil Shikamaru lagi.

Naruto sama sekali tak mendengarnya dan tetap pada posisinya. "Kau seperti aromaterapi," gumam Naruto pelan. Membuat Sakura sedikit kaget dan merasa aneh. Pemuda itu bergumam lagi tanpa membuka kedua matanya, "baumu seperti _strawberry_."

Kali ini ucapan playboy kelas kakap itu sukses membuat wajah Sakura seperti kepiting masak. Sakura kehabisan kata-kata. Ia melirik pada Ino yang juga kehilangan kata-kata. Padahal di sekolah mereka, dua gadis ini adalah dua gadis yang dikenal paling 'ramai'.

"K-kau PERVERT!" teriak Sakura sambil memukul kepala Naruto keras.

Sukses besar. Sakura berhasil menyelamatkan bahunya dari kemungkinan bahwa malam ini bahunya akan reumatik. Pemuda pirang itu tak lagi bersandar di bahnya. Naruto jatuh. Dan terburuk malah.

Pingsan.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Bagus, hari ini menyebalkan sekali!" keluh Sakura jengkel. Ia berbaring di tempat tidur lalu menendangi kain sprei hingga kasur itu berantakan.

"Herannya, kenapa kamar kedua pemuda aneh itu berhadapan dengan kamar kita?" keluh Ino.

"_Baiklah, Tuan sekalian, ini kucinya, nomor 69, dan Nona, kamar 96."_

Keduanya masih ingat jelas kalimat Kabuto, manajer hotel berambut setengah ikal dan berkacamata. Dan hebatnya, kedua nomor yang meluncur dari mulutnya ternyata berhadap-hadapan. Hah. Semoga mereka tidak melihat wajah kedua pemuda itu lagi.

Sayangnya, sepertinya doa aneh seperti itu justru berbalik sebaliknya.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Ino terperanjat saat sadar kedua telinganya menangkap suara ketukan yang cukup keras di pintu kamar penginapannya.

Sial.

Baru saja bermimpi bertemu Sai, ia malah terbangun karena ketukan tak jelas saat ia tidur. Ino melirik Sakura. Hebat juga, gadis itu ternyata masih bergeming dan pulas sendirian.

Tok. Tok.

Suara ketukan lagi. Ino dengan mals turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Kedua matanya menangkap sosok Tobi di depan pintu kamarnya. Tangannya menyodorkan dua buah yukata berwarna biru laut dan hijau emerald dengan corak putih di seluruh permukaannya.

"Sebaiknya Nona ikut pesta. Ada festival di dekat laut tak jauh dari sini. Ada pesta kembang api dan bazaar yang cukup murah." tawar Tobi.

Ino menerima kedua kimono itu dengan setengah ragu-ragu.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar seberangnya terbuka. Dua orang pemuda muncul keluar dari kamar dengan dandanan yang~ yah, cukup keren. Cukup untuk membuat beberapa teman, atau mungkin semua siswi di kelasnya berteriak senada. Kereeeen.

Tobi membungkukkan badannya lalu bergegas pergi tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata apapun. Yah. Ia tahu, gadis itu sedang larut dalam khayalannya atau lamunannya saat memandangi kedua pemuda itu.

"Pervert."

Ino tersadar dari lamunannya. Konsentrasinya kembali dan ion-ion di tubuhnya terisi penuh begitu mendengar satu kata aneh dari mulut Shikamaru.

"Apa?"

"Hanya pervert yang menatap lawan jenisnya sampai matanya tak berkedip."

Wajah Ino langsung blushing. Ternyata ia ketahuan. Ia jadi malu sendiri mendengarnya. Niatnya sih membalas. Tapi memang sepertinya kenyataannya begitu. Ino berbalik dan bersiap menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum akhirnya ia membalikkan badannya lagi, "Hei, Kau!" panggilnya.

Kedua pria itu menoleh. "Yang pirang!" Ino menunjuk Naruto, "kau sudah sehat?"

Sakura tersenyum nyengir, "Katakan pada temanmu, salam terima kasih dariku."

Kedua pemuda itu lalu menyingkir pergi dari jangkauan pandangannya. Ino berbalik dan segera membangunkan Sakura. Sepertinya ia tertarik datang ke festival musim panas. Sepertinya menyenangkan.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Ya~h, gagal…" seru Sakura kesal.

Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Sakura gagal memancing dengan jala kertas di salah satu stan festival, membuat Sakura makin sewot dan memercikkan air ikan ke muka Ino. Ino masih tetap menertawakannya, bukan hanya karena melihat tampang kecewa Sakura yang mengenaskan, tapi juga karena ini sudah keempat kalinya Sakura main.

Kedua gadis itu saling memercikkan air satu sama lain sehingga bagian depan yukata keduanya sedikit basah. Keduanya terus tertawa-tawa sehingga cukup menarik perhatian pemuda local Okinawa yang juga ikur di festival.

Sakura dan Ino bangkit dari stan ikan dan melenggang menuju stan lain. Kedua gadis itu terus mengelilingi lapangan tempat festival musik diadakan sampai akhirnya langkah Ino terhenti karena menabrak seseorang di hadapannya.

"Huwa…" teriak Ino saat permen gulali yang dibawanya sejak tadi jatuh. Kali ini giliran Sakura yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk Ino yang tersungkur di tanah dan yukatanya makin kotor.

"Hei!" panggil Ino pada sosok tinggi di hadapannya. Lelaki itu menoleh pelan. Wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana tiga perempatnya. "Hei!"

Ah. Ino ingat. Pemuda yang menyelonong masuk taksi yang dipesannya lalu juga menempati kamar hotel tepat di depan kamarnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto santai. Ia juga menarik lengan Ino dan membantu Ino berdiri sementara kedua mata Ino masih menatap Shikamaru yang tenang.

"Hei!"

Shikamaru mengorek telinganya malas. Tiga kali gadis itu berteriak ke arahnya. "Apa sih?"

"Apa?" tanya balik Ino, "kenapa kau tidak menolongku berdiri?"

"Untuk apa? Kau yang menabrakku dari belakang kan?" jawab Shikamaru malas. Ia paling malas menemui gadis macam Ino. Gadis troublesome seperti kekasihnya. Bukannya benci yang seperti apa, tapi mungkin sedikit ketakutan kalau malah ia jadi menyukai Ino. Ah. Payah. Mudah sekali Shikamaru tertarik pada gadis macam ini.

Ino mengibaskan debu-debu dari yukatanya sementara Sakura terlihat menjaga jarak dengan Naruto. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura melirik sebentar lalu tersenyum sinis, "Aku nggak mau menempel-nempel di pundakku lagi, kau tahu, kau membuat bahuku sakit tahu."

Pemuda pirang yang dimarahi justru nyengir, "Maaf, maaf, aku tadi benar-benar sakit."

Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan komat-kamit tak jelas sampai teriakan Ino terdengar lagi.

"Hei, suruh temanmu minta maaf dan mengganti permen Ino yang ia jatuhkan." perintah Sakura pada Naruto.

"Asal kalian tahu saja, kami mengantri lama untuk membelinya!" imbuh Ino kesal.

Shikamaru bukannya mengiyakan malah melengos pergi. Naruto juga dengan cepat menyusulnya.

Rasanya tingkat thermometer tubuh Ino naik. Ia jengkel setengah mati pada muka dingin Shikamaru padanya. Ayolah. Ino tak pernah kesulitan mendapat perhatian laki-laki –kecuali Sai- dan kali ini Shikamaru mengacuhkannya. Pemuda satu ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

Ino berlari menyusul Shikamaru dan menarik kaos pemuda itu hingga terjerembab ke belakang.

"Apa-apaan in-"

"Kau mau lari ya?" bisik Ino kesal, "kalau kau nggak mau mengganti permenku, aku akan meneriakimu pencopet."

Kalimatnya sukses menarik seluruh perhatian Shikamaru kali ini. Shikamaru adalah pemuda yang selalu melakukan hal benar. Tentu ia tak mau diteriaki seorang gadis dengan sebutan pencopet.

"Sudahlah, relakan permenmu," kata Naruto. Ucapannya langsung membuat Ino menatapnya sengit, "kami akan ke pantai, sebentar lagi ada pesta kembang api, Kabuto menunggu kami."

"Ya, akan ada banyak makanan di sana, mengantri untuk permenmu itu menyusahkan sekali!"

Ino menoleh pada Sakura. Gadis itu hanya mengeluh dan menggelengkan kepalanya malas, "Terserah kau, Ino."

Akhirnya dengan malas kedua gadis itu berjalan pelan di belakang Shikamaru dan Naruto sampai akhirnya keempat pelajar SMA itu sampai di tepi pantai. Di sana terlihat Kabuto dan Tobi sudah menunggu.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga! Wah, ada tamu yang lain!" teriak Tobi senang.

Kabuto melempar senyum manis dan berbisik pelan pada Tobi, "Ini sih bakalan jadi lebih mudah, kembalilah ke hotel, ambil persiapannya."

Dengan cepat Tobi langsung berlari pergi sebelum Shikamaru dan Naruto sempat menanyainya.

"Oke! Ayo, mulai!" teriak Kabuto senang.

"Hah?" Sakura terlihat bingung.

"Kami mau lomba memecah semangka, mau ikut?" ajak Naruto.

Kedua gadis itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Sepertinya menyenangkan. Jujur saja keduanya tidak pernah mengalaminya di Tokyo. Sepertinya kali ini mereka harus mencobanya.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, semua pemuda itu sudah tertawa-tawa dalam permainan memecah semangka dengan mata tertutup. Naruto berkali-kali salah memukul dan justru memukul kepala Tobi berkali-kali dengan tongkatnya.

Permainan itu terhenti sampai suara letusan kembang api meledak berkali-kali di atas langit malam Okinawa yang hangat.

"Oke! Waktunya permainan terakhir!" seru Tobi bersemangat. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa cawan dan beberapa botol sake di atas pasir pantai.

"Itu untuk apa?" tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Kita lomba!"

"Ha?" kali ini Sakura terbengong, "H-hei, kami berdua masih di bawah umur."

"Iya, aku dan Naruto juga masih SMA."

"Jadi kalian tidak ada yang berani?" sindir Kabuto. Ia mulai menguasai jalannya acara ini.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Ino lantang. Ia langsung mengambil posisi di dekat Tobi. Ia melirik Shikamaru, "kalau takut pulang saja ke hotel." sindirnya.

Sakura dengan malas ikut duduk di samping Ino sementara Naruto akhirnya tertarik untuk ikut permainan itu. Shikamaru akhirnya mau tidak mau duduk juga.

Kabuto dan Tobi saling pandang sebentar lalu tersenyum kecil. "Oke, kita suit, tiap kalah harus minum segelas dan menjawab pertanyaan salah satu lawan yang terakhir minum."

"Oke! Janken mulai!"

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Ceritakan tentang orang yang kau benci?" tanya Tobi sempoyongan.

Ino mengusap cairan sake yang membasahi dagunya, "Aku, _hic_, benci Sai!"

"Siapa Sai?" tanya Tobi lagi.

"Dia, _hic_, kekasihku! Dia itu, _hic_, sama sekali tidak, _hic_, pernah memperhatikanku, _hic_."

Semua yang ada di sana tertawa, "Asal kalian tahu, _hic_, dia masih mending, kakak kembar kekasihnya, _hic_, lebih menjengkelkan, kalian tahu? Aku, _hic_, selalu diacuhkan!" teriak Sakura yang sudah mabuk.

"Jadi kalian diacuhkan pasangan kalian?" tanya Kabuto. Kabuto adalah satu-satunya yang bertahan dari serangan zat alcohol.

"Kalian?" tanya Tobi pada Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Aku punya beberapa, _hic_, penggemar, tapi aku tak punya waktu, _hic_, meladeni mereka, _hic_, aku harus mengejar nilai, _hic_, ketinggalanku di kelas," jawab Naruto teler, "kalau  
Shikamaru, _hic_, dia dan pacarnya, tidak disetujui ayahnya."

"A..aku menyerah, aku mau, _hic_, kembali." kata Sakura.

"Hah? Kenpa balik sekarang?"

"Ino-chan, aku ingin pipis."

"Pipis di sana saja!" kata Naruto asal. Ia menunjuk salah satu semak belukar. Sakura langsung memukul kepalanya. Kalau ia tidak mabuk, pasti ia berhasil membuat kepala Naruto benjol.

"Aku ke, _hic_, penginapan duluan."

Sedetik kemudian, Sakura sudah menghilang dalam kegelapan. Kabuto melirik pada Ino yang masih bertahan, "Kau tidak menyusul Sakura-san?"

"Aku, _hic_, belum mau pulang, _hic_, sebelum kau kalah!" teriak Ino sebal.

"Shikamaru, Naruto-san sepertinya kedinginan, dia juga teler, bisakah kau mengambilkan jaketnya?" kata Kabuto.

Akhirnya terpaksa Shikamaru ke hotel untuk mengambil jaket Naruto.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Hei, bukannya, _hic_, kamarmu yang ini, itu, _hic_, kamarku!" kata Ino pusing.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya yang terasa berat. "He-hei, Tobi, yang mana kamarku?"

"Ya! Ya! Kamar kalian sudah benar, cepat masuk!"

Ino dan Naruto segera didorong masuk ke kamar yang sebenarnya bukan milik meraka.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Naruto menengok kanan kiri dengan matanya yang sedah tinggal lima watt. Ia mencari-cari sosok Shikamaru. "Ah, mungkin kamar mandi!" Naruto segera menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi.

Mendadak pintu terbuka. Sosok di hadapannya terlihat heran sampai akhirnya justru Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menindih lawannya.

"He-hei…" protes Sakura.

Keduanya berpandangan. Sakura berusaha menahan tubuh Naruto yang jatuh di atas tubuhnya. Keduanya terbaring di lantai dengan posisi Naruto di atasnya.

"Kau, _hic_, mau apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau… cantik."

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Sementara Ino langsung naik ke atas kasur dan melirik sosok 'Sakura' yang tidur membelakanginya.

"Sa-Sakura, _hic_," panggil Ino, "kenapa kau sudah tid-"

Ino terlihat kaget saat sadar sosok di depannya ternyata bukan Sakura. Itu Shikamaru! Pemuda itu bangkit dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau… kenapa, _hic_, kesini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"I-ini kan, _hic_, kamarku!"

"Ini kamarku, Bodoh!" Shikamaru mendorong Ino menjauh namun Ino justru menarik kerah Shikamaru agar tubuhnya sendiri tidak kehilangan keseimbangan. Dan tak sengaja keduanya… berciuman!

"Hei, kau, _hic_, sengaja menciumku ya?"

"E-enak saja!"

"Ya, ya, ya, anak baik-baik, _hic_, sepertimu pasti jarang minum sake, dan penakut kan?" sindir Ino.

"Kau menantangku? Aku akan, _hic_, membuatmu memohon untuk ini."

"_try me!"_

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Oke!"

"Pengantin sudah siap, Bos, tinggal menjemput mereka."

Orochimaru tertawa senang. Begitu juga kedua orang kepercayaannya. "Kalian tahu pasangannya kan?"

"Putera Shikaku sudah pasti Shikamaru, dan, um… puteri Tsunade, sepertinya gadis pirang itu, iya kan?" tanya Tobi pada Kabuto.

"Ya, ya, rambutnya sama, pasti!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pasangan satunya, Bos?"

"Nikahkan sekalian saja," jawab Orochimaru enteng, "cepat kalian jemput!"

Tobi dan Kabuto cepat-cepat menuju kamar 69 dan 96 yang berhadapan. Kamar empat tamu dari Tokyo tersebut.

'_Um…'_

'_Ah…'_

"Wah, wah, mereka sudah mulai ya?"

"Berisik sekali!"

"Mereka harus dinikahkan dulu."

Kabuto dan Tobi saling berpandangan di depan kamar, "Kita bawa mereka sekarang, pakaikan tuxedonya di pengantin laki-laki!" perintah Kabuto.

"Kabuto, ingatkan aku untuk memarahi mereka besok," kata Tobi, "mereka pasti akan membuat keributan malam nanti."

Kedua karyawan hotel itu langsung membuka pintu kamar dengan kunci ganda yang mereka bawa.

Cklek.

"Oke, permainan ditunda! Ikut kami!" perintah Tobi dan Kabuto bebarengan.

Sakura menoleh sementara Naruto sibuk menciumi lehernya. Bagus, ternyata baru pemanasan. Pakaian Sakura dan Naruto masih lengkap meskipun keduanya masih bergulat di atas lantai.

Shikamaru menyingkir dari atas tubuh Ino yang yukatanya sudah berantakan. "Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru pada Kabuto dengan malas.

"Waktunya pergi! Orochimaru-sama sudah menunggu anda!"

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Mata Ino terbuka saat menyadari ada gerakan di sampingnya. Ino berbalik dan mengucek kedua matanya yang masih lengket. "Hoahm… Sakura, kau semalam kema-"

"Apanya?"

Deg.

Mata Ino terbuka lebar saat menyadari siapa sosok di sampingnya, "Ka-kau!" Ino mundur ke belakang dan jatuh terjerembab di lantai sebelah ranjang. Tangannya menyentuh sesuatu! Ino melirik pelan.

Bra!

Tunggu!

Ini…

"KYAAAA…!"

"Hmph-"

Shikamaru segera membungkam mulut Ino yang berteriak keras, "He-hei, jangan berisik!"

"Ke-kenapa? Ta-tadi malam… kita… apa yang kita… lakukan, hah?" tanya Ino gugup. Detak jantungnya berdebar kencang. Shikamaru tidak menjawab tetapi blushing.

"Kau tahu jawabannya."

Ino melirik tubuhnya dibalik selimut yang sejak tadi dipeganginya. Telanjang! Dan dengan jelas ia dapat melihat pakaian dan celana Shikamaru di tepi ranjang. Shikamaru mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Ino hanya bisa melongo. Tangan kirinya sibuk menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka tak percaya. Semalam ia tidur dengan Shikamaru. Tidur. Semalam ia… _melakukan itu_.

Ada yang mengganjal di tangan kirinya. "Hei! i…ini cincin siapa?" teriak Ino.

Kali ini Shikamaru menoleh.

"Ini bukan cincin dari Sai! Ini cincin siapa yang di jariku!"

Shikamaru melirik jari manisnya. Matanya langsung melotot. Cincinnya sama dengan Ino. Keduanya berpandangan lalu mulai terlihat ketakutan.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Ja-jangan bilang… kita sudah…"

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Sementara itu di kamar seberangnya, Sakura mulai terbangun. Ia terbangun karena mendengar teriakan panjang Ino yang menggelegar tadi. Tangan Sakura mencoba menggapai-gapai sosok di kanannya yang tidur tengkurap. "I-Ino-chan, bangun!"

"H-hah?"

Mata Sakura langsung terbuka sempurna saat menyadari siapa yang ada di sebelahnya. Jelas suara Ino tak mungkin se-maskulin barusan. Ino kan perempuan. Ia juga bukan waria. Masa suaranya mendadak jadi jantan begitu.

Sosok di sampingnya menoleh santai, "Ada apa Shikama-"

Keduanya saling berpandangan dan melotot. "A-apa yang kau lakukan di tempat tidurku?"

Naruto terlihat bingung. Ia sendiri juga tak ingat kenapa ia ada di kamar Sakura. Dan lagi…

Sakura terlihat ketakutan saat menyadari Naruto bertelanjang dada. Ia melirik sekeliling. Matanya menangkap yukata yang tergerai di atas lantai. Tangan kanan Sakura mulai meraba bagian tubuhnya.

Tunggu!

Mana pakaiannya?

Ia langsung menoleh pada Naruto.

"Kau... Kau pasti!"

"Aku nggak ingat apa-apa!"

Sakura langsung melempar bantal ke muka Naruto. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca saat ia menyadari ada bercak darah yang kering di permukaan seprei ranjangnya. Sial.

"You jerk! Bastard! Dumb ass!" umpatnya berkali-kali.

Cklek.

Sakura tak peduli siapa yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan terus memukuli Naruto sampai puas.

"Ah, Shikamaru tolong aku!"

Naruto langsung berlari ke belakang Shikamaru.

Sakura melirik pada Ino yang menoleh pada Naruto. Mendadak wajah gadis-gadis itu memerah. Shikamaru melirik sebentar ke arah Naruto dan meraih boxer yang tergeletak di atas lantai, "Pakai celana dulu!"

Wajah Naruto langsung blushing begitu menyadari dirinya masih telanjang.

"I-Ino-chaan…." rengek Sakura.

"Jangan menangis dulu, Sakura-chan."

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto. Shikamaru hanya mengangkat pundaknya.

"Ha~h…" keluh Ino, "Sakura, lihat jari manismu!"

"Kau juga, Naruto!" perintah Shikamaru.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ja-jangan bilang…." Sakura mulai terlihat makin shock.

"Ya." kata Shikamaru singkat.

"Kita berempat semalam sudah menikah."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Huah. Kepanjangan ya? Gomen….**

**Ini sih sebenernya porsi 2 chapter. Cuma saya nggak mau kalau chapter pertamanya datar and konflik penyebabnya nggak saya munculin. Soalnya kan udah ada summary, jadi chapter pertamanya langsung saya bikin lengkap.**

**Cukup santaikah temanya?**

**Maaf ya untuk urusan Rating, saya kasih rate T semi M**

**Adegannya memang menjurus kesana, tapi percayalah, bagian yang kayak gitu paling banter ya kayak yang di atas. Nggak akan naik tahapnya ke yang lebih detail. Ada yang keberatan?**

**Ceritanya mereka berempat masih SMA lho! Mungkin rate-nya akan berubah jauh setelah ini. Chapter depan focus pada kebimbangan mereka dan kemunculan orang tua Shikamaru dan Sakura yang stress karena pasangannya tertukar. Tentu saja anak Tsunade itu Sakura, sayangnya Orochimaru dkk salah kira, dipikir si Ino.**

**Dan kalau ada empat bocah ini, sudah pasti ada Sasuke, Sai, Hinata, dan Temari. **

**Oke…. **

**Now, it's time for…**

**R E V I E W**

**v**


	2. Men and Wife

**Warning : AU, Gaje, maybe OOC, dan dengan tegas saya ingatkan : ****RATE T -SEMI M ***especially for language*

**Kembali lagi bersama Night, para pemirsa… *digetok bakiak***

**Yah, saya totally hepi baca ripiu readers sekalian. **_**Yang gak log in ; **__R619, Namizuka min-min_**, Terima kasih banyak…**

**Oke, waktunya chapter 2, waktunya para orang tua kena jantungan. Yosh! Selamat membaca…**

**Summary** : Ino dan Sakura berteriak kesetanan saat tahu suatu pagi di penginapan di samping mereka, ada sesosok laki-laki. Mengalami malam terburuk sekaligus tidak ingat apapun. Dan yang terparah, mereka harus menerima kenyataan, saat mabuk mereka telah menikah dengan para pemuda itu. Padahal keempatnya mempunyai pasangan masing-masing. Berbagai trik dilakukan agar mereka bisa lepas satu sama lain. Dan kehidupan pernikahan remaja SMA ini dimulai.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit Inspirasi dari **_**What Happens in Vegas**_**, dan otak saya yang hobi berkhayal.**

**.**

**WE ARE MARRY NOW Chapter 2 : Men and Wife**

**.**

"_Kita berempat semalam sudah menikah."_

Kalimat pendek itu kini bergaung panjang di kepala si rambut pink yang sibuk menggosok seluruh badannya dengan sabun. Ia terus membersihkan tubuhnya mengingat semalam ia telah melakukan _itu_. Hal paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya. Bolehlah kalau dia berpikir bahwa tubuhnya sekarang sudah kotor. _Kami-sama_. Nggak seharusnya ia kehilangan 'hal berharga' apalagi dengan orang yang belum dikenalnya betul.

Dan kenyataannya? Dalam usia 17 tahun ia sudah menikah.

Apa ini mimpi? Kalau ini mimpi, tolong, _seseorang bangunkan aku!_

Sakura melangkah pelan keluar meninggalkan kamar mandi. Matanya menatap sosok Ino yang duduk di dekat jendela sambil menerawang sebuah cincin 'pernikahan' di jari kirinya. Sakura ikut lesu. Ia melirik pada jari manis tangan kirinya. Hah. Sama saja.

"Ino, bisakah kau menceritakan sesuatu padaku?"

"Hah?"

"Bisa nggak kau menghiburku dengan bilang kalau ini semua cuma lelucon?"

Ino meringis miris, "Wah, kalau itu sih, juga harapanku." 

Kedua gadis itu saling bertatapan lalu mendesah panjang. Sakura merapikan rambutnya yang basah setelah keramas, "Mm… mungkin ini memang hanya lelucon, Ino-chan, mungkin ini mimpi? Atau mungkin ini cuma sandiwara, bisa saja kan semalam kita berempat hanya bercanda dan tidur tanpa melakukan _itu_?"

Ino menoleh. Berpikir sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya malas. Tangannya mendadak menunjuk sebuah titik di permukaan seprei, "Kalau begitu bisa kau jelaskan kenapa ada darah di seprei putih itu?"

Sakura tercekat. Benar juga. Hah. Memang bukan mimpi. Pertahanannya robek semalam. Benar-benar gila.

"Ha~h, andai saja aku nggak merasakan lututku lemas dan seluruh pinggulku sakit, aku mungkin juga akan berpikir kalau ini semua ini hanya mimpi, Sakura-chan…" keluh Ino lagi.

Sakura terkikik pelan. Senyum mesum khas ayahnya mewarnai bibirnya yang merona, "Aku jadi penasaran, sehebat apa si rambut nanas itu sampai kau mengeluh lemas begitu?"

Mendadak wajah Ino blushing berat. Pertanyaan Sakura benar-benar pertanyaan gila. Itu bukan pertanyaan yang wajar untuk dijadikan percakapan dua remaja SMA seperti mereka. Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata nakal Sakura lalu memandangi cincinnya lagi. "Cincin dari Sai hilang dan kini berganti jadi cincin aneh ini. Ha~h. aku selalu berharap punya pasangan yang tidak sebodoh Sai. Tapi kenapa Tuhan malah mengirim seorang suami?"

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ia menggaruk rambutnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Apa tanggapan orang tua kita kalau tahu ini semua?"

Ino langsung menoleh dengan tatapan memelas. Yamanaka Inoichi pasti akan memanggangnya hidup-hidup kalau tahu ini semua. Aduh. Bagaimana ini?

"Sudahlah Ino-chan, kita ke cafeteria yuk, dua makhluk aneh itu sudah menunggu kita."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Sementara itu Naruto dan Shikamaru sibuk memesan sarapan mereka. Sejujurnya, tampang keren kedua pemuda itu tak kalah kalutnya dengan benang kusut yang bertengger di otak Sakura dan Ino.

Ayolah. Tak seharusnya seorang laki-laki menikah muda. Lihat Kakashi, paman Naruto, umurnya tahun depan sudah tiga puluh tahun tapi masih melajang. Sedangkan mereka? Masa muda langsung berakhir sekejap dalam satu malam. Gara-gara sake sialan itu. Sepertinya mereka harus menyalahkan Tobi dan Kabuto. Tapi bukannya memasang tampang menyesal, Naruto dan Shikamaru pagi-pagi justru dimarahi kedua pegawai hotel itu karena semalaman berisik saat 'bertempur'.

Tak ada pilihan lain selain segera ngeloyor pergi sebelum topik bahasan kedua pegawai itu makin detail.

Naruto melirik perlahan pada Shikamaru, "Hei!" panggilnya.

Shikamaru menoleh malas. Sepertinya Shikamaru benar-benar kurang tidur. Matanya yang biasanya seperti lampu 5 watt itu kini makin menyipit.

"Apa kau juga… nggak ingat… yang semalam?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Shikamaru menggeleng pendek.

"_Damn it_," umpat Naruto kesal. Giginya terdengar bergemerutuk, "Sakura tadi memukulku habis-habisan, andai saja aku ingat seperti apa prosesnya semalam…"

Naruto dan Shikamaru mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela kaca dan saling memasang tampang lemas, "Rugi aku dipukuli habis-habisan untuk hal yang nggak kuingat sama sekali."

Shikamaru menggeleng pelan, "Relakan saja."

"Ha~h… jangan bercanda Shikamaru," bisik Naruto, "sebelum tadi malam aku ini masih perjaka tahu! Dan sekarang aku nggak ingat rasanya sama sekali. Aku yakin, bocah pinky itu benar-benar kasar."

"Kasar?" kali ini Shikamaru tertarik mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Aku baru sadar saat mandi. Punggungku perih semua. Cantik tapi psiko! Bekas cakarannya banyak sekali!" ungkap Naruto sambil menggapai punggungnya.

Mau tak mau kali ini Shikamaru menahan tertawa mati-matian. Ia terlihat berjuang untuk tidak tertawa keras meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin menangis karena sakit perut. Tangan kanannya sibuk menutupi mulutnya sementara tangan kirinya sibuk memegangi perutnya yang sakit hebat.

Duakk. Sebuah pukulan mendarat tepat di ubun-ubun Naruto. Nyut-nyut.

Naruto menoleh dan kini frekuensi goncangan akibat tawa Shikamaru berkurang. Sakura dan Ino. Kedua gadis itu berdiri tepat di belakang Naruto yang kini mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Adu~h."

"Cakaran itu nggak sebanding dengan apa yang kau dapat semalam!" dengus Sakura kesal. Ia langsung duduk di samping Naruto.

"Apanya yang nggak sebanding? Masih mending kalau aku ingat kejadian semalam, ingat rasanya saja enggak!" balas Naruto.

"Tapi tetap saja aku sudah kehilangan _sesuatu_ tahu!" ujar Sakura sengit.

Kali ini untuk pertama dalam hidupnya, Naruto tak mau mengalah untuk perempuan, "Memangnya kau pikir aku juga nggak kehilangan _sesuatu_? Jangan gila! Meskipun aku nggak ingat kejadian semalam, aku bahkan bisa bilang bahwa kau juga menikmatinya, iya kan!"

"Apa?"

"Memangnya kau pikir aku nggak tahu bekas cakaran ini menandakan apa?" balas Naruto. Wajah Sakura langsung memerah. Bodoh.

Kali ini Naruto nyengir penuh kemanangan. Bagus. Skak mat. Kali ini si mulut cerewet ini nggak bisa membalas ucapannya.

"Aku nggak menyangka istrimu hebat, Naruto." sindir Shikamaru. Kali ini ia tertawa lepas. Kedua matanya bahkan terlihat berair.

"Pertengkaran kalian terlihat seperti suami istri sungguhan. Yah, meski yang dibahas sedikit melenceng dengan pertengkaran pada umumnya." imbuh Ino. Tangannya meraih orange juice milik Shikamaru dan meminumnya tanpa rasa bersalah atau permisi pada pemuda itu.

Kali ini tak hanya Sakura, tapi Naruto juga ikut memerah.

"Ja-jangan bercanda Shikamaru!" ancam Naruto. Suaranya masih terdengar goyah karena gugup.

"Ka-kau sendiri? Bisa-bisanya kau membuat leher Ino terlihat seperti itu?" balas Sakura pada Shikamaru.

Ino langsung cepat-cepat menaikkan kerah kemejanya. Shikamaru dan Naruto dengan sigap menoleh cepat pada leher Ino. Sial. _Kiss mark_ –nya banyak sekali. Jelas sekali pula.

Kali ini giliran wajah Shikamaru yang berubah warna seperti batu bata. Merah, gelap, pucat. Dan Ino juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha," sindir Naruto dengan tawanya yang diputus-putus, "tak kusangka kau sekasar itu, Shikamaru, kau benar-benar 'menandai' isterimu ya?"

Dengan cepat Shikamaru melempar lembaran roti tawar ke muka Naruto. Tapi untungnya Naruto dengan sigap mengantisipasinya dengan menghindar ke samping. Dan rotinya? Sukses mendarat di muka Tobi yang kebetulan berniat menghampiri mereka.

Ups.

Keempat remaja itu terlihat menahan napas.

Tobi menghampiri mereka dan tersenyum manis –yang dibuat-buat- pada mereka. "Baiklah, selamat pagi semuanya?" sapa Tobi basa-basi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura sengit. Ia masih kesal mengingat pegawai bodoh ini yang membawa sake sialan itu semalam.

"Hm, saya hanya mengingatkan kalian untuk pergi ke kuil di samping penginapan." Ungkap Tobi dengan suara yang jelas –dan cukup lantang-.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Ino heran.

Mendadak Kabuto datang dan muncul di belakang Tobi. "Tentu saja untuk berdoa. PENGANTIN BARU harus pergi ke kuil kan?" sindirnya sambil tertawa.

Beberapa tamu penginapan yang sedang sarapan Hmdi café terlihat melirik kedua pasangan muda ini. Yah, di jaman modern ini, ternyata ada beberapa remaja yang memilih menikah muda. Beberapa terlihat berbisik-bisik dan yang lainnya tertawa cekikikan.

Kabuto dan Tobi dapat melihat wajah keempat remaja itu kini terlihat stress. Kedua pegawai itu memilih segera melengos pergi sebelum pembicaraan melebar dan akhirnya keasyikan menyindir mereka.

"Seseorang…" keluh Naruto.

"… bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Sakura dan Ino berjalan malas menuju kuil. Tak jauh di belakang mereka, para 'suami' berjalan tak kalah malasnya dengan kedua gadis itu. Tak ada suara yang keluar, dan tak ada tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa status keempatnya bukanlah single lagi.

Sakura melirik ke arah Ino lalu berbisik pelan, "Ino, apa kau setuju, sepertinya pertanda kesialan lewat menangnya aku di undian bodoh itu juga berlaku untukku?"

"Jadi kau baru sadar kalau peruntunganmu juga nggak jauh beda dengan bibi?"

Sakura mengangguk lemas, "Dan sepertinya, aku mendapat suami sebodoh bocah pirang itu."

"Ha~h," Ino menghela napas, "Apa aku boleh berdoa ya? Aku harap 'suami'ku itu tak lebih cuek dibanding Sai."

"Berdoa saja di kuil."

Keempatnya tak lama kemudian sampai di halaman kuil, tepat di depan altar sembahyangan. Keadaan kuil pagi itu terlihat cukup ramai. Ah, itu dia! Pemilik penginapan berambut panjang yang fotonya dipajang di ruang tunggu penginapan. Wah, rambutnya bagus. Barapa kali dalam sehari pria itu keramas agar rambutnya seindah itu? Sepertinya rambut panjang Ino kalah menarik dibanding pria itu.

Orochimaru tersenyum dengan pandangan yang khas. Nampak sekali sang pemilik penginapan ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu di otaknya.

"Kalian berempat mau berdoa?" tanya Orochimaru ramah.

Keempat remaja itu saling berpandangan. Mereka sendiri heran apa sebenarnya tujuan mereka datang. Rasanya kalau dipikir-pikir, tak seharusnya mereka menurut pada omongan Tobi ataupun Kabuto.

Orochimaru dengan sigap mendorong tubuh keempatnya ke depan altar doa, "Ayo, segera berdoa!" perintah Orochimaru, "kudoakan pernikahan kalian langgeng."

Kalimat barusan itu membuat otak keempatnya stress lagi. Ah, sebenarnya seperti apa pernikahan mereka semalam sampai bahkan pemilik penginapan tahu tentang pernikahan mereka. Jangan-jangan seluruh penduduk Okinawa juga tahu hal itu. Mengerikan. Bahkan untuk sekedar dibayangkan.

Para remaja itu dengan tenang akhirnya melangkah maju dan berdoa.

Shikamaru terlihat bingung. Ia memejamkan matanya pelan dan mulai berdoa, _'Kami-sama, lindungilah aku selalu dan hindarkan ciptaan-Mu ini dari segala sesuatu yang merepotkan.'_

Ino mulai menunduk dan memejamkan matanya, _'Kami-sama, kalau memang aku telah menikah dengan pemuda ini, buat agar dia tidak mengabaikanku, atau setidaknya buat agar aku dicintai.'_

Naruto mulai membayangkan semua orang di sekelilingnya selama ini, _'Kami-sama, aku tidak butuh banyak perempuan untuk menyukaiku, cukup sediakanlah satu gadis untukku. Dan kalau gadis di sampingku ini jawabannya, buat ia mencintaiku.'_

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan di depan dadanya, _'Kami-sama, buat agar aku mudah dicintai oleh orang yang kucintai, hanya yang kucintai.'_

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Sa-Sakura," bisik Ino pelan. Suaranya terdengar gugup. Sakura menoleh perlahan. Gadis itu terlihat pucat. Matanya membesar dan pandangannya terfokus pada satu titik, "i-itu, bibi kan? Itu ibumu kan?"

Detak jantung Sakura terasa berhenti.

Benar sekali. Di ujung sana, Jiraiya dan Tsunade mengamatinya lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"A-Ayah?"

Naruto menoleh, "Wah, paman Shikaku?" panggilnya.

Belum selesai keterkejutan Sakura dan Ino karena mendadak orang tua Sakura datang, kini mata keduanya terbelalak ketika mendapati seorang lelaki dewasa berambut nanas, ah, rambut itu, versi dewasa seorang Shikamaru, berdiri gagah di ujung sana. Ayahnya. Orang tuanya datang ke Okinawa. Dan orang tua Sakura juga.

Keempat remaja itu saling bertukar pandang, "Orang tuamu?" tanya Ino dan Naruto bebarengan. Ino menanyakannya pada Shikamaru, dan Naruto menanyakannya pada Sakura.

Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Sakura hanya bisa melongo melihat bayangan nyata orang tua mereka kini ada di hadapan mereka. Astaga. Tunggu. Ini Okinawa. Seharusnya para orang tua itu sedang bercengkrama tentang bisnis di Tokyo sana. Apa yang dilakukan orang-orang tua itu di Okinawa.

"Bibi sedang apa di sini?" tanya Ino heran. Tsunade tersenyum dan memasang muka sedih.

Begitu juga Jiraiya. Ia memasang wajah dengan senyum menyedihkan lalu mengusap-usap bahu Sakura, "Ayah sudah dengar semuanya dari pegawai hotel, kau menikah ya semalam?"

DUER!

Bagai petir di siang bolong. Semuanya terasa gelap dan berputar. Ini benar-benar bohong. Mengerikan sekali. Apa pernikahan dua pasang muda-mudi ini disiarkan secara nasional. Bukan hanya penduduk Okinawa yang tahu, tapi juga sampai terdengar di Tokyo?

Bahkan otak Shikamaru yang jenius saja kesusahan membaca apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"A-ayah marah?" tanya Sakura gemetar.

"Yah, mengingat kau masih sekolah, ayah sedikit marah," ungkap Jiraiya sambil menahan tawa dan tetap memasang muka prihatin, "tapi ayah senang kau sudah dewasa dan mengambil keputusan, padahal ayah sempat takut seumur hidup kau akan mengejar bocah Uchiha itu terus-terusan."

Sakura tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Yah, lagi-lagi ayahnya mengeluhkan Sasuke.

"Jadi, mana menantuku?" tanya Shikaku tiba-tiba.

Shikamaru menoleh bingung.

Ayahnya hanya tersenyum, "Yah, memang terlalu cepat setahun mengingat ayah ingin kau menikah setelah sekolahmu selesai, tapi tak apalah."

Tsunade mendekat pada Shikamaru dan menenggelamkan kepala bocah itu di dadanya yang besar, "Wah, menantuku."

Sedangkan Shikaku dengan sigap mendekat pada Sakura, mengelus rambutnya dan memeluknya erat, "Menantuku…"

Keempat bocah itu melongo seperti orang bodoh. Sakura dan Shikamaru nampak bingung kali ini. Begitu pula Naruto dan Ino yang heran melihat acara peluk-pelukan di depan mereka.

"A-ah, paman Shikaku…" panggil Naruto ragu, "maaf Paman, tapi… menantumu yang itu…" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Ino.

Shikaku tertegun sebentar. Begitu pula Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Tsunade perlahan melepas pelukannya dan membiarkan Shikamaru mengambil napas panjang dan menghirup oksigen seleluasa mungkin setelah 'tenggelam' di dada ibu Sakura.

Para orang tua itu saling berpandangan lalu semuanya menatap Ino. Ino kali ini terlihat kebingungan, "Ah… um… Bibi, menantumu bukan dia, tapi si Pirang itu…" tunjuk Ino pada Naruto.

Kali ini para orang tua itu sadar. Gawat. Dasar bodoh.

'_si Bodoh Orohimaru salah menikahkan mereka'_

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Suara angin berhembus pelan dan desirannya membelai rambut kedua gadis di tepi pantai. Sakura dan Ino mengedarkan pandangannya. Ah, di sudut, ada cawan sake bekas tadi malam. Sial. Ino yang terlihat paling stress sekarang. Ia melirik pada Shikamaru dan Naruto yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Ino menghela napas panjang. Baru orang tua Sakura dan Shikamaru saja, keadaan sudah segenting ini, apalagi kalau orang tuanya dan orang tua Naruto tahu? Dan sejauh ini, ia tak yakin kalau Nara Shikaku menerimanya sebagai menantu. Ha~h. Apa pernikahan ini bisa dibatalkan? Otaknya terasa panas. Bagaimana kalau Sai tahu? Dan yang terparah, bagaimana sekolahnya? Okelah. Yamanaka Inoichi, ayahnya, adalah ketua komite sekolahnya, jadi mungkin Ino masih bisa sekolah dengan status yang dirahasiakan. Tapi bagaimana kalau teman-temannya tahu? Hm, Tayuya, Tenten, dan Karin pasti mengejeknya habis-habisan. Belum lagi kalau gadis paling popular, Shion ikut mengejeknya. Huwah. Pasarannya akan turun!

Lalu Sakura. Oke, memang 'suami'nya, si bocah pirang itu terlihat bodoh, tapi sepertinya ia termasuk bocah yang perhatian. Ah, mungkin Sakura harus belajar bersyukur. Ayolah, kata-kata paman Jiraiya bahwa Sakura mungkin akan mengejar Sasuke seumur hidup itu ada benarnya. Dan Sakura akan belajar melepas Sasuke kalau ada Naruto. Status Sakura kan masih single.

Tapi masalahnya, Ino adalah pacar Sai. Tak peduli Sai adalah pemuda tak perhatian, tapi tetap saja ia punya pacar! Hei, status 'suami' jauh lebih sah daripada 'pacar'. Um… tapi kenapa Ino sekarang malah memikirkan dirinya sendiri?

Ia melirik lagi ke arah suaminya. Tunggu. Kalau ia dan Sakura mempunyai pemuda penting di hatinya, bagaimana dengan Shikamaru dan Naruto? Ino memejamkan matanya mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Ah, semalam Naruto bilang ia masih single. Tapi Shikamaru juga punya pacar! Ia ingat Naruto berkata semalam bahwa Shikamaru dan pacarnya tidak disetujui ayah Shikamaru!

"Ino!"

Ino tersentak kaget dan pikirannya yang sedari tadi sibuk akhirnya buyar sekejap. Ia menoleh. Ah, Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat lesu meski frekuensi suaranya tetap seperti toa.

"Kau tidak sedang dalam masa subur kan?"

Hah.

Pertanyaan Sakura kini terdengar seperti vonis kejam pengadilan dan para algojonya. Iya juga. Ino meraih handphonenya dan membuka note penanda di layar handphonenya. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum lega. Senyum terbaiknya dalam hari ini.

Ia menggeleng senang. Bagus. Ia tidak ada kemungkinan hamil.

"Kau?"

Sakura menggeleng juga, "Nggak dalam masa subur, makanya aku takut kalau kau hamil. Mungkin kita masih bisa sekolah dengan identitas kita seperti yang lama, tapi kalau hamil, ceritanya beda lagi. Makanya aku ingin memastikan."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih lesu?"

Sakura menghela napas panjang, "Aku merasa nggak siap jadi seorang istri, Nara Ino."

"…"

"…"

"Aku juga nggak siap jadi suamimu."

Sakura dan Ino mendongak. Shikamaru dan Naruto. Kedua pemuda itu dengan cepat mengambil duduk di sisi Sakura dan Ino.

"Aku juga nggak siap, Bodoh!" kata Naruto mantap. "kita harus menyelesaikan sekolah kita berempat."

"Dan nama kalian di sekolah harus tetap nama kalian yang lama, jangan memakai Nara Ino atau pun Namikaze Sakura." jelas Shikamaru tenang.

Suasana tepi pantai terasa sunyi lagi. Keempat remaja itu tak ada yang mau membuka percakapan. Semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing dan membiarkan suasana pantai meringankan pikiran mereka yang suntuk.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Suasana sunyi juga melanda ruang kerja Orochimaru. Suasana bak pekuburan umum juga menjangkiti ruangan yang penuh dengan foto-foto sang pemilik penginapan. Tak ada suara yang mewarnai keadaan di sana.

Lima menit.

Sepuluh menit.

"Ha~h."

Akhirnya terdengar suara helaan napas yang panjang dari seorang Jiraiya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Seolah ingin menjatuhkan lemari besar bernama 'beban suntuk' yang sejak tadi memberatkan otaknya.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar pula suara desahan Shikaku. Bagus. Ternyata ruangan itu bukan pemakaman umum. Ruangan itu berpenghuni. Meskipun sejak tadi, Orochimaru, Kabuto, dan Tobi tak ada yang mau angkat bicara. Yah, kecuali Tobi yang malah tertidur di sofa karena suasana sepi begitu mendukung rasa kantuknya.

"Aku memang tak setuju puteraku dengan puteri keluarga Sabaku, si Temari, tapi kenyataannya sekarang anakku menikah dengan gadis yang malah nggak kukenal!" seru Shikaku kesal.

"Yah, padahal aku berharap kita bisa jadi besan," tambah Tsunade, "bagaimana ini bisa kejadian?"

Orochimaru hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Ah, ia benci situasi rumit. Masalahnya mereka semua sudah terlanjur dinikahkan. "Kupikir gadis pirang itu puterimu."

Tsunade menghela napas mendengar kebodohan Orochimaru.

Kabuto mengangguk mantap, "Apa anda tidak sadar kalau gadis bernama Ino itu mirip dengan Anda?"

Tsunade memegangi kepalanya yang terasa mau pecah. Jiraiya dengan sigap memegangi bahu isterinya. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, Sakura memang lebih mirip neneknya dibanding ibunya, ini sih gara-gara kau ngidam melihat istri rekan bisnisku dulu, Tsunade, makanya wajahnya jadi mirip dengan wanita itu."

"Tapi sifat mesumnya mirip denganmu."

"Dan kasarnya mirip denganmu." balas Jiraiya sengit. Semuanya sweatdrop dan keduanya menghela napas panjang.

"Andai saja kalian tahu wajah si Inoichi, kalian pasti langsung tahu bahwa ia sangat mirip ayahnya." imbuh Tsunade.

"Lalu bagaimana ini?" tanya Shikaku bingung, "aku sama sekali tak ada bayangan tentang keluarga gadis itu, apa ia dari keluarga baik-baik atau apa dia cukup baik untuk jadi isteri puteraku?"

Jiraiya melangkah mendekat dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Shikaku, "Tenang saja, Shikaku, menantumu sudah tepat, Yamanaka Inoichi adalah rekan isteriku, seorang ketua komite yayasan tempat isteriku menjadi kepala sekolah juga seorang pengusaha kebun bunga, sedikit keras tapi punya selera humor yang bagus dan menyenangkan."

"Ya, tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan," jelas Tsunade, "yang ingin aku tahu, bagaimana keluarga bocah pirang yang jadi menantuku itu? Dia teman anakmu kan? Pasti kau tahu keluarganya."

Shikaku tersenyum lebar, "Hahaha," ia malah tertawa senang, "kau beruntung Tsunade! Si Naruto itu anak dari keluarga yang sempurna, sangat baik, dan lumayan menyenangkan. Ayahnya orang yang _friendly_, dan ibunya juga wanita baik-baik. Keluarga yang sangat jujur, keluarga Namikaze."

"Apa?" tanya Jiraiya dengan mata melotot. Ia menoleh memandang Tsunade.

"Siapa kau bilang tadi?"

"Na-Namikaze? Nama ayahnya Namikaze Minato dan ibunya Namikaze Kushina." Jawab Shikaku bingung.

Sedetik kemudian, Jiraiya dan Tsunade tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu berpelukan senang. Keduanya terlihat senang sementara Shikaku, Orochimaru, dan Kabuto terihat bingung. Suara tawa mereka bahkan sampai membangunkan Tobi yang tadinya lelap.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tobi polos. Ia menghapus jejak air yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Ha? Oh itu…" Jiraiya menarik napas panjang setelah puas tertawa.

"Bukan apa-apa, kami hanya baru ingat kalau si bocah pirang itu memang mirip sekali dengan Namikaze Minato, ternyata dunia begitu sempit." jelas Tsunade.

"Sempit?" kali ini Kabuto terlihat makin bingung.

"Ya, perempuan yang selalu jadi sasaran keinginan mata Tsunade saat hamil Sakura adalah Kushina, makanya Sakura bisa secantik itu…" jelas Jiraiya lagi.

"Jadi, maksudmu klien tadi…? Berarti kau kenal Minato?"

Jiraiya dan Tsunade mengangguk semangat. Bagus. Kali ini Kabuto dan Orochimaru menghela napas lega sementara Tobi masih celingukan karena bingung.

Orochimaru tersenyum puas. "Disaster has solved."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Kalian harus cepat berkemas."

Sakura, Ino, Naruto, dan Shikamaru menoleh cepat. Jiraiya, Tsunade, dan Shikaku berdiri tegak tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Apa ayah?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Kita harus segera kembali ke Tokyo."

Kali ini Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan, "Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura. "maksudku, kami masih liburan kan?"

"Dengar kalian semua," jelas Jiraiya, "kami semua sudah menghubungi orang tua Ino dan Naruto."

Kali ini keempat pemuda itu tersentak tak percaya.

"Pembicaraan mengenai pernikahan kalian harus dilanjutkan di Tokyo." imbuh Tsunade.

"Lagipula, Shikamaru, ayah harus segera mengurus kepindahan sekolahmu ke sekolah isterimu." kata Shikaku santai.

"Untuk apa, Ayah!" protes Shikamaru.

"Ya, karena kalian sudah menikah, kalian harus saling mengawasi satu sama lain, kalian berempat akan seolah di tempat yang sama," jelas Shikaku, "dan juga…"

"Segera siap-siap pindah!" perintah Jiraiya. "Naruto, Shikamaru, kalian pindah sekolah!"

"Kenapa kami yang pindah?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Agar aku juga bisa mengawasi kalian nantinya," imbuh Tsunade, "aku kepala sekolah kalian nantinya."

"APA?" seru Naruto dan Shikamaru bebarengan.

"Berarti aku dan Ino tak perlu melakukan apa-apa kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, kalian juga pindah." jawab Shikaku.

"Hah?" kali ini Ino makin bingung. "bukannya tadi kalian bilang kami semua akan satu sekolah?"

Ketiga orang dewasa itu mengangguk mantap, "kalian berdua bukan pindah sekolah, Sakura, Ino."

"Tapi pindah rumah dari apartemen kalian." tambah Jiraiya.

"Kalian berdua akan tinggal serumah dengan keluarga suami kalian!"

**TBC**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**At the backstage**_

**NARUTO : **Yes! Lagi-lagi waktunya mengejar cinta Sakura-chan *dijyuuken Hinata*

**SAKURA** : *sweatdrop*

**TEMARI** : Nasibku gimana?

**NIGHT** : Masih lama, Tema-chan.

**INO** : What? Serumah? Gakpapa tuh serumah? Kalo ketahuan pihak sekolah gimana?

**NIGHT** : Yaelah, kepala sekolahnya kan Tsunade…

**SAKURA** : Ni author pasti pikirannya mesum, masa harus serumah? Kan rawan ketauan temen sekolah…

**NIGHT** : Ya, kalo night bikin gak ketauan ya gak bakal ketauan

**ALL CHARA **: *sweatdrop*

**NIGHT** : Yang jelas, rumah Naruto n' Shikamaru sebelahan, jadi kalian bakal tetanggaan!

**ALL CHARA **: Yosh! Tunggu chapter berikutnya!

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Oke… to be continue pemirsa….**

**Chapter 2 : Men and Wife udah selesai, tunggu kelanjutan chapter 3 seminggu lagi ya….. waktunya back to school…**

**Mungkin chapter depan akan muncul si Sasuke dan Sai ! pernah nggak kalian dengar? "Laki-laki menyukai sesuatu yang nggak dia punya **ATAU** Laki-laki selalu baru menyadari pentingnya sesuatu kalau udah kehilangan"**

**Thanks banget yang udah ripiu! Berasa nonton drama? Night yang nulis jadi ngerasa gitu, hahaha, gimana ya kalo ni cerita jadi mini seri? Kayaknya bagus, gyahahahaha ***ngayal mode on*** **

***YANG MERASA SUTRADARA BUTUH CREATOR CERITA, HUBUNGI SAYA!***

***dikeroyok readers se-Indonesia***

**Maafkan saya kalau humor yang night sajikan di awal-awal rada ngarah kesana. Percakapan itulah yang membikin ratingnya jadi semi-M. Kalau mau diubah ke M mungkin masih lama. Adegan begituan mungkin masih luama… gyahahahaha, wong numbuh cinta aja belom… ***ditimpuk sandal*****

**Yap! Night antusias menunggu ripiunya!**

**Now, it's time for…**

**R E V I E W**

**.**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. Mine is Yours

**Warning : AU, Gaje, maybe OOC, ****RATE T -SEMI M****, Chapter 3 panjang!**

**Night ucapin thanks a lot untuk yang udah baca fic lebay satu ini. ***dadah kiss bye***. **

**Yang gak log in : **Namizuka min-min, Yakusi Fuuku *_KakaShizu? Boleh_*

**Yap, moga yang pernah nonton ****What Happens in Vegas**** bisa tahu mana bedanya. Gya… memang kayak drama, berharap sih drama Hollywood ***ngayal***. And satu lagi inspirasinya, ****Be My Sweet Darling**** ***khusus bagian SMA-nya ShikaIno*****

**Night tahu ****My Endless Memories**** berbelit-belit, makanya idenya langsung mampet dan night tamatin dengan cepat. Untuk ****Mademoiselle Sakura****, bukannya jiwa sinetron, tapi fic itu memang berat. Bukan sengaja dibelit-belitin. Tenanglah, ke depannya akan night peringkas.**

**Dan juga, point of view yang night pake adalah pihak ketiga diluar cerita, alias pengarang tahu segalanya, gyahahahaha, mudeng kagak nih?**

**Summary** : Ino dan Sakura berteriak kesetanan saat tahu suatu pagi di penginapan di samping mereka, ada sesosok laki-laki. Mengalami malam terburuk sekaligus tidak ingat apapun. Dan yang terparah, mereka harus menerima kenyataan, saat mabuk mereka telah menikah dengan para pemuda itu. Padahal keempatnya mempunyai pasangan masing-masing. Berbagai trik dilakukan agar mereka bisa lepas satu sama lain. Dan kehidupan pernikahan remaja SMA ini dimulai.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit Inspirasi dari **_**What Happens in Vegas**_**, dan otak saya yang hobi berkhayal.**

**.**

**WE ARE MARRY NOW Chapter 3 : Mine is Yours**

**.**

Tok. Tok.

Dua gadis remaja dengan barang bawaan yang cukup banyak kini menghela napas panjang di depan sebuah pintu kamar aparteman. Keduanya saling berpandangan sebentar.

"Ino-pig, sepertinya kau mengetuk pintu kurang keras."

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya lemas. Ia menarik napas panjang lagi. Sungguh. Kejadian langka. Tak pernah sekalipun Ino dan Sakura dalam hidup mereka berpikir akan melakukan ini. Tak sekalipun sejak mereka berdua pindah ke apartemen ini. Yah. Hari yang aneh. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka mengetuk pintu apartemen seorang…

"Huwa…. Dua orang puteri raja yang cantik, ada apa?" sapa lelaki itu, "Lee, teman-temanmu datang!" panggilnya pada puteranya.

Sakura dan Ino sweatdrop. Pantas saja ketukan pintu tadi tak terdengar meskipun Ino menggunakan tenaga kuda miliknya. Tentu saja, seluruh bagian ruang apartemen terisi dengan frekuensi suara bass tape dengan lagu… em, lagu apa ya ini? Ah, sepertinya lagu era tahun 80-an.

"Ah, ayo masuklah! Kami tidak sedang sibuk, hanya sedang membangun semangat jiwa muda, hahahaha…" tawa Maito Guy.

Sakura langsung melambai-lambaikan tangannya, "Ah, bukan, kami bukan ingin bertamu!"

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa kalian kemari menenteng tas? Kalian bukan mau menitip barang kan? Yah, kau kan tahu, di apartemenku banyak sekali barbell dan alat-alat olahraga, hahahaha." jawab Lee sambil memamerkan giginya.

"Ah, tidak, kami hanya mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal, hari ini kami pindah apartemen," jelas Ino, "kami hanya tidak ingin pergi tanpa memberitahu kalian."

Tak disangka kepindahan kali ini mungkin akan menimbulkan rasa kangen pada keluarga 'berisik' satu ini.

"Tapi kalian tidak pindah sekolah kan?" tanya Lee cemas. Yah. Benar juga, kerinduannya tidak usah banyak-banyak. Toh, Lee satu sekolah dengan mereka berdua.

Sakura menggelngkan kepalanya, "Kita tetap satu sekolah, Lee, kami hanya pindah rumah."

"Kalian memangnya mau pindah kemana?" tanya Guy penasaran.

Deg.

Mau dijawab apa? Dijawab pindah apartemen juga apa alasannya? Dijawab kembali ke tempat orang tua apa mereka akan percaya?

"Ke… orang tua kami…" jawab Ino ragu-ragu.

"Oh!" seru Guy lantang. Mendadak kedua tangannya meraih tangan kedua gadis itu dan tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "paman senang akhirnya kalian mengerti arti sebuah keluarga, memang, tak baik gadis cantik seperti kalian tinggal sendiri."

Sweatdrop.

Tak menyangka membohongi keluarga satu ini ternyata tak sesulit yang dibayangkan. Yah, semoga ke depannya tak ada yang curiga. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Ino dan Sakura selain melempar senyum. Bagus. Waktunya pergi.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Shikamaru! Bukannya sudah ibu bilang, bersihkan kamar mandinya!"

Shikamaru menggosok telinganya yang berdenging. Ah, suara ibunya benar-benar seperti toa. Jangan-jangan Ino nanti juga seperti ini? Tidak. Kalau sampai seperti itu adanya, maka dunia Shikamaru akan penuh dengan kata 'merepotkan'. Mimpi buruk dimulai.

Ngik.

"Ad-aduduh, Ibu-"

"Cepat bersihkan kamar mandinya!" perintah Yoshino, "ibu tidak mau menantu ibu terpeleset di kamar mandi yang licin!"

"I-iya, tapi lepaskan telingaku…" rengek Shikamaru. "kenapa tidak menyuruh bibi saja sih?" gerutuknya pelan.

"Karena Chiyo-san sudah tua, Pemalas!"

"Ta-tapi ka-"

"APA?" tanya ibunya dengan suara horror. Cih, merepotkan. Dan saat-saat terbaik saat ibunya 'kumat' adalah segera menjauh dengan radius sejauh mungkin sebelum gendang telinganya rusak mendengarkan omelan bak kutbah panjang yang bisa membuatnya tertidur.

Yah, padahal keluarga Nara bukan keluarga super miskin. Repotnya punya keluarga yang sangat menjunjung kesederhanaan macam ini. Sudah tahu nenek Chiyo sudah tua, tapi kenapa ayahnya tak mencari pembantu baru saja sih? Kan merepotkan. Wah, kalau dipikir-pikir, Ino itu terlihat seperti 'nona-nona'. Mungkin ada baiknya ia memanfaatkan hal satu ini. Yap. Shikamaru mau mengetesnya. Apa Ino mau melayaninya, ehm, maksudnya melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga? Saatnya pembuktian.

Shikamaru menengok ke arah jam dinding. Sejam lagi. Sejam lagi, gadis cerewet itu akan datang ke rumahnya dengan ayahnya yang sengaja menjemputnya segera setelah mengurus kepindahan Shikamaru ke sekolah, ehm, wanita berdada besar itu, ehm, siapa namanya, ah, ibu si rambut pink itu, kepala sekolah Tsunade.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Cklek.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Aduh. Ia tak menyangka ibu mertuanya masih semuda ini. Bahkan wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih muda dibanding dengan ibunya yang selalu perawatan 12 jam di salon setiap akhir bulan untuk menghilangkan kerutan tanda penuaan.

Wah, wanita berambut merah mawar itu memandanginya dari atas sampai bawah. Mau tak mau kali ini wajah Sakura memerah. Ia terus menolak untuk menatap mata 'ibu' barunya.

"Bunga sakura?" gumam wanita itu pelan.

"Hn?"

"Kyaa…! Cantik sekali!" wanita paruh baya itu mendadak melompat dan langsung memeluk Sakura erat, "anakku pintar sekali memilih istri!"

"Puteriku cantik kan, Kushina?" sahut Jiraiya tiba-tiba.

Kushina mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat, "Tak kusangka, saat istri anda hamil dulu, ternyata seperti ini puterinya."

"Yah, berkat kau juga, ia tak kalah cantik darimu dan ibunya kan?" imbuh Jiraiya sambil tertawa ngakak, "mana suamimu?"

Sakura yang hanya bisa melongo kini dapat melihat sosok Naruto dibalik bahu ibunya, dan… Ah, Naruto versi dewasa. Ayahnya tampan sekali…. Keren!

"Hei, Naruto, bantu isterimu mengangkat barang bawaannya ke kamar!" perintah Minato sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. "masuklah, Jiraiya-san!"

Jiraiya dengan tetap memamerkan tawanya dengan santai masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Sementara itu Naruto mendekat pada Sakura. Ia memandangi 'isteri'-nya itu dengan seksama.

Kushina kali ini melirik pelan. Ia heran melihat tingkah aneh puteranya. Seingat telinganya tadi, Minato dengan jelas menyuruh Naruto membawakan barang bawaan Sakura ke lantai atas, ke kamarnya, bukannya malah memandangi Sakura dengan seperti itu.

"Ehm-"

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya berkat deheman ibunya yang 'cukup' keras. Naruto menoleh, dan kini ketiga orang dewasa itu memandanginya dengan heran. Terkecuali untuk ibunya, melotot.

"Kalian berdua… hubungannya baik kan?" tanya Kushina penuh curiga.

Kali ini Naruto mati kutu. Ia tersenyum dengan penuh keterpaksaan. Yah, kalau ayahnya sih tak apa. Kalau saja dunia tahu bahwa ibunya tak jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dengan ibu Shikamaru, atau bahkan… Sakura mungkin? Tunggu, semoga gadis pink ini tak lebih mengerikan dibandingkan ibunya. Wanita cantik itu menyeramkan!

Chup.

Mendadak Sakura mendapat ciuman hangat di dahinya. Ia membatu sesaat. Gila sekali suaminya ini, mendadak menciumnya di depan para orang tua.

Naruto dengan sigap melingkarkan tangannya di bahu ramping Sakura, "Tenang Ayah, Ibu, kami akrab kok, iya kan, Sayang?" tanya Naruto ngaco. Ia masih nyengir tanpa menyadari gelombang api berkibar-kibar di belakang Sakura.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha, yah… begitulah, hahaha." jawab Sakura terpaksa. Ia membalas perlakuan suaminya dengan 'halus'. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di punggung belakang Naruto dan mencubit pemuda itu dengan cubitan 'monster'nya.

Kontan saja Naruto kini meringis. Keringatnya keluar seukuran butiran jagung hybrid. Duh, rasanya sakit sekali. Tapi tak apalah. Setidaknya tiga makhluk tua di hadapan mereka kini mengumbar senyum senang. Tapi, aduh, punggungnya sakit. Belum hilang rasa perih bekas cakaran atas 'perbuatan' yang nggak diingatnya, kini punggungnya lagi-lagi jadi sasaran empuk tangan Sakura.

Saatnya membalas!

Chup!

Lagi.

Dan kali ini parah! Naruto mencium bibirnya tanpa aba-aba! Apa-apaan bocah sinting satu ini. Sakura mana berani mendorongnya dihadapan orang tua mereka. Masih mending kalau tidak ada orang, ia bisa menendang bocah ini menjauh. '_Kau mati, Namikaze Naruto!_' pekiknya dalam hati.

"Hahaha," tawa Naruto senang, "baiklah Ayah, Ibu, Paman, aku akan mengantar Sakura-chan ke kamar dulu, permisi!"

Naruto melempar cengiran terbaiknya dengan tangan 'peace'-nya. Meninggalkan orang tua mereka yang tersenyum dan bersemu malu.

"Ehm, ha-ha-ha," kali ini Sakura sebal, "yah, saya permisi, Ayah, Ibu, sepertinya Naruto terlalu tak sabar, ha-ha-ha."

Dan setelah tawa horror-nya barusan, Sakura langsung ngacir pergi menyusul bocah pirang kurang ajar yang lagi-lagi mencuri ciumannya. Kedua remaja itu membiarkan para orang tua itu ngobrol sambil reuni. Yah, siapa sangka ternyata orang tua mereka saling kenal. Dan hebatnya, kedua orang tua Naruto hanya terkejut sesaat sebelum akhirnya malah gembira. Orang tua macam apa ini? Anaknya mendadak menikah saat SMA dan tanggapan orang tuanya hanya 'Benarkah?'. Sisanya hanya rasa syukur karena besannya adalah orang yang tepat. Menggelikan.

Sakura masuk perlahan ke kamar Naruto. Luas juga, yah, tak terlalu berantakan seperti yang ia bayangkan. Bau jeruk menyerbak ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Dukk.

Sakura jatuh tersungkur. Sialan. Ia tersandung… tas? tasnya? mana bocah pirang jelek itu? Kenapa membiarkan tasnya di dekat pintu kamar?

"Kau pakai lemari yang itu!"

Sakura beranjak bangkit dan menemukan Naruto sedang berbaring di ranjang. Ia kali ini benar-benar kesal. Ia mendekat dan menarik kaki Naruto dengan kasar.

"Hei, bocah jelek! kenapa kau menciumku seenak jidatmu, hah!" teriak Sakura kesetanan.

Naruto nyengir melihat Sakura marah-marah dan –sedikit- tersipu, "Itu namanya impas, isteriku," jelas Naruto. Ia meraba-raba punggungnya yang terasa sakit, "hari itu kau mencakarku untuk hal yang nggak kuingat, kali ini, karena aku tahu rasanya menciummu, kau boleh mencubitku."

Wajah Sakura memerah. Bocah satu ini benar-benar brengsek! Dan Naruto tetap santai dengan cengirannya. Bahkan… tunggu!

Naruto dengan santai melepas kaosnya! Tunggu! Mau apa dia? Sakura hanya bisa menutup mukanya.

"Hei, Sakura-chan, lihat ini!"

Sakura dengan ragu-ragu membuka kedua tangannya. Ya ampun. Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya. Apa benar malam itu ia sekasar itu? Ternyata bekas cakaran kukunya memang terlihat sekali. Ah, pasti rasanya perih.

"Sekarang tahu kan apa maksudku?"

Sakura tak tahu harus mengangguk atau menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia malu sendiri. Rasanya mulai besok ia mau berhenti memanjangkan kukunya.

"Jadi…" Naruto melirik mata Sakura yang terlihat gugup. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum nyengir. _Bagus_. Ia dengan cepat meraih tangan Sakura dan menarik gadis itu ke atas ranjang, tepat di depan mukanya. "jadi, lain kali jangan kasar ya…"

Blush.

Terlalu dekat. Dan ia tak memakai apa-apa untuk menutup tubuh atasnya. Naruto. Wajah Sakura kini merah padam. _Ino-chaaan… tolong…_

Cklek.

Sakura dan Naruto menoleh. Keduanya mendapati Kushina tersipu melihat putera dan menantunya berada di atas ranjang dengan posisi, yaah, seperti akan berpelukan. Apalagi Naruto tidak memakai kaos. Kushina hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ibu tahu kalian, remaja sekarang, tidak sabaran, tapi bisakah menunggu sampai malam?" sindir Kushina.

Sakura langsung mundur dari dekapan Naruto, "Ah, Bibi, ehm, maksudku Ibu, bu-bukannya begitu, itu… tadi…"

"Ada apa Ibu?" tanya Naruto senang. Jujur saja ia senang melihat ekspresi gugup Sakura.

"Makan siang sudah siap, ayo turun, juga tas-tas itu, cepat dirapikan! Melihat ranjang saja sampai lupa barang bawaan."

Sakura hanya menunduk, "M-maaf…"

Kushina tersenyum, "Lain kali kunci pintu ya, hahahaha."

Dengan tawa bahagiannya itu, Kushina menyingkir pergi meninggalkan kedua remaja yang tersipu itu.

Sakura langsung menatap Naruto dengan deathglare, "Pokoknya! Jangan pernah melakukan itu lagi!"

"Melakukan apa?"

"M-melakukan i-itu tadi! Masa nggak ngerti sih!" teriak Sakura tak sabar.

"Merasakan cherry di bibirmu?" goda Naruto.

Wajah Sakura blushing berat, "SEMUANYA! Jangan menciumku, memelukku seenakmu sendiri!"

"Tapi waktu kau kucium tadi, kau nggak peduli kan? Sepertinya kau pasrah saja!"

Sakura makin jengkel, "Itu karena ada orang tua kita, Bodoh!"

Naruto manggut-manggut. Syukurlah bocah bodoh itu mengerti.

"Dan jangan melakukan apa-apa saat kita tidur nanti!"

Naruto menoleh. Sungguh, kali ini ia menahan tawa, "Kenapa malah membicarakannya?"

"T-tentu saja agar kau nggak macam-macam nanti!" jawab Sakura sekenanya. Yah, melihat tingkah Naruto, rasanya nggak mustahil bocah brengsek itu melakukan hal-hal mengerikan padanya.

"Bukannya, yang selalu macam-macam di ranjang itu kau sendiri? Dari pernyataanmu, kurasa kau lebih mesum daripada aku."

"K-kau menyebalkan!" seru Sakura jengkel.

"Tenang saja, tidak ada suami yang memperkosa isterinya sendiri…" goda Naruto. Wajah Sakura memerah lagi. Ia mendecak kesal dan meraih handphonenya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi dengan membanting pintunya.

Naruto melirik sebentar. Tawanya mendadak menghilang. Ia menatap ranjangnya lalu melipat kedua kakinya lalu membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya, "Dasar!" gumamnya pelan. Detak jantungnya kini nggak beraturan. Dan wajahnya. Kini benar-benar memerah. Sial. Kenapa isterinya manis sekali. Kalau begini, ia bisa benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis galak itu.

Naruto masih menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Perlahan ia menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Ah, tadi ia berhasil mencium Sakura. Sakura ya… Hm… Naruto bergumam pelan.

"Namikaze… Sakura…"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Ino-chaaaan…." rengek Sakura panjang. Ino terpaksa menjauhkan handphone-nya dari telinganya saat mendengar lengkingan Sakura.

Ino melirik pada Shikaku. Ah, ayah mertuanya ini terlihat seperti orang yang sangat sabar. Yah, semoga saja.

"Kau mau masuk sekarang?" tanya Shikaku lembut.

"A-ah, Ayah, aku… mau mengangkat telepon sebentar boleh? Nanti aku akan menyusul masuk…"

Shikaku mengangguk mengiyakan, "Baiklah, biar kupanggilkan Shikamaru untuk mengangkut barang bawaanmu."

Ino mengangguk senang lalu berjalan ke arah pagar dan sedikit menjauh dari jangkauan Shikaku. Yah, berharap agar lengkingan suara Sakura tidak terdengar. Ino menoleh ke rumah yang cukup besar di sebelah kiri rumah Shikamaru. Rumah keluarga Namikaze.

Yah, kalau mendengar lengkingan rengekan dari seorang Sakura, pastilah gadis pink itu sudah ada di rumah tersebut, "Ada apa, _forehead_?"

"Suamiku. Adalah. Orang. Paling. Me-nye-bal-kan, breng-sek, sin-ting, di dunia! Ino-piiiig…. Tolong aku!" keluh Sakura.

"Jangan berisik, _forehead_, aku baru sampai di rumah si rambut nanas, jadi berhenti meneleponku untuk sejam ke depan!"

"Tapi Bocah tengik itu mencuri ciumanku! Bagaimana kalau malam ini… kalau malam ini… mungkin saja kan, dia melakukan yang aneh-aneh padaku?" rengek Sakura lagi.

"Maksudmu memperkosamu? Kau gila! Tidak ada isteri yang diperkosa suaminya sendiri!" jawab Ino.

Ah, kalimat itu tadi. Hal yang sama yang didengar dari candaan Naruto. Ah, Ino menyebalkan! "Kudoakan Shikamaru si rambut nanas itu lebih bodoh daripada Naruto, Ino-pig!" umpat Sakura kesal.

"Nggak akan, _forehead_, si cuek itu takkan menciumku seperti yang dilakukan suamimu."

"Oh ya? Setelah yang ia lakukan pada leher dan seluruh kulit putihmu sampai berubah merah itu? Aku nggak yakin, Ino," sindir Sakura, "ayolah, Ino-pig, mau taruhan?"

Tut tut.

Ino menutup teleponnya. Sial. Sakura sialan. Aduh, benar juga, siapa yang menjamin Shikamaru tak akan macam-macam dengannya? Ah, ini gara-gara Sakura bercerita aneh-aneh!

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Hei, Pemalas, kau nggak dengar apa kata ayahmu? Sana temui isterimu, bantu dia mengangkut barang-barangnya!" perintah Yoshino.

Shikamaru hanya mendengus kesal tanpa beranjak dari sofa. Ia tetap mengacuhkan ibunya kali ini, "Ayah, kenapa tadi nggak sekalian ayah bawakan tasnya sih?" keluh Shikamaru asal.

Shikaku hanya menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. Ia memberi tanda pada Shikamaru dengan melirik ibunya. Terang saja, saat Shikamaru menoleh, ibunya sudah bersiap 'memakan'-nya. Shikamaru menelan ludah.

"Permisi…"

Semua anggota keluarga menoleh ke arah pintu. Di sana, Ino berdiri dengan membawa dua tas besar di tiap tangannya juga sebuah tas kecil tersampir di bahunya.

"Selamat datang, Nona," sapa Nenek Chiyo, "sini, biar bibi bantu, Shikamaru-kun memang pemalas yang seenaknya."

"Cih." dengus Shikamaru.

Ino hanya tersenyum menerima kehangatan dari pelayan rumah keluarga Nara. Ia melirik pada Shikaku. Ah, ayah mertuanya tersenyum padanya. Dan, ehm, ibu mertuanya saat ini sedang menatap matanya, lalu dengan seksama memperhatikannya dari ujung rambut pirangnya sampai ujung sepatunya. Ah, sial. Jangan bilang kalau ibu si rambut nanas ini jahat. Jangan bilang kalau nasib Ino nanti harus seperti upik abu yang disiksa 'ibu' barunya. Mengerikan.

Yoshino melangkah pelan ke arah Ino. Membuat gadis pirang itu makin _nervous_. Ino mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya. Ah, sial. Shikamaru terlihat tak peduli dan sibuk menemani ayahnya main shogi. Apa-apaan dia? Suami macam apa ini?

Yoshino menoleh lagi pada puteranya lalu menatap mata Ino. "Kuharap kau adalah gadis yang merepotkan."

Hah?

Kali ini Ino melongo mendengar sambutan ibu Shikamaru. Apa maksudnya? Sejurus kemudian wanita itu tersenyum manis pada Ino dan meraih dagu Ino agar si pirang itu menatap wajahnya, "Karena puteraku selalu kalah dengan gadis yang merepotkan," ungkapnya pelan sambil tersenyum. "selamat datang di keluarga ini, Nara Ino."

Wajah Ino langsung blushing mendengarnya. Astaga, wanita ini benar-benar pandai berbicara. Barusan itu artinya ia menerimanya kan? Iya kan?

"Ayo."

Yoshino menggandeng Ino mendekat pada suami dan puteranya yang cuek sedari tadi. "Hei, Shikaku!" panggil Yoshino pada suaminya, "menantu kita cantik ya, siapa sangka otak bodoh putera kita nyatanya pintar mencari isteri."

Lagi-lagi Ino blushing mendengar pujian Yoshino. Ia hanya bisa menunduk memberi salam pada ayah mertuanya juga, ehm, suaminya. Namun kali ini sepertinya ia tak blushing sendirian. Shikamaru mulai kehilangan konsentrasi karena tersipu dan Yak! Dia kalah main shogi lagi dari ayahnya.

Shikaku tertawa senang melihat kecanggungan puteranya. Begitu juga Yoshino. Ia meraih tas samping milik Ino dan melemparkannya pada kepala Shikamaru sehingga pemuda itu kini kesakitan memegang kepalanya. "Bawa itu ke kamarmu, enak sekali kau main shogi sementara isterimu mengangkut barangnya sendirian."

"Ibu, salah siapa dia bawa barang sebanyak it-"

Belum sempat Shikamaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yoshino sudah memandangi Shikamaru dengan deathglare. '_Sekarang aku tahu maksudnya Shikamaru lemah pada wanita yang merepotkan,_' pikir Ino.

"I-Iya, iya!" Shikamaru akhirnya menyerah. "kenapa sih perempuan itu selalu merepotkan." dengusnya pelan.

Shikamaru bangkit berdiri lalu meraih tas Ino dan beranjak pergi. Namun Yoshino dengan sigap menahan lengannya, "Hei, kau pikir yang perlu dibawa ke kamar itu hanya tasnya saja? Memangnya di sebelah ibu ini menara Tokyo?" sindir Yoshino.

Ah iya! Shikamaru memang keterlaluan dan hampir meninggalkan Ino. Padahal kan tas yang dibawanya itu punya 'majikan'.

"Ayo, Ino!"

"Eits! Memangnya begitu caranya mempersilahkan seorang wanita, Shikamaru?" sindir ayahnya. Ah, ayolah! Kenapa sekarang seorang Shikaku juga jadi ikut-ikutan bawel? Sepertinya kedua orang tuanya sengaja menggodanya. Cih, merepotkan.

Shikamaru berbalik sesaat, mencium pipi Ino dengan cepat lalu meraih tangan gadis itu dan membawanya ke lantai atas.

Ino kehabisan napas sesaat. Kyaaa! Ucapan Sakura mujur mantap. Sial. Untung tadi ia tidak mengiyakan ajakan taruhan Sakura. Bisa kering dompetnya kalau kalah dan harus menraktir bocah pink itu selama seminggu di kantin. Ah tunggu! Shikamaru bodoh! Bocah nanas itu masih menggenggam tangannya. Jauh dari kata lembut sih, tapi… rasanya Sai tak pernah menggenggam tangannya selama ini.

Argh!

Kenapa malah membandingkan bocah nanas ini dengan pangeran hatinya? Tapi… apa Sai masih jadi pangerannya sementara di hadapannya kini, ada pemuda lain yang berstatus sebagai suaminya?

Ya Tuhan! Tunggu! Sakura tadi bilang apa? Ino dan Shikamaru jelas akan sekamar. Sepertinya ia harus menarik kata-katanya bahwa '_tidak ada isteri yang diperkosa suaminya_' yang ia lontarkan pada Sakura. Masalahnya kali ini Ino boleh ragu. Wajar memang. Ino menyentuh tengkuknya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana 'rupa' kulit putihnya setelah malam itu.

"Argh!" keluhnya.

Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya datar. Ah, ternyata sudah sampai kamar Shikamaru. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melepas genggaman tangan Shikamaru.

'_Tenang Ino, tenangkan dirimu, yang waktu itu pengaruh sake!_' batinnya. Ia melirik pada Shikamaru yang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Cih, _Troublesome_."

Shikamaru membuka pintu kamar dan mempersilahkan Ino masuk. Dengan tenang ia membukakan lemari, "Sini kubantu." ucapnya santai. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang meletakkan tas-tas Sakura di depan pintu, Shikamaru lebih perhatian dan memasukkan beberapa pakaian Ino ke dalam lemari. Yaah, meskipun ia sedikit asal-asalan saat memasukkannya ke dalam lemari kayu miliknya.

Tangan Shikamaru terhenti. Ia memegang sebuah kain dan kini tangannya menggantung di udara. Wajahnya blushing sesaat. '_Ini u-ukuran berapa?_' pikirnya mesum. Ino yang heran segera menoleh.

Sial.

Ia cepat menghampiri Shikamaru dan merebut 'barang' miliknya. Apa-apaan itu, seenaknya memperhatikan bra miliknya. Shikamaru bodoh! "Apa yang kau lihat?" seru Ino sebal.

Shikamaru hanya berdecak sesaat lalu mendorong tas yang dipegangnya dan mengembalikannya pada Ino. "Kau tata sendiri sana!" perintahnya. Dengan santai Shikamaru melangkah menuju pintu balkon dan membukanya agar angin hangat musim panas bisa leluasa masuk.

"Kau gunakan saja lemari itu, ranjang kita juga jadi satu, anggap saja ini kamarmu sendiri sekarang." jelas Shikamaru.

Ino menoleh. Ia berpikir sebentar, yang benar saja? Ini sih beda jauh dengan kamar miliknya. Masa mau disamakan? Yah, ternyata baru kali ini Ino merasa sedikit bersyukur pernah berbagi apartemen dengan Sakura. Karena kini ia harus berbagi segalanya dengan pemuda di hadapannya. Yah, mengingat sebenarnya Ino bukan tipikal orang yang suka berbagi.

Ino masih menatap wajah Shikamaru, "Yah, maksudku… well, you know, _mine is yours_." jelas Shikamaru lagi. Kali ini ia agak berat mengatakannya. Kalimat tadi mengganjal. Ia sedikit menutupinya dengan suara tawa yang dipaksakan. Bagus, ia makin mirip Naruto sekarang.

Ia bersandar di terali pagar balkon dan memandangi Ino yang sibuk lagi menata barang miliknya. Mendadak mata Ino tertuju pada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tertempel di pintu bagian dalam lemari. Foto? Foto siapa ini?

Cantik. Rambutnya pirang juga seperti dirinya. Rambutnya sedikit terlihat 'berbeda' karena dikuncir empat. Dalam foto itu gadis itu tersenyum nyengir sementara Shikamaru memasang tampang manyun. Wajahnya terlihat ceria. Terlihat… _troublesome_?

'_Karena puteraku selalu kalah dengan gadis yang merepotkan'_

Ino ingat dengan perkataan ibu mertuanya. Malam itu juga, Naruto sempat cerita bahwa Shikamaru punya pacar kan? Apa mungkin… gadis ini pacarnya? Ino mencoba berpikir sesaat lalu melirik pada Shikamaru yang kini sibuk memandangi langit cerah.

"Hei, Shikamaru…" panggil Ino.

Shikamaru menoleh perlahan dan mendapati Ino menenteng sebuah foto. Foto itu kini dihadapkan tepat di depan mukanya. Fotonya bersama Temari. Shikamaru dengan sigap merebut foto itu dari tangan Ino.

"Pacarmu?" tanya Ino datar.

Shikamaru menoleh pelan. Ia tak menyangka ia lupa mengambil foto itu dari lemarinya. Dan kali ini, si pirang bawel ini serasa mau menginterogasinya. "Bukan urusanmu kan?" balas Shikamaru enteng, "kita memang menikah, Ino, tapi kau tahu kan, aku nggak akan mencampuri urusanmu, tapi kau jangan mencampuri urusanku."

Ino menoleh. Ia sedikit sebal mendengar perkataan Shikamaru barusan, "Privasi maksudmu?" tanya Ino dengan nada mengejek.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk tanpa berkomentar.

"What ever happen with '_mine is yours_', Shika?" balas Ino dengan senyumnya yang menyebalkan, "like or not, I'm your wife now…"

Shikamaru langsung tertegun. Sial. Kenapa gadis blonde ini pintar begini? Cih, ini sih melebihi kata 'merepotkan'. Dan kini si jenius satu ini tak tahu harus membalas apa.

Ino tersenyum mengejek sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik, meraih beberapa lembar pakaiannya, sebelum akhirnya pergi keluar kamar. Ah, ia butuh mandi sekarang juga. Suasana 'panas' kamar ternyata jauh lebih panas dibanding angin musim panas di luar sana.

Dasar bodoh.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Sementara itu di dalam kamar mandi, Sakura mulai merasa gerah. Ia menarik kerah bajunya. Ah, baunya sedikit 'masam'. Sepertinya ia harus mandi sebelum makan siang. Akhirnya dengan malas Sakura melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Lho, Naruto sudah keluar kamar?

Sakura melangkah mendekat ke pintu kamar. Tunggu! Seingatnya tadi tas-tas miliknya ada di sini. Kemana semua pakaiannya? Sakura menengok kanan kiri. Jangan-jangan si Bodoh itu melempar tasnya ke tong sampah. Ah, mustahil.

Sakura mendekat ke arah lemari dan membukanya perlahan. Rapi. Ternyata pakaiannya sudah tertata rapi di dalamnya. Ternyata sudah di tata. Tahu begitu kenapa Naruto tadi memilih untuk berdebat dan membuang napas sia-sia?

Sakura tersenyum perlahan. Tangannya meraih salah satu kaos dan celana pendek. Ia menutup pintu lemari perlahan dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Ah, itu foto dinding. Sakura mendekat perlahan. Hm, sepertinya foto umur… sepertinya sekitar lima tahun. Manis.

"Terima kasih, Bodoh." gumam Sakura pelan sambil tersenyum.

"…"

"…"

"Terima kasihnya nanti saja," kata Naruto yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu kamar, "cepat mandi, semua menunggumu di bawah."

Sakura tertegun sejenak. Ia langsung buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi sebelum bocah pirang itu menyadari wajahnya yang memanas. Brak.

Deg. Deg.

Sial. Si blonde itu mengagetkannya tiba-tiba. Sementara itu Naruto menutup pintu kamar perlahan lalu berjalan menuju tangga ke bawah. Sekilas, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

'_Terima kasih, Bodoh'_

"Sama-sama."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Baiklah, Jiraiya-san, hati-hati di jalan." pesan Minato.

"Yah, oh iya, kuserahkan puteriku padamu, oh iya, hati-hati, dia sedikit cerewet seperti Tsunade…" bisik Jiraiya santai.

Kushina tersenyum senang, "Tenang saja, kami akan menjaga Sakura, oh iya, sampaikan salam kami sekeluarga pada Tsunade-san."

Jiraiya tertawa senang, "Baik, dan terima kasih makan siangnya, jangan lupa Sabtu malam, datanglah ke restoran milikku, kupastikan keluarga Yamanaka dan Nara ikut serta."

Kushina dan Minato mengangguk mantap. Jiraiya melirik Naruto sebentar lalu menyeret pemuda itu sedikit menjauh. "Ini untukmu, Bocah," kata Jiraiya dengan senyum mesumnya. "kau membutuhkannya kalau tak ingin perut puteriku membesar sebelum lulus."

Naruto terlihat bingung dengan 'benda' di tangannya. Ia terus memperhatikannya dan mengibaskannya karena penasaran dengan isi kotak bungkusan itu.

"Apa ini? Karet?" tanya Naruto polos.

Minato dan Kushina yang melihat kepolosan Naruto hanya bisa tertawa malu. Betapa bodohnya putera mereka satu ini. Sakura yang menyadarinya segera mendorong ayahnya menjauh menuju mobil.

"Ayah pulang sana!" serunya sebal. Jiraiya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah puterinya yang tersipu malu.

Segera setelah itu, Sakura cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam rumah sementara para orang tuanya masih mengobrol. Sakura ingin sekali segera masuk ke kamar. Ah, kepalanya pusing.

"Hei, Sakura-chan!" panggil Naruto. Ia segera menyusul 'isteri'-nya ke lantai atas, "hei, sebenarnya untuk apa ayahmu memberiku benda aneh ini?"

Sakura yang jengkel menoleh tepat di ujung tangga menuju kamar. "Argh! Apa kau tak pernah mengikuti pelajaran sains di sekolahmu?" teriaknya kesal. "itu pengaman, Bodoh!"

Wajah Sakura kini merah total. Ternyata suaminya seratus persen bodoh. Kalau otak Sasuke semacam Thomas Alfa Edison, maka otak Naruto sama seperti Mr. Bean. Pelawak.

Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga gadis itu, "Sepertinya kau tak senang ayahmu memberiku benda ini?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan kotak kecil berisi pengaman sex itu.

Kali ini Naruto nyengir lagi, "Kau lebih senang aku nggak memakainya?"

"…"

"…"

Seratus derajad celcius. Wajah Sakura berubah seperti kepiting rebus. Sakura dengan cepat mendorong bahu Naruto menjauh dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar lalu menutup pintunya keras-keras.

Sebenarnya Naruto bersiap masuk dan menggoda isterinya lagi. Tapi sepertinya sejauh ini cukup dulu, mengingat, _pertama_, wajah Naruto kini juga berwarna seperti kembang api pasar malam –karena tersipu-, _kedua_, kalau terlalu banyak digoda, bisa-bisa Sakura pingsan, _ketiga_, ini masih hari pertama, masih banyak hari tersisa mengingat mungkin… seumur hidup, keduanya akan tetap bersama. Yah. Semoga.

Tunggu! Kenapa Naruto malah berpikir seperti itu? Apa ia benar-benar menginginkan Sakura sebagai pasangannya seumur hidup? Ah, masih jauh. Ia masih SMA, belum lagi bagaimana dengan para teman-teman spesialnya di masa lalu? Yang paling ketara adalah teman sebangkunya di sekolah lama. Hyuuga Hinata. Meski keduanya nggak pacaran, tapi Naruto tahu gadis itu menyukainya.

Tapi sekarang? Tidak! Hidupnya sudah berubah sekarang. Ia sekarang milik Sakura. Begitu juga gadis pink itu. Tak peduli gadis itu tergila-gila pada bocah Uchiha seperti cerita Jiraiya, Sakura sekarang miliknya.

Naruto menengok ke arah pintu kamarnya, 'Sakura, just so you know, from now, _you are mine, and I'm yours_."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**[a/n : setting dipercepat^^ masa liburan habis, and now, it's time to back to school]**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Sasuke!" panggil Sai.

Sasuke menengok. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi perpustakaan. Matanya menyipit menatap adik kembarnya mendatanginya di perpustakaan. Tak biasanya. Biasanya jam istirahat seperti ini Sai akan menghabiskan waktunya di ruang seni.

Sai berjalan mendekat. Mengambil kursi tepat di samping Sasuke lalu merebut buku Sasuke kemudian menutupnya. Sasuke dengan santai melepas kacamatanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku seragamnya, "Ada apa, Sai?"

Sai menghela napas pelan, "Kau hari ini sudah ketemu Sakura?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Sai. Sejak kapan Sai tanya-tanya soal gadis cerewet satu itu? Apa Yamanaka Ino kurang cerewet untuknya?

"Ini hari terbaikku selama sekolah, Sai, yah, aku nggak melihat si kembang gula itu berkeliaran di dekatku, ada apa? Kau ada urusan dengannya?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya, "Nggak, hanya saja aku juga nggak melihat Ino."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Sejak kapan kau perhatian pada pacarmu, hah?"

Sai menoleh menatap mata kakak kembarnya. Ia segera memasang senyum palsunya yang khas, "Jujur saja aku juga sedikit lega ia tak mengontrolku lewat telepon dan tidak mengekoriku hari ini, Sasuke," terang Sai, "tapi aku sedikit merasa aneh karena hal itu, kau kan tahu, Ino selalu bawel dan mengikutiku kemanapun. Tapi akhir-akhir ini intensitasnya berkurang drastis."

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya dan menggeleng pelan, "Mau kuantar mengecek ke lapangan basket? Mungkin dia sedang latihan cheerleaders?"

Sai tersenyum sebentar. Yah, tak ada salahnya kali ini ia yang menghampiri Ino. Sebenarnya ia benci kerepotan kalau seandainya alasan Ino sedikit aneh karena ngambek, tapi ia ingin memastikannya saja. Akhirnya Sai mengangguk setuju. Jadilah dua bocah Uchiha yang sangat charming bak pangeran sekolah itu kini menyusuri lorong menuju gedung olahraga.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Sementara itu di ruang OSIS, Sakura sedang pusing membaca profil dua murid baru yang sebenarnya ia kenal betul. Tentu saja, kini Sakura tinggal di rumah salah satu bocah itu. Sejurus kemudian matanya terbelalak, "Hei, Ino-pig, lihat ini!" perintah Sakura sambil menyodorkan salah satu kertas pada Ino.

Kali ini giliran mata Ino yang terbelalak. Gila. Bagaimana bisa ia nggak sadar bahwa 'suami'-nya itu saat SMP menang olimpiade sains se-Jepang? Dan parahnya, bagaimana bisa ibu mertuanya setiap saat mengatai Shikamaru 'si pemalas bodoh' sementara nilai tes IQ-nya mencapai angka 200. Gila! Suaminya seorang Einstein!

"Aku nggak percaya si rambut nanas ini ternyata jenius!" umpat Ino sebal.

Sakura tersenyum nyengir, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa Shikamaru cukup perhatian dibandingkan dengan Sai, Ino-pig?"

Ino menoleh. Wajahnya blushing sesaat. Yah, meskipun cuek, tapi Shikamaru 'cukup'-lah. Ia selalu mengingatkannya makan, mendekatkannya pada kedua orang tuanya, sedikit keterlaluan dengan menyuruhnya membersihkan kamar dan membantu ibunya memasak, dan juga… ugh, kejadian tadi pagi! Bukan! Setiap pagi!

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Ino-pig?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

"Si bocah nanas itu hanya sedikit… ehm, bodoh, sepertinya dia menganggapku gulingnya…"

Kali ini Sakura menahan tawa, "A-apa? Memangnya Shikamaru nggak sadar memelukmu tiap tidur? Atau jangan-jangan dia sengaja, aku sudah bilang kan… dua bocah brengsek itu perlu diwaspadai!"

"Yah, Shikamaru tidur seperti orang belajar mati, seperti beruang kutub hibernasi, sepertinya dia nggak sadar." terang Ino.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sesaat. Berbeda dengan Shikamaru, Naruto terkesan 'menjauh' saat tidur. Memang posisi tidurnya selalu berantakan saat bangun di pagi hari, tapi bocah pirang itu selalu ada di ujung ranjang. Apa gara-gara ranjangnya terlalu luas?

Ah! Bodoh! Untuk apa menyesalinya, bukannya malah untung si bocah mesum itu tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya?

"Jadi benar kan kata-kataku, ah, andai saja waktu itu kita taruhan…" keluh Sakura. Penyakit gila taruhan warisan Tsunade kumat lagi.

Tok. Tok.

Pintu ruang OSIS terbuka. Ah, itu dia. Naruto dan Shikamaru. Keduanya datang ke ruangan setelah disuruh sang kepala sekolah alias Tsunade, ibu Sakura untuk melakukan pendekatan wisata wawasan sekolah. Yah, intinya, Sakura sebagai ketua OSIS harus mengantarkan Shikamaru dan Naruto keliling sekolah.

Yang ingin Ino proteskan, kenapa dia yang seorang ketua cheerleaders harus ikut-ikutan melaksanakan tugas anggota OSIS? Ah, ini pasti ide konyol Tsunade-sama. Jangan-jangan ayahnya ikut-ikutan dalam hal ini? Selama pacaran dengan Sai saja, ayahnya selalu bawel dan mengawasi dengan matanya selama di sekolah. Apalagi dengan Shikamaru? Tapi kenapa tidak ada tanda-tanda protes dari ayahnya ya?

"Hai, Isteriku…" goda Naruto.

Sakura langsung menatapnya dengan deathglare, "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Naruto!"

Naruto hanya nyengir sambil menutup mulutnya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah kursi Sakura. Untunglah wakil dan sekretaris serta bendahara OSIS sedang tak ada di ruangan itu.

"Jadi, kalian harus mengantar kami keliling sekolah kan?" tanya Shikamaru santai. Ia berdiri dengan ditumpu salah satu kakinya dengan dua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

Ino hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Ino-pig, kau saja yang mengantar mereka keliling sekolah." perintah Sakura.

Ino langsung melotot dan melancarkan protes, "Eh, kenapa aku? ini kan tugasmu, _forehead_!"

"Ya! Meski Shikamaru pemalas, tapi saat di sekolah lama ia jadi ketua OSIS, dia nggak semalas kau Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto lagi.

"Sudah, jangan berdebat lama-lama, istirahatnya tinggal duabelas menit lagi, Ayo!" perintah Shikamaru. Ia menarik lengan Ino dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Cklek.

Dua pemuda kembar berdiri tegap di luar ruang OSIS. Si kembar Uchiha.

Sai tentu dapat dengan jelas melihat lengan pacarnya kini digenggam bocah berambut nanas di hadapannya. Sai sedikit terganggu dengan pemandangan matanya. Dan Ino dengan sadar segera menyingkirkan tangan Shikamaru perlahan.

"H-hai, Sai…" sapa Ino gugup.

"Hai, Ino, tadi aku mencarimu di gedung olahraga, ternyata kau di sini, bersama…" ucapan Sai terputus. Matanya kembali memandang Shikamaru.

"Ah, Oh, itu, ya… Kepala Sekolah memintaku dan Sakura mengantar 'anak baru' keliling sekolah."

"Oh, anak baru?" tanya Sasuke. Matanya ikut memperhatikan Shikamaru sebelum akhirnya pandangan matanya tertuju dengan dua sosok di dalam ruangan. Sakura dan… siapa bocah pirang itu?

"Namaku Nara Shikamaru."

"Namaku Uchiha Sai." jawab Sai sambil tersenyum. Ino mundur selangkah. Ah, tidak, jangan sampai terjadi salah paham. Situasinya benar-benar sedang buruk.

Naruto melirik Sakura yang menatap Sasuke dengan wajah setengah tersipu. Gotcha. Ketemu! Ia mulai berjalan pelan ke arah pintu. Ingin melihat lebih dekat seperti apa pemuda Uchiha itu.

Beberapa siswa-siswi yang lalu lalang di dekat ruang OSIS yang letaknya tak jauh dari kantin terlihat berbisik-bisik. Maklum saja, jarang sekali si kembar Uchiha berdekatan kecuali saat berangkat dan pulang sekolah. Dan lagi kini ada dua sosok pemuda 'asing' yang tak kalah kerennya, berhadapan dengan dua pangeran kembar itu.

Naruto berjalan pelan mendekat pada Sasuke. Ia berhenti tepat di hadapan pemuda tampan itu. Naruto menunjukkan senyuman khasnya, "Kami berdua anak baru, kenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto…"

Naruto makin memajukan posisinya. Ini dia pujaan hati isterinya.

"…dan namamu pasti… Uchiha Sasuke… kan?"

**TBC**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**At the backstage**_

**NARUTO : **Yeah, akhirnya ketemu juga kau, Teme!

**SASUKE** : Baka!

**SAI** : Maaf Night, apa bocah nanas jelek ini yang jadi sainganku?

**NIGHT** : Yah, begitulah…

**SHIKAMARU** : Apa?

**SAI** : *disate Temari*

**HINATA** : N-Night-san, a-aku hanya muncul nama ya?

**NIGHT** : Yah, Temari juga baru muncul nama

**SAKURA** : Chapter depan apa mereka berkelahi?

**NIGHT** : zZzZ

**ALL CHARA** : Night! Bangun!

**NIGHT** : *hapus liur* Oh, sorry, ngantuk… maklum udah jam 02.56 pagi, pertanyaannya besok saja ya… night udah kangen kasur…

**ALL CHARA** : *sweatdrop* Seminggu lagi tunggu Chapter 4 : The Outsiders yah….

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Yeah, chapter 3 : Mine is Yours selesai. Bwah, night gak bohong lho, night emang ngetik mulai jam 12 abis nonton MERANTAU di TV *now 31-05-10 pagi***

**Jadi bagaimana? Apa terlalu kepanjangan? Jujur aja ini lebih panjang dibandingin ma chapter 1 lho… sebenarnya bisa lebih panjang lagi, tapi terpaksa acara di rumah Namikaze/Nara semacam 'Ritual bangun pagi', 'percakapan keluarga', night kurangi. Makanya di- time skip. Abisnya kan kalau diterusin, bisa-bisa adegan munculnya Uchiha brothers bisa pindah ke chapter 4, sedangkan night udah janji chapter ini mereka mulai sekolah lagi.**

**Makanya night mohon maaf kalau ada yang nggak puas… **

**Oh ya! Night lagi keranjingan bikin SONGFIC-Oneshot, sejauh ini sudah ada **_**Disappointed/Kecewa**_** : NaruSaku, **_**Terlanjur Cinta**_** : ShikaIno, **

**AND**

**Sekalian numpang Promo SONGFIC ONE-SHOT :**

**SHERINA - Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir**

**RIHANNA – Cry, **_Disarankan baca liriknya dulu lewat google_

**Tolong Ripiu ya…. **Dan minggu depan giliran** ONESHOT SONGFIC ***tapi bisa dijadiin multichapt tergantung ripiu*** : AVRIL – I'm With You dan TAEYANG Big Bang – Wedding Dress. **Silakan tebak siapa pair yang saya pakai di semua SONGFIC ini berdasarkan isi lirik lagunya (NaruSaku, SasuHina, ShikaIno, ….?)

**.**

**Now, it's time for…**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	4. The Outsiders

**Warning : AU, Gaje, maybe OOC, ****RATE T -SEMI M****, **

**Makasih untuk yang udah baca fic ala drama satu ini… ***sembah sujud*** **

**Apalagi yang ripiu! Night gak nyangka chapter 3 kemarin ripiunya mencapai 31! Ripiu terbanyak yang pernah night dapat selama hidup di FFn! ***hiks-terharu-*****

Yang gak log in** : **_**G log in, gag login, Akira Yuuki, Youichi Hikari, Anak Baik, Rey619, Yakusi Fuuku, NARUSAKU, ShikaIno FC, Diamondlight.**_

**Ya, ada yang pernah baca **_Be My Sweet Darling_**? Manga Korea itu lho… yang ceritanya anak SMA dinikahin? Pernah nonton **_What Happens in Vegas_**? Moga-moga yang udah pernah bisa tahu bedanya dengan fic abal satu ini! Karena setiap scene-nya murni lahir dari otak saya!**

**Yosh! Selamat membaca!**

**Summary** : Ino dan Sakura berteriak kesetanan saat tahu suatu pagi di penginapan di samping mereka, ada sesosok laki-laki. Mengalami malam terburuk sekaligus tidak ingat apapun. Dan yang terparah, mereka harus menerima kenyataan, saat mabuk mereka telah menikah dengan para pemuda itu. Padahal keempatnya mempunyai pasangan masing-masing. Berbagai trik dilakukan agar mereka bisa lepas satu sama lain. Dan kehidupan pernikahan remaja SMA ini dimulai.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit Inspirasi dari **_**What Happens in Vegas**_**, dan otak saya yang hobi berkhayal.**

**.**

**WE ARE MARRY NOW Chapter 4 : The Outsiders**

**.**

.

"…dan namamu pasti… Uchiha Sasuke… kan?"

.

Sasuke perlahan menyunggingkan senyum. Darimana bocah jabrik ini tahu namanya? Ia melirik ke arah Sakura. Tapi untuk apa Sakura menceritakan soal dirinya pada anak baru?

"Tenang saja, Tsunade-sama sempat menceritakan tentang anak-anak popular di sekolah." jawab Naruto.

Sai hanya melempar senyum sejak tadi meskipun sesekali ia memperhatikan Ino lalu menatap Shikamaru. Ada yang sedikit aneh, tapi ia belum tahu itu apa, atau memang hanya perasaannya bahwa dua anak baru ini sedikit 'berbahaya'.

"Kalian ada keperluan dengan ketua OSIS dan Ino?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

'_Ino?_' pikir Sasuke dan Sai bebarengan. Sejak kapan anak baru sudah memanggil ketua cheerleaders SMA mereka dengan nama kecil? Kenapa nggak memanggil Yamanaka?

"Tidak, kami hanya ingin memastikan teman kami saja." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Sai mengumbar senyum lagi, "Hei, bukankah tidak masalah seseorang mencari pacarnya?"

Deg.

Sepertinya kepala Sai baru saja menabrak tembok dengan keras! Ino kali ini tersipu. Sejak kapan Sai segitu bangganya terang-terangan menyebut status 'pacar' pada orang lain? Ajaib! Jangan-jangan Sai cemburu?

"Untuk saat ini masalah," sahut Naruto, "dua gadis itu sedang bertugas mengantarkan kami berdua keliling sekolah."

Bagus.

Situasi makin panas. Tak peduli tampang mereka terlihat dingin, tapi entah kenapa Ino dan Sakura merasakan hal yang sebaliknya. _Kami-sama_, cepat putar waktunya. Jangan sampai pembicaraan mereka melebar. Jangan sampai Shikamaru menyebut status mereka sekarang!

"Yah, kami akan pergi," balas Sasuke, "Ayo Sai, sepertinya mereka memang terlalu buta arah untuk keliling sekolah sendirian."

Dan dengan kalimat terakhirnya, Sai dan Sasuke menyingkir pergi. Ino langsung melorot jatuh ke lantai sementara Sakura jatuh terduduk di kursinya. Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum manis memperhatikan sosok si kembar Uchiha pergi menjauh. Untuk sementara mereka menang selangkah.

"Sepertinya sekolah baru kita menyenangkan, Shikamaru." ujar Naruto santai.

"Huh, _Troublesome_."

Naruto menoleh pada Sakura. Ia melempar cengiran terbaiknya sementara Sakura menatapnya dengan deathglare, "Jadi Sakura-chan, masih ada lima menit sebelum bel, bagaimana kalau kau melaksanakan tugasmu?"

Sakura dengan malas beranjak dari kursinya sementara Shikamaru dengan ogah-ogahan menarik lengan Ino agar gadis itu bangkit dari lantai. Jadilah dua pasangan itu memulai wisata keliling sekolahnya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti tadi." perintah Sasuke.

"Mananya, Sasuke?" tanya Sai polos. Tetap sambil mengumbar senyumannya.

Sasuke menghela napas berat, "Sejak kapan kau mengumbar hubunganmu dengan di pirang Yamanaka itu?" tanya Sasuke balik, "jangan kekanakan, Sai."

"Kau hanya lebih tua semenit dariku, Sasuke, jadi jangan bersikap seolah kau jauh lebih tua dariku," jawab Sai, "aku merasa bocah berambut nanas itu punya tujuan tertentu."

"Jadi sekarang kau cemburu? Sejak kapan kau perhatian pada pacarmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Ia tetap berjalan santai menuju kelas tanpa menoleh pada Sai yang berjalan di sebelah kanannya.

"Aku hanya nggak suka 'milikku' menjadi sasaran orang lain."

Sasuke terdengar menahan tawanya. Sejujurnya ia ingin mengejek Sai karena sifat kekanakannya itu. Tapi entah kenapa, ia jadi merasakan hal yang sama. Bukan karena Sai adalah kembarannya sehingga ia pasti merasakan hal yang sama, tapi Sasuke merasa ia perlu waspada pada bocah jabrik bernama Namikaze Naruto tadi.

Entah kenapa ada sedikit perasaan was-was. Meskipun Sakura belum jadi pacarnya, ia paling nggak suka ada bocah lain yang mengincar Sakura. Yah, ia tahu hampir semua pria menyukai 'barang' milik orang lain. Sepertinya ia harus segera memastikan bahwa Sakura adalah miliknya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Lepaskan Naruto!" perintah Sakura. Ia berusaha mengibaskan tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi menggenggamnya, "aku bukan anak ayam yang akan lari kalau tidak dipegangi, jadi lepaskan tanganmu!"

Sakura terlihat risih saat beberapa murid mulai memperhatikan keduanya. Oke, Sakura memang jomblo, tapi apa harus anak baru sangar satu ini menggenggam tangannya?

"Kau bukan anak ayam, Sakura-chan, kau terlihat seperti anak kucing, dan aku nggak mau ada orang lain yang mengincar kucingku tersayang," bisik Naruto di telinganya, "mengerti maksudku, isteriku?"

Sakura yang memerah langsung menjauhkan muka Naruto dari sisinya. Kali ini wajahnya yang memerah menjadi sasaran pandangan teman-teman sekolahnya. Aduh, Sial! Ada Karin dan Tenten di ujung lorong. Dua temannya itu kini memandanginya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"L-lihat itu Shikamaru! Dia saja nggak menggandeng Ino, jadi ka-kau jangan berlebihan!" balas Sakura.

Shikamaru dan Ino yang berjalan di barisan depan mereka berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, "Aku cuma nggak mau seisi sekolah melihatku sebagai perebut pacar orang, itu merepotkan," jawab Shikamaru, "lagipula aku akan menggandengnya kalau aku mau."

Naruto tersenyum manis mendengar jawaban Shikamaru, "Dan statusmu kan jomblo, jadi aku nggak merebutmu dari siapapun, Sakura-chan," jawab Naruto, "lagipula, aku dan Shikamaru berbeda."

"Jangan heran kalau lelaki paling nggak suka dengan 'pihak luar'. _We hate the outsiders_." terang Shikamaru. Ia mendekat pada Ino, meletakkan tangan kirinya di tulang pipi Ino, lalu mengecup pipinya dengan mesra.

Bletakk.

Ino dengan mantap memukul kepala Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum nyengir melihat Ino yang merah padam dan kesal karena jadi pusat perhatian teman-temannya.

Sakura menyadari sesuatu. Sepertinya saat Shikamaru memegang pipi Ino tadi, tidak ada cincin kawin mereka. Ia melepasnya! Sakura dengan cepat meraih tangan kiri Naruto dan berusaha melepas cincin tersebut.

Tentu saja Naruto berontak, "H-hei Sakura-chan, ap-apa-apaan ini?"

"Sudah lepas saja."

Naruto menarik tangannya, "Nggak mau, dan nggak akan!"

Sakura dengan kasar menarik kerah seragam Naruto, "Dengar! Aku nggak mau ada satu orang pun yang menyadari cincin nikah ini!"

Naruto tertawa nyengir, "Kenapa bukan kau yang melepas cincinmu? Kalau Ino nggak mau melepasnya, aku pikir itu karena awalnya ia memakai cincin dari pacarnya, jadi si mayat kutub Uchiha itu nggak akan curiga, lalu kau?"

Sakura melepas pegangannya. Ia mendecak kesal, "Itu karena cincinnya nggak bisa dilepas!" serunya jengkel.

"Bagus kan? Artinya kita memang berjodoh."

"Jangan bercanda Naruto!" seru Sakura lagi, "I hate you!"

"No, you love me…" balas Naruto enteng.

Sakura yang makin kesal rasanya ingin menangis. Ia bersiap pergi sebelum akhirnya Naruto menahan lengannya, "Dengarkan aku, Sakura, aku tegaskan padamu, cincin ini nggak akan pergi dariku."

Tes.

Kali ini Sakura sukses menangis. Naruto benar-benar keterlaluan. Sakura sebal pada dirinya sendiri kenapa ia tak bisa membalas perlakuan Naruto yang menyebalkan. Naruto menghela napas pelan. Ia benci melihat perempuan menangis, terlebih Sakura. Ia melepas kalung dan cincinnya.

Naruto menunjukkan cincin itu di depan mata Sakura, lalu mengaitkannya di tali kalung lalu memakai kalungnya lagi. Jadilah kini cincin itu bertengger di lehernya.

"Bagaimana kalau begini?" tanya Naruto. Sakura terlihat tertegun. Air matanya berhenti menetes.

"…"

"Hei, temanmu itu keterlaluan." kata Ino pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya menghela napas pelan, "Aku bisa lebih keterlaluan dari Naruto," jawabnya. Kalimatnya sukses membuat Ino terkejut, "aku bisa terang-terangan merebutmu dari Uchiha Sai di depan semua teman-temanmu."

"Apa?"

"Aku harap kau ingat status kita, Ino," jawab Shikamaru. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat mengingat perkataan Ino waktu itu, "like or not, _I'm your husband_ now." Sial. Pemuda itu membalas ucapannya siang itu.

Naruto berjalan mendekat pada Shikamaru, "Mine is yours, right?"

Sakura dan Ino berdiri tertegun mendengar ucapan kedua pemuda itu. Sungguh! Sepertinya mereka ingin menghancurkan isterinya sendiri.

"Sebentar lagi bel." ajak Shikamaru.

"Oke, ayo ke kelas."

Akhirnya dua pemuda itu memilih jalan di depan sementara Ino dan Sakura berjalan di belakang mereka. Kedua gadis itu menatap punggung kedua suaminya lekat-lekat. Ah, iya. Kenyataannya memang status mereka bukan teman, bukan musuh, bukan pacar, tapi sepasang suami isteri sekarang.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Shikamaru dan Naruto berjalan pelan masuk ke dalam kelas. Ah, tumben kelas matematika guru Iruka sedang kosong. Jadilah kelas itu berisik berisikan murid-murid yang bercanda satu sama lain.

Sementara itu di deretan dekat jendela, Sakura yang sebangku dengan Karin, Ino yang sebangku dengan Tenten, kini serasa diinterogasi dua teman mereka. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Naruto tertahan di bangku depan oleh Lee yang melancarkan ratusan pertanyaan pada mereka dengan semangat jiwa muda miliknya yang selalu membara.

"Aku lihat! Aku lihat tadi Uchiha Sai dan Sasuke saat istirahat. Mereka baru saja dari ruang OSIS mencari kalian berdua kan? Lalu kenapa kalian malah bersama dua anak baru itu?" tanya Karin tanpa jeda. Si rambut menyala satu ini memang begitu bersemangat menanyai Sakura dan Ino seperti seorang wartawan.

Belum sempat Sakura atau Ino mengonfirmasi pertanyaan Karin, Tenten sudah buka mulut dengan rentetan pertanyaan lain, "Kau nggak selingkuh kan Ino? Sepertinya tadi mataku melihat Nara mencium pipimu ya? Dan Namikaze itu? Dia menggenggam tanganmu kan Sakura?"

Wajah Ino dan Sakura sukses tersipu kali ini. Sial. Ketahuan. Harus dijawab apa dua gadis cerewet ini? Ah, Shikamaru dan Naruto memang benar-benar bodoh! Kalau begini caranya, tak sampai seminggu, bisa-bisa status asli mereka terbongkar. Mengerikan.

"Jangan-jangan mereka itu anak-anak yang kurang ajar ya?" tanya Karin dan Tenten bebarengan. Aduh, untung Tayuya hari ini tak masuk. Kalau pemain seruling professional sekolah mereka itu masuk hari ini, lengkaplah si trio pers ini.

Sakura dan Ino nampak memegangi kepala mereka. Perlahan Shikamaru berjalan melewati keempat gadis itu. Ino melirik perlahan. Ah, bocah itu memilih duduk di pojokan dekat jendela. Tak begitu lama kemudian, matanya sudah terpejam. Astaga! Dia tidur! Yang benar saja! Masa seorang pemuda jenius malah tidur di dalam kelas?

"Maaf…"

Karin menoleh. Ah, Naruto berdiri di sampingnya.

"A-ada apa ya?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Naruto menghela napas panjang, "Boleh aku pinjam tempat dudukmu sebentar?"

Karin dan Tenten terlihat tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Mau apa si Namikaze ini duduk di bangkunya? Naruto melirik ke Sakura yang mengacuhkannya. Karin dengan cepat langsung menyadarinya. Ternyata ia ada urusan dengan Sakura. Ah, payah. Padahal pertanyaan-pertanyaannya tadi belum dijawab.

Karin dengan hati-hati menyingkir dari bangkunya sehingga Naruto bisa duduk dan kini berada di samping kanan Sakura. Gadis itu masih mengacuhkannya. Sepertinya ia masih kesal dengan Naruto.

"Hei."

"…" Sakura tak merespon.

"Kau benar-benar marah ya?" tanya Naruto.

"…" Sakura masih tak mempedulikannya.

"Kalau kau mengacuhkanku, aku akan menciummu sekarang juga."

Deg.

Tunggu! Apa katanya barusan? Sakura langsung menoleh cepat. Bocah ini benar-benar sinting! Ia benar-benar seperti sedang berusaha membuat Sakura terkena serangan jantung di usia muda. Yah, mengingat sifat Naruto, rasanya tak mustahil kalau ancamannya benar-benar ia lakukan.

Naruto tersenyum nyengir. Ia berhasil menarik perhatian isterinya, "Kau marah ya?"

"Kau menyebalkan." jawab Sakura singkat. Gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Nanti kau juga terbiasa," balas Naruto santai, "Aku minta maaf, tolong jangan marah."

"Asal kau tidak melakukannya lagi."

"Melakukan apa? Seingatku aku belum menciummu…" canda Naruto.

Sakura langsung menoleh lagi dan memukul kepala Naruto, "Berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu!"

Naruto meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya, "Soal cincin itu?"

Sakura tak menjawabnya. Sepertinya memang itu masalahnya. Bukan. Bukan hanya itu. Sakura sebal dengan semua perilaku Naruto. Pemuda itu benar-benar tak bisa diprediksi. Mendadak menghampiri Sasuke, menggandeng tangannya tiba-tiba, dan juga menolak melepas cincinnya. Pemuda satu ini dengan cepat masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Merusak semua yang ditatanya selama ini.

"Masalah cincin sudah beres kan?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menghela napas sesaat, "Tolong jangan bersikap seperti itu pada Sasuke-kun." pinta Sakura.

Kali ini cengiran Naruto berubah. Naruto memasang muka tanpa ekspresi. Sakura menatapnya tak enak. Naruto bangkit berdiri dari bangku yang didudukinya, "Yang satu itu aku nggak janji."

Setelah jawabannya itu, Naruto meninggalkan Sakura dan menghampiri Karin, "Aku sudah selesai, terima kasih." ucapnya datar. Naruto lalu segera duduk di belakang. Di samping Shikamaru lalu ikut-ikutan memejamkan matanya.

Sakura menunduk sesaat. Bagaimana ini? Kenapa sekarang malah Naruto yang terlihat marah padanya? Sakura melirik pada Ino yang pasti sejak tadi mendengar percakapannya dengan Naruto. Ino hanya mengangkat bahunya. Pikiran laki-laki memang tak bisa ditebak.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_Ima no kono kimochi ga, kizuna ni naru_

_It's all for the best girl, you're my world,_

_in time my love unfurls, Till then wait for you girl…~_

Handphone Naruto mendadak berdering. Mengalunkan lagu boyband Big Bang dengan nyaring. Beberapa siswa yang sudah bersiap pulang terlihat tak begitu mempedulikannya.

"Hei, Naruto, ada telepon!" teriak Shikamaru.

Naruto berlari ke arah pintu, "aku mau ke toilet sebentar, tolong kau angkat, mungkin penting!"

Shikamaru menghela napas pelan dan membaca nama si penelepon. Ah, si gadis pemalu itu.

"Moshi-moshi," sapa Shikamaru, "ada apa Hinata?"

Ino dan Sakura perlahan menoleh memandang Shikamaru yang sibuk mengangkat telepon.

"Oh, Naruto, dia masih ke toilet, ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru, "Oh itu! Iya, maaf, kami pindah mendadak, yah, kau kan tahu, ya, Naruto memang bodoh sejak dulu, kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau sedih karena Naruto pindah?"

Sakura terlihat mengrenyitkan dahinya. Siapa Hinata? Siapa gadis yang menelepon Naruto itu?

"Aku hanya bercanda, Oh, itu dia, teleponnya kuberikan pada Naruto, oke?"

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru dan mengacuhkan Sakura serta Ino yang menatap penasaran.

"Hinata?" sapa Naruto, "ya, maafkan aku, sekarang siapa yang duduk di sampingmu? Ha? Jangan dengan si Kiba! Bocah itu bau Akamaru! Ah itu, tidak, aku bisa main kapan saja, ya, hahaha, tentu…"

Naruto melanjutkan aktivitas teleponnya sambil berjalan keluar kelas. Begitu juga Shikamaru yang berjalan di belakangnya. Sakura dan Ino nampaknya benar-benar penasaran. Keduanya terus mendengarkan pembicaraan Naruto.

Ino menarik kemeja belakang Shikamaru dan bertanya pada pemuda itu, "Siapa itu Hinata?" bisiknya pelan.

Shikamaru melirik ke arah Sakura, "Hinata bukan pacar Naruto, hubungannya mungkin… sama seperti Sakura dengan Sasuke."

Sakura terlihat sedikit kaget. Begitu juga dengan Ino. Keduanya tak menyangka ada lagi 'pihak lain' selain si kembar Uchiha itu. Shikamaru dengan santai melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu kelas.

Dan di dekat pintu ternyata si kembar Uchiha sudah menunggu Ino dan Sakura. Suasana terasa sedikit runyam. Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Sai.

"Hai, kurasa kau sudah selesai keliling kan?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum manis –yang tentunya dibuat-buat-.

Shikamaru melirik Ino sebentar lalu meneruskan langkahnya mengikuti Naruto yang juga mengacuhkan Sasuke. Dua pemuda Uchiha itu segera menghampiri Ino dan Sakura lalu berjalan di sisi kedua gadis itu.

Sebenarnya hal ini sangat jarang terjadi. Sai dan Sasuke menghampiri dua gadis itu ke kelas adalah hal yang sangat jarang terjadi kecuali Ino yang memaksanya. Tapi kali ini nyatanya dua pemuda itu benar-benar datang. Tapi entah kenapa, kali ini pikiran Ino dan Sakura sedang tak fokus. Keduanya tak mengucapkan kalimat apapun. Hal yang aneh mengingat dua gadis itu sebelumnya terkenal cerewet. Tapi saat ini, Ino dan Sakura sedang sibuk 'menguping' pembicaraan yang dilakukan Naruto lewat telepon.

Begitu sampai di halaman sekolah, mendadak Lee berlari ke arah Shikamaru dengan tampang ngos-ngosan seperti habis lari marathon. Memang si alis tebal satu ini sering heboh sendiri.

"Shikamaru, ada seorang gadis mencarimu, dia ada di gerbang, kalau kalau tak salah namanya Temari, dia me-"

Belum sempat Lee menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Shikamaru sudah maju duluan. Ah, itu! Temari? Shikamaru dengan cepat berlari kencang menghampiri Temari yang bersandar di tembok gerbang sekolah.

"Wah, semangat masa muda!" puji Lee asal.

Sasuke dan Sai terlihat heran melihat tingkah Shikamaru yang menghampiri gadis dari sekolah lain juga Naruto yang sejak tadi masih telepon. Sepertinya dua pemuda itu punya pasangan masing-masing. Lalu kenapa entah sepertinya dua anak baru itu terlihat seperti mau merebut Sakura dan Ino? Ah, berarti itu memang hanya ketakutan si kembar.

Sai dan Sasuke segera mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Sakura dan Ino lalu berjalan ke arah mobil jemputan mereka. Sementara itu Naruto menutup teleponnya dan ikut berjalan cepat menghampiri Temari dan Shikamaru di gerbang sekolah.

Sakura dan Ino menghentikan langkahnya. Sesaat keduanya saling berpandangan. Dari kejauhan, Temari terlihat mengacak rambut Shikamaru lalu juga memukul bahu Naruto. Shikamaru terlihat tertawa-tawa. Begitu juga gadis itu.

"Ino-pig, gadis itu…"

"Temari. Namanya Temari. Dia adalah pacar Shikamaru yang nggak disetujui ayah mertuaku," jelas Ino, "kau masih ingat saat di pantai dulu, Naruto saat mabuk pernah cerita kan?"

"Jadi dia…" ujar Sakura, "dan juga gadis bernama Hinata…"

"Ya, Sakura-chan, kedua gadis itu, juga Sai dan Sasuke, adalah pihak luarnya." tambah Ino.

"…The Outsiders."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Sesaat bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Ino melirik heran. Ia tahu betul senyum macam ini bukan senyum yang tanpa arti. Nona Ketua OSIS ini jelas gadis yang cerdas. Entah apa yang ada di otaknya sekarang.

"Hei, Ino-pig," panggil Sakura, "mau mencoba sesuatu?"

"Mencoba sesuatu?" tanya Ino balik.

"Kita balas mereka," jawab Sakura, "kau suka main-main kan?"

Ino terlihat berpikir sesaat lalu tersenyum puas. Ia menyeringai setuju. Dua bocah tengik di gerbang itu boleh saja jenius dan banyak akal. Tapi salah kalau mereka meremehkan _girl power_.

Sakura mulai berjalan mendahului Ino ke tempat Naruto berdiri. Ino diam sesaat. Menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk gilirannya. Yah, biarlah si nanas itu reuni sebentar lagi, sebelum ia mengacaukannya.

"Naruto." panggil Sakura tenang. Ia tersenyum sesaat.

Temari, Shikamaru, dan Naruto terlihat heran melihat Sakura menghampiri mereka. Seingat kedua pemuda itu, seharian selama di sekolah, justru gadis itu terlihat sebagai orang yang paling tidak ingin terlihat bersama dengan para 'suami'-nya.

Naruto menoleh sesaat. Ekspresi wajahnya datar. Ia menatap Sakura yang tersenyum padanya. Perlahan senyum Sakura memudar. '_Dasar bocah tengik! Ternyata ia masih marah padaku._' pikir Sakura sebal.

Sakura mencoba memasang senyum lagi. Tak apalah meski ia sekarang tersenyum seperti seorang Uchiha Sai, "Bisa aku bicara denganmu sebentar?"

Naruto mendesah sesaat. Sejujurnya ia sedikit kaget melihat tingkah Sakura yang aneh. Apa gadis ini mau minta maaf? Naruto melirik sesaat ke arah Temari dan Shikamaru lalu memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sakura, "Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya dingin.

'_Sejak kapan bocah bodoh ini bisa bersikap seperti seorang Uchiha?_' pikirnya sebal. Sakura memasang lagi senyumnya, "aku cuma merasa kau marah karena tadi, tapi kau tahu kan siapa Sasuke bagiku?"

"…" Naruto tidak merespon.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, Hinata itu…"

Naruto menoleh malas, "Nggak ada urusannya denganmu."

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Ia merasa sedikit sesak mendengar jawaban Naruto. rasanya kali ini ia ingin meledak saja.

_Ima no kono kimochi ga, kizuna ni naru_

_It's all for the best girl, you're my world,_

_in time my love unfurls, Till then wait for you girl…~_

Handphone Naruto mendadak berdering lagi. Naruto dengan cepat mengeluarkan sebuah LG type flip dari kantong celananya dan membukanya, "Moshi-moshi," sapa Naruto. Ia melirik Sakura sesaat, "ya, Hinata-chan?"

Alis Sakura berkedut. Yah. Inilah yang namanya tidak dihiraukan. Dan cukup Sasuke saja pemuda yang berani mengacuhkannya! Tidak Naruto. Gadis berambut pink itu dengan cepat merebut handphone milik Naruto. Ia sedikit kesal kali ini.

Naruto yang kaget setengah mati langsung menoleh pada Sakura. Apa maksud gadis ini?

"Apa ini Hinata?" tanya Sakura. Ia menggantikan Naruto bicara.

Naruto terlihat panik, "Sakura, a-apa yang ka-"

"Just shut the hell up when I'm talking!" perintah Sakura tajam. Tangannya menghalau pemuda itu mendekat.

"_Ma-maaf, ini siapa? Mana Naruto-kun?_" tanya Hinata dari seberang telepon.

"Oh, namaku Haruno Sakura, aku ketua OSIS sekolah Naruto yang baru."

"_I-iya, Haruno-san, la-lalu mana Naruto-kun?_" tanya Hinata heran.

"'Naruto-kun'-_mu_ sedang bersamaku sekarang."

"_A-apa?_"

"Naruto membuat sedikit masalah di sekolah, dan bukannya memperhatikan kata-kataku, sejak tadi ia malah keasyikan meneleponmu," jelas Sakura. Mata Naruto kini terbelalak lebar. "maka bisakah aku minta tolong padamu, Hinata-_chan?_"

"_A-_"

"Jangan menelepon Naruto."

Klek.

Sakura memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan cepat lalu mengembalikan handphone itu pada Naruto yang melongo. Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan berjalan keluar gerbang. Ia tersenyum kecil karena pasti Ino di ujung sana melihat apa hal 'jahat' yang dilakukannya pada Hinata.

Sakura berjalan pelan menjauhi gerbang sekolahnya menuju ke stasiun sampai akhirnya seseorang mengejar dan menahan lengannya, lalu dengan kasar membalik tubuhnya, "Apa maksudmu tadi?" tanya Naruto setengah berteriak.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hinata itu temanku!"

"Dan Sasuke juga temanku." balas Sakura.

"Tentu saja beda!" balas Naruto tak terima, "kau memuja si Drakula itu!"

Sakura langsung menatap Naruto kesal, ia mendorong dada Naruto menjauh, "Pertama, kalau Sasuke itu Drakula, maka kau Frankenstein-nya! Kedua, kau pikir aku segitu butanya untuk mengetahui ada seseorang yang memuja suamiku sampai-sampai suamiku yang bodoh itu mengacuhkanku?"

Naruto terbelalak sesaat lalu tersenyum mengejek, "Jadi sekarang kau bangga jadi istriku?"

"…"

"Kuberitahu kau, Haruno Sakura!" suara Naruto mulai meninggi. Sepertinya ia kesal karena sikap Sakura pada Hinata. "jangan pernah lagi bersikap seperti itu pada semua temanku!"

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Dan juga Hinata!"

Sakura menoleh sesaat lalu balik tersenyum mengejek Naruto, "Yang satu itu aku nggak janji."

Sakura mulai berjalan menjauh lagi dengan santainya. Naruto terbengong kali ini. Sial. Gadis itu membalas kata-katanya saat di kelas tadi. Ia membalas perlakuannya pada Sasuke, dan kini Hinata jadi sasaran Sakura. Sial. Gadis pink itu benar-benar sialan.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Mata Temari mendadak memandangi sisi belakang Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang merasa Temari mengacuhkannya ikut menengok ke belakang. Saat itulah matanya menangkap sosok Ino di belakangnya. Mau apa gadis merepotkan ini?

"Hai." sapa Ino basa-basi.

Shikamaru masih tertegun. Temari perlahan melirik pada Shikamaru. Ia tahu pasti gadis pirang berambut panjang itu mencari kekasihnya, Shikamaru.

"Shika? Itu temanmu?" tanya Temari.

Shikamaru yang masih terfokus pada Ino menggeleng pelan. Otaknya masih sibuk mencerna apa yang mau dilakukan si Yamanaka satu ini.

Temari hanya tersenyum nyengir. Gadis itu dengan cepat melangkah maju dan melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Shikamaru. Terang saja apa yang dilakukan Ino membuat Temari kaget. Apalagi Shikamaru!

"Hai!" sapa Ino pada Temari.

Sayangnya mata Temari masih terfokus pada lengan kekasihnya kini. Wajah Shikamaru mendadak memerah. Entah marah, malu, atau yang lainnya. Tidak! Gadis ini membalasnya! Sama saat ketika si pemuda berwajah es bernama Uchiha Sai berdiri di depan ruang OSIS tadi!

Shikamaru dengan cepat menarik lengannya, "Mau apa kau?"

Ino tersenyum nyengir pada Temari, "Hai, Temari-san!" sapa Ino lagi dengan ceria.

Temari memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan curiga.

"ada perlu apa, Yamanaka?" tanya Shikamaru sengit.

"Em… sepertinya nama keluargaku sudah berubah Shikamaru-kun," ejek Ino, "aku mau mengajakmu pergi sebentar."

"Nama keluargamu berubah?" tanya Temari penasaran.

Kali ini bolehlah menjadi saat paling merepotkan dalam hidup Shikamaru. Akan jadi hal yang sangat mengerikan kalau Ino menyebutkan nama 'Nara' pada Temari.

Ino tersenyum manis, "Yah, nanti kau juga tahu," jawab Ino seenaknya, "aku harus mengajak Shikamaru ke ruang kepala sekolah, dia dipanggil."

"Oh." Temari hanya menjawab singkat.

"Apa?" kini giliran Shikamaru yang heran.

"Jadi… maaf mengganggu waktu kalian," Ino mulai menyeret Shikamaru ke arah gedung sekolah, "kita akan bertemu lagi, Temari-san."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Naruto berjalan tak jauh di belakang Sakura. Keduanya sama-sama menuju stasiun kereta. Naruto mencoba memutar otak. Harusnya bukan seperti ini. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau istrinya adalah seorang gadis yang pintar memutar segalanya. Gadis itu sukses membuatnya kesal kali ini.

Sementara itu Sakura hanya tersenyum senang, '_Tahu rasa kau!_' batinnya. Ia tetap berjalan lurus dan tak menghiraukan Naruto.

"Ternyata kau kekanakan ya?" teriak Naruto.

Sakura mulai menghentikan langkahnya. Sedetik kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, "Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau kekanakan Haruno Sakura."

"Huh," Sakura terlihat mendengus, "siapa yang memulai pertama kali?"

"Tapi caramu membalasku benar-benar cara yang bodoh."

"Pantas untuk idiot sepertimu."

Kedua remaja itu saling berpandangan. Yah, keduanya sepertinya tak sadar sedang berdebat di tengah jalan. Naruto dengan sikap santai dan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celananya hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau hanya cemburu kan?"

"Hah?" Sakura terlihat heran kali ini.

"Kau cemburu pada Hinata lalu melakukan hal memalukan seperti tadi."

Sakura rasanya ingin tertawa, "Cemburu katamu?"

"Ya."

"_Hell no!_" jawab Sakura tegas. "lagipula kau pikir berdebat dengan Sasuke di depan semua murid itu nggak memalukanku?"

"Aku berhak mempertahankan apa yang aku punya," jawab Naruto, "dan tetap saja, tadi kau cemburu karena aku mengacuhkanmu dan aku lebih memilih untuk ngobrol dengan Hinata-_chan_."

"Ha~h," kali ini Sakura menghela napas, "sekarang aku tanya padamu, kau sendiri? Apa maksudmu bersikap seperti itu pada Sasuke-_kun_? Kau cemburu?" tanya Sakura enteng sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Iya."

Mata Sakura terbelalak. Ia langsung menoleh pada Naruto, "A-apa?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum menyeringai lalu berjalan lagi. Ia menabrak sisi bahu Sakura dan tak mempedulikan pertanyaan gadis itu.

Sakura langsung menoleh dan menatap punggung Naruto dari belakang yang berjalan menjauh darinya menuju stasiun di depan sana. Perlahan muncul semburat merah di pipi Sakura, "A-apa dia bilang?" gumamnya pelan.

Dan di depan sana, meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri membatu, Naruto tersenyum kecil. Dan semburat merah juga ikut menghiasi pipinya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Tak jauh dari ruang kerja sang kepala sekolah, Ino tersenyum nyengir sambil tetap memegangi lengan Shikamaru. Untunglah tak banyak siswa yang masih di sekolah, jadi takkan banyak anak lain yang menyadarinya.

Tepat di depan ruang Tsunade, Ino melepaskan pegangannya. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah jendela yang menghadap ke depan sekolah, "Sudah pergi." gumamnya pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Pacarmu sudah pulang."

Shikamaru terlihat berpikir sesaat. Dan sejurus kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Ia tahu sekarang. Alasan dipanggil kepala sekolah adalah alasan palsu. Tapi kenapa gadis di hadapannya ini sampai melakukannya? Membalasnya?

Shikamaru berjalan cepat dan menarik lengan Ino sampai gadis itu sukses bertatapan muka dengan Shikamaru, "Untuk apa kau melakukan itu?"

Ino nyengir sesaat, "Aku cuma nggak suka dengan perempuan itu."

Shikamaru langsung memelototi Ino. Jawaban macam apa itu? "Kau nggak berhak bicara seperti itu! Kau bahkan nggak kenal dengan Temari!"

"Kau juga nggak kenal dengan Sai!" balas Ino.

"Ya," jawab Shikamaru sengit, "tapi aku tahu kalau dia pacarmu, yang kau bilang nggak pernah peduli padamu!"

"Dan aku cukup tahu kalau keluargamu nggak menyukai gadis itu!" balas Ino lagi.

Shikamaru menghempaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari lengan Ino.

"Jangan bersikap kasar, Nara Shikamaru," ejek Ino, "lagipula aku nggak mau kalau sampai ayahku melihat kau sedang bersama Temari, yah, kecuali kalau kau ingin mati muda di tangan ayahku."

"…"

"Dan aku juga akan kerepotan kalau sampai ketahuan ayahku kan?" tanya Ino, "itu sangat… _troublesome_." imbuhnya dengan nada mengejek.

Shikamaru langsung menoleh. Ia tak menyangka Ino menyindirnya habis-habisan. Bahkan sampai meng-copy kalimatnya seperti itu. Shikamaru masih nggak bereaksi. Dan Ino memilih untuk pergi menjauh menyusuri lorong sekolah. Shikamaru masih memperhatikan Ino dari belakang sampai akhirnya gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap Shikamaru.

Ino membuka mulutnya, siap berteriak. Shikamaru menatapnya malas. Ia tahu pasti gadis itu akan melontarkan kalimat 'miliknya' sebagai balasan lagi.

Ino tersenyum nyengir. Gadis itu kemudian berteriak lantang, "Jangan heran kalau perempuan juga paling nggak suka dengan 'pihak luar'. _We hate the outsiders_."

**TBC**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**At the backstage**_

**TEMARI : **Astaga, akhirnya aku dan Hinata muncul juga.

**HINATA : **Tapi a-aku m-masih numpang nama, Night-san

**NIGHT : **Sabar donk Hina-chan, satu-satu atuh…

**NARUTO : **Sepertinya kok inti ceritanya baru dimulai ya?

**SAKURA : **Kok seolah-olah aku sudah menyukai Naruto sih, Night!

**NIGHT : **Yah, Naruto juga udah kubikin ada feel kok ma dikau

**INO : **Cepet banget jatuh cintanya

**NIGHT : **Yah, masih dikitlah chemistry-nya, kau dan Shika juga

**SHIKAMARU : **Merepotkan…

**TSUNADE : **Kenapa aku nggak muncul lagi ya?

**NIGHT : **Tenang, yang tua-tua chapter depan muncul saat makan malam bareng di resto Jiraiya, ortu Ino juga… *dibantai Tsunade*

**SAKURA : **Chapter ini rada pendek dibanding sebenlumnya ya?

**NIGHT : **Yaah, night belum bertapa untuk cari ide, jadi maklum aja…

**NARUTO : **Cepat cari ide! Kalau bisa sekalian adegan M-nya *di-shanaroo Sakura*

**NIGHT : **Whateper-lah, oke anak-anak, waktunya…

**ALL CHARA : **REVIEW ya…!

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Yeah, chapter 4 : The Outsiders kelar. Intinya 4 chara luarnya sudah muncul. Makin ramailah fic satu ini! Yaiy! Oh iya, Night numpang TANYA : **Nama ibunya Ino siapa ya? Ada yang bisa kasih tahu night?

**Night nggak tahu harus senang atau sedih kalau fic satu ini dibilang kayak drama ***tapi bangga juga***… night takut ide keseluruhan tiap scene dianggap nyontek. Sungguh pemirsa, fic satu ini lahir dari tangan night!** *digetok sandal Nippon*

**Oke, gak banyak omong ***cz udah ngantuk*** night mohon…**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	5. The War Began

**Warning : AU, Gaje, maybe OOC, ****RATE T -SEMI M****, **

**Makasih untuk yang udah baca sekaligus para ripiuwers sekalian. Makasih atas komentarnya, Night senang sekali. Yah, meskipun Senin lalu sempat sekarat karena kena muntaber ***ketahuan nih Night kalo makan nggak aturan***, tapi Night belum ada niat hiatus di fic ini. Apalagi fic ini dalam bulan juni mencapai 960 visitors, 2000 hits, dan 40 ripiu untuk chapter kemarin. Hyaaaa…. Bahagianya night ***melayang-layang*****

Yang gak log in** : **_**Chi, ShikaIno FC, Rey619, akira yuuki,Hikari-Hime, Yakusi Fuuku, YouicHi HiKaRi, NaruSaku-ShikaIno fc, seiichiro raika, Nara Aiko .**_

**Oh iya, berhubung gak ada yang tahu nama ibunya Ino, Night pinjam nama mamanya **Shin-chan** ya, jadinya **_**Yamanaka Misae**_**, tapi biar feelnya tetep gak berkurang banyak, peran dia bakal minim banget. ***thanks saran dari ripiuwer*****

**And maap banget, berhubung chara utamanya 2 pairing, makanya kalo ada yang gak berkenan dengan salah satu pairnya, maafin Night, apalagi Night sebagai Narusaku-holic sering berat sebelah, mohon maklum ya… maap juga telat apdet, biasanya sore jadi malem, maklum abis maen badminton…fresh…**

**Yosh! Selamat membaca!**

**Summary** : Ino dan Sakura berteriak kesetanan saat tahu suatu pagi di penginapan di samping mereka, ada sesosok laki-laki. Mengalami malam terburuk sekaligus tidak ingat apapun. Dan yang terparah, mereka harus menerima kenyataan, saat mabuk mereka telah menikah dengan para pemuda itu. Padahal keempatnya mempunyai pasangan masing-masing. Berbagai trik dilakukan agar mereka bisa lepas satu sama lain. Dan kehidupan pernikahan remaja SMA ini dimulai.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit Inspirasi dari **_**What Happens in Vegas**_**, dan otak saya yang hobi berkhayal.**

**.**

**WE ARE MARRY NOW Chapter 5 : The War Began**

**.**

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya pelan dari kamar mandi. Kedua matanya lalu menangkap sosok Naruto yang terduduk di atas ranjang dengan tangan yang sibuk memencet sms dan pandangan mata yang tak lepas dari layar handphone-nya. Ha~h. Pasti Hinata.

Sakura melirik pelan ke arah jam dinding. Hampir setengah sebelas malam. Apa yang sebenarnya diobrolkan sampai semalam ini. Andai saja Sasuke tipikal pemuda yang hobi sms-an, pasti Sakura akan melakukan hal yang sama. Sepertinya Naruto sengaja. Pemuda itu bahkan masih mengacuhkannya meskipun Sakura memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

Naruto melirik pelan, "Apa?"

"Hah?"

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Naruto sengit.

"A-apa?" Sakura mulai gelagapan, "m-memangnya kenapa? Ini kan mataku! Terserah aku, Bodoh!"

Naruto hanya menyeringai lalu melanjutkan acara 'sms'-nya.

Sakura dengan cepat membuang mukanya. Ia mendekat ke meja belajar lalu meraih tas sekolahnya. Sedetik kemudian Sakura sudah mulai sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang dibawanya dari sekolah.

Naruto melirik Sakura dari sudut matanya. Seingatnya tidak ada tugas rumah dari sekolah. Lalu sang istri ini sedang mengerjakan apa? Apalagi malam-malam begini. Memasang muka serius pula. Akhirnya sekarang malah Naruto yang penasaran. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan dapat melihat jelas sosok Sakura dari samping yang terlihat pusing sambil memegangi sisi kiri kepalanya.

"Kau mengerjakan apa?" tanya Naruto singkat.

"…" Sakura terlihat tak merespon.

"Hei!" panggil Naruto mulai tak sabar.

Sakura menoleh cepat dan terlihat terganggu, "Apa!"

"K-kau..!" Naruto jadi ikut-ikutan kesal dan sedikit berteriak, "aku tanya, kau itu sedang mengerjakan apa?"

Sakura kembali menengok pada kertas-kertasnya yang berserakan di atas meja, "Bukan urusanmu."

Naruto mendecak kesal. Ia bangkit dari ranjang dan menghampiri meja Sakura. Ia menengok pada kertas-kertas di hadapannya dan membacanya dengan cepat, "Apa itu 'Rancangan Festival Kebudayaan'?"

Sakura yang kaget karena mendadak Naruto berdiri di belakangnya langsung menutupi kertas-kertas itu dengan tangannya, "Sana! Untuk apa kau mau tahu segala?"

"Memang sekolah kita akan ada acara?" tanya Naruto santai.

Sakura menghela napas pelan, "Sudah sana tidur! Jangan menggangguku!"

"Mengganggu?"

Sakura memutar kursinya, "Iya, mengganggu! Kau nggak lihat aku sedang berpikir?"

"Hei, aku kan bisa membantumu berpikir!"

"Nggak perlu," jawab Sakura sengit, "kau lanjutkan saja sms-an dengan 'Hinata-chan'_mu_ itu."

Naruto terlihat kaget lalu tersenyum lagi, "Kau cemburu lagi?"

"Jangan mimpi!"

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu melangkah mundur menuju ranjang lalu berbaring di ujung ranjang membelakangi Sakura. Sakura meremas-remas beberapa kertasnya. Si bodoh itu merusak konsentrasinya. Cemburu? Yang benar saja?

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Ino membuka kelopak mata kirinya. Aduh, napasnya terasa sesak sekali. Tangan kanannya mencoba menekan-nekan perutnya. Ah, si nanas kumat lagi! Lagi-lagi tangan pemuda itu melingkar di perutnya. Pantas saja ia sesak napas. Ino mencoba membalik tubuhnya ke belakang. Sial. Wajah Shikamaru tepat ada di depan mukanya. Apa-apaan si jenius satu ini.

Ino mencoba menarik kepalanya bangkit. Ia melihat 'ruang' yang cukup luas di bagian ranjang Shikamaru. Tapi nyatanya suaminya malah menempel di punggungnya sejak tadi.

Ino menghela napas pelan lalu berbaring lagi. Tangannya mencoba menyingkirkan pelukan Shikamaru yang 'mencekik' perut rampingnya. Tapi sayangnya, semakin ngotot melepasnya, semakin erat pelukannya. Ia menoleh lagi menatap wajah Shikamaru yang hanya lima centimeter dari ujung hidungnya.

'Yang benar saja, tadi di sekolah marah-marah, tapi sekarang malah seenaknya menjadikanku guling!' pikir Ino sewot.

Ino kini terlihat kesulitan tidur. Matanya terus terbuka dan menolak tidur sementara Shikamaru malah pulas di alam mimpinya. Entahlah, mungkin memimpikan Temari.

Ino melirik jam dinding. Masih jam sebelas malam. Ia lalu menoleh lagi pada Shikamaru. Memandanginya sambil melamun. Sedetik. Dua detik. Semenit. Lima menit. Uhm, kalau dilihat, bulu mata Shikamaru bagus juga. Memang tidak se-ekstrim Lee, tapi proporsinya bagus. Sedetik setelah memikirkannya, wajah Ino sukses memerah. Ia langsung gelagapan sendiri. Sial.

Tangan Ino mencoba menggapai handphone-nya di atas laci meja lampu. Dengan cepat ia mengetik sms dan mengirimkannya.

_To : Forehead,_

_Pokoknya pulang sekolah besok, kau harus mengantarku membeli guling yang super besar!_

_Status : sent._

Ino menutup lagi handphone-nya lalu berbaring lagi. Ia memandangi langit-langit. Ah, sial. Insomnia lagi. Sepertinya Shikamaru nggak pernah insomnia deh. Lihat saja tidurnya. Ini sih sama saja menikahi beruang kutub. Kerjanya tidur. Pemalas. Tidak peka. Seenaknya.

Mendadak handphone Ino berdering pelan.

_Girl you're my lollipop oh girl you're ma lolli lolli _

_Girl you're my lollipop~_

1 message received!

_From : Forehead,_

_Kenapa Ino-pig? Suamimu tercinta menjadikanmu guling lagi? Bukankah kau tadi juga bertengkar? Gyahahaha ^^ sebaiknya kau beli obat sesak saja,,_

Ino mendengus. Ia langsung manyun membaca sms Sakura dan langsung melempar handphonenya ke atas laci. Ia membalik tubuhnya lagi membelakangi Shikamaru. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih bed cover sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga ujung kepala. Ah, ia harus tidur.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Jadi sudah jelas apa yang tadi kukatakan? Ada pertanyaan?"

Semua anggota rapat kecil OSIS menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura tersenyum puas. Tidak sia-sia ia begadang sampai jam duabelas malam untuk memikirkan konsep festival sekolahnya tahun ini. Semua ide sudah dikumpulkan, tinggal menunggu persetujuan dari ibunya yang notabene kepala sekolah. Dan kalau tidak ada halangan siangnya akan langsung diadakan rapat besar. Yak. Sakura harus berusaha keras kali ini. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya menunjukkan hasil kerja terbaiknya sebagai ketua OSIS, mengingat kelas tiga nanti, ia akan konsentrasi penuh pada pelajaran untuk persiapan ujian.

Tok. Tok.

"Masuk!" perintah Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian Karin muncul. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, "Hei, Sakura-chan, Tenten mana? Bukunya sudah kuberikan pada Iruka-sensei."

"Oh, Tenten baru saja ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk minta tanda tangan persetujuan proposal festival nanti," jawab Sakura, "masuklah Karin."

Karin akhirnya melangkah mendekat pada meja Sakura lalu mengambil tempat duduk di hadapannya. Sementara bendahara dan sekretaris OSIS-nya melangkah pelan keluar dari ruang OSIS.

"Kau nanti mau ikut rapat?" tanya Sakura.

Karin terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Untuk perwakilan bidang ekstrakulikuler? Bukannya ada Ino-chan?"

"Yah, kalau kau ikut juga nggak apa…"

Cklek.

"Hei, semuanya!" sapa Tenten, "aku sudah dapat tanda tangan Tsunade-sama, kita bisa umumkan langsung pengumuman rapatnya." jelas Tenten.

Sakura mengangguk setuju, "Sekarang bagianmu Karin, umumkan lewat siaran seperti biasa."

"Naskahnya?" tanya Karin.

"Ini…" jelas Tenten.

"Um… oke!" jawab Karin, "ngomong-ngomong acaranya apa saja?"

Sakura membuka lagi proposalnya. Sesaat ia tersenyum, "Yah, tak jauh beda sih seperti tahun lalu, ada pameran seni…"

"Sai." jawab Tenten.

"Ada pameran 'stop global warming', nanti kita buat rumah kaca di halaman samping..." tambah Sakura.

"Pasti Shino." sahut Karin.

"Stan makanan seperti biasa..." jelas Sakura.

"Sudah jelas ketua klub masak, Chouji." imbuh Tenten.

"Ada tanding basket persahabatan..."

"Wah, itu sih bagian si Namikaze Naruto." jawab Karin.

"Terus ada…" kata-kata Sakura langsung terhenti, "s-siapa tadi?"

"Hah?" tanya Karin balik.

"Siapa tadi katamu?"

"Apanya, Sakura-chan?" tanya Karin bingung, "maksudmu Naruto?"

"Tentu saja! Kenapa untuk urusan basket ada Naruto? dia kan anak baru! Memangnya kapten klub basket kemana?"

"Kemarin Suigetsu hanya bilang kalau Naruto langsung masuk tim inti sebagai _forward_ tim karena saat di-tes, Pein-san bilang permainan anak baru itu sangat bagus," jelas Karin, "itu sih yang kudengar dari Suigetsu, tahu deh…" Karin mengangkat bahunya dan menggeleng pelan.

"…" Sakura masih terlihat kaget.

Tenten yang sedari tadi menyimak mulai ikut heran, "Memangnya kenapa Sakura?"

"Hah?" Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya, "Ng-nggak apa-apa."

"Lalu apa lagi?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Yah, kau baca saja proposalnya nanti, yang jelas akan ada panggung untuk dance, nyanyian, dan drama."

Karin tersenyum lebar, "Berarti seperti tahun kemarin, akan ada drama khusus dari Panitia?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. Karin terlihat girang.

"Wah, kita harus buat drama yang bagus! Kau ingat kan? Tahun lalu drama 'Beauty and The Beast' hancur sekali," ungkap Tenten, "kalau begitu pasti Shion ya?"

"Tenang saja, tahun ini dramanya akan bagus, lagipula tahun lalu kostumnya jelek sekali," jelas Sakura, "lalu untuk urusan pemeran, ya mau bagaimana lagi? Bagaimanapun juga Shion pernah main film televisi kan? Ia juga model majalah…"

"Benar juga sih? Lalu pangerannya? Tahun lalu kan Itachi-senpai, jangan-jangan Sasuke!" tebak Karin heboh.

"Ha?" Sakura terlihat kaget. Gawat. Kalau yang berperan nanti Shion dan Sasuke, bisa buruk ceritanya. Shion kan lumayan agresif, yah, seperti Karin sih, tapi Shion sangat cantik! Bagaimana kalau Sasuke sampai terpikat? Argh! Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak menyukai Shion sama sekali. "Ah, sudahlah! Nanti saja dirapatkan untuk dramanya! Argh, aku jadi pusing!"

"Lalu malamnya ada acara kembang api?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Iya, bawel!"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_Ngii~ng. Tes. Satu dua tiga tes._

_Perhatian-perhatian! _

_Pengumuman! Harap setiap ketua kelas dan satu perwakilan ekstrakulikuler per-bidangnya juga seluruh anggota OSIS datang ke aula seusai istirahat untuk rapat festival kebudayaan. Sekian terima kasih._

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh peserta rapat. Mata emeraldnya langsung redup begitu menyadari sosok 'suami'-nya ada di sana. Ternyata ia benar-benar jadi wakil Pein. Sial.

Ah, ada Sasuke!

Sekitar tiga puluh menit rapat berjalan, akhirnya dimulailah pembagian tugas panitia acara. Sakura dengan tenang mulai mengumumkan nama-nama yang ditunjuknya, "Berikut akan kujelaskan mengenai ketua panitia perbagiannya, silakan mencari tiga sampai lima anggota untuk membantu. Untuk panitia acara, transportasi, akomodasi perlengkapan, dokumentasi, dan transportasi serta beberapa yang lain akan kutempelkan di papan pengumuman. Sedangkan untuk ekstrakulikuler, materi acaranya ada di fotocopy yang kalian bawa sekarang. Nah, untuk partisipasi panitia, seperti tahun lalu, kita akan mengadakan drama tahunan."

"Apa judul drama-nya, Sakura?" teriak Lee lantang dari barisan paling depan.

"Dua tahun lalu sekolah kita mengadakan drama 'Snow White', hasilnya lumayan. Tahun lalu saat kita kelas satu ada drama 'Beauty and The Beast', sedikit berantakan karena panitia desain dan kostumnya tidak begitu maksimal, maka berdasarkan poling angket yang dilakukan anak bagian penyiaran yang diketuai Karin-san sebulan lalu tentang dongeng terpopuler, hasilnya adalah…"

"Oh aku tahu!" seru Lee bersemangat, "Cinderella kan?"

Sakura mengangguk disusul gema bisik-bisik panitia di seluruh aula. "Oleh karena itu, agendanya adalah pemilihan pemeran di drama itu. Untuk naskah, aku sudah minta tolong anak klub drama membuatkan naskah ceritanya. Jadi bisa kita mulai pembagian perannya?" tanya Sakura.

Semua peserta rapat diam. Sakura melirik Shion sesaat. Gadis itu dengan cepat bangkit dari kursinya dan menebar senyum pada semua anggota rapat, "Hai semuanya…"

"…"

"Baiklah, berhubung ketua OSIS menyerahkan urusan drama ini padaku, maka langsung saja ya… untuk pemeran intinya, kita akan menentukannya saat ini, dan untuk pemeran-pemeran pelengkapnya bisa diatur belakangan." jelas Shion.

Semua peserta rapat mulai berkeringat dingin. Bukan apa-apa sih, tapi mengingat kejadian drama di festival budaya tahun lalu, mereka seakan paling nggak ingin terlibat dengan acara satu ini. Karena selain harus tebal muka, mereka harus memakai kostum, kerepotan latihan, belum lagi judul dramanya. CINDERELLA?

Ini kisah jaman mana? Kenapa nggak sekalian bikin drama Barbie Fairytopia saja? Atau Titanic dan Romeo and Juliet? Ini bukan jaman restorasi Meiji, juga bukan jaman romawi atau Yunani kuno yang harus memerankan orang-orang dengan kostum ribet yang beterbangan jika diberi efek angin dan juga bahasa puitis yang aneh-aneh. Kalau saja tahun lalu bukan Itachi dan Konan yang memerankannya, pasti hasilnya akan sangat buruk sekali.

"Mm.. aku tidak tahu seperti apa drama di sekolah ini tahun lalu," kata Naruto.

Mata Sakura langsung terbelalak menyadari 'suami'-nya mengajukan pertanyaan. Ia sedikit gugup dan takut-takut kalau Naruto menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"… apa benar ini Drama Cinderella? Apa tidak mencari cerita yang lebih modern?" jelas Naruto.

"Itu karena memang sejak dulu kita menggunakan drama dari dongeng, dan juga nanti akan ada kunjungan dari sekolah lain terutama sekolah puteri dari distrik sekitar… dan dengan drama ini kurasa akan banyak peminatnya." jelas Sakura gugup.

"Ck…" dengus Naruto. Kalau Shikamaru ikut rapat ini, ia pasti sudah berteriak 'troublesome' berkali-kali. Sayang sekali Ebisu-sensei menahannya di laboratorium fisika. "kalau untuk menarik minat siswi, bukannya masih ada drama lain yang menyenangkan? Mungkin dari film-film Hollywood, ah! Smallville!"

"Itu drama superman ya?" teriak Lee.

"Memangnya kau mau pakai celana berwarna merah menyala di luar celana panjangmu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Kini semua mata tertuju pada si pangeran pendiam satu ini. Tak biasanya ia sebagai ketua kelas terlalu banyak ikut ambil suara dalam bahasan yang sebenarnya untuk laki-laki, drama adalah bahasan yang tidak menyenangkan. Bukan hanya peserta lain, Sai yang notabene ketua klub seni ikut melongo melihat kakak kembarnya yang always keep silent sekarang ikut berkomentar. Jangan-jangan Sasuke setuju dengan drama ini?

Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu memutar kursinya berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

'_Damn it!_' umpat Sakura. Mau apa lagi Naruto?

"Hei Jenius, kau lupa ya? Karakter Clark Kent tidak pernah memakai kostum merah-birunya. Ah, mungkin jenius sepertimu tak sempat menonton serial terkenal seperti itu ya…" ejek Naruto.

Mendadak kulit pucat muka Sasuke mulai menimbulkan rona tipis. Tak disangka, Naruto bisa mengatakan hal seperti barusan pada seorang Sasuke. Sasuke pun nampak terkejut. Ah, hal itu. Ia memang melupakannya. Ia terlihat berpikir sesaat.

"Lalu, bisa kau jelaskan, bagaimana dengan efek terbangnya? Kita sedang membicarakan drama, bukan syuting film serial. Ah, sepertinya terlalu banyak menonton serial di TV membuatmu kebanyakan berkhayal…" balas Sasuke.

Kini giliran wajah Naruto yang memerah. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan bersiap menghampiri Sasuke. Mungin ingin menonjok wajah 'artistik'-nya. Beberapa peserta rapat terlihat mengambil napas.

"Tolong tenang!" teriak Shion. "aku rasa perdebatan kalian sama sekali nggak membantu…"

"…" semua peserta rapat mulai tenang kembali.

"Jadi, kusebutkan para karakter yang diperlukan! Simak baik-baik! Pangeran. Cinderella. Ibu tiri. Dua orang kakak tiri. Sahabat pangeran/Ajudan kerajaan. Raja. Dan Ibu peri!"

Semua peserta terlihat menahan napas lagi. Aduh, akhirnya terdengar juga peran-peran 'mengerikan' itu di rapat ini. Masing-masing peserta berdoa habis-habisan agar nama mereka tak disebut. Yah, wajar memang. Bermain drama bagi sebagian besar seseorang bukanlah hal mudah. Memalukan iya.

"Pertama, ada usul untuk pemeran Cinderella?" tanya Shion basa-basi.

Ino terlihat mendengus pelan. Ia perlahan menarik napas lalu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi untuk memberi suara.

"Ya, ketua cheerleader?" jawab Shion ogah-ogahan. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi dua gadis ini sering dibanding-bandingkan. Sedikit mirip? Iya. Cantik? Iya. Cerdas? Iya. Popular? Sama. Cheerleader vs Drama? Sudah biasa.

"Kau nggak usah menanyakannya, _Hime_," jawab Ino, "semua juga tahu kalau kau pasti pemeran utamanya."

Shion hanya tersenyum lebar, "Bagus kalau semuanya sudah tahu, karena aku nggak yakin ada yang mau menggantikanku sebagai pemeran utama."

Semua peserta rapat sweatdrop.

'Semua nggak ada yang mau karena itu merepotkan, _Bitch_, bukannya karena kau yang paling pintar berperan' pikir Sakura dan Ino bebarengan.

"Lalu Pangerannya?" tanya Sai memecah suasana tidak enak.

Shion terlihat memutar bola matanya, "Ada usulan?"

Semua peserta terdiam. Andai saja Pein tidak cedera karena pertandingan basket lalu sehingga harus memakai kruk di betisnya, ia pasti jadi kandidat utamanya. Sasori yang ada di bagian property kostum juga pasti menolak habis-habisan untuk peran utama tersebut. Ketua kelas sepuluh si Inari rasanya terlalu muda kalau disejajarkan dengan Shion.

Naruto melirik 'istri'-nya di mimbar depan bersama anggota OSIS-nya. Wajahnya terlihat cemas. Pandangan matanya juga tak menentu. Tunggu!

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Melihat 'debat' singkat Ino dan Shion tadi, ia menarik kesimpulan kalau kedua perempuan itu tidak bersahabat. Kalau Ino dan Shion bermusuhan, artinya Sakura juga bukan teman Shion. Wanita benar-benar makhluk mengerikan. Naruto menarik napas sesaat lalu menarik lengan ketua kelasnya, Lee, "Hey, _fuzzybrows_, siapa actor di drama tahun lalu?"

"Kakak tertua si kembar Uchiha, namanya Uchiha Itachi."

Naruto makin nyengir lebar, "Hei, _Hime_, aku ada usulan!"

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Naruto, termasuk Sakura. Kalau peserta lain tertarik mendengar usul Naruto, Sasuke sebal karena mendengar suara Naruto, Ino melongo karena Naruto yang ternyata 'banyak bicara' seperti dirinya, Sakura justru terkejut karena Naruto memanggil Shion dengan… '_hime_'. Itu menyebalkan!

"Kudengar tahun lalu actor utamanya Uchiha Itachi, rasanya aku familiar dengan nama itu…" sindir Naruto.

Si kembar Uchiha langsung merinding. Tidak. Ini tidak lucu. Sai memang mempunyai jiwa seni, tapi bukan di bidang drama. Dan Sasuke? Dia tidak punya alasan lain selain ia takut pada 'Shion'. Gadis itu termasuk gadis menyebalkan selain Sakura dan Ino. Ia tidak mau jadi pangerannya! Ia tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian!

Semua mata tertuju pada si kembar Uchiha. Si Sai yang mulai salah tingkah menggelengkan kepalanya, "N-nggak bisa, aku harus mengurusi pameran lukisan nanti, j-jangan bercanda."

"Hampir semua yang ada di sini juga pasti sibuk dengan pameran ekskulnya masing-masing, Uchiha… Sai." sahut seseorang tiba-tiba. Semua menoleh ke arah pintu. Ke arah sumber suara. Dan di sanalah berdiri seorang jenius bernama Nara Shikamaru.

Ino terlihat menahan napas sementara Naruto tersenyum lebar mengetahui 'koloni'-nya bergabung. "Ka-kau sedang apa kemari?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

"Maaf, Ketua OSIS, tadi aku baru saja dari laboratorium, dan mendadak Tsunade-sama menyuruhku kemari… sebagai wakil lomba cerdas cermat." teriak Shikamaru pada Sakura. Ia melangkah pelan dan mengambil kursi di samping Naruto.

"Hai." bisik Naruto senang.

"Aku ketinggalan banyak?" tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto menggeleng mantap, "Senang melihatmu disini."

"Ck, mendokusai…"

Sai terlihat kesal melihat kehadiran Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Jenius memang. Karena bagaimanapun alasan yang dilontarkan Sai memang bisa dibantah sempurna dengan perkataan Shikamaru barusan. Tidak salah. Semua peserta drama ini adalah panitia. Dan yang namanya panitia pasti punya tugas utamanya. Setiap ketua kelas harus menyiapkan kelasnya untuk direnovasi, dan tiap ketua ektrakulikuler harus menyiapkan urusan mereka masing-masing untuk berpartisipasi di festival nanti. Jadi setiap orang pasti sibuk, bukan hanya Sai.

"Ehm… bagaimana kalau Uchiha Sasuke, _Hime_?" tanya Naruto pada Shion.

Sasuke langsung mendelik mendengar ucapan Naruto. Bocah brengsek. Otaknya ternyata tidak kosong. Ia tahu betul bagaimana mengerjai seorang Uchiha. Sial. Ia benar-benar memulai perang. Tunggu. Tapi apa alasan perang ini? Sasuke kini sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya. Benar juga. Apa sebenarnya yang membuatnya 'sangat' tak cocok dengan murid baru satu ini?

"Ide bagus!" teriak Shion senang. Teriakannya kontan langsung menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Tunggu!" seru Sasuke. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan ingin protes. Tapi apa alasannya?

Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia melirik pada Sakura yang melotot tak percaya. Ia ingin tertawa melihatnya. Ia makin yakin kalau Shion dengan Sasuke menjadi pemeran utama dalam drama itu, ia pasti sukses membuat Sakura terkena serangan jantung. Naruto mulai membuka suara lagi, "Bagaimana Sakura-_san_? Kita semua tahu kan, peran pangeran selalu paling cocok diperankan seorang pangeran juga," sindir Naruto, "dengan ketampanannya, pasti Sasuke bisa menarik minat pengunjung dari luar sekolah terutama sekolah puteri seperti yang kau katakan tadi, setuju?"

Semua peserta rapat terdiam sesaat lalu mulai gaduh. Nampaknya perkataan Naruto benar. Sakura terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sial. Kenapa Naruto cerdas sekali?

"Tunggu! Aku menolak!" teriak Sasuke emosi. Yah. Pecah juga topeng es di wajahnya. Siapapun takkan menyangka kalau Sasuke bisa se-emosi ini.

"Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Shion lembut. Membuat semua orang sweatdrop dan sebagian seperti Sakura dan Ino ingin muntah.

"A-aku nggak bisa jadi pangeran yang lincah! Tahu sendiri kan? P-pangeran itu karakternya adalah putera mahkota yang keras kepala sampai akhirnya raja memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta!" bantah Sasuke kebingungan.

"Menurutku kau cukup keras kepala." sahut Shikamaru enteng.

Sai mulai ikutan emosi, "Hei, daripada itu, kenapa bukan Namikaze Naruto yang jadi pangerannya?"

"…"

Siiing.

Sepi.

Sunyi.

Senyap.

"APA?" teriak Naruto dan Sakura bebarengan.

Semua mata langsung terfokus pada Sakura dan Naruto. Ino dengan cepat melotot pada Sakura dan memberinya isyarat. Sakura mulai gelagapan, "M-maksudku… maksudku, kenapa Naruto, t-tunggu, bukannya aku setuju Sasuke yang jadi pangeran, t-tapi, Naruto? apa itu nggak… aneh?"

"Justru kau yang aneh." sahut Shikamaru santai.

"Tenang saja, Sakura," kata Sai, "kurasa karakternya sudah cocok."

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Bagaimana, Shion? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Shion yang tadinya melongo kini tersenyum lebar, "Iya, cocok! Ide bagus!"

"Apa?" protes Naruto, "Nggak!"

Sasuke terlihat menahan tawanya. Ia melirik Naruto dengan tatapan mengejek. Dengan santai ia mulai duduk lagi di kursinya. '_Makan itu nenek sihir, Baka-neko._' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Lalu teman-teman, bagaimana pendapat kalian? Bukankah Naruto cukup _memadai_ untuk menjadi pangeran? Look, he is so cute…" sindir Sai polos.

Semua peserta rapat mengangguk setuju. Yah. Mau bagaimana lagi.

"H-hei! Aku belum mengiyakan!" protes Naruto.

"Nggak ada pilihan lain, _Anak baru_…" sindir Sasuke senang.

Naruto melotot. Sial. Ia melirik Shikamaru yang mengangkat bahunya. _God damn!_ Ia juga nggak ada ide. Uchiha brengsek! Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati semua peserta rapat yang begitu banyak menatapnya penuh harap. Perlahan tangan Naruto meremas rambut pirangnya. Ia menutup matanya. berusaha berpikir, "Oke!"

"Kyaa!" Shion berseru girang.

Sakura ingin muntah lagi.

"Tapi…" Naruto berucap lagi. Ia menarik napas panjang, "tapi aku punya satu syarat!"

Semua mulai diam menyimak. Lee yang mulai bersemangat mulai penasaran, "Syarat apa? Beritahu kami!"

"Kau!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan telunjuknya. Membuat semua peserta rapat makin tegang, "KAU! Harus. Jadi. Ibu PERI-nya!"

Siiing.

Suasana kuburan mulai datang lagi.

Kali ini angin mencekam berasal dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Ibu peri?

Telinganya tak salah dengar kan? Si pirang itu memintanya, yang notabene disebut-sebut sebagai pangeran sekolah, untuk menjadi IBU PERI? That bastard! What the f**ck!

'hmph…' terdengar suara seseorang di antara bangku peserta rapat. Sedetik kemudian Shikamaru terkikik pelan, "Ide bagus!"

"Apa!" jawab si kembar Uchiha bebarengan.

"Ketua klub?" tanya Shikamaru pada Shion.

Shion mengangguk pelan, "_Sounds interesting_…"

"Alasannya sama seperti yang kau bilang Sai…" kata Naruto santai.

"Bukankah Sasuke cukup _memadai_ untuk menjadi ibu peri? Look, he is so beautiful…" sindir Shikamaru balik.

Sasuke mulai kehilangan kesabaran dan melangkah maju. Mungkin kali ini ia ingin menghantam wajah innocent Naruto.

"TENANG!" teriak Sakura emosi. Ia tak habis pikir, baru rapat saja kacaunya seperti ini! Apalagi kalau sudah drama? Argh… apa dunia ini akan hancur secepat ini dengan munculnya pria-pria aneh di hidupnya? "Naruto? kau sadar kan! Ibu peri. I-b-u p-e-r-i. itu bukan peran laki-laki!"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "Mau dia jadi ibu atau bapak peri aku nggak peduli, kalau dia nggak mau, aku menolak jadi pangerannya."

"Ha~h…?" keluh Shion kecewa.

Sakura melirik Shion tajam. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa rasanya malah sekarang Shion tertarik dengan Naruto? urusannya dengan gadis bernama Hinata yang selalu jadi teman 'sms' suaminya saja belum selesai kenapa sekarang muncul Shion?

"Sasuke-kun… jangan khawatir, Hidan-san dan Sasori-san akan mendandani semua pemeran dengan sangat bagus kok…" hibur Shion.

"Ya, benar! We'll make you looks perfect!" seru Hidan di barisan ujung.

"Setuju!" seru Shikamaru santai sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi. Ia melirik Lee agar melakukan hal yang sama. Dengan semangat pejuang, Lee mengangkat tangannya dan berdiri memberi suara musyawarah. Perlahan setiap peserta rapat saling berpandangan dan berbisik-bisik.

"Aku jamin, drama ini akan jadi drama yang sukses mengalahkan dua drama sebelumnya!" kata Naruto yakin. Semua mulai memberi suara setuju.

Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang pusing. Naruto boleh saja nyengir, tapi jujur dalam hati pemuda itu risau berat. Ia lebih memilih dihukum lari keliling lapangan basket seratus kali, mendribble bola sampai menara Tokyo, atau mengelap bola-bola basket daripada harus berperan. Jadi pangeran pula!

Shion berteriak kegirangan. "Oke! Waktunya penentuan pemeran lainnya!". Semua peserta mulai deg-degan kembali. "sekarang… raja! Siapa rajanya?"

Naruto dan Sasuke yang serasa mati suri karena pusing kali ini memilih diam. Membiarkan semuanya meneruskan acara rapat konyol ini. Lee menarik lengan Shikamaru, "Dia saja!"

"Apa!" protes Shikamaru, "T-tunggu, Lee! Aku nggak pirang, mana mungkin puteraku pirang?"

Sai mendengus kesal, "Pakailah wig, Rambut nanas!"

Shikamaru menatap Sai tajam, "Oke! Tapi kau jadi ajudan kerajaan!" perintah Shikamaru, '_alias bawahanku_.' batin Shikamaru.

"Ap-"

"SETUJU!" sahut Shion cepat. "sekarang ibu tiri, kakak tiri, pemeran tikus ajaib yang jadi kusir?"

Shikamaru terlihat mulai sama pusingnya dengan Naruto atau si kembar Uchiha. Rapat ini harus segera berakhir. Akhirnya ia berinisiatif mengangkat tangan. "Usul!"

"Ya?" jawab Shion bersemangat.

"Kusir : ketua kelas-Lee, Ibu tiri : ketua cheerleader-Ino, Kakak tiri : ketua klub siaran-Karin dan ketua klub judo-Tenten, sisanya harus berpartisipasi di bagian property juga sebagai peserta dansa! Bagaimana?" jelas Shikamaru cepat.

"_Brilliant!_" komentar Shion.

"SETUJUUUUU…..!" semua peserta bersorak lega mendengar keputusan yang di ambil –kecuali beberapa pemeran langsungnya yang stress berat-. Dengan cepat mereka memutuskan mengakhiri rapat.

Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, Sasuke, Karin, dan Tenten serasa sweatdrop. 'Drama ini pasti mengerikan!' pikir mereka.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Shikamaru merasa sesuatu menghantam kepalanya saat ia berbaring santai di ranjang. Empuk. Panjang. Apa ini? Guling? Ia meraih benda itu dan menengok pada Ino yang baru saja masuk kamar.

"Apa ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ino mendengus malas, "Orang buta saja tahu kalau itu guling dengan merabanya, kenapa jenius sepertimu masih bertanya?"

Shikamaru tertegun. Bingung mau membalas apa. Yah, salahnya sendiri melontarkan pertanyaan aneh macam itu, "Jadi kau nggak langsung pulang hanya untuk membeli… benda ini?"

Ino melepas sweaternya lalu berbalik menatap Shikamaru, "Kubelikan kau guling, _super-size_! Jadi jangan memelukku saat tidur…"

Wajah Shikamaru memerah sesaat, "Hei, kau pikir aku mau memelukmu! Itu nggak sengaja tahu! Aku nggak kebiasaan berbagi ranjang dengan orang!"

Ino tersenyum sinis, "Oh ya? Kalau yang tidur di sampingmu itu Naruto, apa kau juga akan memeluknya? Kau bisa dianggap gay, _suamiku_…"

"Ap-"

"Lagipula sepertinya kau terlalu menghayati mimpi indahmu dengan Temari sampai nggak sadar memelukku sampai aku kehabisan napas!" celoteh Ino.

"Jangan mulai!" potong Shikamaru emosi. Ia paling nggak suka Ino mulai menyinggung Temari.

"Salah sendiri kau keras kepala! Aku sudah mengingatkanmu berapa kali, Shikamaru!" balas Ino.

Yah, mau disalahkan mananya coba? Shikamaru kan terlalu pulas untuk sadar siapa yang ada di sampingnya atau jadi korban pelukannya. "Ck… merepotkan!" ucap Shikamaru. Dengan santai ia berbaring lagi di ranjang. Membiarkan Ino mengomel sesuka hatinya.

Mendadak handphone Ino berdering.

_Girl you're my lollipop oh girl you're ma lolli lolli _

_Girl you're my lollipop~_

1 message received!

_From : Dad,_

_Hime, jangan lupa malam ini ada acara dinner keluarga, ingatkan suamimu. Dan jangan lupa berdandanlah yang cantik. Ayah dan ibu akan datang tepat waktu. Tapi kakakmu nggak bisa. Sepertinya kepulangannya dari Amerika ditunda lagi. _

_Love,_

_Dad._

Ino tersenyum manis. Ah, kakaknya selalu saja 'ngaret'. Padahal kakaknya belum memberi ucapan selamat atas pernikahan 'konyol'-nya. Ah, sudahlah. Ia harus mandi. Mengelilingi Shibuya untuk mencari guling ditemani Sakura membuat tubuhnya banyak mengeluarkan keringat.

Tentu saja ia tidak lupa acara malam ini. Sahabat pink-nya itu mengingatkannya berulang kali. Entah Shikamaru. Yah, otaknya kan jenius. Pasti ingat. Ino dengan cepat membuka lemari pakaiannya lalu mengambil gaun selutut berwarna biru cerah dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Sementara itu, Yoshino yang yakin putera bodohnya masih tidur sejak pulang sekolah langsung berjalan ke lantai atas. Menuju kamar Shikamaru untuk membangunkan dan mengingatkan pemuda malas itu.

Benar saja. Matanya mendapati si Nara junior tertidur santai di ranjangnya. Dengan cepat wanita itu menarik kaki Shikamaru yang terjulur di sisi ranjang, membuat pemuda itu sontak terbangun seketika.

"I-ibu?"

"Bangun, Shikamaru!"

"A-ah, i-iya iya!" jawab Shikamaru malas. Matanya memandang jam dinding. Setengah enam. Masih petang, "kenapa ibu? Ini belum waktunya makan kan? Masih sore…" keluhnya.

Bletakk.

Yoshino dengan mantap memukul kepala Shikamaru.

"A-adu~h…"

"Itu agar ingatanmu membaik!"

Gila, pikir Shikamaru. Ini sih nggak bakalan membaik. Justru dipukul ibunya setiap hari bisa membuat ingatannya makin menipis. Yah, tak lama lagi ia pasti jadi pelupa seperti Naruto. "Me-memangnya aku kelupaan apa, Ibu…?"

"Kau nggak ingat? Jam tujuh kita harus sudah sampai di restoran milik Jiraiya-san, ayah Sakura, isteri Naruto, sahabatmu! Masih nggak ingat?"

"…" Shikamaru berpikir sesaat. Ah, iya juga. Ada acara makan malam keluarga. Gara-gara pernikahan konyol ini, semua keluarga jadi seakrab ini.

"Cepat siap-siap. Kau harus terlihat menawan dan tampan di acara nanti!" perintah Yoshino.

"Aku sudah lebih tampan dari ayah…" gumam Shikamaru pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Yoshino memastikan.

"A-ah, bukan, bukan apa-apa! Hahaha." Shikamaru dengan sigap menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil pakaiannya, bersiap mandi. Yoshino tersenyum manis lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamar puteranya. Ah, ia harus berdandan sekarang.

Sementara itu Ino sibuk menekuk rambut pirangnya yang panjang. Ia dengan santai berkaca di cermin kamar mandi dengan mengenakan underwear putihnya. Ia masih belum mandi. Tangannya masih sibuk membentuk rambutnya dengan jepit agar tak basah saat mandi. Ia memperhatikan tubuhnya di cermin. Yah, sexy seperti biasa. Dan saat itulah…

Cklek.

Ino menoleh. Dengan tangan masih memegangi rambut pirangnya. Dan matanya dengan jelas melihat siapa yang membuka pintu.

Si pemalas yang masih setengah mengantuk kini matanya terbuka lebar mendapati isterinya 'berpose' hanya dengan mengenakan 'dua lembar' pakaian. Matanya sejenak melotot lalu memperhatikan tubuh Ino dari atas sampai bawah dan langsung blushing.

Ino yang mati rasa langsung ikutan blushing berat begitu sadar apa yang sedang terjadi. "Kyaaa!" teriaknya nyaring. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih gayung bak mandi dan menyiram muka Shikamaru dengan air! "KELUAR!"

BRAKK.

Ino membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar. Membiarkan Shikamaru 'basah' kuyup luar dalam dan melongo di depan kamar mandi. Mukanya masih merah padam. Dengan linglung pemuda itu berjalan menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah. Ia menuju kulkas dan mengambil segelas air dingin.

Wajahnya masih pucat. Merah. Putih pucat. Lalu merah lagi. Ia meneguk air dengan cepat. Ia masih shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Isterinya itu benar-benar...

"Kau kenapa Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru menoleh dan mendapati ayah dan bibi Chiyo memandanginya sambil tersenyum.

"Nak Shika kenapa basah kuyup?" tanya bibi Chiyo.

"Ah, um, jatuh di kamar mandi…"

Shikaku hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban puteranya. Shikamaru hanya menatap bibi Chiyo dengan pandangan kosong. Membiarkan wanita itu menuangkan teh hangat di cangkir ayahnya yang sibuk menonton berita sore.

"Nak Shika…" panggil bibi Chiyo cemas.

"A-ah, iya…?"

"K-kau…" suara bibi Chiyo terdengar cemas, "kau mimisan."

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru. Sedetik kemudian ia tersadar lalu mengusap hidungnya. Sial. Ia benar-benar mimisan. Ini pasti gara-gara kejadian tadi. Sial. Ia tak menyangka efeknya separah ini

"Kenapa Nak Shika?"

"Mm… terjatuh di sudut tangga, ha-hah-hah-hahaha…" jawab Shikamaru asal. Shikaku menoleh pelan. Sejurus kemudian ayahnya itu tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak biasanya kau terjatuh berkali-kali, Shikamaru…" sindir ayahnya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Naruto melirik sakura yang sibuk menara rambutnya dengan pita. Sial. Entah beruntung atau sial, isterinya ini memang benar-benar cantik. Yah, pantaslah untuk direbutkan dengan Sasuke. Sayang saja sifatnya galak. Ha~h. Apa semua wanita di bumi ini galak seperti ibunya? Um... seingatnya Hinata nggak. Sahabatnya itu lemah lembut. Tidak seperti isterinya yang emosian. Tapi manis juga sih.

Ah, sayang ia tak pernah bertanya pada ayahnya kenapa ayahnya memilih ibunya dulu. Yah, selain karena poin cantik tentunya. Orang gila juga tahu kalau ibunya sangat cantik. Dan kalau dilihat-lihat, Sakura dan ibunya sedikit mempunyai kesamaan. Bagaimana ayahnya bisa menaklukkan ibunya ya? Karena jujur saja, menaklukkan Sakura sepertinya nggak mudah. Ah, tapi ia pasti bisa. Like father like son, right?

"Apa?" tanya Sakura sambil berdiri dari meja rias.

"Hah?"

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sakura lagi. Tentu saja ia risih diperhatikan Naruto sejak tadi.

Wajah Naruto memerah sesaat, "N-nggak, kau cuma… kelihatan cantik."

"Baru sadar?" balas Sakura sewot. Entah kenapa sejak rapat selesai di sekolah tadi, ia jadi uring-uringan, "sebaiknya kau latihan keras untuk memerankan peran pangeran-mu itu."

"Shion itu orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Naruto santai.

Sakura mendengus pelan. Ia menatap Naruto yang masih menunggu jawabannya. "Cantik, baik, menarik, perfect…" jawab Sakura cepat, '_dan bitch_' batinnya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sambil nyengir, "Jangan memuji gadis lain kalau nggak rela, Sakura-chan…"

"Ap-"

"Perempuan benar-benar makhluk mengerikan."

Sakura mendengus kesal. Ia meraih tasnya dan melangkah menuju pintu kamar, meninggalkan Naruto di atas ranjang yang masih tertawa mengejeknya.

"Jangan cemburu pada Shion ya…" sindir Naruto lagi.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Mulutnya terbuka dan bersiap membalas perkataannya, namun sedetik kemudian tertutup lagi. Ia bingung mau membalas apa. Terpaksa ia diam dan melangkah lagi keluar kamar. Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang sambil memperhatikan isterinya yang tak menoleh sedikitpun. '_pemarah_…' pikirnya.

Sakura melangkah pelan menyusuri tangga. Matanya lalu menangkap kedua orang tua Naruto sudah menunggu di pintu ruang tengah. Seperti dugaannya. Kushina terlihat sempurna. Mungkin kalau seumuran dirinya, Kushina pasti jadi pujaan lelaki di sana sini. Sedangkan Minato, ayah mertuanya, juga terlihat seperti pengeran sungguhan. Benar-benar serasi. Mertuanya itu tersenyum padanya dengan lembut.

"Ayo, kedua orang tuamu sudah siap di restoran, Sakura-chan…" kata Kushina.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau seumuran dengan ibu Naruto, mungkin dulu sebelum menikah, aku akan kesulitan memilih isteri, jujur saja, kau sangat cantik sekali." puji Minato. Wajah Sakura langsung merah padam. Ah, ayah mertuanya benar-benar cerdas.

Naruto mendekat dengan malas, "Ah, ayah berlebihan…" ungkapnya sambil berlalu ke depan rumah. Sakura meliriknya dengan sebal. Dasar suami bodoh.

Keluarga Namikaze itu akhirnya melangkah ke halaman rumah sementara Minato sibuk menyiapkan mobilnya. Saat itulah keluarga mereka melihat keluarga Nara yang juga bersiap pergi.

"Hai, Kushina…" panggil Yoshino ramah.

Kushina tersenyum balik tak kalah ramahnya. "Ya, Yoshino, ah, menantumu ternyata cantik sekali," pujinya sambil melihat Ino yang sibuk melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Menantumu juga 'perfect'. Hei, ia lumayan mirip denganmu!" ujar Yoshino sambil tertawa.

Kushina tertawa mengiyakan, "Hei, Yoshino, bagaimana hubungan puteramu dengan menantumu? Kalau melihat sifatnya yang mirip Shikaku sih, pasti dia bocah yang pemalas dan nggak peka ya?"

Yoshino tertawa nyaring, "Kau benar, makanya aku merasa puteri 'baru'-ku itu cocok sekali untuknya. Entahlah, anak muda jaman sekarang. Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

Kushina melirik Naruto dan Sakura, "Hei, kemarilah." panggilnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hai, Bibi…" sapa Naruto dan Sakura bebarengan.

"Mereka kelihatan cocok kan?" tanya Kushina polos.

Pertanyaannya membuat Yoshino tertawa lagi. "Mereka terlihat seperti masa mudamu dengan Minato, Kushina…" pujinya.

"Yah… aku harap mereka juga 'serukun' aku dan Minato dulu, iya kan?"

Sakura dan Naruto berpandangan sesaat. Maksud pertanyaan ibunya itu apa ya? Rukun? Itu bukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan hubungan Sakura dan Naruto. mereka jelas jauh dari kata rukun. Kalau berantakan sih iya.

Naruto yang tahu tabiat ibunya langsung melirik pada Shikamaru yang menatapnya malas tapi sedikit terlihat mengejeknya. Naruto menarik napas pelan seolah ia memberi tanda pada Shikamaru, "Tentu saja Ibu, Bibi…" terang Naruto pada Kushina dan Yoshino.

"Kami… adalah pengantin baru yang menyenangkan, hahahaha…" ungkap Naruto sambil memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Membuat gadis itu makin meledak-ledak dengan tingkah Naruto.

Naruto paling tahu kalau situasi seperti ini adalah situasi yang paling menyusahkan untuk Sakura karena gadis itu harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak marah-marah. Naruto malah tersenyum dan mencium pipi Sakura mesra. Membuat Kushina dan Yoshino tertawa nyaring juga meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Ino yang melongo melihat pemandangan barusan. Ternyata pasangan muda Namikaze itu lumayan lebih gila kalau dibandingkan dengan mereka. Tingkat aktingnya itu lho!

Sakura menghela napas berat lalu berbisik di telinga Naruto, "I hate you so damn much, my husband!"

Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu mempererat pelukannya dan mencium telinga Sakura pelan. Ia berbisik dengan mesra, "Thanks…"

"…I love you too, my wife…"

**TBC**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**At the backstage**_

**TSUNADE : **Mananya, aku belum keluar!

**NIGHT : **Hahahaha *dibantai Tsunade*

**INOICHI : **Rasanya mungkin chapter depan

**NIGHT : **I-I-Iya Tsunade-sama *gemeteran* chapter depan! Sumpah!

**SHIKAMARU : **Kau membuat karakterku jadi mesum!

**NIGHT : **Hahahahaha, biar mesum tetap jenius kan? *di-kagemane Shika*

**SASUKE : **Drama macam APA itu? IBU PERI?

**NIGHT : ***kabur dari Sasu FC* Tenang Sasuke-kun, nggak tahu kenapa aku kepikiran Souma Yuki di Furuba yang notabene cowok cantik n' jadi ibu peri, hahahaha

**SASUKE : **Ck…

**SHION : **Yaiy! Aku jadi Cinderella

**NIGHT : **Jangan senang dulu! Kau lupa kalau musuhmu, Ino jadi ibu tirimu?

**INO/SAKURA : **Bwahahahahahaha

**SHION : ***sweatdrop*

**NARUTO : **Sepertinya banyak sekali referensinya ya…

**NIGHT : **Yah, kepikiran aja, tapi dramanya nggak sama dengan Furuba kok,Whateper-lah, oke anak-anak, waktunya…

**ALL CHARA : **REVIEW ya…!

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Yeah, chapter 5 : The War Began kelar. Sorry nih, kalo judulnya aneh… hahahahaha, but who's care…? Yang dibaca isinya kan? Dan dengan beribu maaf, maafin saya karena chapter ini panjang banget… hahahahaha.**

**Adegan kamar mandi antara Ino dan Shikamaru itu Night suguhin sebagai utang night yang sering berat sebelah ke NaruSaku, yah… tolonglah dimaklumi… hahaha, Hinata belum kunjung muncul ya? ***digebuk Hinata FC*** maapin saya, Hinata saya simpen dulu… ntar dia datang ke festival kembang apinya kok… dan dia bakal banyak peran dengan kerjasamanya ma pihak 'lain' untuk ngerebut Naruto. Gyahahahahaha. **

**Oke, gak banyak omong ***waktunya ngetik Mademoiselle sekarang*** night mohon…**

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	6. Heartbeat

**Warning : AU, Gaje, ****OOC****, ****RATE T -SEMI M****, Chapter 6 : ****Romance Alert****, ****Super-Panjang**** ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

**Makasih untuk RIPIU yang udah masuk, para readers sekalian… MAAF APDET TELAT KARENA KOMPUTER NIGHT RUSAK SEMINGGU!**

**Yang gak log in : **_ShikaIno FC, Aoi Shou 'no'-chan, YouiChi HiKaRi, diamondlight96, r-chan, Diatmika cute, NaruSaku-ShikaIno FC, Hikari-Hime, Yakusi Fuuku, nylaANdou, Namikaze Nara, Oline takarai, akira yuuki, Me, Haru glory, Rey619, liyuri, Rinzu15, Nomercyboy, Zippy chan__**.**_

**SPESIAL**** buat : semua readers ada ****RALAT****, trutama untuk ****nylaANdou****, night mohon maaf karena membingungkan readers di chapter lalu, trutama yang baca chapter 5 di hari Sabtu lalu, karena nama ****Tobi**** yang notabene pegawai HOTEL muncul lagi jadi siswa. Saya benar-benar lupa! Maafin saya! Makanya hari Minggu sorenya file-nya kuubah dan ****Tobi**diganti**Hidan****. Tadinya mau dibiarin aja, anggap aja Tobi-nya beda… tapi masalahnya trio OKINAWA –**_**Oro, Kabuto, Tobi**_**- bakal muncul lagi di konflik puncak NaruSaku ntar. Makanya harus night ganti. Maaf yang bingung ya…**

**Buat ****Yakusi-san****, maaf kalo feel-nya kurang dapet. Gak tahu gara-gara sempet sakit, atau karena abis SNMPTN n' maksa apdet, atau kuciwa karena semalam sebelume Jerman kalah, akhirnya kesannya chemistry-nya menurun. Mungkin juga ketutup ma ShikaIno moment-nya. Tapi night udah usaha kok pake otak night… Thanks ya komentarnya…**

**Yosh! Selamat membaca!**

**Summary** : Ino dan Sakura berteriak kesetanan saat tahu suatu pagi di penginapan di samping mereka, ada sesosok laki-laki. Mengalami malam terburuk sekaligus tidak ingat apapun. Dan yang terparah, mereka harus menerima kenyataan, saat mabuk mereka telah menikah dengan para pemuda itu. Padahal keempatnya mempunyai pasangan masing-masing. Berbagai trik dilakukan agar mereka bisa lepas satu sama lain. Dan kehidupan pernikahan remaja SMA ini dimulai.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit Inspirasi dari **_**What Happens in Vegas**_**, dan otak saya yang hobi berkhayal.**

**.**

**WE ARE MARRY NOW Chapter 6 : Heartbeat**

**.**

Sementara Yoshino dan Kushina menjalani aktivitas rumpinya sebagai ibu-ibu rumah tangga, dan Naruto-Sakura melancarkan aksi saling diam sambil pura-pura menunggu mobil Minato keluar dari garasi, Shikamaru dan Ino justru saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Pinjam tanganmu…" kata Shikamaru singkat.

Ino dengan ragu mengulurkan tangannya dan membiarkan pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya. Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jalanan kompleks yang tenang dan disinari lampu jalanan yang berwarna-warni.

Ino menghela napas pelan melihat tingkah Shikamaru. Wajahnya sedikit terasa memanas. "A-aku sebenarnya masih marah padamu gara-gara tadi, tapi aku mau melakukan ini agar ibumu nggak curiga, aku nggak mau bertingkah seperti si _forehead_ dan si jabrik itu." keluh Ino.

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil, "Jangan bercanda, kau sendiri kenapa nggak mengunci pintu kamar mandi?" balas Shikamaru.

"Aku lupa!" jawab Ino. Wajahnya seketika memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Shikamaru terdiam. Wajahnya masih cukup memerah. Dan ia tak mau mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi. Kecuali kalau ia ingin mimisan lagi. Ia bisa anemia kalau terus mimisan. Memalukan. Seumur-umur jenius sepertinya baru sekali itu mengalami hal aneh seperti itu. Ah, jangan-jangan ia sekarang juga masuk jajaran pria mesum? Nggak. Jangan bercanda.

"Ku-kudengar dari Bibi Chiyo kau tadi mimisan," kata Ino, "benar kau jatuh di dekat tangga?" tanya Ino polos.

Shikamaru yang tersentak menoleh kaget. Dengan cepat aliran darahnya naik dan berpusat di wajahnya. Sial. Kenapa Ino mengingatkannya? Sebentar. Tunggu. Kenapa wajah Ino perlahan ikut-ikutan memerah? Keduanya berpandangan sesaat.

Shikamaru yang khawatir mimisan lagi buru-buru melepas pegangan tangannya. Ia cepat-cepat ke garasi menghampiri ayahnya. Sedangkan Ino yang masih linglung memegangi pipinya yang hangat. Perlahan ia mulai sadar apa yang dimaksud 'mimisan' oleh bibi Chiyo. Ino menunduk dan mulai menggigiti kukunya lalu bergumam pelan, "P-pervert!"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Naruto… hentikan…" pinta Kushina.

Sakura melirik sisi kanannya. Apa maksud ibu mertuanya? Sepertinya Naruto tidak melakukan hal yang aneh, yah, kecuali sejak naik mobil, ia terus memencet tuts handphone-nya sejak tadi. Pandangan matanya juga nggak lepas dari layar LG-nya. Pasti Hinata. Sakura yang muak melihatnya langsung mengalihkan wajahnya ke jendela mobil. Memilih untuk memperhatikan kerlap-kerlip lampu mobil di jalan raya.

Naruto menghela napas sesaat, "Iya~ Ibu…"

"Hentikan kebiasaanmu itu, lagipula minggu depan juga _dia_ datang ke rumah kan?" kata Kushina lagi.

Sakura yang tadinya tak peduli langsung menoleh. Tunggu! Dia? Datang? Maksudnya Hinata? Apa ibu mertuanya mengenal Hinata? Tunggu! Kenapa rumit begini? Sakura menoleh pada Naruto yang tersenyum mengejeknya. Sakura kesal sekali. Naruto benar-benar menyebalkan!

Tak lama kemudian mobil sedan Minato sampai di restoran milik ayah Sakura. Perlahan mobil memasuki arena parkir.

Sakura yang sedari tadi melamun dan memandang ke luar sama sekali tak sadar kalau ia sudah di restoran milik ayahnya. Pandangan matanya masih menerawang keluar. Entah melihat bintang langit musim panas atau apa.

"Sakura…" panggil Kushina lembut.

"…"

"Sakura?" panggilnya lagi. Kali ini Naruto dan Minato ikut menoleh memperhatikan Sakura yang tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

"Sakura!" panggil Naruto.

"Ya!" Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung menoleh. Wajahnya mendadak merona saat sadar semua orang memperhatikannya. Ia menunduk pelan.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Minato.

Sakura menggeleng, "N-nggak, c-cuma memikirkan sesuatu, Ayah."

Kushina tersenyum simpul, "Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, minggu depan adik iparmu akan mulai tinggal bersama kita."

"A-adik? Adik ipar?"

"Iya, adik laki-laki Naruto. Namanya Konohamaru. Selama ini dia tinggal di Kyoto dengan saudara jauh. Karena tahun depan ia akan sekolah di SMA kalian berdua, aku dan Kushina memintanya untuk segera pindah bersama kita."

Sakura terlihat berpikir sebentar. Jadi yang dimaksud '_dia_' tadi itu adiknya Naruto? Sakura melirik Naruto pelan.

"Makanya Naruto! Hentikan kebiasaanmu sms-an dengan Konohamaru! Kau bahkan tidak sadar isterimu melamun!" celoteh Kushina sambil melotot pada Naruto.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "N-nggak apa, Ibu… aku hanya kepikiran tugas OSIS saja kok, maaf…" ujarnya menenangkan Kushina.

Kushina lalu tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Sakura lembut. Mobil berhenti dan terparkir sempurna. Semua penumpang mulai melepas sabuk pengamannya masing-masing. Kushina dan Minato perlahan turun dari mobil.

Tiba-tiba tangan Naruto meraih sabuk pengaman Sakura dan membantu gadis itu melepas sabuk pengamannya. Sakura terlihat seperti menahan napasnya saat menyadari jarak tubuh suaminya dengan dirinya begitu dekat. Kenapa ia berdebar-debar begini?

"Sakura," panggil Naruto. Tangannya menahan jemari Sakura yang bersiap membuka pintu samping mobil, "berhenti… berhenti mencurigai Hinata. Dia tidak seburuk yang kau kira. Aku bukannya sebodoh itu melibatkan Hinata di pernikahan kita." Bisiknya pelan.

Naruto lalu melepas pegangan tangannya kemudian mundur dan keluar mobil. Sakura terdiam sesaat. Ia memejamkan matanya. Entahlah. Dadanya terasa bergemuruh. Apa gadis itu sebegitu baiknya? Apa hubungan mereka se-istimewa itu? Ia memang begitu bodoh sampai salah sangka bahwa Naruto selalu sms-an dengan Hinata. Ia benar-benar bodoh. Selama ini ia selalu membanggakan hubungan 'tanpa status'-nya dengan Sasuke. Padahal ia sadar betul, Sasuke sama sekali tidak membalas perasaannya. Sudahlah.

Cklek.

Sebuah tangan terulur di samping kiri Sakura. Naruto berdiri tegak di sana membukakan pintu dan menawarkan pegangan. Sakura tertegun sesaat. Ia melirik ayah dan ibu mertuanya di luar dari dalam mobil. Seperti biasanya. Mereka tersenyum.

'_akting ya?_' batin Sakura sesak.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu menerima uluran tangan Naruto. Sakura menarik napas pelan lalu tersenyum kecil. Keluarga baru itu melangkah menyusuri halaman restoran yang luas. Naruto masih menggenggam tangan Sakura. Entah bocah itu sengaja atau tidak sadar melakukannya.

Sakura membiarkan tangannya menghangat digenggam pemuda itu. Ia berjalan sedikit di belakang Naruto. Ia mendongak sesaat. Menatap punggung Naruto yang luas. Ia memejamkan matanya sedetik. Harus diakhiri. Memang harus diakhiri. Ia tidak ingin terus-terusan bertengkar dengan Naruto. Ia ingin berdamai. Mungkin Sakura harus berhenti bersikap 'berlebihan'.

Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha sejajar dan berjalan di samping Naruto. "Naruto…" panggilnya pelan tanpa menoleh. Naruto juga hanya berdehem pelan tanpa menoleh. "aku nggak tahu kau punya adik, kau nggak pernah… cerita."

"Kau juga nggak pernah minta aku bercerita. Aku khawatir kau malah tertekan kalau aku menambah masalahmu dengan bercerita yang aneh-aneh tentang keluargaku." jawab Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Tapi sekarang aku memintanya kan?" kata Sakura. Gadis itu melepas genggaman Naruto lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Jiraiya dan Tsunade di ujung sana. Naruto hanya melempar senyum dan terus melangkah. Telinganya sempat mendengar Sakura mendesah pelan lalu berbisik, "Kau harus menceritakan tentang keluargamu padaku."

Naruto menyimak perkataannya dengan jelas meski ia tak menoleh.

"… aku kan… isterimu."

'_Hah?_' Naruto langsung sontak menoleh pada Sakura. Gadis ceria itu langsung berlari menghampiri orang tuanya dan memeluk ayahnya erat. Naruto masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Pertama kali. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya Sakura menyebut kalimat itu. Kalimat pengakuan atas status pernikahan mereka.

Perlahan Naruto tak dapat menahan senyumnya. Wajahnya pun perlahan merona. Ia memegangi dadanya yang berdebar. Hangat.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Suara tawa yang nyaring bergema dari sebuah meja yang cukup luas berisikan empat keluarga besar bersama putera-puteri mereka yang telah menikah. Berbagai macam hidangan makan malam mulai tertata rapi di tengah-tengah meja bulat dengan gelas-gelas lilin di tengahnya yang menambah kesan eksotis.

Para makhluk dewasa itu saling bercanda satu sama lain. Kadang juga membicarakan masalah umum atau bisnis yang sebenarnya cukup asing di telinga Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura ataupun Ino. Keempat remaja SMA itu memilih untuk mendengarkan sekaligus tertawa sesekali jika dirasa obrolan mereka lucu.

Shikamaru terlihat takut-takut melirik pada ayah mertuanya. Bukan apa-apa sih, tapi jujur saja Inoichi kadang terlihat seperti memelototinya –sebenarnya hanya memandangi- seksama wajah Shikamaru. Mungkin ia takut kalau Inoichi belum menerimanya sebagai menantu.

Sementara Ino sesekali celingukan melihat meja-meja tamu restoran yang lain. Restoran milik Jiraiya termasuk mewah di Tokyo. Meski lebih sering disambangi pebisnis atau eksekutif muda, tapi Ino masih paranoid kalau-kalau ada orang yang mengenalnya sebagai siswa. Ayolah, tidak tertutup kemungkinan kalau murid sekolahnya juga ada di restoran ini.

Sedangkan Naruto lebih memilih untuk diam dan menikmati makanannya. Ia tidak memiliki kekhawatiran pada Jiraiya ataupun Tsunade. Karena ia tahu betul pasangan sangar yang juga orang tua Sakura itu sudah menerimanya sebagai menantu sebagaimana Minato dan Kushina menerima Sakura sebagai puteri barunya. Hanya ada satu hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya sekarang. Yaitu isterinya yang duduk di samping kirinya.

Ya, Sakura tidak biasanya 'pendiam'. Gadis itu dengan bersikap super tenang memilih untuk menikmati makan malamnya sambil sesekali tersenyum dan menyimak pembicaraan orang dewasa di sekelilingnya. Ia menolak untuk menatap mata Naruto yang duduk di samping kanannya. Tidak menginjak kakinya seperti saat makan malam di rumah Namikaze dan juga tidak memasang senyum palsu seperti biasanya. Ia terlihat terlalu 'tenang'.

"Silakan, Tuan puteri…"

Naruto menoleh. Seorang koki berumur sekitar 40-50 tahun berdiri di antara kursinya dan Sakura, tersenyum sambil menyodorkan dua piring hidangan steak. Sakura menoleh cepat. Sesaat Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Paman Teuchi!" bisiknya pelan.

Lelaki itu tersenyum pada Sakura dan mengelus rambut pink Sakura. Ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Sakura yang duduk manis di kursinya. "Lama tidak bertemu, Nona cantik!" bisik Teuchi. Sakura langsung nyengir dengan wajah merona. "kudengar kau sudah menikah, yang mana suamimu?"

Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang memerah, "Dia ada di samping kananmu, Paman."

Teuchi menoleh cepat dan mendapati Naruto yang sudah tersenyum duluan padanya dan menyodorkan tangannya, "Namikaze Naruto."

"Teuchi, koki master di restoran ini," jelas Teuchi hangat, "jadi Tuan Puteri manja ini sekarang berubah nama jadi Namikaze Sakura?"

Naruto langsung tersenyum kecil. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Wajahnya sukses memerah mendengar sindiran sang koki, "Yah, begitulah."

"Kau harus jadi pemuda yang tahan banting kalau punya isteri seperti Sakura," bisik Teuchi pada Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu sontak tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "nikmati makan malamnya, aku harus kembali ke dapur. Semua panci-panci itu berteriak dan menungguku."

Naruto dan Sakura tertawa lagi mendengar gurauan Teuchi sementara lelaki itu berjalan menjauh dari meja mereka. Naruto memandang Sakura sesaat. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada piring berisi steak di hadapannya. Pasangan suami isteri itu tak sadar bahwa para orang tua yang sejak tadi terlihat sibuk bercanda sebenarnya juga memperhatikan mereka. Jiraiya tersenyum tipis lalu melirik Tsunade yang menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" bisik Jiraiya di telinga isterinya.

Tsunade mengangguk lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Berdoa saja, lama-lama dugaan kita jadi benar kan?"

Jiraiya mengangguk setuju lalu bercanda lagi dengan para orang tua.

Sakura sesekali melirik pada Ino. Sahabat pirangnya itu juga bersikap tak jauh beda dengannya. Hanya saja entah kenapa ia merasa wajah Ino sejak tadi merona. Sakura mulai melirik suami sahabatnya itu. Ternyata Shikamaru juga memasang muka yang sedikit memerah. Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ia yakin pasti telah terjadi sesuatu pada mereka berdua. Ia menatap lagi mata Ino dan tersenyum khas, '_kau hutang cerita padaku, Ino-pig_.' batinnya.

Ino merespon senyuman Sakura dengan melotot pada sahabatnya. Ia tahu betul senyum macam apa itu. Itu senyum khas ayah Sakura. Si bocah pink itu pasti berpikir aneh-aneh tentang dirinya dan Shikamaru. Hah. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada si Forehead satu itu. Masa ia harus cerita '_Sakura! Kau tahu? Shikamaru hampir saja melihatku telanjang lho…_'? Tentu saja itu hanya akan membuat Sakura menertawainya habis-habisan. Masih untung tadi sore Ino masih belum melepas semua pakaiannya. Salahnya sendiri sih lupa mengunci pintu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ino menoleh cepat dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Shikamaru mendengus pelan lalu berbisik, "Wajahmu merah sekali."

Ino sontak memegangi pipinya yang hangat, "Tidak kok." bantahnya. Ino menunduk sesaat, mengatur napasnya lalu mengangkat wajahnya lagi. Ia memandangi Shikamaru yang masih menatapnya khawatir.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ah.. um…" Ino tercekat. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia melirik kedua orang tua dan juga mertuanya yang masih sibuk mengobrol. Tangan kanannya lalu meraih tissue di hadapannya dan menyapu lembut sisi bibir Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mematung sesaat. Tak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan isterinya barusan. Wajahnya mendadak merah padam lagi.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke piringnya, "Kalau makan jangan belepotan. Kau bisa ditertawakan ayahku nanti," gumam Ino pelan. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu menoleh pada Shikamaru lagi. Dilihatnya wajah Shikamaru yang masih terbengong dan memerah. Ia lalu tertawa pelan, "wajahmu merah sekali." bisiknya jahil.

Shikamaru langsung tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Matanya justru menyadari ibunya yang cerewet dan ibu mertuanya memandanginya sambil tersenyum jahil. Ah, dasar ibu-ibu! Ia cepat-cepat menunduk dan meneruskan acara makan malamnya sementara Ino masih terkikik pelan.

"Putera anda manis sekali…" puji Yamanaka Misae.

Yoshino mengangguk lalu menggeleng, "Tidak juga sih, Misae-san, saya sejujurnya tidak pernah melihat Shikamaru se-'merah' itu."

Misae langsung menoleh cepat, "Benarkah?" tanyanya memastikan. Jujur saja ia merasa takjub. Sedikit banyak, ia dan Inoichi lega melihat Shikamaru. Entah _feel_ orang tua atau apa, tapi mereka yakin Shikamaru pemuda baik-baik.

Yoshino mengangguk mengiyakan, "Mungkin karena puteri Anda."

Sakura yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tingkah sahabatnya kini terlihat menahan tawa. Jujur saja, di matanya, Ino dan Shikamaru terlihat lebih 'harmonis' dibandingkan dirinya. Ia lalu melirik pada Naruto yang sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Kenapa steak-nya tidak dimakan?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Naruto menoleh dan mandapati Sakura menatapnya heran.

"Kau nggak cocok dengan masakan Paman Teuchi?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Naruto hanya menggeleng lalu nyengir sambil mengangkat garpu dan pisau di tangan kanannya. Alis kirinya terangkat, "Ini ribet sekali."

Sakura tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengambil piring steak milik Naruto. Naruto terlihat kaget melihat tingkah Sakura. Ia memperhatikan isterinya itu lekat-lekat. Ternyata Sakura dengan tenang memotongkan daging steak milik Naruto agar 'suami'-nya itu tidak kesulitan memakan steak-nya. Naruto tersenyum kecil dan terus memperhatikan Sakura, "Kenapa kau sejak tadi tersenyum terus?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sibuk mengiris steak-steak di hadapannya. Ia menoleh pelan dan tersenyum, "Aku heran, kalau aku sewot, kau bilang aku galak, sekarang kau protes karena aku terus tersenyum," ujarnya santai. Sakura lalu memotong-motong lagi steak Naruto lagi, "aku cuma senang berkumpul seperti ini, terus… coba kau perhatikan wajah temanmu di sana itu."

Naruto terdiam sesaat lalu menoleh pada Shikamaru yang sibuk sendiri dengan makan malamnya. Ia akhirnya menyadari wajah sahabatnya yang memerah. "Dia itu kenapa? Kenapa wajah Shikamaru merah sekali?"

Sakura terkikik pelan, "Tadi saat kau sibuk memandangi steakmu ini, Ino membuat wajah Shikamaru memerah."

"Ino?" tanya Naruto, "apa yang dilakukan temanmu pada Shikamaru?"

Sakura menoleh sebentar. Tangannya lalu ikut mengambil serbet makan di depannya, "Ini." Tangannya dengan cepat membelai sudut bibir Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak belepotan oleh apapun. Namun reaksi Naruto ternyata tak jauh beda dengan reaksi Shikamaru.

"Wajahmu memerah."

Naruto lalu menggeleng cepat, "Nggak. Enak saja!" kilahnya.

Sakura justru tertawa mendengar sangkalannya barusan. Jelas-jelas wajahnya memerah, tapi Naruto masih menolak mengakuinya. Naruto yang senang karena Sakura tertawa lagi menarik kursinya mendekat pada Sakura dan merebut pisau makan yang dipegang Sakura, "Aku bisa melakukannya." Tangannya perlahan mengiris steak miliknya sendiri.

Naruto terlihat ngotot mengiris steak tersebut hingga membuat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura merebut lagi pisau steak yang dipakai Naruto, "Sini kubantu!"

"Nggak usah."

"Mumpung aku berbaik hati, Bodoh!" jawab Sakura. Gadis itu masih setengah tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan Naruto.

"…"

"…"

"Ehm…"

Sakura dan Naruto menghentikan perdebatannya. Steak bernasib malang yang tadinya dijadikan ajang rebutan kini sudah tercacah tak berbentuk. Sakura dan Naruto berpandangan sesaat. Entah kenapa keduanya merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Pelan-pelan keduanya menoleh ke sekeliling.

Mata keduanya mendapati semua orang di meja itu sedang memasang senyum termanis mereka. Bahkan Shikamaru dan Ino menertawai keduanya.

Blush.

Wajah Naruto dan Sakura dengan cepat memerah saat sadar sedang diperhatikan semua orang tua. Sesaat suasana hening. Naruto perlahan memundurkan lagi kursinya kembali ke posisinya. Semakin mendekat pada kursi Kushina. Kushina terlihat tersenyum lega lalu mengacak rambut puteranya itu dengan gemas.

Kushina melirik Minato yang juga terlihat senang. Ia lalu menatap mata Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang juga berpikiran sama. Ayolah. Meraka semua adalah orang tua. Mereka tak cukup bodoh untuk tahu bahwa apa yang ditunjukkan putera-puterinya selama ini hanyalah dibuat-buat. Dan malam ini, para orang tua itu tersenyum lega karena tahu bahwa kini putera-puteri mereka makin terlihat 'harmonis'. Ya. Pernikahan ini mungkin saja suatu kecelakaan. Tapi pernikahan ini bukan kesalahan. Bukan kebohongan.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana sekolah kalian yang baru? Cocok?" tanya Shikaku memecah keheningan.

"Iya juga, bagaimana persiapan festivalnya Sakura, aku sudah baca proposalmu dari Tsunade-san," sahut Inoichi, "dan aku lihat di sekolah, putera-putera kalian terlihat membaur."

Minato tersenyum puas, "Benarkah? Tadinya kupikir Naruto dan Shikamaru akan kesulitan menyesuaikan diri."

"Tidak…tidak…" bantah Jiraiya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "bukankah ada puteriku dan puteri Inoichi yang membantu anak-anak kalian."

Minato dan para ibu-ibu tertawa senang.

"Tentu saja, ide menyekolahkan mereka dalam satu sekolah itu ide bagus!" sahut Tsunade.

Kushina mengangguk setuju lalu menoleh pada Sakura, "Memang sekolahmu akan ada acara?"

Sakura mengangguk semangat, "Iya!" Sejurus kemudian Sakura tertawa nyaring, "Ibu tahu? Naruto akan berperan jadi pangeran di drama tahunan sekolah!"

Naruto yang tadinya sibuk meminum _orange juice_ miliknya langsung sukses terbatuk-batuk. Kushina dan Minato juga yang lainnya langsung tertawa nyaring melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Wah, kau pasti terlihat cocok sekali memerankan pangeran!" kata Jiraiya.

"Siapa dulu ayahnya?" canda Minato disambut gelak tawa para bapak-bapak modern ini.

Kushina yang sibuk menepuk punggung Naruto tersenyum senang, "Ngomong-ngomong siapa pemeran puterinya?"

"Iya juga, apa kau Sakura-chan?" tanya Misae penasaran.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Bukan aku pemeran puterinya," jawabnya tenang, "aku kan ketua OSIS, aku harus menjadi pengawas atau penanggung jawab acaranya."

"Wah, sayang sekali." keluh Yoshino.

"Seperti apa pemeran puterinya?" tanya Kushina.

Ino tersenyum sesaat lalu mendengus kesal, "Bibi harus hati-hati, pemeran puterinya sangat cantik."

"Pasti Shion ya?" tanya Tsunade pada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Apa dia sangat cantik?" tanya Misae penasaran.

Ino mengangguk, "Ya~h, banyak yang bilang sedikit mirip denganku, Ibu."

"Dia memang sangat cantik. Melebihi aku ataupun Ino-chan." jawab Sakura pada Kushina.

"Wa~h, menantumu bisa digoda muridmu sendiri, Tsunade." imbuh Misae.

"Tenang Ibu, dia nggak mungkin macam-macam pada Naruto, aku yang jadi 'ibu tiri'-nya. Aku yang akan memantaunya," canda Ino. "biarpun dia cantik, aku pastikan dia tidak macam-macam."

Yoshino langsung tertawa mendengar ucapan Ino yang bersemangat, "Kau dapat peran ibu tiri?"

"Kau harus membantu Sakura menjaga puteraku dari serangan 'puteri' itu, Ino-chan…" canda Kushina.

"Ibu!" teriak Naruto jengkel, "aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dijaga kan?" ujar Naruto sewot.

"Tapi kami semua kan hanya khawatir mengingat lawan peranmu sangat cantik," kata Tsunade, "wajar kan?"

"Tidak kok," jawab Naruto pelan, "bagiku…"

"…" semua menyimak baik-baik. Naruto menoleh pelan pada Sakura.

"Bagiku isteriku lebih cantik."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Semua orang di meja makan itu langsung speechless. Semuanya kehilangan kata-katanya setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Namikaze muda tersebut. Naruto langsung menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah sementara Sakura sibuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

Perlahan Kushina menggenggam tangan Minato dan tersenyum pada suaminya itu. Semua orang tua itu tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi. Bukan karena isi ucapannya. Tapi nada suara Naruto yang begitu tulus saat mengatakannya tadi. Mereka bangga. Bangga karena berhasil membawa anaknya sejauh ini.

"Lalu kau berperan jadi apa Shikamaru?" tanya Shikaku memecah keheningan. Mencoba mencairkan suasana. Terutama suasana canggung antara Naruto dan Sakura.

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang lalu bersandar di sandaran kursinya. Ia menengadah dan menutup matanya, "Aduh Ayah, jangan mengingatkanku soal drama itu."

Ino tertawa nyaring mendengar keluhan Shikamaru, "Dia jadi rajanya Ayah!"

"Jadi ayahnya Naruto?" sahut Inoichi kaget. Shikamaru membuka matanya dan menatap mata Inoichi ragu. Takut-takut kalau ayah mertuanya berkomentar aneh-aneh. Alih-alih ayah mertuanya berkomentar jelek, nyatanya Inoichi malah tertawa keras, "rasanya aku perlu menonton dramanya."

"Aku mau datang membawa handycam!" sahut Misae bersemangat.

Yoshino tersenyum sambil memandangi puteranya, "Aku juga penasaran dengan raja yang pemalas satu ini."

Sakura mulai tertawa lagi mendengar candaan para orang tua itu. Ia menoleh pada Naruto. Pemuda itu juga menoleh perlahan tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Di pipinya masih tersisa garis-garis rona yang membuatnya nampak terlihat manis. Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumannya, dan Naruto yang tadinya takut Sakura akan marah pada kata-katanya tadi kini boleh lega.

Sakura menoleh lagi pada Ino yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Ino melirik pada Shikamaru sesaat yang sibuk mendengarkan obrolan antara ayahnya, Inoichi, dan para orang tua lainnya. Ino menarik napas sesaat lalu menatap mata Sakura, '_kau jatuh cinta padanya, Forehead_,' batinnya.

Sakura lalu menoleh di sisi kirinya. Ia menatap mata ayahnya yang menatapnya dalam. Jiraiya tersenyum lalu membelai kepala Sakura lembut lalu mencium pipi puterinya, "Kau membuat ayah bahagia, My little angel…" bisiknya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Jiraiya lalu menoleh pada Inoichi dan berlanjut pada Inoichi yang memandangi Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, kau bisa berdansa?" tanya Inoichi.

"Eh?"

"Bisa berdansa?" tanya Misae memastikan.

Shikamaru menggeleng cepat. Terang saja. Seumur-umur Shikamaru tidak bisa berdansa. Belajar? Untuk apa? Itu sangat merepotkan bagi seorang Shikamaru.

"Kau pasti bisa!" sahut Minato.

Sakura dan Naruto terlihat heran dengan tingkah para orang tua yang aneh. Shikamaru dan Ino apalagi, jelas mereka heran dengan ke-ngototan para orang tua ini.

"Iya, Shikamaru," tambah Kushina, "karena ayahmu itu pintar sekali berdansa."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto.

Minato tertawa nyaring, "Guru dansa ayah waktu pesta dansa SMA dulu adalah Shikaku, ayah Shikamaru."

"T-tapi aku nggak bisa berdansa," jawab Shikamaru, "lagipula kenapa aku harus bisa berdansa?"

"Kau, Ino-chan?" tanya Yoshino.

Ino langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Mana mungkin, kau kan ketua cheerleaders." sahut Tsunade.

Ino menggeleng lagi, "Tapi aku memang belum pernah berdansa."

Sakura menoleh pada ayahnya, "Memangnya ada apa, Ayah? Kalau untuk drama nanti sih, latihannya masih lama."

Jiraiya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan puterinya. Lelaki itu lalu berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi meja diikuti pandangan heran Sakura. Semenit kemudian suara lagu Beyonce yang sejak tadi mengiringi acara makan malam itu kini berganti dengan lagu milik Ne-Yo berjudul Decisions dengan volume yang lebih tinggi.

Sakura langsung melotot. Ia mengerti maksud ayahnya. Ia langsung menoleh ke sudut lain restoran ayahnya. Benar saja. Lantai luas di dekat air mancur restoran ayahnya tak jauh dari meja makan mereka mulai berwarna-warni karena efek lampu dansa.

Jiraiya melangkah lagi mendekat ke meja makan lalu menepuk punggung Inoichi. Sedetik kemudian Inoichi mendekat pada puteri dan menantunya. Begitu juga Jiraiya yang mendadak meraih tangan Sakura dan Naruto dan menggiring para pasangan muda itu ke lantai dansa. Keempat remaja SMA itu langsung melongo. Keempatnya berdiri kebingungan di atas lantai dansa sementara Jiraiya dan Inoichi menyingkir meninggalkan mereka.

"Ayah!" teriak Sakura.

Jiraiya hanya menaruh telunjuknya di bibirnya, memberi tanda agar puterinya tak bertanya apa pun. Inoichi hanya tersenyum pada puterinya.

"A-ayah, kami nggak bisa berdansa!" kata Ino.

"Just look, Hime." jawab Inoichi singkat.

Sedetik kemudian keempat remaja itu hanya bisa terpana saat para ayah di sana, Jiraiya, Inoichi, Minato, dan Shikaku menyingkir dari kursi lalu keempat lelaki dewasa itu membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya pada para isteri-nya. Tak ada hal lain kecuali para wanita itu tertegun dengan tingkah konyol suaminya. Mau tak mau mereka semua menyambut uluran tangan belahan jiwanya dan menurut saat dibawa ke lantai dansa.

Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, dan Sakura yang melongo mulai menepi dan memberi ruang orang tua mereka.

"Lihat ayah, Shikamaru…" perintah Shikaku.

Minato melempar senyum pada puteranya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, memberi tanda agar puteranya itu mulai memperhatikan gerakannya. Empat pasang orang dewasa itu mulai berdansa mengikuti ritme dan kadang saling melempar tawa satu sama lain.

Shikamaru juga yang lainnya hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala mereka masing-masing. Takjub dengan tingkah ayah-ayahnya yang 'romantis'. Dan lagu Ne-Yo yang mengalun makin memperindah suasana yang ada.

_It's got me singing ohhhhh_

_Cause I wanna do right_

_But she looks so good tonight_

_And it's got me singing ohhhhhh_

Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya di depan Ino tanpa menoleh. Begitu juga Naruto yang melakukan hal yang sama, "Mau berdansa, Tuan Puteri?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum singkat lalu menerima uluran tangan suaminya, "Dengan senang hati, Pangeran."

Naruto langsung menarik Sakura ke tengah lantai dansa. Sementara Ino menerima uluran tangan Shikamaru, "Kuingatkan Raja, kau bisa dibunuh permaisurimu kalau ketahuan mengajak ibu Cinderella berdansa."

Shikamaru tersenyum simpul, "Aku cuma tak mau keduluan ajudan-ku nanti." jawab Shikamaru. Ino langsung menoleh pada Shikamaru yang langsung menariknya ke lantai dansa.

Diam-diam para orang tua itu mulai menepi. Memberi ruang yang cukup luas di lantai dansa tanpa mereka ketahui. Rencana mereka berhasil sempurna. Meskipun baru sedikit, mereka tahu benar, bahwa cinta itu mulai tumbuh perlahan-lahan.

"Hei, Naruto…" panggil Sakura.

"Ya?"

"Bukannya tadi sore kau bilang perempuan itu makhluk yang mengerikan?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu karena kau bilang Shion cantik, menarik, baik, perfect," jawab Naruto, "padahal kau sendiri nggak mengakuinya kan?"

Sakura tersenyum sesaat lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya sehingga sisi rambut keduanya bersentuhan. Sakura berbisik pelan, "Terima kasih pujiannya tadi."

"Aku nggak memujimu tuh…" jawab Naruto enteng.

"…" Sakura terlihat bingung.

"…aku cuma mengatakan kenyataannya." Naruto mempererat pelukannya. Dan nyatanya Sakura tak berontak. Gadis itu merasa wajahnya memerah, dan ia memilih untuk membenamkan wajahnya di bahu suaminya. Detak jantungnya menggila. Sama seperti irama lagu yang mengiringinya. Ia melirik pada Ino yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sahabat pirangnya itu tersenyum padanya. Membuat wajah Sakura makin memerah.

Naruto menengok ke leher Sakura. Pemuda itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana. Membiarkan aroma wangi Sakura menyeruak menyerang indera penciumannya. Ia tak mempedulikan orang tuanya di seberang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. '_Bagaimana menurut kalian, Ayah, Ibu?_' batinnya. '_kami mirip kalian kan?_'

_So, what you gonna do?_

_Know you gotta make a move_

_Are you gotta do right?_

_Or get down for the night?_

_Know you gotta choose_

_Said you know you love your girl_

_And you know she loves you too_

_But what you gotta ask yourself_

'_is it worth losin' her to you?'_

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Ino-chan, bisa bantu sebentar?" tanya Yoshino.

Ino dan Shikamaru menoleh. Ino tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu memberikan tas tangan miliknya pada Shikamaru. Pemuda itu lalu bergegas menuju tangga. Sepertinya ia lelah sekali. Mungkin ia ingin cepat-cepat tidur.

Ino melangkah pelan ke dapur mendekati ibu mertuanya, "Ibu mau menghangatkan pemberian Paman Jiraiya tadi ya?" tanyanya.

Yoshino mengangguk, "Iya, ayah Sakura membawakan kita menu restorannya banyak sekali, aduh, aku jadi kebingungan." keluhnya.

"Biar kubantu, Ibu." Ino mengambil beberapa bungkusan dan menuangkannya ke mangkuk penghangat.

Yoshino menoleh dan memandangi menantunya dengan seksama, "Ino-chan?"

"Iya, Ibu?"

"Sepertinya kau saat pulang tadi membawa guling besar," kata Yoshino, "kau tidak bisa tidur tanpa guling?"

Ino menoleh dan menatap ibu mertuanya sambil tertawa kecil. Ia kaget melihat ibu mertuanya yang terlihat penasaran, "Bukan, Ibu," terangnya, "itu untuk Shikamaru kok, bukan untukku."

Alis Yoshino makin berkerut, "Sejak kapan Shikamaru memakai guling?" tanya Yoshino, "dia memintamu membelikannya?"

Ino menggeleng, "Nggak kok, memangnya kenapa Ibu?"

"Kalau ibu boleh tahu, kenapa kau membelikan Shikamaru guling kalau dia nggak minta?" tanya Yoshino lagi.

Ino makin terlihat heran dengan pertanyaan ibu mertuanya. Ia merasa aneh karena Yoshino terlihat sangat penasaran dengan 'guling' yang ia belikan tadi sepulang sekolah. Lagipula sekarang ia harus menjawab apa?

"Ino?"

"Ah…Um…" wajah Ino mulai memerah, "bukannya apa-apa Ibu, tapi aku agak… kesulitan tidur, kalau… Shikamaru memelukku terlalu erat tiap tidur, m-makanya kubelikan guling."

"Hah?"

"Bukannya aku keberatan atau apa, hanya saja, aku rasa guling itu ide yang bagus," jelas Ino kebingungan, "Ibu marah?"

Yoshino melangkah mendekat pada Ino yang menolak untuk menatap matanya. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut. Tangannya perlahan meraih poni panjang Ino, menyisihkannya, lalu mengecup kening Ino pelan. Ino terlihat kaget saat mendongak dan mendapati ibu mertuanya tersenyum lembut, "I-ibu?"

Yoshino membuka kulkas dan menyodorkan segelas coke pada menantunya lalu bersandar di meja dapur, "Kau tahu, Shikamaru itu sejak kecil tidak suka guling."

"Hm?" Ino menoleh heran, "t-tapi tiap tidur ia s-selalu…"

"Itu artinya ia menyukaimu, Ino-chan."

"I-ibu… anu, Shikamaru bilang… ia nggak sengaja kok."

"Mau dengar cerita dariku?" tanya Yoshino. Ino terdiam sesaat lalu mengangguk pelan. Wanita itu lalu menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke meja makan. Keduanya duduk berhadapan dan saling memandang satu sama lain. "Dulu, saat masih kecil, Shikamaru sering sekali menyusup ke kamarku dan ayahnya, lalu memaksa tidur di ranjang kami. Setiap malam, Shikamaru selalu memelukku erat. Tak ada masalah sih, tapi lama-lama sesak juga, sama seperti yang kau bilang…"

Ino tertawa mendengarnya. Memang, Shikamaru bodoh itu tenaganya nggak ukuran. Masih kecil saja ia berhasil membuat ibunya sesak napas, apalagi usia sekarang? Yah. Ino adalah korban kali ini.

"Akhirnya Ibu menyuruh ayahnya untuk gantian memeluknya, yang ada Shikamaru kecil malah menangis, kau tahu apa yang ia katakan waktu itu?"

Ino mulai tertawa mendengarnya dan menggeleng.

"Dia bilang ayahnya bau, padahal jelas-jelas Shikaku sangat wangi. Waktu kutanya kenapa ia senang memelukku, bocah pemalas itu bilang kalau aku sangat wangi, ia bilang, ia menyukai wangi tubuhku."

Sesaat wajah Ino merona, "T-tapi Ibu…"

"Dia bukan memelukmu karena ia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk dipeluk, tapi karena ia menyukai aroma tubuhmu, Ino-chan…"

Wajah Ino makin memerah mendengarnya.

"Pernah Naruto menginap di sini, yang ada malah Naruto tidur di lantai karena Shikamaru menendangnya, pernah juga bibinya kemari dan sepupu-sepupunya yang perempuan datang saat kecil. Tapi Shikamaru tak pernah memeluk mereka saat tidur," ungkap Yoshino, "kau mengerti sekarang?"

Ino terdiam sebentar. Ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya meski tahu itu percuma. Sesaat kemudian ia akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Naruto mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk setelah mencuci mukanya lalu mendekat ke arah ranjang. Matanya mendapati isterinya itu sudah berbaring menghadap tembok dengan selimut menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"Sakura-chan?" panggil Naruto, "kau sudah tidur?"

"…"

Tidak ada sahutan. Naruto terdiam sejenak lalu melangkah menutup korden balkon kamarnya lalu mematikan lampu kamar dan beranjak naik ke ranjang. Ia duduk sebentar dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran ranjang. Ia melirik Sakura yang tidur membelakanginya. Naruto memejamkan matanya sedetik. Mengingat-ingat kejadian di restoran tadi, terutama saat di lantai dansa. Meski hanya sebentar, Naruto merasa ia berhasil mengalahkan Sasuke dari hati gadis itu. Naruto tersenyum simpul. Ia menyingkir dari ranjang. Langkah kakinya terhenti di sisi ranjang Sakura. Pemuda itu berjongkok di hadapan Sakura. Memperhatikan wajah isterinya lekat-lekat.

Sesaat Naruto tersenyum senang. Tangannya dengan lembut membelai rambut gadis itu dengan pelan. Sangat pelan. Tangannya lalu berpindah pelan menyentuh bulu mata Sakura. Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup matanya mesra.

"Aku nggak pernah berbohong," bisik Naruto dengan sangat pelan, "kau gadis paling cantik yang pernah kutemui."

Naruto bangkit dan berjalan mendekat ke sisi lain ranjangnya. Ia perlahan berbaring dan memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Sesaat ia tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

Sementara itu mata Sakura perlahan terbuka. Tangannya perlahan bergerak tenang menyentuh kelopak matanya. Sakura terlihat menggigiti bibirnya. Tangannya lalu perlahan menyentuh dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya yang sama sekali nggak beraturan dan membuatnya kesulitan tidur. Ia mengingat dansanya tadi. Dansa itu benar-benar tak mau menyingkir dari ingatannya. Wajahnya bahkan masih merona tiap mengingatnya.

Ia sama sekali tak menolak saat tadi Naruto membenamkan wajahnya dan napasnya mengalir menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya. Entah kenapa ia malah senang saat merasakannya. Detak jantungnya ini sungguh berisik dan mengganggunya, tapi entah kenapa ia merasakan hangat yang menyenangkan menjalar di dada dan seluruh system kerja tubuhnya.

Dansa tadi… Sakura tersenyum lagi. Ia benar-benar menjadi seorang Cinderella dalam satu malam.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Ino melangkah pelan memasuki kamarnya. Ia menoleh ke arah ranjang. Pemuda itu sudah tertidur pulas di sisi kanan ranjang. Benar kata ibu mertuanya. Sia-sia ia membeli guling. Shikamaru memang tidak menggunakannya. Guling itu justru kini tergeletak di tengah-tengah ranjang seolah benda empuk itu menjadi pembatas antara bagian ranjang Shikamaru dan ranjangnya.

Ino melangkah pelan ke ranjang dan naik dengan sangat hati-hati agar tak membangunkan Shikamaru. Ia memeluk guling yang dibelinya lalu memajukan tubuhnya mendekat pada Shikamaru.

"Shika?" panggilnya.

Tidak ada sahutan. Yang terdengar hanya bunyi dengkuran halus yang keluar dari mulutnya. Pemuda itu benar-benar sudah tidur rupanya. Ino memandangnya lekat-lekat. Keduanya memang tidur saling berhadapan.

'_Itu artinya ia menyukaimu, Ino-chan.'_

Ino memejamkan matanya sesaat mengingat kata-kata ibu mertuanya. Sesaat ia tersenyum. Ia memang belum yakin kalau Shikamaru benar-benar sudah merelakan pernikahan ini dan melupakan Temari, kekasih aslinya. Sama tak yakinnya dengan ia yang tak tahu apa ia sudah melepaskan Sai dan mengganti perasaannya pada suaminya sendiri. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang yang ia tahu, pemuda di hadapannya ini nggak akan pernah menyakitinya atau mengacuhkannya.

"Kalau kau menyukai wangi badanku, berdekatan begini cukup kan?" gumam Ino pelan. Ia perlahan menutup matanya dan membenamkan sebagian wajahnya di guling yang didekapnya. Ino mencoba tidur dan melawan hentakan detak jantungnya yang memaksanya untuk tetap bangun.

Perlahan Shikamaru membuka matanya. Ia tidak bereaksi selain memandangi wajah cantik isterinya sendiri. Perlahan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Ia memajukan kepalanya hingga dahinya hampir menyentuh poni pirang Ino. Ia masih memandangi wajah Ino lekat. Menyusuri lekuk kesempurnaan wajah isterinya yang sangat kekanakan itu.

Ia perlahan ikut menutup matanya. Berusaha keras untuk tidur. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi dengan jarak sedekat ini, ia boleh khawatir karena jika ia terus terjaga, detak jantungnya ini justru membuat reaksi tubuhnya makin terlihat.

Dan malam itu adalah malam pertama kalinya keempat remaja itu tak bisa tertidur. Hanya karena suara detak jantung yang mengusik mereka terlalu kencang.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Naruto mendribble bolanya sambil menghadang Suigetsu yang terlihat ngotot merebut bola basket yang digiringnya. Lima menit tetap dalam posisi yang sama membuat latihan yang dijalani kali ini membuat Suigetsu uring-uringan. Ia sudah mencoba berbagai macam gerakan untuk merebut bola itu. Dan hebatnya, meskipun Jugo sudah membantunya, tapi tetap saja bola itu tak bisa direbut. Ternyata mata Pein memang tidak buta saat melihat kemampuan Naruto dan pilihan memasukkan Naruto dalam tim inti memang keputusan tepat.

Wah, ini sih dalam pertandingan asli sudah disebut pelanggaran. Bukan hanya karena pemain jabrik satu ini nggak mau melepas bolanya, tapi juga karena mata Naruto malah terfokus pada titik lain. Suigetsu terlihat menyerah. Ia melirik Jugo yang juga terlihat lelah. Keduanya memandangi Naruto yang tersenyum dan memandangi sesuatu. Meraka dan juga pemain lain memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto.

Suigetsu makin terlihat bingung saat yang dilihatnya hanyalah siswa-siswi pecinta alam yang mengangkuti pot-pot tanaman dan beberapa siswa yang membuat kerangka rumah kaca. Mungkin untuk pameran saat festival nanti. Memang sepertinya Suigetsu pernah dengar kalau ada pameran bertema 'Stop Global Warming'. Mungkin memang ini yang dimaksud. Tapi apanya yang menarik untuk dilihat sampai membuat anggota baru tim-nya terus melempar senyum aneh seperti itu?

"Jugo, sebenarnya ada apa sih?" bisik Suigetsu.

"Tuh." Jugo menunjuk sudut lain.

Suigetsu menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Jugo. Ternyata oh ternyata, Suigetsu manggut-manggut sekarang. Naruto sedang memandangi seorang gadis yang tengah sibuk berbincang dengan Shino dan menyemproti tanaman mini-mini di hadapannya.

Suigetsu melangkah malas mendekat pada Naruto lalu mendorong muka Naruto dan sukses membuat bola basket itu lepas dari tangannya.

"Hei, itu pelanggaran!" protes Naruto.

Suigetsu mendengus sebal, "Kau yang pelanggaran, Naruto! lima menit lebih kau mendribble bola sambil memandangi ketua OSIS."

Wajah Naruto langsung merona mendengarnya.

"Kau naksir Haruno Sakura ya?" tanya Jugo memastikan.

"Hah?"

"Menyerah sajalah…" kata Suigetsu santai. Kini tangannya-lah yang sibuk menggiring bola dan memasukkannya ke ring.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Kau nggak akan menang melawan Sasuke."

Naruto maju dan langsung merebut bola basket yang digiring Suigetsu, "Mereka kan nggak pacaran."

"Tapi satu sekolah juga tahu kalau puteri kepala sekolah itu naksir Sasuke sejak dulu. Makanya nggak ada yang berani mendekati Sakura." jelas Suigetsu.

"Gadis itu milik Sasuke." imbuh Jugo.

Naruto tersenyum singkat, 'kalau saja kalian tahu siapa aku, kalian akan tahu Sakura itu milik siapa sekarang.' batinnya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang sejak tadi menyadari si bintang basket yang juga musuh barunya terus memandangi Sakura mulai merasa terganggu. Sepertinya kekhawatirannya itu makin terbukti. Dari cara Naruto memandangi Sakura, ia tahu pemuda itu jatuh cinta pada 'penggemar'nya.

Sasuke melangkah santai menghampiri Sakura. Naruto tentu menyadarinya. Jugo dan Suigetsu boleh saja tertawa melihatnya. Tapi Naruto tak peduli. Dari awal ia sudah tahu siapa pemenangnya.

"Lihat itu Naruto, 'kekasih' gadis pujaanmu muncul." ejek Suigetsu.

Naruto hanya nyengir mendengarnya. Dasar bodoh. Ia tak butuh status kekasih atau pacar kalau sekarang statusnya yang nyata adalah seorang suami.

Sakura meletakkan tanaman yang sedari tadi dipegangnya lalu berjalan menjauhi rumah kaca buatan dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Matanya sempat menoleh pada sosok Naruto yang ribut dan bercanda dengan Suigetsu di lapangan basket. Perlahan tanpa disadarinya, bibir gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum lembut.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Sebentar ah, ini juga dari tadi kucoba telepon!" keluh Shikamaru.

Hidan hanya memonyongkan bibirnya sementara tangannya sibuk mengukur ukuran lingkar dada Shikamaru yang bidang sedangkan Sasori sibuk memelototi majalah-majalah Eropa untuk mencari bentuk kostum yang cocok dipakai raja di hadapannya itu.

"Naruto itu sedang apa sih?" keluh Hidan lagi, "dia benar-benar membuang waktuku."

"Mungkin sedang latihan basket." sahut Ino malas.

"Ah! Benar juga, Naruto-kun kan pemain basket, kudengar ia jadi pemain inti ya?" seru Shion girang.

Hidan mendengus kesal lagi, "Sudah, jangan cerewet Shion, kau membuatku pusing!" perintahnya, "Shikamaru, telepon dia lagi."

"Ck, mendokusai."

_Let me be the one to hold you tight,_

_Be the one you wait for every night,_

_I will always be right by your side instead of that man,_

_Make you promise of eternity…_

Mendadak terdengar ringtone lagu Rain yang makin lama terdengar jelas. Shikamaru menoleh pelan. Sahabatnya itu ternyata sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah berkeringat.

"Naruto!" seru Hidan kesal.

"Maaf-maaf, aku baru saja selesai latihan, tolong maklum," kilah Naruto sambil tertawa, "lagipula aku belum lama telat kan?"

"Aku harus cepat menghitung ukuran tubuhmu agar bisa cepat membuat pola kostummu nanti!" jawab Hidan sambil mendekati Naruto dengan menenteng meteran miliknya.

"Naruto, kau mengganti ringtone-mu ya?" tanya Shikamaru, "bukannya sejak dulu kau memakai '_Let me hear your voice_' sejak setahun lalu, pantas saja aku nggak sadar kau berjalan kemari."

"Iya, aku menggantinya dengan '_Move on_' sejak tadi pagi."

"Tumben."

Ino tersenyum tipis, "Mewakili perasaanmu untuk seseorang?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Naruto menoleh cepat dan memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Mungkin." jawabnya.

Ino menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Ia lalu perlahan berjalan keluar ruangan dan menuju ruang OSIS untuk menemui Sakura. Lalu matanya menangkap Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri di depan ruang OSIS. Entah membicarakan apa. Ino berjalan mendekat dan sedetik kemudian Sasuke berjalan menjauh. Sakura yang menyadari Ino berjalan mendekat langsung melambaikan tangannya pada sang ketua cheerleaders.

Keduanya melangkah pelan berdampingan, "Tadi Sasuke ada urusan apa?" tanya Ino.

"Bukan apa-apa, cuma meminta pendapat untuk desain renovasi kelasnya," jawab Sakura, "ada apa Ino-pig?"

Ino menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Sakura lekat-lekat, "Aku mau tanya, kau masih naksir Sasuke?"

"Hah?" Sakura terlihat kaget mendengarnya, "k-kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Jawab saja."

"Nggak mau."

"Berarti kau memang sudah nggak naksir Sasuke." balas Ino.

"Aku nggak bilang seperti itu kok!"

"Soalnya sejak dulu kau selalu bangga naksir si Bocah dingin itu, _Forehead_," terang Ino, "dan melihat acara dansamu tadi malam…"

"…"

"…kau menyukai suamimu ya?" bisik Ino pelan.

"NGGAK!"

"Jangan berteriak 'nggak' sementara wajahmu seperti kepiting rebus begitu."

"NGGAK!" bantah Sakura lagi.

"Terserahlah," keluh Ino, "ayo ke kelas drama."

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka sampai ke tempat Hidan dkk yang sibuk menata urusan drama. Peserta yang datang cukup banyak. Bahkan Haku yang kebagian jadi narrator drama sekaligus perancang topeng dansa kini ikut berkutat di samping Sasori yang memperhatikan setiap halaman majalah untuk mencari desain yang bagus.

"Lho? Mana pemeran pangerannya?" tanya Sakura.

Ino ikut menggeleng, "Tadi dia ada kok."

"Dia di sana." jelas Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya kelelahan karena latihan basket tadi," jelas Karin, "tidurnya sampai pulas begitu."

Sakura berjalan mendekat. Naruto ternyata tertidur di lantai dan bersandar di dinding dekat jendela kelas. Dan… apa-apaan nenek sihir ini? Kenapa ia malah jongkok di hadapan suaminya?

Ino terkikik pelan menyadari Sakura melotot mendapati Shion memandangi Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, bangun," ujarnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Naruto, "ayo hapalkan dialognya."

"Sudahlah Shion, kau sudah mencoba membangunkan Naruto sejak lima menit yang lalu," keluh Karin sebal, "dan nggak ada hasilnya, jadi menyingkirlah."

"Kenapa aku harus menyingkir?" bantah Shion.

"Shion, minggir!" perintah Sakura dengan suara horror-nya.

Tak hanya Shikamaru dan Ino yang takjub menyadari tingkah aneh Sakura, tapi semua di ruangan itu juga kaget mendengarnya. Mau tak mau Shion menyingkir mundur sementara Sakura maju dan berjongkok tepat di hadapan Naruto.

"Percuma, Sakura-chan, aku sudah berteriak-teriak di dekat telinganya tapi nggak mempan." jelas Lee.

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Sedikit banyak ia memperhatikan cara ibu mertuanya membangunkan Naruto, ia ingin mencobanya.

"Sudahla-" kalimat Shion terhenti saat matanya menangkap jelas ketua OSIS-nya mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh garis pipi seorang Namikaze Naruto dan membelainya pelan.

"Bangun, Naruto."

Perlahan, kelopak mata Naruto terbuka sempurna. Sedetik kemudian Lee bertepuk tangan diikuti pandangan salut yang lainnya, "Wah, puteri salju sudah bangun, pangeran Sakura benar-benar hebat!" puji Lee.

Semuanya termasuk Shion menggelengkan kepala takjub. Perlahan semuanya mulai bersahutan berdehem ria menatap Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sai yang melangkah dari pintu diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Sakura bangkit berdiri dan mundur selangkah sementara Shion menarik lengan Naruto agar bangun. Sakura terlihat mendengus kesal, meski hanya Shikamaru dan Ino yang menyadarinya.

"Ada apa, sepertinya tadi ramai sekali?" tanya Sasuke tenang.

"Tadi barusan saja Sa-"

"Nggak ada apa-apa." jawab Sakura. "sebaiknya kalian semua cepat mulai latihan." Setelah mengatakannya, Sakura melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan tanpa menoleh.

Naruto terlihat heran dengan tingkah Sakura. Ia menengok ke arah Shion lalu dengan tenang menyingkirkan tangan Shion dari lengannya. Naruto melangkah pelan bersiap meninggalkan kelas tapi genggaman tangan Sasuke menahan lengannya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Sasuke sengit. Ia merasa kalau Naruto berniat menghampiri Sakura.

Kedua pemuda itu saling berdampingan menghadap arah yang berlawanan tanpa saling menoleh.

Naruto menghela napas pelan, "Aku sedang nggak mood berdebat denganmu, Sasuke."

"Kita harus latihan, Pangeran."

"Hidan sudah selesai mengukur tubuhku, sebaiknya kau minta Hidan mengukur tubuhmu untuk kostum 'ibu peri'-mu itu," jawab Naruto tak kalah sengitnya, "Shikamaru, nanti aku titip naskahnya."

Naruto lalu menarik lengannya dengan kasar dan meninggalkan sang Uchiha mematung di tempatnya. Ia melangkah pelan melewati pintu kelas. Ah, ia harus mencari Sakura. Isterinya itu benar-benar pencemburu.

**TBC**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**At the backstage**_

**KARIN :** Wah, chapter ini serius banget ya?

**SUIGETSU : **Berterima kasihlah padaku dan Hidan yang masih ngebikin chapter ini berbau humor meski sedikit

**TENTEN : **Romance-nya udah kerasa ya…

**NIGHT : **Yah, namanya juga Humor-Romance, masak Humor mulu, makanya di atas night warning kan, chapter ini puanjang and romance

**KARIN : **Tapi yang bikin menarik kan humornya Night!

**NIGHT : **Tenang, chapter depan humor lagi kok. Chapter ini tujuannya untuk ngejelasin alasan Shikamaru selalu meluk Ino dan Naruto yang selalu sms-an and disalah-artikan ma Sakura. Intinya kenyataannya terungkap kan?

**INO** : Pervert !

**SHIKAMARU** : Salahkan authornya!

**SASUKE : **Ya, chapter ini serius sekali, bahkan perangku dengan si Baka kelihatan dingin

**NARUTO : **Hei Night, Sakura-chan sudah menyukaiku ya?

**INO : **Dia tadi bilang nggak kok

**NARUTO : **Tapi tadi dia cemburu kan?

**NIGHT : **Sudahlah, ntar juga akhirnya tahu,Whateper-lah, oke anak-anak, waktunya…

**ALL CHARA : **REVIEW ya…!

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Yeah, chapter 6 : Heartbeat kelar. Ini adalah chapter TERPANJANG yang pernah night ketik! 50 halaman lebih. Encok night kumat nih…**

**Chapter ini emang focus romance-nya, tapi night janji chapter depan humor lagi, **Cuma bedanya, karena udah mulai tumbuh perasaan, humornya sedikit romantis dibanding chapter-chapter kemarin. Sebenernya latihan dramanya yang berisi humor mau night ketik di chapter ini, tapi ternyata kepanjangan sekali. Mungkin karena acara makan malamnya itu detail banget moment-nya. Mau gimana lagi, ngebangun momen keluarga gitu susah banget. Moga-moga semua bisa ngebayanginnya**. Dan juga night mau segera numbuhin perasaan mereka, masa udah chapter 6 isinya tengkar mulu?**

CHAPTER DEPAN :** latihan dan siap-siap beberapa anak drama datang ke rumah Naruto secara dadakan untuk ngejenguk Naruto! Apa yang bakal dilakuin Sakura yang notabene ada di rumah? Gimana kesan Konohamaru sama kakak iparnya? Gimana dramanya berjalan nanti? **

SEKALIAN** PROMO fic :**

**New Fic : Stupid Cupid – **_Karena mengutuk kemampuan melihat roh miliknya, ia justru diberi tugas konyol. Sakura harus menemani malaikat super bodoh untuk menyatukan cinta banyak orang._

**Wedding Dress : **kumpulan songfic berangkai**. Chapter 2 : Rihanna feat Ne-Yo, Hate That I Love You. **_Bagaimana reaksi Naruto dan Sakura setelah insiden mimpi buruk yang melibatkan sebuah ciuman tanpa sadar?_

**Mademoiselle Sakura :****Chapter 7 : ** _Setelah setahun berpisah, namun nyatanya pertemuan Naruto dan Sakura berakhir dengan tangisan. "Aku bulan Sakura lagi."_

**My Endless Memories :**_ Last Chapter._

**Oke, night mohon…**

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	7. Keep The Secret

**Warning : AU, Gaje, OOC, RATE T -SEMI M, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

**Makasih untuk RIPIU yang udah masuk, para readers sekalian…**

**Yang gak log in : **_permohonan orang, I Love NaruSaku, uchirumaki lacus, ino san, Hyuuga Nii, Oline takarai, Diatmika, zippy chan, karinuuzumaki ogahlogin, Hikari-Hime, Enny love ShikaIno, Ciaxx, ShikaIno FC, NaruSaku-ShikaIno fc. *__**maaf yang log in gak saya tulis, takut kepanjangan**__*_

**Untuk '**permohonan orang**', saya bisa kok ngabulin permintaannya, sasuhina bisa saya pake untuk sekuel atau side storynya, tapi ntar dulu ya, nunggu pendapat yang lainnya dulu, Sasuhina-nya dibikin side story atau jadi satu di fic ini.**

**Yak. Akhirnya memasuki chapter 7 sekarang. Setelah chapter lalu isinya romance, chapter ini night munculin lagi humornya. Semoga nggak mengecewakan ya…soalnya night punya kebiasaan jelek kalo bikin lebih dari satu fic in-progress bersamaan. Pas **We're Marry** bagus, **Mademoiselle** jelek, pas **We're Marry** jelek **Mademoiselle** bagus, apalagi sekarang nambah **Stupid Cupid**. Apa sebaiknya seminggu satu fic ya, alias kalo 3 fic apdet 3 minggu sekali? ***dihajar massa*****

**Aduduh, semalam saya jadi mimpi main drama Cinderella n' saya jadi pangerannya =_= ***padahal night kan cewek*****

**Yosh! Selamat membaca!**

**Summary** : Ino dan Sakura berteriak kesetanan saat tahu suatu pagi di penginapan di samping mereka, ada sesosok laki-laki. Mengalami malam terburuk sekaligus tidak ingat apapun. Dan yang terparah, mereka harus menerima kenyataan, saat mabuk mereka telah menikah dengan para pemuda itu. Padahal keempatnya mempunyai pasangan masing-masing. Berbagai trik dilakukan agar mereka bisa lepas satu sama lain. Dan kehidupan pernikahan remaja SMA ini dimulai.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit Inspirasi dari **_**What Happens in Vegas**_**, dan otak saya yang hobi berkhayal.**

**.**

**WE ARE MARRY NOW Chapter 7 : Keep The Secret**

**.**

"Sakura-chan!" panggil Naruto.

Yang dipanggil rupanya tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Bahkan gadis itu masih dengan santainya melengos menuju kantin. Menyusuri lorong sekolah dan kelas-kelas yang mulai direnovasi. Ia tak menghentikan langkahnya. Juga sama sekali tak menoleh ke belakang barang sedetikpun. Dan itu sukses membuat Naruto kesal setengah mati.

"Kau cemburu lagi?" teriaknya.

Suara nyaring Naruto menggema memantul di lorong dan frekuensinya menabrak dinding-dinding kelas sehingga beberapa siswa dengan pendengaran yang cukup baik kini menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya kali ini. Ia tahu betul kalau ia terus melangkah, yang ada teriakan Naruto malah membongkar hubungan mereka. Sakura berbalik dan mendapati Naruto nyengir padanya. Ia mendengus kesal lalu melangkah mendekat pada Naruto.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali mengucapkan itu, hah?" tanya Sakura sengit.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja karena memang kelihatannya begitu."

"Nggak!" bantah Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau langsung pergi setelah membangunkanku?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menarik napas sesaat, "Lalu kau ingin aku berbuat apa? Mengawasi dramamu dengan Shion?"

"Tuh kan, kau cemburu lagi."

Wajah Sakura terlihat memerah karena menahan marah, "Terserah kau, Namikaze Naruto." ungkapnya. Gadis itu lalu berbalik dan bersiap pergi namun genggaman Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Tentu saja pemandangan itu sukses mengakibatkan puluhan pasang mata kini memperhatikannya dari jendela dan pintu kelas.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja marah-marah seolah aku selalu salah, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena kau memuakkan!" jawab Sakura asal sambil menarik tangannya kasar.

Naruto terdiam sesaat lalu memandang lekat-lekat wajah Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat sangat kesal padanya kali ini. Astaga, haruskah selalu seperti ini? Padahal tadi malam Sakura menjelma jadi gadis impiannya. Namun belum ada duapuluh empat jam, kini Sakura sudah kembali seperti semula.

Naruto melangkah mundur selangkah, "Aku sama sekali nggak mengerti dirimu, Sakura-chan," ucapnya pelan, "kau selalu saja seperti ini."

"Apa?"

Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri. Sesaat suasana sunyi. Sakura melirik pelan ke kelas di sampingnya. Beberapa siswa nampak memandanginya dengan tampang penasaran. Sakura dengan cepat berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari sana. Sial. Bahkan pertengkarannya kini dilihat banyak orang. Ia kesal sekali.

Tes.

Sebutir air bening mengalir dari mata emeraldnya. Sakura dengan cepat menghapusnya dan berlari ke ruang OSIS. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir kali ini. Ia kesal. Marah. Juga sedih.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Hei, ini naskahnya benar seperti ini?" teriak Ino heran. Ia melirik sekilas pada Karin yang juga berekspresi aneh seperti dirinya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Shion polos.

Ino terlihat mendelik mendengar tanggapan Shion yang sok lugu itu. Andai Sakura ada di sini, pasti sang ketua OSIS itu ikut stress setelah membaca naskahnya. Ino membuka-buka lagi lembaran naskah di tangannya.

"Shion," panggil Shikamaru. Ino dengan cepat menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya itu yang bersandar di daun jendela. "ini kan drama SMA, kau tak perlu memasukkan adegan ciuman kan?"

"Iya! Itu kan aneh?" protes Karin, "lagipula, kenapa adegan saat Cinderella disiksa malah tidak ada? Yang benar saja?"

"Ya~h, tentu saja agar romantis kan?" sahut Sai datar.

"Tuh, Sai-kun saja tahu." jawab Shion lagi.

Kali ini Ino melotot lagi. Sepertinya dibanding dia dan Sai, Shion lebih cocok dengan Sai. Ino menarik napas sesaat, "Tapi apa perlu sampai dua kali adegan ciumannya?"

"Aku rasa Naruto nggak akan mau melakukannya," jelas Shikamaru, "justru mungkin ia akan marah membaca naskah ini, Shion."

"Itu resikonya sebagai pangeran." sahut Sasuke santai.

"Ada apa?"

Semua peserta latihan drama menoleh dan mendapati sang pangeran berjalan pelan mendekat. Mukanya terlihat kusut dan kesal. Ekspresinya datar. "Sepertinya tadi ramai sekali."

Shion dengan cepat langsung bergelanyut manja di samping Naruto. membuat Sasuke memasang tampang menyeringai. Naruto melirik pelan dan saling melempar deathglare pada Sasuke.

"Naruto!" panggil Shikamaru sambil melempar naskah pada pemuda pirang itu. "baca naskahnya, terutama bagianmu."

Naruto yang terlihat tak kalah malasnya mulai membuka lembar demi lembar naskah di tangannya. Dan sesaat kemudian matanya melotot dan langsung menarik lengannya dari Shion, "Yang benar saja! Masa aku harus menciummu dua kali!" teriaknya tak percaya, "aku menolak!"

Shion langsung memasang tampang kecewa sementara Shikamaru dan Ino memandang Shion dengan tampang lega seolah berkata, '_Tau rasa kau, Nenek sihir!_'

"Adegan ciuman itu wajar, Pangeran." sindir Sasuke.

"Apanya yang wajar!" teriak Naruto tak terima, "ini kan drama sekolah!"

"Jangan heboh seperti itu, Naruto," jawab Sasuke, "tinggal memasang jarimu di bibir Shion dan pura-pura menciumnya kan beres."

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan kesal. Belum reda emosinya setelah bertengkar dengan Sakura sekarang malah Sasuke sukses membuatnya kesal lagi. Naruto menghela napas panjang. "Sekali."

"…"

"…lakukan adegan ciumannya sekali saja saat penutupan di istana."

Shion langsung tersenyum lebar dan melonjak girang saat Naruto menyetujui adegan ciumannya nanti. Naruto sendiri terpaksa menyetujuinya. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Toh, ciuman bukan hal yang sulit kan? Yang paling terpenting adalah karena ia ingin tahu ekspresi Sakura saat melihat adegan itu nanti. Kalau isterinya itu langsung berubah drastis, artinya ia tak salah. Naruto yang membayangkannya tersenyum kecil.

Ino terlihat memijit-mijit tulang hidungnya. Ah, sebenarnya ini ada apa sih?

"Ayo mulai latihan percakapannya." ajak Lee bersemangat.

Semua peserta drama mulai hening kembali. Semua mulai sibuk membaca naskah drama dan mulai mempersiapkan drama perscene-nya. Naruto membaca scene-nya dengan malas. Apalagi Shion sejak tadi menempel terus di sampingnya. Dan Naruto bisa dengan jelas merasakan bahwa Sasuke sedang menertawakannya meskipun pemuda Uchiha itu memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Sakura memandangi luar jendela ruang OSIS ketika ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya sesaat lalu sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan sesuatu, seseorang telah melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Sang kepala sekolah. Ibunya.

Tsunade tersenyum kecil memandang puterinya yang nampak lesu. Wanita itu lalu bersandar di dekat jendela tepat di hadapan Sakura.

"Ibu."

"Sedang melamun? Apa ibu mengganggumu?" tanya Tsunade.

Sakura menggeleng lemah, "Tidak kok," jawab Sakura. Gadis itu mencoba tersenyum. "ada yang perlu kubantu?"

"Bagaimana persiapan festival-nya? Acaranya tinggal dua minggu lagi kan?" tanya Tsunade.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Sejauh ini lancar kok."

"Sakura…"

"Ya?"

"Kau ada masalah?"

"…" Sakura sedikit kaget mendengarnya dan mulai kehilangan kata-kata.

"Tadi Iruka bilang ia melihatmu dan Naruto di lorong seperti bertengkar," jelas Tsunade, "dan katanya ia sempat melihatmu menangis, apa itu benar?"

Sakura terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum getir, "Nggak ada apa-apa, Ibu."

Tsunade mengacak rambut puterinya pelan. Wanita itu tersenyum pada puterinya lalu mengangkat dagu Sakura perlahan, "Kalian menikah baru-baru ini, ibu tahu itu berat, tapi …"

"Ibu…"

"Ya?"

"Pernikahan ini sebuah kesalahan."

Tsunade tersenyum, "Ya, ibu juga tahu," jawab Tsunade enteng, "tapi kau harus mencobanya, Sakura. Kau anak ibu kan? Dan aku juga ayahmu percaya bahwa Naruto adalah pemuda baik-baik."

Sakura menghela napas berat. Bagaimana ini? Kenapa masalahnya jadi rumit begini? "Ibu nggak ngerti, selama ini Naruto selalu-"

"Dia mencintaimu, Sakura-chan."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura memastikan, "I-itu… dengarkan aku, Ibu, ayah dan ibu sama sekali nggak tahu pernikahan macam apa yang aku jalani sekarang. Ibu nggak bisa menilai Naruto hanya karena Paman Minato adalah orang yang baik."

"Matanya, Sakura-chan."

"Apa?"

"Cara Naruto memandangmu. Ada cinta di sana."

"I-Ibu, aku-"

"Sekarang ibu tanya, apa keburukan Naruto yang membuatmu nggak bisa bertahan dengannya?" tanya Tsunade santai.

"Hah?" kali ini Sakura terlihat kebingungan, "i-itu…"

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau sukai dari Uchiha Sasuke?"

"D-dia pintar, popular, k-keren…" jawab Sakura malu-malu.

Tsunade tersenyum kecil lalu mendekat pelan pada puterinya. Wanita itu dengan lembut mengecup kening puterinya. Sakura memejamkan matanya sesaat dan menerima kehangatan dari kecupan ibunya.

"Masih banyak yang harus kau pelajari, puteriku." ungkap Tsunade, "ada kalanya cinta tidak membutuhkan alasan."

Sakura terpaku sesaat dan mendongak. Yang ia dapati hanya ibunya tersenyum aneh padanya lalu melangkah mundur. Tsunade berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari ruang OSIS dengan tenang, tak menunggu puterinya itu mengajukan pertanyaan untuknya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"K-kenapa… kenapa ibu selalu jahat? A-ayah…andai ayah di surga mengetahui keadaanku…"

Lee dengan sigap muncul dari balik meja mendekat pada Shion.

"Tikus… apa dunia sekejam ini?" Shion terisak-isak.

Brakk. Karin muncul dan melemparkan jaket beberapa siswa.

"Hei, Jelek! cuci ini!" perintahnya. "mana gaun pestaku?"

Shion terisak-isak lalu Ino muncul berkacak pinggang. Ia menendang lutut Shion lumayan keras.

"Aduh! INO! PELAN-PELAN DONG!" teriak Shion marah-marah.

Ino hanya memasang senyum mengejek, "Ya ampun Shion, itu namanya totalitas peran. Aku hanya mencoba menghayati peranku kok."

"Tapi ini kan baru latihan!"

Terdengar suara dengusan dari Shikamaru, "Cepat mulai lagi latihannya, kalian berhentilah bertengkar seperti ibu-ibu, kita tak punya banyak waktu. Ck, troublesome." 

"Iya Shion! Jangan manja!" sahut Karin senang.

"Tapi kan sakit!" bantah Shion.

"Sudahlah kalian semua, Shion kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sai, "kalau sudah tak apa-apa, kita lanjut latihan…"

Ino langsung merengut melihat tingkah Sai, "Biarkan dia Sai! Seharusnya sebagai orang yang pernah bermain drama Jepang di televisi, dia tak ada masalah kan?"

"HEI!" teriak Naruto sebal, "daripada membuang waktu, lanjutkan dramanya, langsung ke scene berikutnya, bagian penyiksaan ini sudah diulang empat kali."

Akhirnya semua tenang dan mengangguk.

Shion mulai merapikan rambutnya dan roknya yang kusut. "Huhuu, hiks, Ayah, kumohon kirimkanlah aku dewi penyelamat… lindungilah aku, Ayah…" rengek Shion sambil menatap nanar jendela.

Criing. Sebuah suara bel buatan dari suara gantungan kunci Karin menggema di ruangan.

"P-Puteriku…"

Siiing.

"…"

"…"

BWAHAHAHAHAHA….

Seluruh isi ruangan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar suara Sasuke barusan. Lee bahkan sampai berguling-guling di lantai, Karin melotot tak percaya, Naruto ngakak tak karuan, Shikamaru mati-matian menutupi mulutnya, Ino terbahak-bahak, bahkan Sai tersenyum merona.

Sedangkan Sasuke langsung men-death glare semuanya. Ia baru mengucapkan satu kata saja efeknya sudah begini, apalagi di panggung nanti? Yang ada semua penonton akan menganggap ini drama parody.

Sasuke membanting naskahnya sehingga semuanya kembali tenang.

"Aku menolak jadi ibu peri!"

Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya tak setuju, "Jangan bercanda dong Uchiha Sasuke, kau bisa mengecewakan semua panitia."

"Kau…!"

"Lagipula kan ibu peri memang seharusnya seperti itu…" tambah Naruto, "pamphlet drama kita sudah di sebar bahkan ke sekolah lain…"

"…" wajah Sasuke memerah menahan marah. "Kalau begitu berhentilah tertawa kalian semua! Kalau ada satu saja yang tertawa lagi, aku mundur dari drama ini…"

"Okeeee." jawab semua siswa.

"Lalu, Hidan! Buat kostumku sebagai peri laki-laki! Jangan perempuan!"

Hidan hanya mengangguk santai sambil kembali memandangi majalah busana. Semenit kemudian semua peserta mengambil posisi semula.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Jadi Cinderella… jangan menangis… a-aku adalah p-peri kebaikan yang datang dari ketulusan hatimu…" ucap Sasuke setengah hati, "a-aku akan m-membantumu…"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Ting tong.

Sakura menutup pintu kulkas. Ia meletakkan gelasnya lalu memandang jam dinding. Jam delapan malam. Sepertinya kedua mertuanya bilang baru akan pulang jam sepuluh malam, lalu siapa yang ada di depan rumah?

Ting tong. Bel rumah berbunyi lagi.

Sakura mendekat keluar dari ruang makan. Ia memandangi tangga. Tak ada tanda-tanda Naruto bersedia turun. Ah, beberapa hari ini, Naruto mengacuhkannya. Sejak pulang ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Suaminya itu hanya turun sekali saat mengambil ramen instant lalu memakannya di depan ruang keluarga sambil nonton tv, mengacuhkan Sakura yang makan malam sendirian di meja makan.

Ting tong.

Sakura mendesah kali ini. Kenapa Naruto tidak kunjung turun sih? "Naruto!" panggil Sakura. Ia kan tak pernah membuka pintu rumah mengingat ia belum lama tinggal di rumah Namikaze.

Ting tong.

Dengan berat hati Sakura akhirnya melenggang ke pintu depan rumah.

Cklek.

"NARUTO-NIICHAAAN…"

Brakk.

Sakura terkejut setengah mati saat mendadak seseorang maju dan memeluk tubuhnya hingga ia terhuyung dan terjatuh di lantai. Seseorang masih memeluknya erat. Apa-apaan ini! Ini pelecehan!

Sakura meronta-ronta kebingungan melepas pelukan orang asing di hadapannya.

Ngiiik.

Sakura merasa lega saat orang asing itu bangkit dari tubuhnya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Naruto menjewer telinga pemuda yang 'menyerang'-nya barusan.

"Bangunlah Sakura." perintah Naruto.

"LHO?"

Duakk. Pemuda itu memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

"Masa kau nggak bisa membedakan postur tubuhku dengan kakak iparmu sendiri?" ucap Naruto kesal.

Konohamaru hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Pantas saja rasanya agak aneh, dadanya terasa lebih menonjol, padahal Naruto-niichan kan nggak punya dada."

"…"

Duakk. Konohamaru memegangi kepalanya yang makin nyut-nyutan.

Wajah Sakura merah padam karena malu. Ia cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan reuni bodoh kakak-adik di pintu rumah.

"Aduh, Nii-chan, istrimu kasar sekali," ungkap Konohamaru. Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati kakaknya memandangnya kosong. "Nii-chan marah ya karena aku memeluk isterimu, aku nggak sengaja, sungguh! Biasanya kan nii-chan yang bagian membuka pintu rumaaah…" rengek Konohamaru.

Hup. Naruto langsung memeluk Konohamaru dan tertawa senang, "Bodoh! Kenapa tidak sms dulu, kupikir kau datang besok pagi."

"Ha~h… ngomong-ngomong isteri Kakak cantik juga, maaf ya tadi aku memeluknya," kata Konohamaru, "duh, pukulannya mantap sekali."

Naruto tertawa nyaring, "Dia memang sekasar itu, entah sudah berapa kali ia menyiksaku."

"Saat di ranjang juga?" tanya Konohamaru sambil memasang muka mesum.

Naruto tertawa nyaring dan memilih tidak menjawabnya. Ia mendorong muka Konohamaru dan membantu adiknya mengangkat tas dan koper bawaannya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Ino memandangi naskah di tangannya. Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya dan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat dalam dramanya. Rupanya Ino sedang berusaha menghapalkan naskah dialognya. Terkadang ia membuka matanya. memandangi beberapa ikan emas yang mengelilingi kolam batu di hadapannya. Sesekali ia tersenyum sambil memandang pantulan bulan di atas air yang berwarna keemasan.

Ino meregangkan tangannya. Ia menghidup udara segar malam hari dalam-dalam. Ah, rumah keluarga ini benar-benar menenangkan. Suasananya begitu tenang. Begitu tradisional, begitu nyaman. Sebenarnya Ino benci tempat sepi, tapi entah kenapa rumah ini terasa menentramkan.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Ino menoleh. Suaminya itu tiba-tiba berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya. Ino menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru dengan mengangkat naskahnya. Shikamaru mengangguk pelan. Mengerti maksudnya.

"Sudah selesai main shogi dengan ayah?" tanya Ino.

Shikamaru mengangguk malas sambil menguap lebar, "ayah sudah ketiduran di ruang tengah."

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Ino yang menyadari bahwa Shikamaru mengantuk.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Dialogku kan banyak," jawab Ino. Gadis itu tertawa kecil sambil memeluk lututnya, "aku nggak sabar dengan dramanya, pasti lucu… hehehehe."

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil. Ia bangkit dan mengusap kepala Ino, "Cepatlah tidur, ini sudah malam."

Ino tertegun sejenak merasakan sentuhan pemuda itu di kepalanya. Wajahnya mendadak merona tipis, "Uhm, Shikamaru, ajaklah Temari ke drama nanti…"

"Ya, Temari dan Hinata memang datang ke festival."

Ino menunduk sesaat, "Ya…"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Hah…hah…hah…" Naruto mati-matian mengatur napasnya. Pemuda itu terlihat berkeringat. Ia memegangi lututnya yang kelelahan. Suigetsu yang juga kelelahan sehabis latihan berjam-jam mendekat pelan pada Naruto yang terlihat jauh lebih kacau darinya.

Kedua pemuda itu melangkah ke tepi lapangan sementara Jugo dan yang lainnya meneruskan latihan.

"Naruto-kun…!" panggil seseorang.

Naruto dan Suigetsu langsung menoleh. Shion berlarian ke arahnya sementara Ino melangkah malas di belakangnya.

"Latihanmu sudah selesai kan? Ayo latihan drama…" ajak Shion bersemangat.

Naruto tersenyum kaku melihat tingkah Shion. Gadis cantik satu ini terlihat sangat merepotkan seperti ucapan Shikamaru. Bahkan lebih merepotkan timbang isterinya sendiri.

"Naruto! AWAS!" teriak Jugo.

Buakk.

Sebuah bola basket meluncur dan menghantam pelipis samping Naruto hingga pemuda itu jatuh. Ambruk. Pingsan.

"Kyaaaa…." teriakan Shion menggema panjang.

Suigetsu melotot kaget begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Ino yang berdiri membatu di belakang Shion terlihat pucat pasi. Ia cepat-cepat berbalik dan lari menuju ruang OSIS. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga. Tak peduli sudah berada siswa di lorong sekolah yang ia tabrak.

Ia membuka pintu ruang OSIS dengan tergesa-gesa. Namun matanya hanya menangkap Tenten yang sibuk menata berkas di filling cabinet.

"MANA SAKURA?"

"I-Ino?"

"Sakura!"

"D-dia di kantin membeli roti, a-ada apa Ino-chan?" tanya Tenten bingung.

Namun gadis pirang itu tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan memilih segera berlari ke kantin. Di pintu kantin, matanya segera menyusuri puluhan siswa yang memenuhi kantin. Ia terus mencari Sakura. Ayolah, si _pink head_ itu kan mencolok! Ah, ketemu!

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura segera menoleh ke sumber suara juga dengan semua siswa yang kaget dengan teriakan Ino. Gadis pirang itu langsung menerjang siswa lain dan menyeret sang ketua OSIS keluar dari kantin. Shikamaru yang saat itu sedang di kantin bersama Hidan terlihat heran. Pemuda berambut nanas itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti isterinya.

Begitu sampai di tepi lapangan basket, Sakura yang tadinya akan mengomel habis-habisan pada Ino karena seenaknya menyeretnya pergi dari kantin, kini hanya bisa pucat pasi saat melihat beberapa anak ekskul basket mengerumuni Naruto yang tergeletak di pinggir lapangan.

Shikamaru yang juga menyadarinya langsung menerjang kerumunan dan mencoba membangunkan Naruto.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru panic.

"Kepalanya kena bola basket," jawab Suigetsu gugup, "bagaimana ini?"

"S-Shikamaru? N-Naruto, bagaimana i-ini?" tanya Sakura ketakutan. Gadis itu terlihat ketakutan dan pucat berat. Wajahnya terlihat putih karena pucat.

"Jugo! Bantu aku mengangkatnya ke ruang kesehatan!" perintah Shikamaru.

Beberapa pemuda ikut membantu Shikamaru mengangkat Naruto dan bergegas ke ruang kesehatan, Sakura masih tertegun dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dadanya sesak. Sungguh, ia tak menampik bahwa ia khawatir setengah mati. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Dahinya bahkan berkeringat. Ia ketakutan setengah mati sedangkan Ino mencoba mengusap-usap bahu Sakura.

"Hei kalian…"

Ino dan Sakura menoleh pelan ke belakang. Shion menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Benda ini…"

Sakura dan Ino sukses terbelalak dengan apa yang digenggam Shion sekarang. Sebuah benda yang selama ini selalu disembunyikan Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, dan Naruto, kini ada di tangan Shion.

"Kalung ini, juga cincin di dalamnya, tadi jatuh… ini milik Naruto-kun kan?" tanya Shion curiga, "kenapa aku merasa cincinnya sama dengan cincinmu, Ketua OSIS?"

Sakura menahan napasnya, begitu juga Ino.

"Jangan-jangan kau dan Naruto…"

Sakura tanpa banyak kata langsung merebut benda itu dari tangan Shion dan berlari dari lapangan sambil menyeret Ino. Meninggalkan Shion yang menatapnya curiga. Sial. Jangan sampai Shion tahu! Aduh, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau Shion tahu bahwa itu cincin kawin? Gawat!

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya. Aduh, kepalanya pusing sekali. Di mana ini? Naruto perlahan menoleh malas ke sisi kirinya. Balkon kamarnya terbuka lebar. Membiarkan angin sore yang hangat masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Tangannya meraih sesuatu di pelipis kanannya. Ah, perih. Ia segera menarik handuk basah berwarna putih itu dari wajahnya. Ah, bagaimana ia bisa ada di rumah? Seingatnya tadi ia masih berada di sekolah.

Cklek. Sedetik kemudian terlihat sosok seseorang mendekat ke arah ranjang.

"Niichan, bagaimana keadaan Niichan? Sudah baikan?" tanya Konohamaru.

Naruto perlahan mencoba bangkit dan duduk bersandar di sandaran termpat tidurnya. Ia meletakkan handuk basah yang masih terasa hangat itu di atas laci dekat baskom berisi air hangat. "Bagaimana aku bisa ada di rumah?" tanyanya pelan.

"Oh, itu, tadi Shikamaru-niisan mengantar kakak pulang siang hari, lalu ia kembali ke sekolah." jawab Konohamaru polos.

"Oh…" Naruto menoleh lagi pada baskom di laci.

"Itu Sakura-neechan yang mengompres luka kakak," terang Konohamaru sambil menyentuh pelipis Naruto, "baguslah bengkaknya sudah tak terlihat."

"Lalu?"

"Ya, lalu… lalu apa lagi, Kak?" tanya Konohamaru bingung, "memangnya Nii-chan mau tanya apa lagi? Sakura-neechan mengompress kakak, ia tadi ikut pulang bersama Shikamaru-niisan."

"Dia kembali ke sekolah?"

Konohamaru menggeleng cepat, "Nggak, Sakura-neechan ada di bawah sedang membuat bubur kok, dari tadi juga dia yang merawat Kakak, tadi sih waktu kutanya, katanya kepala sekolah menyuruhnya pulang. Kepala sekolah itu mertuamu kan, Kak?"

Naruto tertegun sesaat. Sakura? Isterinya itu merawatnya benarkah? Bahkan sampai membuat bubur?

"Nii-chan?"

"Hah?" Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya, "Oh, iya, kepala sekolah itu mertuaku, ibunya Sakura. Err, benarkah Sakura sedang membuat bubur? Untukku?"

Konohamaru mengangguk lagi. "Iya, sejak setengah jam lalu Nee-chan menelepon seorang koki namanya, err… paman Teuchi, kenalannya, untuk menanyakan cara membuat bubur. Tuh, ia sedang di dapur sambil terus menelepon."

Wajah Naruto mendadak merona. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Nii-chan, kau kenapa? Wajahmu memerah…"

Naruto hanya menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil.

"Konohamaru!" panggil Sakura dari arah bawah tangga. "Konohamaru, turunlah! Sepertinya di depan ada yang membunyikan bel, mungkin ada tamu!" teriaknya nyaring.

Konohamaru langsung bangkit dan berjalan ke arah balkon mengecek tamu di halaman rumah. Sedetik kemudian matanya melotot dan keningnya berkeringat dingin.

"Konohamaru!" panggil Sakura lagi. Kali ini Sakura ikut melangkah masuk ke dalam itu menoleh dan mendapati Naruto sudah sadar, "Ah kau sudah sadar."

Naruto hanya mengangguk, "Konohamaru?"

Adik laki-lakinya itu menoleh dengan muka horror, pucat pasi, wajah menerawang, seperti sehabis melihat hantu Sadako. "N-Niichan, N-Neechan, ADA TEMAN-TEMAN KALIAN DI HALAMAN!"

Mata Sakura dan Naruto terbelalak dan sukses melotot kali ini. Naruto bahkan langsung reflek turun dari ranjang, namun hampir saja ia jatuh kalau Sakura tidak menahan bahunya. Naruto sukses menoleh tak percaya pada Sakura yang mendadak berubah perhatian padanya. Namun gadis itu tak menatap matanya, gadis itu terlihat pucat sambil memandangi Konohamaru, "Bagaimana ini? Aku harus bagaimana? Bahaya kalau mereka melihatku di rumah ini!" teriak Sakura panik.

_Yo ma heart heart heart breaker breaker  
Yo ma heart heart heart breaker breaker  
H.e.a.r.t. breaker no way_

Selama lima detik, suasana kamar hening dan hanya terdengar suara ringtone yang makin lama makin nyaring dari dalam tas sekolah Sakura. Gadis itu cepat-cepat mengambil handphone-nya dan mengangkat telepon.

"Ino?" sapa Sakura. "iya! Mereka ada di depan rumah! Bagaimana ini! Lho? Oh, iya Shikamaru?"

Sakura melirik pada Naruto, "Iya, Oke! Tapi aku perlu pengalih perhatian dulu, aku juga harus menyingkirkan barang-barang yang berhubungan denganku, Shikamaru! Oke!"

Sakura langsung menoleh pada adik iparnya, "Konohamaru, usahakan untuk menahan mereka di luar, aku harus membalik pigura foto-fotoku dan Naruto di ruang tamu, lalu bantu aku menyingkirkan semua hal yang ad hubungannya denganku seperti sepatu sekolahku di rak depan," perintah Sakura, "dan Naruto, kalau kau bisa bergerak, tolong kau atur kamar ini sebentar, sembunyikan handuk, tas, dan kunci lemari pakaianku."

"Baik!" jawab Konohamaru dan Naruto bebarengan.

"Aku nanti akan keluar lewat pintu belakang dan menemui Ino."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Oh, Hai…" sapa Konohamaru sambil membuka sedikit pintu utama rumahnya, "ada perlu apa ya?"

Shion langsung maju ke depan dan berhadapan dengan Konohamaru, "Kami teman Naruto-kun di sekolah. Kami teman untuk drama pementasan yang akan dilakukan Naruto-kun. Tadi ia pulang cepat kan? Kami ingin menjenguknya…"

"Err…" Konohamaru mulai merancang ide di otaknya, "Naruto-nii sedang mandi, jadi… bisakah kalian tunggu sebentar? Yah, di dalam sedikit berantakan… hahahaha."

"Apa lama?" tanya Hidan malas.

Konohamaru menggeleng pelan sambil memamerkan senyumannya, "_Just for a couple minutes_." Konohamaru langsung menutup pintu rumahnya dan mulai membereskan sepatu milik Sakura.

"Hei, itu tadi adik Naruto ya?" tanya Tenten membuka percakapan.

Karin mengangguk pelan, "Sepertinya sih iya, gaya rambutnya sama meskipun beda warna, mungkin meniru kedua orang tuanya."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal orang tua, sepertinya sepi sekali," sahut Lee, "tadi kita juga menunggu lama sekali sampai bocah itu muncul."

"Mungkin masih kerja," jawab Sasuke malas. "sebenarnya kenapa kalian memaksa aku dan Sai ikut?"

"Kau kan juga anggota drama ini, Sasuke-kun." jawab Shion.

"Cih."

"Ngomong-ngomong mana Shikamaru?" tanya Sai, "aku sejak tadi menghubungi Ino juga sulit, bukankah mereka bilang akan datang?"

Lee mengangguk semangat, "Mungkin Shikamaru sebentar lagi, toh dia bilang rumahnya tetanggaan dengan Naruto."

"Rumahnya yang mana? Yang kanan itu apa yang sebelah kiri sini?" tanya Hidan sambil menunjuk rumah bergaya Eropa di samping kiri.

"…"

"Rumahku yang ini, teman-teman," panggil Shikamaru dari arah belakang, "rumah yang kalian tunjuk itu rumah milik sepupu Perdana Menteri, tapi sudah kosong."

Semua siswa menoleh dan mendapati Shikamaru memasang wajah malas dengan dua tangan dimasukkan saku celana pendeknya.

"Jadi Naruto ada di dalam kan?" tanya Shikamaru basa-basi.

"Dia masih mandi, kata adiknya sih begitu…" terang Shion.

"Oh, itu Konohamaru, adik laki-lakinya."

"Shikamaru, sepertinya Naruto agak lama," kata Hidan, "aku ingin buang air kecil, bisakah kami ke rumahmu terlebih dulu?"

"Ide bagus!" seru Lee bersemangat. Kali ini giliran muka Shikamaru yang putih pucat. Bagaimana tidak? Ini di luar scenario. Dan kalau boleh jujur, foto Ino jauh lebih banyak di rumahnya dibandingkan barang Sakura di rumah Naruto. Dan ini jauh lebih berbahaya!

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Sementara itu, Sakura masih mengendap-endap lewat pintu belakang menemui Ino di pintu belakang rumah keluarga Nara. Ia tersenyum lega saat tahu Ino sudah siap di sana.

"Apa semuanya sudah kau bereskan?" tanya Ino cemas. Sakura hanya mengangguk. Wajahnya masih setengah pucat membayangkan kalau teman-temannya tahu bahwa ia tinggal serumah dengan Naruto. "sebaiknya kita segera menyusul Shikamaru. Kita harus berpura-pura seolah kita juga berniat menjenguk Naruto."

Klang.

Langkah Ino tersendat di dekat pagar. Tunggu! Kali ini ia memasang wajah pucat pasi. Kenapa ada bayangan teman-temannya di luar pagar. "I-itu…itu mereka?"

"Ino-pig! Kenapa malah sekarang mereka ke rumahmu?" bisik Sakura.

"Kau pikir aku tahu, _Forehead!_ Aku bahkan sama sekali nggak membereskan kamar, atau foto-fotoku di dinding ruang tamu dan ruang tengah, Bodoh!" pekik Ino cemas, "Shikamaru bodoh!" Ino langsung reflek menarik lengan Sakura dan menggiringnya ke belakang garasi untuk bersembunyi.

Sementara itu Shikamaru masih menghalangi mereka di depan pintu pagar. "T-tunggu! Rumahku… di rumahku a-ada tamu!"

"Kalau begitu kami ke kamarmu saja…" usul Sai dengan senyum khasnya.

"N-nggak bisa, mereka rekan bisnis ayahku! Aku nggak bisa membawa teman masuk."

"Kenapa kau jadi gugup begitu?" tanya Sasuke curiga.

"…" kali ini otak jenius Shikamaru bolehlah stress. Ini terlalu berada di luar pikirannya. Aduh, ia mati kutu sekarang, niat menyelamatkan rahasia Naruto malah rahasianya terancam.

"Kakak-kakak! Naruto-nii sudah selesai mandi! Silakan masuk!" teriak Konohamaru tiba-tiba dari pintu rumah. Fyuh. _Save by the bell_. Shikamaru mencoba menyembunyikan senyum leganya apalagi di saat Sai terus menatapnya.

"Mereka sepertinya nggak jadi kemari, Ino-pig!" bisik Sakura sambil melangkah pelan keluar dari garasi. "sebaiknya kita segera ikut ke rumah sebelah, aku khawatir Naruto dan Konohamaru tidak bisa mengatasi mereka semua."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Lho? Sakura-chan, Ino-chan? Kapan kalian datang?" tanya Karin heran.

"Oh, barusan, hahahaha," jawab Ino sekenanya. Ia pura-pura mendekat pada Naruto yang terbaring di tempat tidur, "Naruto, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sementara itu Sakura mengendap-endap di belakang teman-temannya sambil memastikan tak ada barang-barang miliknya yang tercecer di kamar. Ia mendekat ke lemari dan mengecek bahwa pintunya sudah terkunci kemudian mendekat ke balkon. Tenten tersenyum dan mendekati Sakura, "Aku tak tahu kalau kau juga ikut menjenguk, Sakura-chan."

Sakura tertawa miris, "Ah, aku dipaksa Ino-pig untuk ikut, hahahaha."

"Hei, kenapa di kamar mandi ada dua sikat gigi? Dan ada sabun muka untuk… perempuan?" tanya Hidan.

"Oh, itu pasti milik Konohamaru, hahahaha," jawab Naruto asal, "adikku memang seperti itu, sering datang ke kamar mandiku."

Sakura dan Ino hanya bisa melotot. Konohamaru-pun terpaksa tertawa aneh.

Sai mendekat ke pigura besar di tembok, "Ini foto teman-teman di sekolah lamamu, Naruto?" tanyanya polos.

Sasuke memandangi wajah teman-temannya satu persatu, "Ah, ini kan gadis pirang yang ada di depan gerbang sekolah dulu," ucap Sasuke sinis, "pacarmu kan Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru melirik Ino pelan, memastikan ekspresi Ino yang mengacuhkannya, "Ya."

"Lalu yang mana pacarmu, Naruto?" tanya Sai penasaran, "sepertinya aku pernah tahu kau menyebut nama seorang gadis kan? Masa kau tak punya pacar?"

Sakura melirik pelan kali ini pada Naruto. Ia sedikit banyak ingin tahu, tapi ia tak pernah menanyakannya. Naruto menghela napas panjang, "Itu bukan pacarku, cuma teman sebangkuku, yang berambut panjang di sebelah Temari, pacar Shikamaru."

"Wah, cantik sekali," puji Lee, "kelihatan pemalu."

"Warna matanya putih ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada aneh.

Naruto melirik lagi pada Sakura yang membuang muka ke luar balkon, "Bukan, warnanya lavender."

"Pasti cantik sekali, ceritakan tentang teman-temanmu, Naruto." pinta Sasuke. Sepertinya ia tertarik mengetahuinya.

"Uhm… aku boleh minta minum?" sahut Sakura tiba-tiba, "cuacanya panas sekali di luar."

Konohamaru yang paham maksudnya langsung mengangguk dan mengajak Sakura turun ke dapur. "Aku ikut!" seru Ino.

Kedua gadis itu langsung melangkah cepat menuju dapur mengikuti Konohamaru. Ketiga remaja itu langsung berpandangan dan memasang muka lega setengah mati. Sakura bahkan langsung meneguk habis segelas air es dari dalam kulkas.

"Untunglah, sepertinya tidak ada masalah di kamar Naruto," bisik Ino, "sebenarnya aku agak risih dengan Shion, mengingat sepertinya ia curiga padamu, Sakura."

"Ya, aku tahu," keluh Sakura, "_Damn it_! Kenapa ia bisa menyadari soal cincin itu?"

"Cincin apa?" tanya Konohamaru penasaran. Mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Hei, apa yang kau makan itu?" tanya Ino.

"Bubur buatanku," jawab Sakura, "aku membuatnya untuk Naruto."

"KAU? MEMBUATNYA?" tanya Ino tak percaya. Sakura segera membekap mulut Ino agar gadis itu tidak mengeluarkan suara terlalu keras. "_Holy crap_! Sejak kapan kau bisa memasak?" tanya Ino sambil menyendok bubur di mangkuk Konohamaru, "apalagi enak begini."

"Aku minta bimbingan paman Teuchi saat membuatnya." jawab Sakura malas.

"Ah, sepertinya teman-teman kalian sudah turun, aku akan membawa mereka ke ruang tengah." Konohamaru langsung menyodorkan mangkuknya pada Ino dan bergegas meninggalkan dapur.

"Sepertinya kau akrab dengan adik iparmu, Sakura…"

"Yah, dia menyenangkan, mirip Naruto, dan sedikit mesum seperti kakaknya," keluh Sakura, "mirip."

"Sepertinya kau cocok dengan keluarga ini," puji Ino. Gadis itu mendekat di telinga Sakura dan berbisik pada sahabatnya, "ya kan? Namikaze Sakura?"

Wajah Sakura langsung reflek memerah padam. Ino benar-benar sial.

"Hei, kalian!" panggil Naruto dari arah pintu dapur. "ayo ke ruang tengah."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang agak memerah. Ketiganya lalu melangkah ke ruang tengah, tempat teman-temannya menikmati suguhan dari Konohamaru.

"Ngomong-ngomong, rumahmu wangi ya?" puji Shion.

"Baunya seperti parfum wanita," ejek Sai, "sepertinya banyak sekali miniatur bunga-bunga plastik di rumah ini."

"Milik ibuku." jawab Naruto singkat.

"Ah! Apa ini?" pekik Tenten, "Syal? White-pink? Milikmu Naruto?"

Mata Naruto dan Konohamaru melotot. Sepertinya Konohamaru lupa menyingkirkan syal milik Sakura dari bawah bantal sofa. Sakura, Ino, dan Shikamaru terdiam dan saling bertatapan. Berharap tak ada yang sadar. Syukurlah Sakura tak pernah memakai syal itu di sekolah.

"A-Ah… uhm.. itu milikku!" teriak Konohamaru bersemangat.

"Pink?" tanya Karin heran.

"Maksudku milik pacarku, hahahaha, sepertinya ia meninggalkannya." kata Konohamaru asal.

"Kalau ini?" kali ini tangan jahil Hidan menemukan banyak majalah fashion di bawah meja.

"Itu milikku…"

Semua remaja itu menoleh ke arah pintu depan. Kedua orang tua Naruto sudah pulang rupanya. Kushina melempar senyumannya, "Maaf ya, rumah ini memang sedikit berantakan."

Semua teman-teman Naruto itu berdecak kagum dengan kecantikan Kushina dan ketampanan Minato. Mereka mana sadar kalau orang tua Naruto masih semuda ini?

"A-ah tidak juga! Di rumah saya juga banyak majalah fashion, Bibi!" seru Hidan. Pemuda itu masih terpana pada Kushina.

"Wah, aku tak tahu kalau teman-teman Naruto akan datang." ungkap Minato.

"Ya, kami mau menengok keadaan Naruto-_kun_," kata Shion sambil mendekat pada Kushina. Sakura muak melihatnya. Shion memasang wajah termanisnya di hadapan Kushina, "kami juga menyerahkan naskah terbaru untuk drama festival nanti."

"Oh…" Kushina melirik Sakura sekilas, "pasti kau pemeran 'puteri'-nya ya?"

Shion mengangguk mantap.

"Uhm, sebaiknya kami pulang dulu, sepertinya di luar sudah gelap." ungkap Sasuke.

Minato langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sebaiknya kalian ikut makan malam bersama kami semua, Bagaimana?"

Semuanya saling bertatapan sampai akhirnya Lee berseru setuju. Yah, setidaknya kalau ada kedua mertuanya, Sakura tak perlu terlalu khawatir. Biarlah Shion menempel pada Kushina, toh, Kushina tahu maksud Sakura.

"Hei, apa kita juga harus ikut makan di sini?" bisik Ino pada Shikamaru.

"Tidak, sebaiknya kita pulang." jawab Shikamaru enteng.

"Hah?" keluh Ino, "tapi itu kan tidak sopan!"

Shikamaru menggiring Ino ke ruang pakaian tak jauh dari meja makan saat semua temannya melangkah mendekat ke ruang makan. Pemuda berambut nanas itu menekan isterinya ke dinding.

"Baiklah, kita makan di sini, tapi sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan Sai," perintah Shikamaru, "aku nggak mau kau mendadak keceplosan saat ia mengajukan pertanyaan tentang kita berempat."

Ino menepis pegangan tangan Shikamaru pada lengannya, "Aku memang nggak sejenius kau, tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa berbohong."

"…"

"Lagipula aku nggak sejujur yang kau pikirkan. Ketika orang tanya apa hubunganku denganmu, aku nggak akan mengatakan kau suamiku sama seperti kau tadi dengan mudahnya mengatakan Temari itu pacarmu." ungkap Ino kesal.

"A-apa?" Shikamaru terlihat bingung, "memangnya ada yang salah kalau aku bicara jujur?"

"Tidak, dan nggak ada salahnya aku dekat-dekat dengan Sai, karena dia memang _masih_ pacarku." balas Ino sambil berlalu ke meja makan.

Sakura melirik Ino sesaat yang memasang wajah kesal. Sepertinya kini giliran sahabatnya yang ada masalah. Ah, yang paling penting sekarang, hubungannya dengan Naruto membaik. Setidaknya bubur buatannya sebagai permintaan maaf itu manjur mengingat Naruto mau memakannya.

Ah, Sakura melirik pada Shion. Gadis genit itu! Seperti apa nantinya drama ini? Ia dengar dari Ino ada adegan ciuman antara pangeran dengan Cinderella. Menyebalkan!

**TBC**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**At the backstage**_

**KONOHAMARU :** Syal pink?

**KARIN : **Sepertinya mengerikan sekali

**HIDAN : **Mamanya Naruto cantik sekali… *blushing*

**NIGHT : **Hahahaha, sudah ada Minato, Hidan!

**TENTEN : **Seperti biasa, chapternya panjang…

**NIGHT : **Ya, night juga heran, kenapa fic satu ini nggak bisa singkat ya?

**INO** : Kenapa sekarang giliranku yang kres ma Shika?

**SHIKAMARU** : Ah, malas aku! Mendokusai!

**NARUTO : **Sepertinya aku dan Sakura-chan makin romantis…!

**NIGHT : **Tunggu kejutan besar saat pertunjukan kembang api saat festival! Moment ShikaIno-nya akan kutambah di chapter depan, mumpung ada Temari. Oke anak-anak, waktunya…

**ALL CHARA : **REVIEW ya…!

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Yeah, chapter 7 : Keep The Secret selesai. Huah! Night udah usahain pendek, tapi pada akhirnya selalu mencapai 40 halaman. Fyuh… gimana ya biar lebih pendek tapi chapternya nggak terlalu banyak?**

CHAPTER DEPAN :** FESTIVAL dimulai! Saksikan drama dan adegan romantis per-pairingnya! Bagaimana adegan ciuman Naruto dan Shion nanti? Bagaimana kecurigaan Shion tentang cincin Naruto dan Sakura? Bagaimana hubungan Shikamaru dan Ino sementara ada Said an Temari di dekat mereka?**

**Oke, THANKS FOR READING… night mohon…**

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	8. The Festival of LoveConfession

**Warning : **AU, Gaje, OOC**, RATE T -SEMI M, **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

**Maap telat apdet, computer lagi error. Makasih untuk RIPIU yang udah masuk, para readers sekalian…**

**Yang udah ripiu**: _Nara Aiko, .Phantom, Zheone Quin, Lina lalala, NaRa'UzWa', cyfz harunoo, Hikari Uchiha Hatake, Youichi Hikari, Ridho Uchiha, Ciaxx, 'Aka' no 'Shika', NaruSaku-ShikaIno fc, zippy chan, Saqee-chan, Haruchi Nigiyama, Enny love ShikaIno, Imuri Ridan Chara, dilia shiraisi, rere males log in, Yakusi Fuuku, Michiru No Akasuna, Ayano Hatake, Ziory, Kurosaki Kuchiki, osoi-chan is not osoi, shikaino cayo, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, uchirumaki Lacus, sava kaladze, NamiZuka Min-min, Lhyn hatake, kireina toshirou, oline takarai, karinuuzumaki, Ruchan, Riztichimaru, namikaze sanaru, Jee-ya Zettyra, narunarunaru, lalaalaa, 2winter thief, SaixIno haters, Unk-gu G-jiy, Ne Hikari, Katsuya Fujiwara, O-zhan, Zhan, Momomelon, alegre541, SakuNaruVers, hadiekavien's, Rinzu15._

**Chapter ini night cepetin ya, maksudnya langsung ke hari festivalnya. Latihannya night rasa udah cukup, kalau nggak, bisa-bisa fic ini makin lama tamatnya. ****Inilah chapter favorit Night!**** Banyak adegan ciuman! hahahaha bacanya pelan-pelan ya, biar reader bisa ngebayangin setting n situasinya, n maaf kalo deskripsinya nggak terlalu panjang jadi kesannya agak rush.**

_Curcol untuk ripiuwer yang gak log in :_

**Untuk Sasuhina haters ***halah*** tenang saja. Fic ini nggak akan mendetail-kan sasuhina karena mungkin ntar akan night bikin side story-nya aja. Jadi di fic ini mungkin akan muncul hint yang dikit banget untuk penyupport fic ini ntar. **

**MAAP kalau moment shikainonya njomplang ma narusaku, kalau mau yang porsi shikainonya yang lebih besar timbang narusaku, silakan mampir ke Mademoiselle saja. ***tapi ceritanya jauh lebih berat*****

**Untuk kostum drama Naru n' Sasu, bayangin aja pakaian mereka sama kayak pakaian Kyo dan Yuki-nya Furuba/Fruits Basket.**

**Yosh! Selamat membaca!**

**Summary** : Ino dan Sakura berteriak kesetanan saat tahu suatu pagi di penginapan di samping mereka, ada sesosok laki-laki. Mengalami malam terburuk sekaligus tidak ingat apapun. Dan yang terparah, mereka harus menerima kenyataan, saat mabuk mereka telah menikah dengan para pemuda itu. Padahal keempatnya mempunyai pasangan masing-masing. Berbagai trik dilakukan agar mereka bisa lepas satu sama lain. Dan kehidupan pernikahan remaja SMA ini dimulai.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit Inspirasi dari **_**What Happens in Vegas**_**, dan otak saya yang hobi berkhayal.**

**.**

**WE ARE MARRY NOW Chapter 8 : The Festival of Love/Confession**

**.**

"Hei, bagian tata rias!" panggil Hidan, "cepat dandani rajanya! Shikamaru sudah memakai kostumnya."

Shikamaru berjalan gontai ke ruang kelas laborat komputer yang disulap menjadi ruang tata rias dekat panggung aula pementasan. Ia mendekat pada Naruto yang sibuk mengamati naskahnya dengan wajah serius.

Shikamaru menjatuhkan pantatnya tepat di atas kursi empuk di samping Naruto. "Hei…" sapanya pelan.

"Ya, kenap-" kalimat Naruto terpotong saat menatap 'sahabat'-nya disulap menjadi seorang raja, "Hmph…"

Duakk.

Sebuah bogem mentah melayang di kepala Naruto, "Kalau ingin tertawa, tertawa saja!" jawab Shikamaru kesal.

"Kostumnya cocok kok…" puji Karin, "tak salah kalau distro dan butik milik Hidan sangat terkenal. Kostum rancangannya benar-benar keren."

Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua jempolnya sambil memperhatikan Shikamaru dari atas sampai bawah. "Yayaya… cocok Shikamaru…hehehe…"

Shikamaru terlihat merengut sebal, "Tunggu saja sampai aku menertawakan kostummu nanti…" ancam Shikamaru kesal. Naruto yang mendengarnya makin tertawa nyaring.

"Gabriell…la?"

Karin, Naruto, dan Shikamaru langsung menoleh pada Ino yang mendadak masuk ke dalam ruangan. Mulut gadis itu menganga menatap dandanan suaminya. Wajahnya mendadak merona saat memperhatikan Shikamaru, "Hmph…" Ino mati-matian menahan tawanya.

Giliran wajah Shikamaru yang memerah, "Kalau mau tertawa silakan…Mendokusai."

Ino hanya tersenyum sementara Karin menepuk-nepuk pundak Shikamaru, "Kau keren lagi… pakaiannya benar-benar terlihat bagus kau pakai, dan tatanan rambutmu… rasanya berbeda sekali kalau melihat kau dikuncir rendah begini. Jadi ingat para komodor di Pirates of the Caribbean…"

"Ya… bagus… paduka raja nampak bersinar." puji Ino sambil terus tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Ibu mencariku?" tanya Karin.

Ino langsung ingat, "Ah, iya, sekarang giliranmu ganti pakaian Gabriella… sepertinya Sasuke juga sedang ganti pakaian. Yah, kau tahu kan, kostumnya paling ribet… Sasori masih sibuk membantunya berpakaian."

Karin langsung tersenyum dan bergegas ke ruang ganti di kelas sebelah. Naruto kembali membaca naskahnya dan membiarkan Ino dan Shikamaru terdiam. Pasangan suami isteri itu nampak kaku. Bahkan Ino yang biasanya cerewet juga tak banyak bicara.

"Kalian bertengkar ya?" tanya Naruto pelan. Matanya masih terfokus pada lembaran kertas di tangannya.

Ino dan Shikamaru berpandangan sesaat, bingung harus menjawab apa. Ino menghela napas pelan, "Kau sendiri dengan _forehead_?"

Naruto menoleh pelan, "Kami baik-baik saja, tak ada masalah…"

"Oh ya?" tanya Shikamaru lagi. Naruto hanya mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada naskahnya.

"…"

"Hai…" sapa Kankurou bersemangat. "raja, kau siap kurias?" pemuda bagian rias itu memasuki ruangan dengan membawa kotak make up. Di belakangnya Lee mengikuti dengan kostum tikusnya.

"Troublesome…"

_I wanna rock with you  
Dance with you  
Do everything with you  
Run around in the rain with you  
Everyday now only you~  
_

Shikamaru merogoh saku celananya dan menatap layar handphone-nya yang menderingkan lagu Big Bang. Ia melirik Ino sesaat lalu memandangi lagi layar handphone-nya. Ino terlihat heran sekarang, "Kenapa tidak diangkat?"

Shikamaru tak menghiraukannya. Pemuda itu berpikir sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangkat teleponnya. "Ya… Temari…"

Naruto kali ini melirik Ino yang menatap naskahnya. Entah gadis itu benar-benar membaca tulisan-tulisan dialognya atau tidak. Tapi yang Naruto tahu suasananya jadi tak enak.

"Kankurou, aku harus menemui temanku dulu, kau rias Lee dan Tenten duluan," kata Shikamaru, "Naruto… Hinata dan Temari ada di depan, ayo…"

Naruto melirik Ino lagi, "Kau benar-benar mau berkeliling dengan kostum itu, Shikamaru?"

"Tak masalah," sahut Ino tiba-tiba, "hari ini banyak yang memakai kostum. Tak masalah kalian berkeliling dengan kostum kalian. Anak-anak banyak yang berkostum maid dan sailor juga samurai."

"Ino-"

"Aku mau menemui Sakura dulu…" Ino mendadak melangkah bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ino-chan…"

Semua menoleh ke arah pintu. Uchiha Sai berdiri di sana. "Sai? Bukannya kau sedang mengurusi pameran lukisan?"

Pemuda Uchiha itu tersenyum, "Ada anak-anak seni di sana. Lagipula aku lapar, mau ke kedai anak Sains 3?"

Ino melirik Shikamaru dari sudut matanya lalu melangkah cepat menghampiri Sai. Gadis pirang itu berjalan menjauh mengikuti langkah kekasihnya. Shikamaru menghela napas pelan. Naruto dengan tenang menepuk bahunya.

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Nggak apa-apa," jawab Naruto santai, "Ayo…"

"Ck… mendokusai…"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Shika!"

Shikamaru dan Naruto kontan menoleh dan mendapati tiga teman dari sekolah lamanya datang. Kedua pemuda itu melangkah mendekat pada teman-temannya.

"Hei, Kiba, aku tak tahu kalau kau juga kemari." ungkap Naruto.

Kiba terlihat mendengus kesal, "Memangnya nggak boleh? Ini kan _open house_, semua bebas masuk asal bayar tiket kan?"

"Sh-Shika, k-kenapa pakaianmu," Temari terlihat menahan tawanya, "hmph…"

"Troublesome," jawab Shikamaru, "apa tak ada satu orang saja yang nggak tertawa melihatku memakai kostum ini?"

Temari malah tertawa mendengarnya. Tangannya meraih pipi Shikamaru dan memandang kekasihnya itu lekat-lekat, "Bagus kok." pujinya senang.

"Apa kalian benar-benar main drama?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto hanya menghela napas panjang kesal, "Jangan mengingatkanku."

"A-apa Naruto-kun j-juga ikut main?" tanya Hinata.

Wajah Naruto memerah membayangkan reaksi teman-temannya saat tahu justru ia pemeran utamanya. "Sudah, nanti lihat saja sendiri," jawab Naruto sebal, "kita keliling yuk."

Kelima remaja itu perlahan mulai menyusuri tiap stan milik kelas-kelas. Beberapa siswa lain nampak memperhatikan Naruto dan Shikamaru. Bagaimanapun juga tak pernah ada yang pernah melihat teman-teman kedua siswa itu. Apalagi Kiba cukup keren untuk menarik perhatian siswi-siswi penjaga stan. Dan jangan lupa, para lelaki di radius dua puluh meter tak cukup buta untuk melihat kecantikan Hinata dan Temari yang baru kali ini masuk ke dalam sekolah.

Ino dan Sai yang baru keluar dari salah satu café buatan salah satu kelas terlihat berpapasan dengan Naruto dan yang lainnya. Mata Shikamaru dan Ino saling bertemu. Keduanya sama-sama menatap dengan perasaan tak enak. Entah apa ini namanya? Cemburu?

"Shikamaru?" panggil Temari.

Pemuda berambut nanas itu menoleh, "Ya?" ia mendapati temari menyodorkan takoyaki saus di depan mulutnya. Menunggu respon Shikamaru membuka mulutnya. Pemuda itu dengan santai menyambut suapan dari kekasihnya, dan sukses membuat Ino memalingkan wajahnya di ujung sana.

Sai yang celingukan mencicipi beberapa kue dango menoleh pada Ino yang terlihat seperti mengedarkan pandangannya ke titik lain, "Kau nggak mau coba?" tawar Sai.

"Hah?" Ino menoleh cepat, "t-tidak perlu."

"Diet?"

Ino hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Tidak biasanya Sai menawarinya seperti ini. "Ah Sai, sebaiknya kita kembali ke ruang kostum, aku kan belum ganti, mungkin giliranku."

Ino bersiap melangkah saat mendadak tangan Sai menahan pergelangan tangannya. Ia dengan cepat menoleh pada Sai yang memandangi kue-kue. Ia membeli setusuk kue dango dan menyodorkannya di tangan Ino, "Pegang ini."

Ino hanya menurut sambil menatap Sai yang membayar makanannya, "Sai, ini."

"Itu untukmu."

"Eh?"

"Khusus hari ini aku melarangmu diet," kata Sai sambil tersenyum, "lagipula kau pasti hanya sarapan roti lapis dengan selada dan keju juga sedikit daging rendah lemak kan?"

Wajah Ino sontak saja memerah, "B-bagaimana k-kau-"

"Kau kan pernah menceritakannya padaku."

"B-bukan, hanya saja a-aku tak menyangka kau mengingatnya," kata Ino, "sepertinya sudah lama sekali."

"Yah… teringat begitu saja."

"Sai… kenapa kau mendadak sedikit b-berubah? Rasanya a-aneh," ungkap Ino. Gadis itu memandangi kekasihnya yang tersenyum. Mendadak Ino mencubit pipi Sai, "kau apakan Sai, _alien_! Kembalikan dia."

"Hahahahaha, kau benar-benar lucu, Ino-chan."

Ino mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Sungguh. Sejujurnya tak pernah selama ini ia melihat Sai tertawa karena leluconnya. Rasanya aneh melihatnya tertawa selepas ini. Sebenarnya ada apa sih?

"Ayo makan…" perintah Sai.

Ino memandangi sate dango di tangannya. Perlahan ia memakan satu bola dango itu dan mengunyahnya. Matanya menatap Sai yang sedang menunggu reaksinya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sai penasaran. Benar-benar ekspresi ya… _for God's sake_, Ino tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Sai aneh!

Ino mengangguk pelan, "Enak."

Tangan Sai menyentuh sudut bibir Ino yang belepotan. Membuat Ino sukses blushing berat. Ia lalu memegang tangan Ino dan menggigit salah satu dango milik Ino. Sai dengan santai melirik ke ujung sana, tempat Shikamaru dan teman-temannya. Sai terlihat menyeringai singkat pada Shikamaru yang memperhatikannya, seolah memberi tatapan 'aku menang, Nanas!'

Sai perlahan menggenggam tangan Ino dan menariknya, "Ayo ke ruang kostum."

Shikamaru yang melihat Sai dan Ino berjalan mendekat cepat-cepat mengalihkan lagi pandangannya pada Temari. Sementara Ino menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap sisi kanan, ia menolak menatap sisi kiri dan menolak untuk menatap Shikamaru dan kekasih yang ia bangga-banggakan itu.

Brakk.

Kini beberapa siswa di area itu menoleh pada sosok seseorang yang terduduk di lantai.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun…" panggil beberapa gadis sambil menenteng kamera juga handphone-nya.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap siapa yang mendadak menabraknya. Seorang pemuda ternyata. Berpakaian aneh. Sasuke cepat-cepat mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata, "Maaf, aku nggak sengaja," katanya singkat. Ia menatap mata Hinata yang sedikit 'unik', "kau si mata putih itu!"

"H-hah?" Hinata terlihat linglung mendengar komentar Sasuke.

"Kau pacar Naruto kan? Mana si Bodoh itu?"

"K-kau itu s-siapa?" tanya Hinata balik dengan sedikit gemetar.

"Sasuke-kuuun." panggil para Sasuke fans girl.

Splash. Cklik. Splash.

Sasuke menutupi matanya dengan punggung tangannya saat beberapa fans-nya mendadak memotretnya. Siapa sangka, berkostum peri laki-laki ala Romawi begini malah sukses membuatnya makin charming.

Brukk. Hinata terjatuh lagi setelah didesak beberapa siswi gila.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura yang mendadak muncul, "nanti saja fotonya saat drama!" perintahnya tegas. Beberapa gadis nampak mundur.

"Hinata-chan? Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto yang juga mendadak muncul dari belakang Shikamaru bersama Kiba. Ia buru-buru membantu Hinata berdiri. Tentu saja adegan itu dengan jelas terlihat mata Sakura.

Beberapa fans Sasuke kini beralih mendekat pada Sai yang juga sudah berkostum drama ala ajudan. Beberapa langsung memotretnya yang kebetulan berdampingan dengan Shikamaru di sebelah kirinya.

Duakk.

Sebuah tongkat 'peri' yang didesain panjang seperti tongkat penyangga mendarat di kepala Naruto. Sontak membuat Hinata kaget dan melempar pandangan benci pada Sasuke.

"Hei Pangeran, kau menyusahkanku! Waktumu ganti kostum, bisa-bisanya malah pacaran," sindir Sasuke sambil melirik Hinata yang langsung blushing, "kau membuat Hidan berteriak kesetanan dan memaksaku keliling mencarimu dengan kostum ini."

"Itu agar banyak yang tertarik menonton drama kita, 'peri'…" sindir Naruto balik. "kau seperti manekin promo berjalan."

"Kau!"

"Cukup!" sanggah Sakura, "sebaiknya cepat ke ruang ganti. Dramanya tak sampai sejam lagi."

Naruto hanya menatap Sakura tanpa berniat membalas kata-katanya.

"Sakura, Hidan juga memanggilmu." tambah Sasuke.

Sakura terlihat tak begitu menyimak kalimat Sasuke. Matanya asik menelusuri seorang 'Hinata'. Sial. Gadis itu cantik sekali. Rambutnya terlihat indah, dandanannya sopan, dan ehm… tubuhnya bisa membunuh mata semua siswa laki-laki. Bahkan mungkin 'size'-nya lebih dari punya Ino. Suaminya benar-benar brengsek. Pervert.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke lagi.

Sakura hanya menoleh lalu membenahi kerah Sasuke yang sedikit berantakan, "Sini kubantu."

Shikamaru mendesah pelan. Ia menepuk kepala Temari, tersenyum pada kekasihnya lalu merangkul pundak Naruto. Membawa si jabrik pirang itu menyingkir dari tempat itu. Ino ikut mendesah singkat lalu menarik tangan Sakura, "Ayo, aku juga belum ganti kostum, _forehead_."

Sementara Sasuke dan Sai mulai melangkah pergi meski kilatan blitz dari kamera para fans Uchiha masih berkerumun dan memotret mereka.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Shikamaru menengok ke arah panggung yang sudah penuh penonton dari balik tirai belakang panggung.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Shikamaru menoleh dan mendapati isterinya memandanginya penasaran. Shikamaru memperhatikan Ino dari ujung rambut sampai ujung rok balonnya yang menyentuh lantai. Sial. Ino benar-benar seperti seorang puteri sungguhan. Dan itu sukses membuat Shikamaru merona.

"Apa ibumu benar-benar datang?" tanya Ino.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk singkat, "Katanya sih begitu."

"Ino-chaaan…" panggil Tenten.

Ino yang sedang ikut mengintip kursi penonton akhirnya menoleh pada Tenten. Sahabatnya itu menyodorkan untaian kalung kristal padanya.

"Pakai itu," perintah Tenten, "disuruh Hidan."

Ino menerimanya lalu mencoba memakainya namun sepertinya kaitannya susah sekali. Ia melirik Shikamaru yang memperhatikannya lalu mendengus kesal, "Setidaknya jangan hanya melihat, apa kau nggak bisa membantuku?"

"Mendokusai," Shikamaru merebut kalung itu dari tangan Ino, "angkat rambutmu."

Ino membiarkan Shikamaru berdiri di belakangnya sedangkan ia mengangkat rambut pirangnya yang hari ini digerai sempurna. Entah kenapa ia merasa Shikamaru terlalu mendekat di belakangnya, sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakan napas pemuda itu menyentuh tengkuknya. Wajahnya memerah sesaat, "L-lama sekali!"

"Jangan cerewet, kau pikir kaitannya ini jelas?" protes Shikamaru, "jangan bergerak."

Shikamaru makin mendekatkan kepalanya di belakang leher Ino. Sudut matanya menangkap sosok Sai yang sedang mengobrol dengan Hidan. Kali ini giliran Shikamaru yang menyeringai, 'siapa yang menang sekarang?' pikirnya.

Sepertinya kali ini Shikamaru keterusan. Ia justru malah mengecup tengkuk Ino tanpa aba-aba. Membuat Ino mendadak mendesah geli.

"Jangan bergerak dulu, ada ayahmu di ujung."

"T-tapi, bagaimana kalau ada yang m-melihat?" tanya Ino gemetaran.

"Tidak ada, diamlah dulu." Tentu saja ada yang menyadari. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sai? Pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu kali ini boleh menampakkan ekspresi heran. Apa-apaan ini?

"_Hime_," panggil Inoichi, "bagaimana rasanya?"

"R-ra-rasanya a-apa, Ayah?" tanya Ino gelagapan.

"Tentu saja rasanya mau tampil," Inoichi malah makin tersenyum melihat tingkah Ino, "kau pasti gugup sekali, yasudah, ayah akan melihat dari bangku penonton."

Ino hanya melongo melihat ayahnya berjalan menjauh. Ia melirik Shikamaru yang tersenyum menyeringai padanya, "Pervert." ejek Shikamaru.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Splash. Cahaya terang menerangi panggung. Nampak seorang raja duduk di singgasananya sementara di belakangnya ada sang ajudan yang siap siaga. Lalu tak lama kemudian, suara merdu Haku memenuhi ruangan diselingi permainan seruling Tayuya.

"Jaman dahulu kala, tinggallah seorang raja dengan sang putera mahkota yang keras kepala. Sang raja terlihat bingung karena puteranya itu tak kunjung memiliki calon pendamping, maka ia meminta puteranya untuk mendengar titahnya…" ungkap Haku. Tak lama kemudian panggung di isi pemeran dan sukses membuat banyak blitz menyilaukan dari bangku penonton.

Naruto dengan kostum berjubah ala pangeran Inggris memberi hormat dan bersujud di depan ayahnya, "Ada apa Ayahhanda memanggil saya?"

"Puteraku, kenapa kau belum memilih calon isteri? Kenapa kau selalu menolak lamaran puteri dari negeri sebrang?" tanya Shikamaru dengan suara penuh wibawanya.

"Tapi ayah, maaf, aku belum menemukan yang cocok." jawab Naruto sambil berjalan menjauh.

Shikamaru memberi kode pada Sai agar berdiri di sampingnya, "Rafael! Bujuk pangeran agar mau mencari pendamping!"

"Tapi Paduka Raja, Anda tahu kan Pangeran sangat-"

Duakk. Sebuah pukulan dari tongkat raja mendarat di kepala Sai. Sial. Ini kan tidak pernah ada di latihan. Jenius sialan!

"Bantu aku berpikir, Bodoh!" perintah Shikamaru setengah menyeringai. Ah, rasanya adegan ini terasa jauh lebih menyebalkan daripada saat latihan.

Sai memaksakan dirinya tersenyum, "Lebih baik Paduka Raja menyelenggarakan pesta dansa yang diikuti semua gadis di negeri ini juga negeri seberang."

Bugh. Bugh. Shikamaru menepuk-nepuk punggung Sai cukup keras, "Bagus! Kau pintar ajudanku!" Rasanya Sai ingin menonjok wajah lawan mainnya ini. Sial. Pukulannya lumayan keras juga. "Segera sebarkan pengumumannya!"

Ino dan beberapa panitia drama yang melihat dari belakang panggung tersenyum melihatnya.

Lampu mulai redup diiringi bergantinya scene. Haku mulai bersuara lagi, "Sementara itu di sebuah kediaman seorang janda bernama Rosella, seorang gadis bernama Cinderella nampak menangis. Berita pesta dansa itu sudah tersebar sampai ke rumah mereka…"

Tenten melangkah pelan mencari-cari sosok adik tirinya, "Cinderella!" teriaknya.

Shion segera muncul dengan berjalan sambil menunduk, "I-iya, Daniella?"

"Mana gaun pestaku, hah? bukannya aku menyuruhmu menyetrikanya? Mana?"

Tak lama kemudian Karin muncul dan melempar tumpukan kain ke muka Shion, "Lihat pakaianku itu! Kau tidak menyetrikanya dengan benar!"

"Ma-maafkan aku Gabriella…"

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Ino.

"Ibu! Pakaianku kusut semua!" teriak Karin.

"Gaunku juga belum selesai disetrika!" imbuh Tenten.

Ino terlihat menyeringai kali ini. Ia mengangkat roknya dan menendang kaki Shion cukup keras. Membuat gadis itu sukses terjatuh. "Shit!" umpat Shion pelan sambil melirik Ino.

"Ups." terdengar Ino tersenyum pelan.

"Selesaikan pekerjaanmu, Cinderella!" perintah Ino. "ayo anak-anak, kita segera siap-siap ke istana."

"Dandani kami, Ibu!" pinta Tenten.

Karin menoleh pada Shion, "Jangan harap kau bisa datang ke pesta, Jelek!"

Shion melirik ketiga 'monster' yang meninggalkan panggung lalu mulai berakting menangis "K-kenapa… kenapa ibu selalu jahat? A-ayah…andai ayah di surga mengetahui keadaanku…"

Lee dengan sigap muncul dari balik meja mendekat pada Shion. Kostum tikusnya membuatnya nampak _cute_ sekali.

"Tikus… apa dunia sekejam ini?" Shion terisak-isak.

"Huhuu, hiks, Ayah, kumohon kirimkanlah aku penyelamat… lindungilah aku, Ayah…" rengek Shion sambil menatap nanar jendela., "aku ingin sekali pergi ke istana."

Criing.

"Lalu malam itu, setelah sang Cinderella menangis, sesosok malaikat menyerupai peri berwajah tampan, muncul dari balik jendela." Haku mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum.

"P-Puteriku…" wajah Sasuke kali ini boleh merona. Ah, sial. Memalukan sekali.

"Siapa k-kau?"

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Cinderella… jangan menangis… a-aku adalah p-peri kebaikan yang datang dari ketulusan hatimu…" ucap Sasuke setengah hati, "a-aku akan m-membantumu…"

"Membantuku?"

"Kau ingin datang ke pesta kan? Aku akan membuatmu bertemu Pangeran. Tapi berjanjilah padaku, kau harus pulang sebelum tengah malam. Karena sihirku tak berlaku setelah jam 12 berdentang," ungkap Sasuke. Ia mendekat pada Lee dan menyentuhkan tongkatnya di pundaknya. "kau harus mendampingi Cinderella."

Lampu mulai redup lagi. Sementara Haku berbicara panjang lebar, setting istana dan pesta dansa mulai disiapkan. "Dan di istana, sang Pangeran nampak murung dengan ide ayahnya…"

"Berdansalah, Pangeran…" pinta Sai malas.

Naruto menggetok kepala Sai sesukanya, "Tidak mau, Bodoh!"

Urat-urat tak diundang mulai muncul di dahi Sai, ia bergumam pelan, "_Like Father like son_."

Mata Naruto kemudian tertuju pada sosok berambut pink yang masuk ke panggung. Dengan gaun tentunya. "Sa-Sakura? Sedang apa dia disini?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menjawabnya setengah berbisik, "Mungkin ia menggantikan salah satu panitia sebagai peserta dansa."

Haku mulai bersuara lagi, "Meskipun begitu banyak wanita secantik bunga, secerah bintang, bercahaya seperti bulan, namun sang Pangeran menolak semua ajakan dansa yang ada."

"Pangeran, berdansalah denganku…"

"Tidak."

"Pangeran, sudikah anda berdansa dengan hamba?"

"No thanks."

"Pangeran yang mulia, bolehkah saya memohon anda untuk berdansa?"

"Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku."

"Pangeran, apa anda tak ingin berdansa?"

"Tinggalkan aku." Naruto dengan malas menolak semua ajakan berdansa sampai akhirnya giliran Sakura yang menawarkan diri. Gadis itu mendekat pada Naruto.

"Pangeran…" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya pada suaminya.

"…" Naruto terlihat terdiam.

Sakura mengrenyitkan dahinya, tak kunjung mendengar penolakan Naruto. Ia yang sejak tadi menolak menatap mata Naruto akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya. Pemuda itu menatapnya sambil blushing.

Semua peserta drama juga penonton nampak heran dengan reaksi Naruto. Padahal cinderellanya belum datang.

"Ehm…" Haku mulai memberi tanda pada Naruto, tapi nampaknya sang pangeran masih terpesona pada isterinya sendiri.

Sakura memandangi tangannya yang masih mengambang di udara, sambil berharap Naruto segera menolaknya. Sial. Pasti ibunya sekarang sedang memotretnya dari bangku penonton paling depan.

"Yah, tidak ada satupun tawaran gadis yang diterima Pangeran." jelas Haku buru-buru.

"Hah?" Naruto tersadar dari lamuannnya.

"Dan datanglah sang Cinderella…" imbuh Haku setengah jengkel.

Shion perlahan masuk panggung dan mendekat pada Naruto. Sakura segera menarik tangannya dan berbalik lalu berpapasan dengan Shion yang menyeringai padanya.

"Pangeran…" sapa Shion.

Ekspresi Naruto berubah setengah kesal. Drama bodoh! Ia menatap punggung Sakura yang berjalan menjauh dan dengan malas mengulurkan tangannya pada Shion. Perlahan Tayuya memainkan biola kali ini.

Sakura menatap suami bodohnya itu dari sisi panggung. Bagus! Suaminya itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal hari ini. Tadi Hinata, sekarang Shion. Kenapa tidak sekalian Karin dan Tenten juga? Sakura melirik Udon yang bersiap mendentangkan lonceng.

"Udon, bunyikan sekarang!"

"Eh, tapi jatahnya masih tiga menit lagi, apalagi mereka dansa belum ada semenit."

Sakura hanya menatap Udon dengan tatapan membunuh yang sukses membuat Udon begidik ngeri. Ia cepat-cepat melaksanakan perintah sang ketua OSIS.

TENG. TENG. TENG.

"Hah?" terdengar suara kecewa dari Shion.

Naruto hanya tersenyum saat ia menyadari jamnya berdentang lebih cepat daripada saat latihan, "Ah, bunyi bel tengah malamnya merdu ya? Semua terasa indah saat ada kau, puteri cantik."

Shion mendengus kesal dan mulai berakting kembali. Padahal ia berharap dansanya akan lebih lama, "Pangeran, hamba harus pergi…." Shion langsung berlari keluar panggung.

Naruto pura-pura memasang tampang kecewa. Ia memungut sepatu kaca yang sengaja ditinggalkan Shion.

Haku dengan sigap langsung bersuara kembali dan lampu mulai diredupkan. "Pangeran begitu sedih karena sang gadis cantik di pesta dansanya berhasil mencuri hatinya. Sang Putera Mahkota ingin sekali bertemu dengan Cinderella. Maka ia mengutus ajudan kerajaan untuk menemaninya mencari sang gadis dengan berkeliling membawa sepatu kaca. Akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman Madame Roselle."

"Madame, apa anda mempunyai puteri?" tanya Sai.

"Iya, saya mempunya dua orang puteri," jawab Ino, "Gabriella! Daniella! Kemari, ada tamu dari kerajaan!"

Karin dan Tenten cepat-cepat datang.

"Tapi sayangnya kedua puteri jahat itu kakinya tak muat di sepatu kaca," jelas Haku, "pangeran yang hampir putus asa terkejut ketika mendadak sang peri muncul lagi."

"Aku tahu siapa yang kau cari!" kata Sasuke.

"Oh ya?"

Duakk. Tongkat peri Sasuke lagi-lagi melayang di kepala batu Naruto, "Wahai pangeran keras kepala, akan kutunjukkan siapa gadis yang kau cari."

Naruto nampak men-death glare Sasuke yang berani-beraninya menggetok kepalanya –lagi-.

"Cinderella!" panggil Sasuke, "dialah yang kau cari Pangeran."

"Dan akhirnya sang gadis itu ditemukan, dan ternyata sepatunya cocok. Sang Cinderella nampak begitu bahagia. Ia berjalan mendekat pada sang pangeran yang ia cintai." jelas Haku.

Ini dia saatnya.

Shion menengadahkan kepalanya, menunggu ciuman dari sang pangeran. Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke yang menyeringai puas melihatnya. Dan saat itulah matanya menangkap sosok Sakura yang menatapnya dari tepi panggung. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Sial. Nampaknya ia sudah cukup keterlaluan pada isterinya.

Ia menengok pada Shion. Bibir gadis itu sudah mendekat padanya dan….

"HHA-" semua terdengar menahan napasnya. Sakura menoleh dan melotot dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tak hanya dia, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, juga semua panitia tak menyangka ciuman itu terjadi!

Real!

Di panggung sana, Naruto mencengkeram lengan ajudannya dan menariknya ke posisinya, dan… chup! Bibir Sai dan Shion bertemu tanpa ada interupsi. Keduanya nampak buru-buru melepas diri dan semuanya menoleh pada Naruto.

Shikamaru sebagai raja yang sok bijak mendekat pada Naruto dan menepuk bahunya. Ia mulai menggunakan otak jeniusnya. "Puteraku, katakan padaku…"

Naruto menghela napas panjang, "Ayah, aku berpikir… bahwa belum saatnya aku menikah dan menggantikan posisimu," jelas Naruto polos, "aku ingin berkeliling dunia dan menaklukkan negri-negri untuk jadi kekuasaan kita, Ayah! Aku justru sedih melihat Rafael tak segera menikah padahal sudah seumuran ayah…"

Shikamaru tersenyum puas dan memberi tanda pada Haku. Semua yang masih melongo hanya bisa terdiam tanpa berkomentar.

Haku menghela napas pelan, "Ya, sang Pangeran akhirnya memilih untuk berkelana, sedangkan Cinderella tetap pada akhirnya tinggal di istana. Ia menikah dengan ajudan tertinggi kepercayaan istana dan hidup bahagia. Semua rakyat bersorak gembira dan berharap yang terbaik bagi negerinya. Sang ibu tiri dan kedua anaknya menjadi pelayan di istana, dan tentu saja, semua hidup tentram berbahagia _happily ever after_…"

Siiing. Suasana sepi sebelum akhirnya…

Plok plok plok Plok plok plok Plok plok plok

Tepuk tangan penonton menggema di seluruh penjuru gedung dan panggung. Siapa sangka, scenario dadakan itu justru dinilai sangat mengejutkan seperti kejutan bagi penontonnya. Mereka terlihat senang karena dramanya sama sekali tidak monoton seperti drama Cinderella yang usang dan sangat terkenal. Endingnya sangat memuaskan!

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Sakura berkeliling festival menemani Shino sambil mengamati jalannya festival. Keduanya terus berkeliling sekolah hingga malam mulai menyelimuti sekolah. Lampu-lampu pijar dan lampion hias menerangi beberapa sudut sekolah. Stan-stan hiburan seperti makanan dan permainan mulai ramai pengunjung di halaman dan lapangan.

Sakura nampak puas dengan jalannya festival kali ini. Semuanya lancar dan sesuai rencana kecuali-

"Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh pada Shino, "Ya?"

"Kenapa kau terus tersenyum? Bagaimana dramanya?"

Sakura langsung tertawa mengingatnya, "Sukses!" jawabnya. Yah, acara drama bodoh itu menjadi satu-satunya yang 'keluar jalur' dari rencana tapi malah sangat sukses. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa.

"Ah iya, aku mau ke rumah kaca, sepertinya akan ada pengunjung."

"Ya, mereka pasti ingin melihat kunang-kunang di dalamnya kan? Kalau begitu aku akan berkeliling lagi. Sebentar lagi aku mau mengecek persiapan kembang api." Sakura melangkah menjauh setelah melambaikan tangannya pada Shino.

Saat itulah matanya menangkap Naruto sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Hinata. Karena dia tak kenal Kiba, ia tak menyadari Kiba yang sebenarnya juga ada di samping kanan Hinata. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat Naruto juga menatap matanya

Sakura cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat dan berpikir mau membalasnya lewat Sasuke, namun nampaknya ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tidak mau merusak moodnya hanya karena ide saling balas yang biasa ia lakukan. Lebih baik ia menyendiri dulu. Acara ini menguras tenaganya.

Sakura mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan mulai menelepon seseorang, "Karin, kau di mana? Jangan bilang kau sedang kencan dan berkeliling dengan Suigetsu! Hehehe, aku hanya mau minta tolong, tolong cekkan persiapan kembang apinya. Ya, aku cuma sedikit kelelahan, baik, terima kasih."

Lalu tanpa mempedulikan suami bodohnya yang enak-enakan di ujung sana, Sakura memilih untuk masuk ke gedung sekolah dan meninggalkan lapangan yang padat siswa dan pengunjung.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Ino terus tersenyum dan menghindar dari Sai. Ia masih tak menyangka kejadian tadi. Entah kenapa ia malah terus tertawa mengetahui kekasihnya berciuman dengan Shion. Malah ia ikut berduka karena kini dua bocah itu jadi bulan-bulanan ejekan sebagai _the best couple._

Ino mencoba mencari Sakura di tengah kerumunan. Namun pandangan matanya tertuju pada satu arah. Ekspresi senangnya lenyap begitu menyadari sepasang kekasih di bawah pohon tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ya, Shikamaru sedang memeluk Temari.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Cklek.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Si bodoh Namikaze Naruto berdiri di sana. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke jendela dan mengamati festival dari atas.

"Kenapa lampunya dimatikan?"

"…" Sakura mendesah pelan, "Jangan dihidupkan, nanti menarik perhatian semua siswa di bawah sana."

Naruto berjalan pelan dan bersanding di samping isterinya, ikut menatap kerumunan di bawah sana. Ia lalu melongok ke atas, "Kau nggak akan bisa melihat kembang api kalau dari sini."

"…" Sakura mengacuhkan Naruto dan memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, "Kembalilah ke festival. Tak enak kalau kau meninggalkan teman-temanmu. Aku sedang ingin sendirian."

Naruto mendekat ke dinding dan memperhatikan rentetan kunci dan keterangannya. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum dan menarik pergelangan tangan isterinya, "Na-"

"Ikut aku."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Pluk.

Sebuah tepukan hangat menyentuh bahu Ino. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati suaminya menatapnya, "Kenapa menangis?"

Ino menghapus air matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menatap lagi tanaman-tanaman dan kunang-kunang dalam rumah kaca. "Sedang apa kau di sini? Bukannya kau tadi di festival?"

"Apa kau menangis gara-gara Sai dan Shion?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hei, kalian berdua! Tidak ke festival? Kembang apinya akan dinyalakan!" perintah Shino.

Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangannya. Memang ternyata hanya tinggal mereka bertiga di rumah kaca itu. Shikamaru melambaikan tangannya pada Shino, "Kami lihat dari sini saja…"

Shino hanya mengangkat jempolnya lalu berjalan menjauh. Sementara itu Shikamaru mengikuti Ino yang menelusuri tiap rak tanaman berbunga yang ia sukai, "Kembalilah ke festival. Bukannya kau harus menemani Temari?"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku tak peduli kalau sekarang Sai bersama Shion. Sekarang menyingkirlah dari hadapanku Shikamaru. Aku sedang nggak ingin bertengkar denganmu."

Grep.

Sebuah tangan mencengkeram lengan Ino dengan erat. Ia menoleh pada Shikamaru dan mencoba melepaskan lengannya, "Shikamaru, ka-"

"mmph-"

Ino tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika pemuda itu menekan belakang tubuhnya di salah satu rak kayu dan mencium bibirnya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Naruto!"

"Bagus kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke atap sekolah?" tanya Sakura kesal. "bisa-bisanya kau mengambil kunci pintu atap dan membawaku kemari."

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kau nggak akan bisa menikmati pertunjukan kembang api kalau tetap berada di ruang OSIS."

"Aku nggak minat!" balas sakura kesal.

"Kau selalu marah-marah…"

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke tepi atap, mencengkeramkan jarinya di dinding kawat sambil menatap festival yang nampak ramai. Ia melongok ke bawah. Rumah kaca nampak berkelap-kelip karena cahaya kunang-kunang. Ada bayangan seseorang di dalam rumah kaca. Tapi ia tak bisa melihatnya jelas.

"Kau nggak seharusnya membawaku kemari, sebaiknya kau mengajak Hinata-_chan_. Aku ingin istirahat di ruang OSIS." Sakura berbalik dan menatap Naruto yang merentangkan tangannya. Menghalangi jalannya ke pintu ke bawah.

"Aku nggak mengijinkanmu turun ke bawah."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Ino mendorong dada Shikamaru agar menjauh dengan tangannya, "H-hentikan!"

"…"

"Apa maksudmu melakukan ini? Padahal tadi kau memeluk Temari di depan mataku!" teriak Ino, "kau pikir aku perempuan apa?"

Shikamaru menyentuh tangan Ino pelan lalu mendekat lagi pada isterinya itu. Ia bisa menatap wajah gadis itu sedang memerah karena perlakuannya. Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, "_Troublesome_."

"…"

"Aku memeluknya untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Ino langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Ujung hidung keduanya langsung bersentuhan, "A-apa?"

"Aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Temari."

"B-bagaimana b-bisa?"

"Aku bilang ayah sudah menyiapkan gadis lain untukku. Dan itu adalah kau…"

"Sh-Shika, aku-"

Shikamaru meraih dagu gadis itu, "Kali ini saja jangan banyak bicara…"

Ino akhirnya menutup kedua matanya dan menerima ciuman hangat suaminya. Tangannya perlahan melingkar di leher Shikamaru dan ia mulai membalas ciuman pemuda itu. Dan Shikamaru mulai memberanikan diri untuk melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh ramping isterinya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. Sakura hanya menatapnya heran, "Apa ini?"

"Aku menerima tawaranmu tadi…"

"Hah?" kali ini Sakura nampak bingung, "tawaran?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu meraih tangan Sakura dan memutar tubuh gadis itu, "Kau kan tadi mengajakku berdansa, Pangeran belum menolaknya, Puteri…"

Sakura hanya bisa melongo saat Naruto terus bergerak dan berdansa dengannya. Gadis itu akhirnya menginjak kaki Naruto keras-keras hingga pemuda itu kesakitan. Sakura tersenyum puas sambil berbisik, "Terlalu cepat seratus tahun, Pangeran!"

Naruto memegangi kakinya dan berjalan pincang namun melangkah maju pada Sakura. Membuat Sakura terpaksa mundur.

"Naruto, kau mau ap-"

"Kau boleh mematahkan kakiku sampai aku tidak bisa berdiri…"

"Ha-"

"Kau boleh mematahkan leherku agar aku tak bisa mendekat seperti ini…"

Klak.

Punggung Sakura menyentuh dinding kawat. Kali ini ia tak bisa mundur lagi.

"Kau boleh mematahkan semua tulang rusukku, Sakura, bahkan semua tulang di tubuhku…"

CTARR. DUARR. Ratusan kembang api mulai menyala di langit malam yang sepi tanpa cahaya bintang dan digantikan cahaya berkilauan kembang api.

Mata Sakura tak bisa lepas dari tatapan pemuda di hadapannya. Naruto terus menatap matanya, dan itu membuat detak jantungnya tak karuan, apalagi pemuda itu terus mencoba menghilangkan jarak di antara tubuh mereka.

"Kau boleh mematahkan semua tulangku…"

"…"

Pamuda pirang itu meraih tangan Sakura tanpa mengalihkan mata _ocean blue_-nya dari mata _green forest_ isteri-nya. Ia meletakkan tangan Sakura di dadanya. Ia lalu mendekat hingga ia bisa merasakan napas Sakura menerpa kulit wajahnya, "Kau boleh mematahkan semuanya…"

"… tapi jangan pernah kau mencoba untuk mematahkan hatiku, Namikaze Sakura…"

Gadis itu perlahan memejamkan matanya saat bibirnya merasakan kelembutan ciuman pemuda itu. Tangan kanannya tetap berada di dada Naruto sementara tangan kirinya menyentuh garis leher Naruto.

_From now on, you'll be holding my heart in your hands, and don't ever try to break it_

Naruto memperdalam ciumannya dan mengeratkan pelukannya saat ia merasakan isterinya itu membalas ciumannya. Ia merasakan _strawberry taste_ di bibir isterinya setelah gadis itu memutuskan membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah pemuda itu menelusurinya. Keduanya melepas ciumannya sedetik lalu berciuman lagi. Menghangatkan malam yang dingin dengan perasaan mereka.

Malam itu, adalah malam pertama keempat remaja yang terjebak pernikahan itu berciuman sepenuh hati mereka di bawah letusan ribuan kembang api. Yang tadinya menerangi langit malam karena semua bintang-bintang berkilauan di atas sana, kini mengelilingi hati mereka.

**TBC**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**At the backstage**_

**NIGHT :** Hosh hosh hosh…

**NARUTO : ***peluk2 sakura-chan* aku mendadak puitis!

**NIGHT : **Kyaaa…. Chapter ini menguras hati, tenaga, pikiran *nosebleed berat*

**SAI : **Apa ini maksudnya!

**SHION : **Kenapa aku malah dengan pemuda Uchiha ini?

**NIGHT : **Hahahahaha, tapi tenang, peran Shion belum selesai. Ingat soal kalung dan cincin Naru?

**INO** : Gimana ceritanya Shikamaru dan Temari putus?

**SHIKAMARU** : Mendokusai!

**NIGHT : **KYAKYAKYAKYA, pokoknya I love this chapter, the kiss scene makes me crazy! Driving me insane! Huah! Get the hell out of my mind! *diketawain boss pervert aka Jiraiya*. Oke anak-anak, waktunya…

**ALL CHARA : **REVIEW ya…!

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Yeah, **chapter 8 : The Festival of Love/Confession** selesai. Seperti biasa, tetap panjang meski banyak scene yang night skip n' deskripsinya sedikit…**

**Bagaimana dramanya? Memuaskan? ***kecepetan!*** Lumayan shock dengan adegan ciumannya? ***digebuk readers*** porsinya SHIKAINO udah lumayan? Night udah masukin tuh dari awal… humor romancenya udah seimbang? **

**Hinata jelas masih muncul. Kiba jelek-jelek gitu punya peran besar buat konflik puncak Narusaku lho ***dicakar akamaru*** YOSH! Pokoknya REVIEW, yang banyak ya ***digemplang sandal*** biar saya semangat apdet! Kecuali kalo computer lagi kumat! Kalo night sabtu atau minggu gak APDET, artinya ada halangan, tapi biasanya saya woro-woro di FB kok… biasanya ditunda seminggu…**

CHAPTER DEPAN :** Mari kita mulai adegan romance-nya… yes, Temari muncul lagi untuk ngedamprat Ino! Why? You have no idea! Hahahaha,,, Sasuke mulai gerak! Shion makin curiga! ***tenang, gak akan ada bashing, semua ada alasannya*****

**Oke, THANKS FOR READING… night mohon…**

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	9. Bomb!

**Warning : **AU, OOC**, **RATE T -SEMI M,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! Diharapkan bagi yang berpuasa untuk membaca malam hari saja agar tidak mengurangi pahala ^^ **Hard Warn**: mohon dihindari membaca bagi pembenci akut Pair tertentu.

**Thanks untuk semua apresiasinya terutama yang sempat meripiu fic saya. Banyak banget yang nunggu ya? ***Pue-De abiz*** Maaf atas keterlambatan meng-update. Hal ini dikarenakan power supply CPU night bermasalah. Jadi computer bisa mati total kadang idup kadang nggak.**

**Yang udah ripiu**: _Nara Aiko, The RED Phantom, chrysothemis, NARUSAKU, Ayano Hatake, NaMIKAze Nara, SakuNaruVers, Annis Hanji , Hikari Hime, Mamehatsuki, Hwarang Ichirakusaki, Anak baik g login, Haruto no Garra, Devil's of KunoiChi, Akasuna no hataruno teng tong, Nakamura Miharu-chan, elven lady18, uchirumaki Lacus, Rinzu15, Merai adikshinichikudou, Uchiha Sakura97, liyuri, sakuno narusaku lovers, Aoi Shou'no'-chan, Anata to Watashi, StarrZ, dindoet, winterbLossoM, narusaku 4ever, no, Ara-chan, hadiekavien's, Zheone Quin, Lina lalala, NaRa'UzWa', cyfz harunoo, Hikari Uchiha Hatake, Youichi Hikari, Chielheart Ie'chan, Zoe09, Devilish 'Yuuri' aka Fio-chan, Aya-na Rifa'i, Ridho Uchiha, Sakura721, Ciaxx, NaruSaku-ShikaIno fc, zippy chan, Saqee-chan, Haruchi Nigiyama, Enny love ShikaIno, Rere Aozora, Yakusi Fuuku, Michiru No Akasuna, Kurosaki Kuchiki, osoi-chan is not osoi, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Dobe-San, fhaska, sava kaladze, Lhyn hatakeayuk beng d. Cis, lawranakaido, karinuuzumaki, yuuaja, Riztichimaru, Jee-ya Zettyra, Unk-gu G-jiy, Zhan, Momomelon._

**Yosh! Selamat membaca!**

**Summary** : Ino dan Sakura berteriak kesetanan saat tahu suatu pagi di penginapan di samping mereka, ada sesosok laki-laki. Mengalami malam terburuk sekaligus tidak ingat apapun. Dan yang terparah, mereka harus menerima kenyataan, saat mabuk mereka telah menikah dengan para pemuda itu. Padahal keempatnya mempunyai pasangan masing-masing. Berbagai trik dilakukan agar mereka bisa lepas satu sama lain. Dan kehidupan pernikahan remaja SMA ini dimulai.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit Inspirasi dari **_**What Happens in Vegas**_**, dan otak saya yang hobi berkhayal.**

**.**

**WE ARE MARRY NOW Chapter 9 : Bomb!**

**.**

"Shikamaru-nii!"

Shikamaru dan Ino menoleh pelan ke arah pagar. Konohamaru berdiri tegak di sana sambil tersenyum ala kakaknya. Pemuda itu mendekat pada Shikamaru dan menyodorkan sebuah kunci yang Shikamaru tahu betul itu kunci rumahnya.

"Ini kan…"

"Tadi sore bibi Yoshino menitipkannya padaku agar kuberikan pada kakak."

Ino mengrenyitkan dahinya, "Memangnya orang tua Shikamaru kemana?" tanyanya sambil mendekat pada Konohamaru.

"Bibi nggak bilang banyak, katanya sih Nenek Chiyo mendadak sakit, jadi mereka menyusul ke tempat nenek Chiyo."

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru terbelalak, "jadi aku ditinggal di rumah sendirian?"

Kali ini giliran Konohamaru yang memasang wajah aneh, "Kakak ini bagaimana, kan ada Ino-neechan," jawab Konohamaru, "apanya yang sendirian?"

Benar juga. Shikamaru melirik ke arah isterinya yang langsung membuang muka ke arah lain, membuat Konohamaru makin nyengir lebar. "Katanya juga ada makanan di dapur yang bisa dihangatkan, trus katanya mereka akan pulang lusa, bisa molor kalau ada yang terjadi, yah… _unpredictable_-lah pokoknya."

"Oke, thanks." jawab Shikamaru.

Pemuda berambut nanas itu melangkah memasuki rumahnya diikuti Ino yang perlahan menutup pagar.

"Selamat bersenang-senang kalian berdua!" teriak Konohamaru keras dari rumah sebelah. Sukses membuat wajah pasangan pengantin itu merona mendengarnya.

Ino langsung cepat-cepat menyusul ke dalam dengan langkah-langkah kecil. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat langkah kakai Shikamaru yang berjalan di depannya terhenti di dekat tangga ke lantai atas. Pemuda itu menengok sedikit pada Ino yang menunduk rendah.

"Kau mau langsung tidur?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ino langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Mendadak pipinya terasa panas dan membuatnya kebingungan menjawab. Ino terdiam sebentar hingga akhirnya ia mulai berbicara, "A-aku mau ke dapur."

Shikamaru kali ini berbalik, "Memangnya kau nggak capek setelah festival?"

"Um… aku… la-par.." jawab Ino ragu.

Shikamaru memandanginya penuh tatapan selidik, "Sejak kapan kau mau makan jam segini?" tanya Shikamaru heran, "makan malam saja kau jarang kan?"

"…" Ino kali ini terdiam.

"Ya sudahlah, terserah, aku tidur duluan."

Ino melirik punggung Shikamaru yang berjalan menyusuri tangga ke lantai atas. Gadis itu menghela napas pelan lalu bergegas melangkah menuju dapur. Sebenarnya ia tak merasa begitu lapar. Hanya saja gara-gara adegan ciuman di rumah kaca tadi saat masih di sekolah, perasaannya jadi tak karuan.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Nee-chan?"

Sakura menoleh pada Konohamaru yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan semangkuk penuh sereal cokelat dengan mulut yang terus sibuk mengunyah. Adik iparnya itu menatapnya penuh tanya.

"A-ada apa, Konohamaru?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Nee-chan nggak tidur?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Ah, um… aku masih ingin nonton TV."

Konohamaru menengok jam dinding, "Ini sudah malam lho Kak, memangnya kau nggak capek setelah mengurus festival?" tanya Konohamaru polos, "tadi waktu aku ke atas, Nii-chan menanyakan kakak."

"Na-Naruto?"

Konohamaru menggeleng pendek, "Ya, ia heran kenapa Neechan nggak kunjung tidur."

"A-aku sebentar lagi tidur kok."

"Yah, sebaiknya begitu, Ayah dan ibu saja sudah masuk kamar sejak tadi. Niichan juga mungkin sudah ketiduran. Kan tadi aku ke atas sudah sejam yang lalu."

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan melempar senyum tipis pada Konohamaru. Ia lalu melangkah pelan ke arah tangga, menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Entah kenapa langkah kakinya terasa berat.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Shikamaru melirik jam dinding. Sudah sejam sejak ia masuk kamar. Tapi Ino tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan tidur. Tidak biasanya Ino tahan banting tak tidur sampai tengah malam. Pemuda itu akhirnya bangkit perlahan dari ranjang.

Langkah kakinya pelan menyusuri tangga turun ke bawah. Ia seolah tak ingin derap langkah kakinya terdengar Ino. Pemuda itu mengendap-endap mendekat ke arah dapur. Ternyata isterinya tak berbohong. Gadis itu masih _anteng_ duduk di meja makan dengan piring penuh di hadapannya.

Ya sudahlah. Sebaiknya ia naik lagi ke kamar.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Plukk.

"AAAH!" pekik Sakura kaget. Ia menoleh dan lagi-lagi mendapati adik iparnya berdiri di belakangnya, "Konohamaru?"

"Sedang apa Neechan berdiri di depan pintu kamar sejak tadi? Kenapa nggak kunjung masuk?" tanya Konohamaru polos, "pintunya dikunci?" tanyanya lagi sambil bersiap memutar kenop pintu kamar kedua kakaknya.

Sakura dengan sigap menghalangi tangan Konohamaru, "Sst… aku nggak apa-apa kok."

"Lalu?"

"Ah um…" Sakura mencoba memutar otaknya, "Kau sendiri kenapa ke atas?"

Yak, mengalihkan perhatian adalah cara ampuh kali ini. Konohamaru tersenyum santai pada Sakura sambil menunjuk kamar kosong di samping kamar Sakura, "Aku mau mengambil gulingku. Tadi siang aku tidur di atas soalnya."

Sakura perlahan hanya manggut-manggut dan membiarkan Konohamaru berjalan melewatinya. Ia menghela napas panjang lalu perlahan memasuki kamarnya sendiri.

Klak. Cklek.

Sakura memutar kunci perlahan. Ia melangkah mengendap-endap bak maling menuju ke arah ranjang, sambil mulutnya komat-kamit tak jelas namun dalam hati berharap penuh Naruto sudah tertidur.

Matanya melebar saat melihat gundukan besar di atas ranjang. Ia perlahan melangkah mendekat dan dapat melihat suaminya tak biasanya tidur berselimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. "Itu kan tidak sehat," gumam Sakura pelan, "kau bisa kehabisan udara."

Ia perlahan duduk di atas ranjang sementara tangan mungilnya mencoba menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Naruto.

Set.

Selimutnya tak bisa ditarik. Apa-apaan ini?

"Naruto! kau ini masih bangun?" panggil Sakura sambil mencoba menarik _bed cover_ tebal yang menyelimuti tubuh pemuda pirang itu. Sakura merasa ada pergerakan Naruto dan perlahan jari tangannya yang menggenggam kuat selimut muncul di permukaan, "kenapa kau tidur seperti ini! Kau nggak akan dapat oksigen!"

Sakura mencoba menarik selimut itu lagi namun nampaknya tarikan pertahanan Naruto jauh lebih kuat. "Nggak mau…" gumam Naruto.

Sakura menaikkan alis kirinya lalu menariknya paksa lagi. Sepasang suami isteri kurang kerjaan yang melakukan adegan tarik manarik selimut seperti anak TK.

Naruto akhirnya menunjukkan kedua matanya. selimut itu diturunkan sampai garis hidungnya. Mata birunya itu menatap Sakura lekat-lekat lalu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil Naruto!" Sakura mulai tak sabar. Ia mulai bergerak ke sana kemari untuk menarik selimut tebal itu dari cengkeraman Naruto.

Sampai akhirnya lima menit kemudian Naruto memperlihatkan wajahnya. Wajah pemuda itu merona sempurna sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah balkon di kirinya.

"Sakura-chaaan…"

"Apa?" Sakura makin sebal dengan tingkah aneh Naruto.

"Kau…"

"Hm?"

"Kau duduk di atas tubuhku."

"…"

_Blush._

Sakura dengan cepat menarik tubuhnya menyingkir dari tubuh suaminya sendiri. Ia segera duduk di atas ranjang bagiannya tidur. Gadis itu melirik Naruto yang masih setengah merona lalu mendengus kesal. "Baka!"

"Sakura-chaan…"

"Sana tidur!" perintah Sakura. Gadis itu membalik tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Naruto, "tumben kau tidak tidur di pinggiran ranjang?"

"Menurutmu kenapa aku selalu menjauh saat tidur?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Karena tingkahmu selalu tak karuan saat tidur?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu mendekat pada Sakura. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuhnya sudah berada di atas Sakura, membuat gadis itu memekik kaget.

"Na-Naruto, k-ka-"

"Karena kalau aku terlalu dekat saat tidur denganmu…" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya hingga napasnya menerpa wajah gadis itu, "…aku bisa menyerangmu saat tidur."

_Blush._

Sakura mulai tak bisa megontrol rona wajahnya saat pemuda itu mengecup keningnya lalu menyingkir setelah tadi sempat menindih tubuhnya. Pemuda itu menjauh sedikit lalu mulai memejamkan matanya.

Sakura yang masih _blank_ hanya bisa tertegun menatap langit-langit. Ia lalu menoleh pelan ke kiri menatap Naruto dengan seksama. Ia lalu menarik selimutnya sampai ke tulang hidungnya, sama seperti yang Naruto tadi lakukan.

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, "Kenapa masih belum tidur?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Naruto perlahan meraih tangan Sakura yang tadinya sibuk mencengkeram ujung selimut tepat di depan hidungnya. Pemuda itu meraih tangannya lalu mengecup lembut punggung telapak tangan Sakura. Sakura dengan cepat menariknya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya secara penuh dibalik selimut. Naruto tersenyum lagi lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya.

"Mana ciuman selamat tidurnya?" goda Naruto.

Sakura menarik selimut itu turun lalu dengan cepat mencium kening Naruto. Pemuda itu tertawa nyaring sambil mengacak poni isterinya. Ia meraih tulang pipi Sakura sambil nyengir lebar, "Dasar Bodoh!"

"Baka!" balas Sakura.

Keduanya saling bertatapan sesaat sampai akhirnya Naruto mendekat lagi dan memiringkan kepalanya. Pemuda itu mengecup bibir Sakura lembut. Ciuman manis yang sedikit berbeda saat di atap sekolah tadi. Ciuman yang lebih lembut dan mendebarkan keduanya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Shikamaru?" panggil Ino celingukan. Ia menoleh ke seluruh penjuru kamar mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan suaminya. Nihil. Ino perlahan naik ke atas ranjang.

"Ino?"

"Kyaaa!" pekik Ino kaget. "Shika!"

"Kau kenapa?"

Ino tertegun sesaat, "Nggak, a-aku cuma kaget. Ka-kau darimana barusan?"

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya sesaat, "Dari kamar mandi," jawabnya singkat. "Kenapa kau baru naik? Memangnya kau nggak ingin tidur?"

Ino memasang senyumnya yang aneh. "A… kau sendiri?"

"Insomnia."

Ino perlahan manggut-manggut. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam selimut tanpa menghiraukan Shikamaru. Sungguh. Kejadian ciuman di sekolah tadi benar-benar sedang meracuni otaknya sekarang. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Shikamaru yang tak peka juga tak ambil pusing. Ia naik ranjang dan tanpa basa-basi langsung memeluk Ino dari belakang. Membuat Ino memekik kaget dan bercucuran keringat.

"Shikamaru!"

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru santai.

"Lepaskan tanganmu~" rengek Ino.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum singkat dan malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Ino. "Kau kan gulingku." katanya enteng. "Kenapa kau berkeringat begini?"

"Tentu saja panas tahu!" seru Ino kesal, "Kau pikir aku bisa bernapas kalau tidur dipeluk begini?"

"Bukannya biasanya bisa?" tanya balik Shikamaru.

Ino mulai tak sabar. Ia membalik tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Shikamaru. Ditatapnya mata onyx pemuda itu lekat-lekat. Bukannya marah-marah, wajah Ino yang ada malah makin memerah. Shikamaru tersenyum –menyeringai lebih tepatnya– melihat tingkah Ino yang aneh. Sepertinya ia tak cukup bodoh untuk mengerti bahwa istrinya itu masih mengingat-ingat kejadian di sekolah tadi. Dengan senang hati ia mencium istrinya dengan cepat.

Ino yang masih melongo langsung merona merah padam. "Shika! Kau ini apa-apaan?"

"Bukannya kau dari tadi ingin kucium?"

"Gila! Itu kan maumu!" seru Ino kesal. Ia langsung membalik tubuhnya lalu membelakangi Shikamaru dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Bukannya katamu tadi panas?"

"Biarin!" jawab Ino kesal. Pemuda itu seenaknya saja menciumnya. Yah, tak apa sih sebenarnya, bagaimanapun kan Ino istrinya. Tapi tetap saja, kalau Ino diperlakukan seperti ini, ia bisa saja kalah kan? Dasar Shikamaru bodoh!

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Konohamaru!" panggil Kushina.

"Iya, Ibu… ini juga mau kubangunkan kok." Konohamaru dengan malas-malasan melangkah melewati tangga atas dan mengetuk kamar Naruto berulang kali. "Nee-chan, Niichan, bangun! Sudah pagi!" panggilnya tak sabar, "Kalian ini sebenarnya tidur atau tewas sih?"

Minato yang berjalan dari kebun belakang menghentikan langkahnya di bawah tangga. "Sedang apa kau Konohamaru?" tanya Minato.

"Kusuruh membangunkan Naruto dan Sakura." teriak Kushina dari dapur.

Minato memiringkan kepalanya sesaat lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Konohamaru, biarkan saja," kata Minato seraya melangkah ke dapur, "Bukannya mereka kelelahan?"

"Kelelahan kenapa memangnya?" tanya Kushina polos.

Kedua orang tua itu saling pandang lalu terkikik pelan. Dasar orang tua. Sementara itu Naruto yang merasa dadanya agak sesak perlahan membuka matanya. ia sempat mendengar teriakan Konohamaru tadi. Perlahan ia menoleh kanan kiri dan matanya mendapati kepala Sakura bersandar di dadanya. Pantas saja sesak.

Tangan kiri pemuda itu menyibakkan poni Sakura yang menutupi keningnya. Dengan lembut ia mengecupnya dan berbisik, "Bangu~n."

Sakura yang mendengarnya samar-samar tak banyak bereaksi. Ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya dan menggeliat sesaat.

"Sakura-chan, aku nggak bisa bernapas. Kau mau memelukku sampai kapan?"

Sakura mulai membuka matanya. otaknya mencoba mencerna kalimat Naruto barusan. Barulah akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menangkap wajah Naruto yang ternyata sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Dengan buru-buru ia bangkit dan menjauh dari tubuh suaminya itu. "Na-Naruto! Apa-apan kau!"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya tanda kebingungan. "Kan kau yang tidur di dadaku, kenapa menyalahkanku?"

Wajah Sakura sontak saja langsung memerah mendengarnya. Tanpa menoleh pada Naruto, ia cepat-cepat bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Shikamaru, antarkan aku ke pusat kota."

"Hoahm~" Shikamaru menguap lebar-lebar. "Malas ah."

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya sesaat, "Hei, aku mau membeli bahan makanan!"

"Nggak mau. Aku mau tidur hari ini."

"Shikamaru! Kau benar-benar pemalas!" teriak Ino dari meja makan.

"Ah, kau makin mirip ibu."

Ino kehabisan kata-kata kali ini. Ia kesal sekali punya suami pemalas seperti ini. Padahal seingatnya ayah mertuanya tidak sepayah ini. Sebenarnya sifat Shikamaru ini menurun dari siapa sih?

Dengan mendengus kesal, ia bergegas ke kamar. "Aku berangkat sendiri!"

"Kenapa nggak mengajak Sakura saja?" tanya Shikamaru sambil berteriak nyaring dari beranda samping rumah.

"Dia nggak mengangkat teleponku."

"Mungkin belum bangun."

Ino memicingkan matanya. "Sebenarnya untuk apa kau banyak bicara. Kalau nggak mau mengantarku ya sudah. Pinjamkan aku kunci mobilmu."

"Nggak mau."

"Apa?"

"Kau naik bis saja."

"K-kau…Argh! Lebih baik aku meminta Sai mengantarku!"

Shikamaru hanya terkekeh pelan, "Memangnya kau mau menyuruhnya menjemputmu di rumah ini? Itu namanya bunuh diri. Sama saja dengan kau bilang padanya 'Aku tinggal serumah dengan Shikamaru, Sai-kun'. Dasar bodoh!" ejek Shikamaru senang.

"Ha-ha-ha. Very funny, genius!"

Shikamaru sebenarnya hanya kesal karena Ino mengacuhkannya semalam.

"Setidaknya aku bisa minta dia menemaniku saat aku sedang belanja."

Kali ini Shikamaru tercekat. Meski bibirnya memasang senyum penuh ejekan, tapi dadanya bergetar juga. Bisa jadi ancaman barusan itu benar kan?

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Sakura yang sibuk membantu Kushina di dapur mencuci piring kini merasa tak enak. Sepertinya ayah mertuanya sejak tadi memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum terus. Sepertinya ada yang sedang disembunyikan.

Naruto yang baru turun dari kamar langsung ke dapur dan membuka lemari untuk mencari ramen instant.

"Naruto! makan salad-mu di meja!" perintah Kushina dengan suara horror.

"Ibu~" rengek Naruto, "Tapi kan…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian."

Minato menutup lembar korannya dan tersenyum pada Kushina. Kedua mertua Sakura itu lagi-lagi memandanginya.

"Tumben kalian bangun telat?" tanya Minato.

"Kami kecapekan, Ayah." Naruto menjawabnya singkat.

"Tumben kalian keramas pagi ini?" tanya Kushina kali ini.

Sakura menengok rambut Naruto yang masih basah. Naruto sendiri menatap rambut Sakura yang hampir kering. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan barusan. Mendadak wajahnya memerah, "Bu-bukan! Ini bukan seperti Ayah dan Ibu pikirkan. Rambut kami kan seharian saat di sekolah terkena hair spay. Lagipula semalam udaranya panas sekali."

"Oooh." Minato dan Kushina merespon bebarengan dengan senyum nakal. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih blushing dan Naruto yang kebingungan dengan topik pembicaraan mereka.

Naruto memilih untuk mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan langsung memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Ehem." seru Konohamaru terganggu.

"Lepaskan Naruto." bisik Sakura. "Sebaiknya kau cepat sarapan sana."

"Kalau salad aku nggak mau. Kecuali kalau kau menyuapiku."

_Duakk._

Sebuah bogem mentah melayang di ubun-ubun Naruto. pemuda pirang itu memegangi kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan. Ia melirik Sakura yang memberinya _death glare_. Pemuda itu akhirnya hanya mengangguk menuju meja makan. Payah. Kadang istrinya itu benar-benar tak bisa diajak bercanda.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Temari-chan, maaf… s-sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Neji-nii mengirim SMS menyuruhku pulang."

Temari menengok pada Hinata yang duduk di kursi sampingnya. Ia memasang muka kecewa dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ma-maaf… aku janji akan kuganti lain kali kok!"

Temari hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sambil mendesah pelan. Ia akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. Sebenarnya karena baru diputuskan hubungannya oleh Shikamaru semalam, ia jadi sedikit sedih. Menurut Hinata, agar Temari bisa menghilangkan kesedihannya, Temari perlu datang ke pusat kota sambil melihat atau berbelanja barang-barang menarik. Tapi nyatanya Hinata baru menemaninya sebentar harus langsung pulang. Payah!

"Ya sudah, aku turun di halte sini saja." kata Temari lesu.

Begitu bus yang mereka tumpangi berhenti melaju, Temari segera turun bus saat ia berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda raven yang mengomel di _handphone_-nya dan segera menaiki tangga bus.

Hinata menengok malas pada penumpang baru di sampingnya yang duduk tanpa permisi dan terus bicara. Sesaat, mata lavendernya melebar melihat sosok di sampingnya. Si pemuda tak tahu sopan santun.

"Sai! Sebenarnya kemarin saat kau pakai mobilku, apa kau nggak merasa aneh!" omelnya kesal. "Gara-gara kau aku harus naik bus, Bodoh!"

Hinata terus memperhatikan pemuda di sampingnya sambil melongo, bahkan sampai pemuda itu menutup teleponnya. Sasuke yang merasa orang di sampingnya memperhatikannya terus-terusan segera menoleh kesal. Moodnya makin bertambah jelek hari ini.

"Ha! Kau kan si mata putih kemarin!"

Hinata langsung sweatdrop. Ia menahan sisi matanya yang berkerut menahan emosi, "Bisakah kau nggak memanggilku s-seperti itu, _Ibu Peri_!"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Mata Ino terbelalak melihat seseorang di depan toko hadiah. Pemuda yang selama ini ia nanti kehadirannya berdiri di hadapannya. "Hei!"

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh kaget, "Hah? Ino!"

Ino tanpa basa-basi langsung berlari dan memeluk pemuda itu erat-erat. "Aku nggak tahu kalau kau ada di sini!"

"Aku sedang mencari hadiah untukmu, _Miss Gossip_."

Keduanya tanpa memperhatikan yang masyarakat di sekitarnya, langsung berpelukan erat sambil tertawa-tawa. Pemuda itu memutar tubuh Ino dalam pelukannya saking senangnya. Setelah puas tertawa, pemuda pirang itu mengecup kening Ino lalu memeluknya lagi.

Hingga akhirnya seseorang menghampiri mereka, menarik bahu Ino kasar, lalu memandangnya dengan penuh emosi.

Plakk.

Ino terpaku sesaat sambil memegangi pipinya yang panas sehabis ditampar. Ia menatap gadis di hadapannya lekat-lekat. "T-Temari?"

Pemuda pirang yang sejenak kaget dengan kasar menarik lengan Temari menjauh dari Ino.

"Hei! Siapa kau, berani-beraninya menampar ad-"

"Diam sebentar!" potong Ino. Ia langsung memandang Temari dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa maksudmu barusan dengan menamparku, Hah!"

Temari yang sedang kalut mulai berkaca-kaca meskipun ia sedang emosi besar, "KENAPA? Padahal Shikamaru memutuskanku karena ia bilang ia jadian denganmu! Kenapa sekarang kau memeluk cowok lain seenaknya dan Kau!" umpatnya pada pemuda pirang di hadapannya, "Kau! Apa kau nggak punya sopan santun! Ini di jalan! bisa-bisanya kalian berpelukan! Kalian benar-benar tak tahu malu!" teriaknya bertubi-tubi.

"Hei, cewek aneh! Bukannya kau juga nggak tahu malu dengan berteriak dan menangis seperti anak TK? _Childish_! Un, dasar cewek bertampang tante-tante!"

Temari melotot kali ini. Air matanya terhenti seketika. Ia menoleh tajam pada pemuda pirang di hadapannya. "Siapa yang kau maksud barusan, Hah?"

"_You, silly girl_!"

"Kau!"

"Hentikan!" teriak Ino kesal. "Pertama! Dei, berhenti memperkeruh suasana!" perintahnya. "Dan kau Temari, dia Deidara, dia bukan pacarku. Aku minta maaf karena Shikamaru memutuskan hubungan kalian, tapi aku nggak menyuruhnya! Dan dia ini sebenarnya-"

"Memangnya kau nggak bisa melihat kalau kami ini mirip, cewek kuncir empat?"

_Duakk._

Temari memukul kepala Deidara keras-keras karena terus mengatainya.

"Aduh! Kau ini kasar sekali! Pantas saja pacarmu memutuskanmu, un!" teriak Deidara, "Lagipula memangnya aku nggak boleh memeluk adikku sendiri!"

Temari terdiam sesaat. Ia kehilangan kata-kata. Ia melirik sesaat pada sosok Ino di sampingnya yang segera berdiri di samping Deidara.

"Maaf ya, Temari, tapi Deidara ini kakakku."

**TBC**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**At the backstage**_

**NIGHT :** Huah,, kayaknya kependekan ya…

**NARUTO : ***terbang ke awan* adeganku benar-benar romantis

**SAKURA : **Baka!

**SHION: **Hei, mana peranku!

**NIGHT : **Nanti dulu ya! Pas masuk sekolah aja

**INO** : Jadi Dei-kun sekarang muncul ya?

**DEIDARA** : Yippie, un!

**SASUKE** : Kenapa Hinata jadi OOC? Berani-beraninya dia memanggilku ibu peri!

**HINATA** : S-Salahkan N-Night, kan d-dia yang bikin c-ceritanya…

**NIGHT : **Hahahahaha, gak kok, itu kan salahmu sendiri manggil Hina-chan 'mata putih'. Dia gak OOC kok.. Oke anak-anak, waktunya…

**ALL CHARA : **REVIEW ya…!

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Yeah, **chapter 9 : Bomb!** selesai. Maaf ya kali ini pendek soalnya computer night gak bisa dipakai lama-lama.**

**Sekali lagi night mohon maaf atas keterlambatan apdet. Sekarang night gak bisa tiap minggu apdet. Night gak bisa janji banyak. Soalnya yah… masalah komputernya memang. Harap maklum. Kalau mau nanya, lewat fb aja. Yang gak tahu fb night, silakan buka profil night. Biasanya saya woro-woro kok. Juga kalau mau nanya tentang **_**Mademo, Pid2, Catch, Weddress, atau I'm with u**_**. Yang ripiu log in juga pasti night PM kok!**

**Oke, THANKS FOR READING… night mohon…**

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	10. Everything's get trouble

**Warning : **AU, OOC**, **RATE T -SEMI M,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! Gak suka Pairnya jangan baca! Karena saya yakin, di FNI ini buanyak banget fic2 lain yang sesuai selera pembaca. Muach!

**Yup! Semoga masih pada betah ngebaca fic satu ini. **

**Saya akui chapter lalu terlalu sering terjadi pergantian scene. Maka dari itu chapter ini saya perbaiki sedikit dan mengatur porsi yang baik untuk NS dan SI. Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk kasih masukan di kolom ripiu ya!**

**Yang udah ripiu**: _Nara Aiko,__The RED Phantom, Serena Yuu,__NaRa'UzWa',__Cyfz Harunoo,__Hikari Uchiha Hatake,__Youichi Hikari,__Ridho Uchiha,__Ciaxx,__NaruSaku-ShikaIno fc,__Saqee-chan,__Enny love ShikaIno, dilia males login,__Rere Aozora, Michiru No Akasuna,__Kurosaki Kuchiki,__osoi-chan is not osoi,__ sava kaladze,__Lhyn hatake,__karinuuzumaki,__Jee-ya Zettyra,__2winter thief,__chrysothemis, airakira no login, Seiichiro Raika queen of MM2, Cielheart Ie'chan, Mayu Azanuma, Ayano Hatake, Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls, Zoe09, hadiekavien's, Rya-chan, Zhan, pie-chan, Uchiha Narachi, Haruchi Nigiyama, Violet7orange, Hwarang Ichikurasaki, Uchiha Sakura97, Thia2rh, narusaku 4ever, Reo san, sakuno narusaku lovers, kecis FU, Hikari Hime, kyuu-chan, Haru glory, Ara-chan, elven lady18, Hika Midori chan, Zheone Quin, DeviL's of KunoiChi, kafuyamei vanessa-hime, Fhaska, BlackAquamarine, aya-na rifa'i, viori 'fyo' nogi, Rinzu15, adit massiverz, shikainoloves, StarrZ, OraRi HinaRa, YamaNara ShikaIno, Syifa, PIE CHAN, Freakss ShikaIno, Memorie's Of Namikaze Edogawa, Uchiha 'Pytha' No Aka Suna, alegre541, UZUMAKI YUKI_, _kuraishi cha22dhen, kenshi himura_.

Silakan komentar soal gaya tulisan, typo, ide cerita, atau bahkan ngasih ide *tapi jangan soal pair, I'm absolutely sick of it*. Well, saya gak munafik, saya cinta ripiu. MAKASIH SEMUA RIPIUWERS!

**Yosh! Selamat membaca!**

**Summary** : Ino dan Sakura berteriak kesetanan saat tahu suatu pagi di penginapan di samping mereka, ada sesosok laki-laki. Mengalami malam terburuk sekaligus tidak ingat apapun. Dan yang terparah, mereka harus menerima kenyataan, saat mabuk mereka telah menikah dengan para pemuda itu. Padahal keempatnya mempunyai pasangan masing-masing. Berbagai trik dilakukan agar mereka bisa lepas satu sama lain. Dan kehidupan pernikahan remaja SMA ini dimulai.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit Inspirasi dari **_**What Happens in Vegas**_**, dan otak saya yang hobi berkhayal.**

**.**

**WE ARE MARRY NOW Chapter 10 : Everything's get trouble**

**.**

Temari terdiam sesaat. Sepertinya gadis pirang itu kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia melirik Deidara, si tertuduh yang barusan ia ajak berdebat tak penting. Si pria blonde itu hanya menyeringai seolah tertawa di atas kekalahan Temari. Sial.

Ternyata pemuda 'melambai' ini kakak Ino.

"Ino? Temari?"

Temari dan Ino dengan sigap menoleh pada sesosok pria malas yang berjalan mendekat dari arah halte.

"Shikamaru?" ujar Ino heran. Seingatnya suaminya si _lazy-ass_ satu ini tadi memilih untuk tidur di rumah daripada mengantarnya belanja. Ino lalu menyeringai sesaat saat menyadari bahwa Shikamaru ternyata takut dengan ancaman tentang 'Sai' saat di rumah tadi.

Shikamaru melirik lengan Ino yang terkait dengan Deidara. Tentu saja ia tak pernah melihat Deidara sebelumnya. Tapi ia memilih tenang dan menatap Deidara dari atas sampai bawah dan menunggu Ino menjelaskan daripada ia berspekulasi macam-macam.

Deidara tentu paham kenapa Shikamaru memandanginya dari atas sampai bawah. Palingan juga salah paham seperti gadis kuncir empat di depannya. Untunglah Inoichi, ayah kedua Yamanaka muda itu pernah mengirim email foto Shikamaru.

"Oh…" ucap Deidara. "Jadi dia ini suaam–_mph_."

Ino yang dengan sigap telah membungkam mulut Deidara hanya tertawa cengengesan. "Dia ini, pacarku Kak," terang Ino. "Dan Shika, dia Deidara, kakakku yang selama ini ada di benua Amerika sana, hahahaha." canda Ino.

Untunglah pikiran Temari masih penuh dengan pikiran rasa bersalah karena sempat salah paham tadi sehingga dia tidak sempat mendengar racauan Deidara tadi. Untung saja…

Ino tertawa terbata-bata, setengah gugup, setengah menyindir Shikamaru yang menyusulnya kemari hanya karena… yah, Ino yakin suaminya satu ini cemburu padanya. "_So_…" Ino mulai menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan mengejek.

"…" Shikamaru yang merasa tak nyaman mulai mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau tahu Temari. Aku sebenarnya kaget melihat kalian berdua di sini. Karena seingatku saat tadi aku menghubungi Shika, ia sedang di rumah tertidur. Tapi nyatanya aku malah bertemu kalian berdua di sini."

Deidara yang tak tahu apa-apa mulai memperhatikan omongan sang adik.

"Kalian tidak sedang janjian kan?" tanya Ino.

Shikamaru melotot mendengarnya. Jadi sekarang istrinya satu ini memasukkan nama Temari dalam pembahasan kali ini. Hanya karena Shikamaru datang menyusul ke kota untuk memastikan ada Sai atau tidak.

Temari langsung gelagapan. Pertama, ia masih merasa tak enak. Kedua, ia tak tahu menahu kalau Shikamaru ada di pusat kota juga. "T-tidak."

Deidara menggaruk rahang kirinya yang tak gatal sambil setengah berpikir. "Un, sebenarnya ada apa sih ini?"

Ino tersenyum lagi sambil bergelanyut manja di lengan kakaknya, "Mereka ini mantan kekasih, Dei-nii."

Deidara langsung menengok Shikamaru dengan tatapan membunuh. Pemuda itu maju selangkah di depan Shikamaru. "Kalau kau berani mempermainkan adikku, aku akan meledakkanmu, un."

Sementara Shikamaru cukup begidik ngeri dengan ancaman kakak iparnya, Temari malah menatap Deidara dengan muka horror. "T-tunggu! Kau ini bukan teroris kan? Meledakkan?"

Ino tertawa senyaring mungkin melihat sepasang mantan kekasih yang tampangnya pucat pasi itu. "Hahahaha, maaf… kakakku ini bekerja di salah satu perusahaan pembuat _fireworks_ di New York. Dia hanya bercanda."

Temari sweatdrop. Ia merutuk dalam hati kenapa ia bisa terjebak dalam pembicaraan konyol macam ini. Yamanaka Ino, pacar baru mantan kekasihnya benar-benar gadis yang aneh. Belum lagi kakaknya yang lebih aneh.

"Ah… um… sebaiknya aku pergi." kata Temari.

"Eh?" pekik Ino seakan tak rela Temari pergi begitu saja. Ino memang gadis yang menyukai tantangan dan persaingan. Lagipula sepertinya Temari cukup menyenangkan.

"Aku juga perlu menemui ayah di toko, _Pig_." Deidara ikut pamit pergi.

"Lho?" serunya kecewa. Ia berpikir sesaat.

"…"

"Aku tadi barusan dapat voucher makan di café seberang jalan di belokan sana," terang Ino. "bagaimana kalau besok pulang sekolah aku menraktirmu Temari."

"Hah?"

"Yah, aku hanya ingin kita berteman. Aku tak ingin kita punya hubungan buruk. Lagipula aku ingin tanya-tanya soal masa lalu Shikamaru, mau ya?"

Temari sedikit melongo mendengar ajakan Ino. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Horee!" seru Ino. Sepertinya gadis satu ini punya rencana. Besok pasti menyenangkan.

Shikamaru tak banyak protes. Ia hanya menatap sosok Temari yang beranjak pergi sebelum melirik istrinya yang bersikap aneh dan tersenyum padanya.

"How troublesome…"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Langkah Sakura terhenti tak jauh dari gerbang masuk sekolah. Ia melirik Ino sesaat yang memasang muka muak lalu melirik pada Shikamaru dan Naruto. "Sebaiknya kalian ke kelas duluan."

Shikamaru yang merasa aneh lebih memilih diam. Sementara Naruto menatap sosok gadis di hadapannya. "Ada apa ini?"

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Sakura kok."

"Sebaiknya kau pergi Naruto, kau nggak ada hubungannya dengan ini," jawab Sakura. "Girls talk."

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya pasrah sedangkan Shikamaru mulai menggiringnya pergi menjauh menuju gedung sekolah. Pemuda berambut nanas itu hanya menggumamkan kata 'mendokusai' sambil pergi berlalu.

Sakura menatap sang lawan bicara di hadapannya. This girl really annoys me. "ada apa Shion?"

"Well, aku rasa nggak apa deh ada Ino…" ungkap Shion malas. "Toh aku hanya ingin bicara soal Naruto-kun."

"Bukannya kau sudah mendapatkan Sai?" sahut Ino sengit.

"Huh, aku nggak minat dengan mantan pacarmu itu. Ciuman saat drama lusa lalu itu kecelakaan. Dia yang menciumku!"

Ino tertawa nyaring mendengarnya.

"Aku yang ada di belakang panggung saja tahu kalau yang maju dan menyodorkan bibirnya itu kau, Shion." ejek Sakura sambil tertawa nyaring seperti Ino.

"A-aku… itu… tujuanku Naruto! bukan Sai!"

Sakura dan Ino hanya tertawa. Keduanya lalu saling bertatapan dan memandang Shion dengan ogah-ogahan. "Jadi apa maumu sekarang?"

"Aku masih curiga dengan hubungan kau dan Naruto, Sakura-chan…" jelas Shion. Kalimatnya cukup membuat Sakura dan Ino mulai memandang gadis itu serius. "Apalagi cincin itu. Perhiasan yang aku lihat dulu itu benar-benar membuatku berpikir kalau kalian punya hubungan istimewa. Cincin ya…." Shion mulai memancing kekesalan Sakura.

"…" 

"Pasti cincin itu mewakili hubungan kalian berdua kan? Um… kalau seisi sekolah tahu bagaimana ya?" tantang Shion.

"Cukup! Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan?" Sakura mulai tak sabar.

"Always to the point, well, I like it, Sakura-chan… listen to me."

"…"

"Aku sangat menyukai Naruto-kun. Tapi aku tahu Naruto selalu saja ada di dekatmu. Jadi kuharap kau mau menjauh dari Naruto."

"Ap–" Ino terlihat kaget.

"Dimulai dari istirahat siang ini. Aku akan mengajaknya makan di kantin berdua. Jadi kau… just get away from him, okay?"

Sakura hanya memicingkan matanya saat gadis musuhnya itu berjalan menjauh sambil tertawa seolah telah menang perang.

"That girl is totally bitch. Rasanya aku ingin menghajarnya, _Forehead_."

Sakura menoleh pada Ino. "Biarkan saja."

"Apa? Kau ini bercanda ya?"

"Aku sih nggak masalah. Meskipun aku tak dekat-dekat dengan Naruto di sekolah, toh di rumah tak ada yang bisa melarangku," jawab Sakura, "dan lagi… sebentar lagi paling-paling malah Naruto yang akan kesusahan dengan Shion yang akan terus mengekorinya."

"Aku rasa ada baiknya kau membicarakannya dengan Naruto."

"What? Ayolah, _Pig_. Kau tahu Naruto terlalu 'pintar' untuk masalah seperti ini," jawab Sakura malas, "Si Idiot itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan."

Ino berpikir sesaat lalu mengangkat bahunya. Ia hanya tersenyum da menepuk pundak Sakura sebelum akhirnya berjalan menggiring Sakura ke gedung sekolah. "Terserah kau sajalah."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Apa?"

"You heard me."

"Yes, I did! Aku nggak keberatan kalau kau nggak mau menemaniku makan di kantin, tapi kenapa kau malah menyuruhku makan dengan Shion?"

Sakura menghela napas panjang dan membuang pandangannya keluar jendela. Ia menolak menatap mata Naruto juga Ino yang memandang kasihan padanya.

"Aku ada tugas di OSIS."

"Hah? Aku nggak peduli dengan itu. Mungkin kau memang malas menemaniku makan ramen, tapi apa perlu aku menemani Shion?" tanya Naruto kesal.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pasangan penuh pertengkaran satu ini. Ia menatap sekeliling. Padahal sebagian siswa belum meninggalkan kelas untuk istirahat, tapi mereka berdua dengan bangganya malah bertengkar masalah makan siang. Konyol.

Ino tentu tak bisa menenangkan Sakura karena ia tahu masalahnya. Tapi Shikamaru juga diam saja sejak tadi. Dasar. Suaminya itu kelewatan tak peka. Untunglah Ino sedang tak mood mengajak suaminya itu bertengkar.

"Jangan-jangan kau memang ingin makan siang dengan Sasuke dan memakai alasan Shion kan?"

Srakk. Sakura langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap Naruto yang berdiri di sisinya.

"Kenapa sekarang bawa-bawa nama Sasuke?" teriak Sakura tak terima.

"Kau yang mulai! Kau bawa-bawa nama Shion!" balas Naruto kesal.

Beberapa siswa mulai berisik. Karin mendekat perlahan pada Ino. "Tingkah mereka aneh sekali… mereka seperti orang pacaran. Sebenarnya mereka kenapa?" tanya Karin. Ino hanya memberi tanda 'sst' agar Karin tak bertanya banyak.

"Apa sih sebenarnya alasanmu?" tanya Naruto. "Kau aneh!"

"Kau nggak perlu tahu alasannya…" jawab Sakura. "Lagipula apa sih susahnya makan dengan Shion!"

"Fine!" jawab Naruto kesal. Ia mulai gerah dengan yang namanya pertengkaran. Ia selalu kalah tiap berdebat dengan istrinya itu. Pemuda pirang itu akhirnya memilih untuk menyingkir pergi dari kelas meninggalkan Sakura yang setengah kesal. Gadis itu menjatuhkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Andai saja si bodoh itu tahu kalau Sakura melakukan ini semua juga untuknya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Suasana kelas terasa sengit sejak bel istirahat telah selesai barusan berbunyi. Apalagi kalau bukan gara-gara kelakuan Naruto dan Sakura yang seolah sedang melempar death glare. Sakura tentu tak tuli saat ia dengar dari Tenten bahwa suasana di kantin rusuh karena Naruto ribut dengan tingkah Shion yang selalu menempel padanya.

Sakura menghela napas sesaat lalu menoleh ke Naruto yang duduk di barisan sebelah timur laut dari bangkunya, "Naruto?" panggilnya.

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh malas. Sekalipun semua teman-temannya terlihat tak peduli dan berisik sana-sini, namun sebenarnya mereka sudah pasang telinga untuk mendengar percakapan kedua siswa itu.

"Apa?" jawab Naruto asal-asalan.

"Nanti saat pulang jangan menungguku."

Alis kiri Naruto terangkat. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap istrinya satu itu. "Jadi kau mau bilang kalau hari ini aku harus menemani Shion pulang juga? Sama seperti tadi kau menyuruhku menyanggupi ajakan makan siangnya?" tanya Naruto kesal.

Tunggu! Kenapa Naruto malah melebarkan permasalahan yang ada? Yang dimaksud Sakura sebenarnya ia ada tugas OSIS dan lagi ia sedang ingin sendirian memikirkan tentang Shion. Tapi nyatanya Naruto malah menambah pikirannya sekarang.

"Kenapa membicarakan Shion lagi?" protes Sakura.

Naruto terdiam. Mencoba membaca pikiran gadis yang hidup seatap dengannya itu.

"Jadi sekarang kau berniat pulang bersama Shion?" tanya Sakura kesal. Gadis itu berdiri dari bangkunya. Mengacuhkan teman-temannya yang lain yang sibuk menguping pembicaraan 'drama' pasangan ini. "Silahkan!" tantang Sakura.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sebenarnya apa sih maumu? Setahuku kemarin kau baik-baik saja. Oh! Sejak tadi pagi saat kau bicara 'gils talk' itu! Memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan sampai kau bicara aneh begini?"

"Kau nggak akan ngerti meski kujelaskan!"

"Ya… karena kau selalu menganggapku bodoh? Kau selalu saja tak mau menceritakan masalahmu. Lalu kenapa kau dulu protes saat aku tak pernah cerita soal Konohamaru? Apa kau nggak bisa terbuka? Aku ini kan s–"

"Naruto!" teriak Shikamaru sambil mencengkeram bahu Naruto.

Naruto melirik teman-teman kelasnya yang memandanginya penasaran. Naruto hanya mencengkeram helaian rambut pirangnya sebelum akhirnya mendesah kesal. Ia berbalik berjalan menuju pintu dengan kesal.

Sakura yang tak kalah kesalnya bergegas menghampiri Naruto dan berteriak, "Naruto! kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Begitu kalimat itu terlontar, Sakura meraih sebuah buku di atas salah satu meja –yang tentu saja bukan miliknya– dan melemparkannya ke Naruto.

Masalahnya Naruto keburu berbalik dan menghindar.

Cklek.

PLAKK!

Semua murid terlihat menahan napasnya masing-masing. Buku bernasib malang itu kini tergeletak di atas lantai setelah sempat menghantam wajah seseorang. Semua siswa terlihat menatap horror sang guru kimia yang juga seorang manager klub bola sepak dan bola basket.

Miss Mitarashi Anko.

Wanita itu tersenyum ngeri dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan sebelum akhirnya berbicara, "Aku tahu hari ini aku telat masuk kelas kalian. Tapi apa begini sambutan untukku?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut nan horror.

"…" Semua terdiam.

"SIAPA YANG MELEMPAR?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat tangannya perlahan.

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Dia tak sengaja Anko-sensei." Ino mencoba membela temannya.

"Well, karena 'mungkin' kau tak sengaja, dan juga kau anak dari Tsunade-sama, maka aku tidak akan memutuskan detention."

"…"

"Tapi kau kuhukum untuk membersihkan gudang ruang bola basket sepulang sekolah. Mengerti?" perintah Anko.

"M-mengerti…" jawab Sakura pelan sambil mengangguk. Gadis itu berjalan lesu ke bangkunya dan terus menunduk menatap permukaan mejanya. Sungguh ia kesal sekali. Bukan karena Anko-sensei, tapi karena pertengkarannya dengan Naruto. Kenapa ia selalu saja sulit akur dengan pemuda itu. Padahal ia kadang manis dan menyenangkan. Tapi tetap saja selalu bertengkar.

Naruto melirik Sakura sesaat. Perasaan menyesal menyeruak di dadanya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Sakura menata bola basket ke dalam rak dalam diam. Bibirnya terkunci rapat sementara tangannya mulai bekerja bergantian membersihkan lantai dan debu tebal di atas lemari. Pikirannya kosong dan ia terus melamun.

Tak akan ada yang tahu bahwa di gudang itu ada orangnya selain murid yang mendengar langsung perintah Anko. Sakura tak banyak protes dan tetap melakukan pekerjaannya. Toh ada baiknya ia merenung dan sendirian. Selama ini ia terlalu sibuk hingga melupakan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia juga perlu sendirian dan merilekskan pikirannya.

"Mau kubantu?"

Sakura menghentikan gerakan sapu di tangannya yang sibuk menggapai debu di atas lemari kayu. Ia tak menoleh karena ia tahu betul si pemilik suara.

"Leave me alone."

"I won't."

Sakura mendesah pelan dan akhirnya berbalik menatap Naruto. ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada bola basket yang masih tercecer di atas lantai. Ia hanya menunjuk bola-bola itu, "Bantu aku mengelap bola-bola itu."

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mulai membantu Sakura sesuai perintah gadis itu. Keduanya mengerjakan pekerjaan masing-masing dalam diam selama beberapa menit. Bola-bola yang sudah di-lap segera Sakura masukkan ke dalam lemari. Gadis itu lalu meneruskan pekerjaannya menyapu debu-debu tebal di atas lemari.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. huk…" Sakura terbatuk-batuk sampai gadis itu membungkuk. Membuat Naruto mau tak mau bangkit dan mendekat pada Sakura. Namun gadis itu malah mundur.

"Sakura, kau nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Sakura mengayun-ayunkan tangannya agar Naruto menjauh. Debunya banyak sekali. Yang ada Naruto bisa ikut terbatuk-batuk.

Duk.

Punggung Sakura sukses menabrak pintu rak dan membuat bola-bola basket berjatuhan.

"Sakura!" pekik Naruto sambil menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya. Naruto terhuyung mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak pintu dan membuat pintu itu tertutup. Begitu suara berisik bola-bola yang berjatuhan itu tak terdengar, keduanya membuka mata.

Sakura langsung blushing saat menyadari lengan suaminya itu masih memegangi kepalanya seolah Sakura masih terancam kejatuhan bola. Keduanya bertatapan sesaat. Wajah keduanya merona merah padam, dan saat Sakura mencoba bergerak mundur, Naruto malah menarik lengannya mendekat pada dekapannya. Jarak keduanya sangat dekat sampai-sampai Sakura dapat merasakan napas pemuda itu menerpa wajahnya.

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding di sisi pintu yang tertutup sementara kedua lutut sisi dalamnya menekan pinggang Sakura agar gadis itu tak kabur dari pelukannya.

"Na-Naruto…"

"Katakan apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan…"

Sakura tersentak sesaat. Ia merenung sesaat dan akhirnya menyandarkan dahinya di kening pemuda itu. Sakura memejamkan matanya. "Shion tahu soal kesamaan cincin kita. Aku t-takut kalau ia akan membuat berita yang tidak-tidak." pisiknya pelan.

Naruto tersenyum perlahan, "Dasar. Biarkan saja dia!"

"Naruto!" omel Sakura sambil menarik kepalanya menjauh.

Naruto tertawa pelan. Pemuda itu membelai pipi istrinya dengan lembut. "Nanti kita pikirkan caranya."

Sakura menunduk sebentar hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju. Naruto tersenyum lebar saat menyadari wajah istrinya bersemu dan membuatnya makin terlihat manis. Pemuda itu dengan lembut menarik leher Sakura mendekat dan mengecup bibir Sakura. Sakura tak protes. Ia malah membalas ciuman Naruto dengan lembut.

Keduanya terus berciuman cukup lama tanpa banyak bicara. Pelukan Naruto di pinggang Sakura juga makin erat. Naruto yang merasa senang mencoba untuk menurunkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang istrinya itu. Sesekali ia mencoba meninggalkan bekas di permukaan kulit leher Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa mendesah. "H-Hentikan Naruto…"

"Tapi kelihatannya kau nggak ingin aku berhenti." bisiknya lagi.

Sakura hanya bisa menurut saat Naruto menyuruhnya diam, hingga akhirnya keduanya mendengar panggilan Ino dari gedung olahraga. "Sakura….!"

Sakura langsung membatu sesaat. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari Naruto meski gagal. Ia mencoba memperingatkan pemuda pirang itu. "Naruto, a-ada Ino."

"Sst…" perintah Naruto lagi. "Jangan bersuara."

Sakura hanya mengangguk pasrah saat pelukan Naruto di tubuhnya makin erat. Bahkan tangan jahil Naruto mulai melonggarkan dasi kemeja seragam Sakura untuk memberinya akses lebih luas.

Naruto tersenyum lebar saat ia merasakan cengkeraman tangan Sakura di bahunya makin kuat karena Sakura yang mati-matian menahan suara desahannya agar tak terdengar Ino di luar.

"Tuh kan Shika! Sakura sudah tak ada, lihat, pintunya tertutup rapat!"

Terdengar suara Shikamaru mendengus, "Kalau begitu di mana Naruto?"

"Ya mana aku tahu! Mungkin mereka sedang di suatu tempat untuk diskusi masalah tadi," jawab Ino, "Kita harus ke café sekarang. Temari menunggu kita!"

Pasangan satunya itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan gedung olahraga tanpa tahu bahwa kedua teman mereka masih ada di dalam gudang bola basket. Sedang 'berbicara' masalah mereka masing-masing.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Hei Temari!" sapa Ino dari kejauhan.

Temari hanya tersenyum tipis. Kesal karena dua temannya itu terlambat dan mengakibatkan ia harus menunggu setengah jam duduk di café berhadapan dengan si kakak 'melambai' yang mengacuhkannya sedari tadi.

Shikamaru memegang keningnya lalu menahan lengan Ino yang terlihat riang sebelum keduanya masuk ke pintu café bagian dalam.

"Kenapa Shika?"

"Kau… Kau nggak berniat mendekatkan Temari dengan kakakmu kan?" tanya Shikamaru curiga.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Apa maksudmu Ino! Kau tahu Temari itu siapa kan?"

"Iya aku tahu dia mantanmu. Lalu apa masalahnya? Mereka terlihat cocok meski tingkahnya seperti Sakura dan Naruto."

"Aku nggak mau membantumu di rencana ini." Shikamaru terlihat kesal. Membuat Ino menatapnya tak percaya. Ino lalu memalingkan mukanya.

"Jadi kau nggak rela Temari dengan kakakku. Kau masih punya perasaan pada mantanmu itu?"

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu?"

"Kau sendiri apa maksudmu dengan nggak setuju?" balas Ino.

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya kesal lalu berbalik pergi dari café. Meninggalkan Ino yang menatapanya nanar. "Shikamaru bodoh!" rutuknya. Gadis itu mengucek matanya yang mulai berair lalu memasang senyum palsunya dan bergegas menghampiri kakaknya dan Temari.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Hinata menimang-nimang kartu nama di tangannya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat percakapannya saat di bis kemarin dengan pemuda paling menyebalkan yang pernah ia kenal. Gadis bermata lavender itu mendesah pelan lalu berbaring di ranjangnya yang luas.

Hinata mencoba memejamkan matanya. Namun suara Sasuke masih terngiang di kepalanya.

'_Kalau kau mau membantuku, kita akan membicarakan rencana soal Naruto dan Sakura.'_

Hinata membuka matanya lagi. Kali ini ia tak yakin. Ia memang sangat menyukai Naruto. Tapi ini adalah cara yang jahat. Mencoba memisahkan Naruto dari gadis yang memang telah Naruto pilih. Tapi…

Hinata meraih _handphone_-nya dari atas laci lalu mulai memencet nomor telepon yang tertera di atas kartu nama yang dipegangnya.

"H-halo? Uchiha-san?"

**TBC**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**At the backstage**_

**NIGHT :** Punggungku encooook…

**NARUTO : **Kenapa adegannya tadi nggak dilanjutin?

**SAKURA : ***blushing*

**SHION: **Jadi aku sejahat ini ya?

**NIGHT : **Hahahahaha

**INO** : Um… kenapa kali ini giliran aku yang bertengkar?

**NIGHT** : Ya masa nggak ada konfliknya… tenang, konfliknya mulai sekarang singkat. Kalau menurut perhitungan night, ntar bis ni ShikaIno, Hinata vs/feat Sasuke, trus langsung ke konflik puncak NS/SI, dan tamaaaat… sabar ya!

**SHIKAMARU** : Jadi chapter depan ya? Chapter ni… troublesome

**NIGHT : **Yup. Memang sesuai judulnya, chapter ini penuh dengan 'trouble'.. Oke anak-anak, waktunya…

**ALL CHARA : **REVIEW ya…!

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Yeah, **chapter 10 : Everything's get trouble** selesai. Yah… I know it shorter than usual. Just please… maklumi kondisi night yang gak bisa ngetik lama-lama. Maka panjang chapternya kubikin lebih singkat, nggak bertele-tele, tapi tetap kukasih konflik.**

**Night tahu chapter ini condong NaruSaku. Yah, cz chapter kemarin isinya konflik Ino ma Temari kan? Jadi sekarang giliran Shion. Itu pun cepat selesai n tinggal sedikit penyelesaian. Soal adegan semi-M? chapter depan coba kupikirin untuk bagian ShikaIno-nya deh… jangan ngamuk ya! Adegan Narusaku itu gak sampek 'lanjut'. Maklum, meski suami-istri, mereka masih di sekolahan lho…**

**Well, chapter depan juga ada peran Hinata masuk nih…**

**Oke! Thanks bgt yang udah baca, semua kekurangan atau protes bisa disampaikan lewat ripiu. Merasa ada yang familiar dengan scene Miss Anko? Saat fic ini tamat nanti akan night tulis semua 'pihak yang membantu' di credits.**

**Cek juga ya Mademoiselle Sakura, Catch You Catch Me, and 2 fic collaboration between **_**me and Elven lady18**_**. Nama akunnya **_**Elf from the Night's Clan**_**, berjudul Stupid Genius **(inspired by 3 idiots Movie**) *coming soon* **ma** King Player (**inspired by City Hunter the Movie**) *already published*… keduanya humor romance…**

******SELAMAT MERAYAKAN IDUL FITRI BAGI YANG MUSLIM******

****MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIDZIN MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN****

**Oke, THANKS FOR READING… night mohon…**

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	11. Marriage Conflict Part 1

**Warning : **AU, OOC**, **RATE T -SEMI M,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

**Chapter 11! Maaf banget night makin lama update-nya. Jam kerja night hampir 12 jam lamanya. Beruntung kalo night kena shift siang, jadi paginya bisa dipake ngetik (itu juga kalo gak kena penyakit males) ***taboked*** Oh iya! Humornya mulai chapter ini akan turun drastis! Mari kita mulai konflik intinya!**

**Banyak yang doyan DeiTema ya? Tadinya pair ini mau night skip ajah kayak SasuHina-nya, tapi kayaknya pair satu ini lumayan juga (night malah ada rencana bikin fic khusus main pairnya mereka lho!)**

**Eh, ada Indonesian Fanfiction Award 2010 ya? Anak-anak yang ngerasa author NS ikut doooonkkkk…. Biar rame… rekomendasiin fic-fic favoritmu!**

**Yang udah ripiu**: _Cielheart Ie'chan, Ketsueki Kira Fahardika, Hikari Meiko EunJo, Kafuyamei Vanessa-hime, DeviL's of KunoiChi, SoraHinase, Imuri Ridan Chara, Nara Aiko, Ren Shiekaru, Youichi Hikari, Thia2rh, Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls, Namikaze 'cherry' Hatake, Hikari HIme, Hadiekavien's, Fauziah Azhaar, Uchiha 'Pytha' No Aka Suna, Merai Alixya Kudo, Reader, Ziory Abukara, Zhan Masamune, ini Phantom, La988, inessegreen, Katsuya Fujiwara, enchantra, NaRa'UzWa'Ridho Uchiha, Saqee-chan, Chiwe-SasuSaku, Enny love ShikaIno, Rere Aozora, Kurosaki Kuchiki, osoi-chan is not osoi, Temari Fanz, Hinata-Naruto Lover, sandal jepit, Lhyn hatake, karinuuzumaki, Jee-ya Zettyra, Seiichiro Raika queen of MM2, Zoe09, Haruchi Nigiyama, Uchiha Sakura97, Ciaxx, El Cierto, elven lady18 gaklogin, Hika Midori chan, Zheone Quin, Fhaska, aya-na rifa'i, Rinzu15 the 4__th__ Eapada, Kuraishi cha22dhen,Yara yarai chan, Gue Maless Login, kenshi himura, Licob green, Aburame Anduts, Sinai, Namikaze No Haru, Marmoet-chan, nda luv naruhina, Deidei Rinnepero, Ara-chan, Fidy Discrimination Miaw-Miaw, Ayano Hatake, yuuaja, liyuri, 12starZ, naruraku lovers, natsu-CherryKnight, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Namikazeslaesh, lunnuria, Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz YamaNara ShikaIno, Memorie's Of Namikaze Edogawa._

**Yosh! Selamat membaca!**

**Summary** : Ino dan Sakura berteriak kesetanan saat tahu suatu pagi di penginapan di samping mereka, ada sesosok laki-laki. Mengalami malam terburuk sekaligus tidak ingat apapun. Dan yang terparah, mereka harus menerima kenyataan, saat mabuk mereka telah menikah dengan para pemuda itu. Padahal keempatnya mempunyai pasangan masing-masing. Berbagai trik dilakukan agar mereka bisa lepas satu sama lain. Dan kehidupan pernikahan remaja SMA ini dimulai.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit Inspirasi dari **_**What Happens in Vegas**_**, dan otak saya yang hobi berkhayal.**

**.**

**WE ARE MARRY NOW Chapter 11 : Marriage Conflict 1**

**.**

"Yang jelas Shion itu urusanmu!"

Naruto mengorek kupingnya malas. Setengah heran kenapa istrinya satu ini begitu terganggu masalah fans-nya. Ia tetap melangkah santai di samping Sakura sambil terus berjalan menuju stasiun.

"Naruto!" seru Sakura kesal.

Naruto menoleh pelan dan berbalik. Pemuda itu melangkah mendekat pada Sakura yang tertinggal di belakangnya lalu meraih pergelangan tangannya. Mendadak ia mengecup pipi istrinya itu pelan lalu tersenyum lebar—sementara Sakura sendiri merona tak karuan dicium pipinya di pinggir jalan.

"Aku yang akan mengatasi Shion," jawabnya menenangkan. Pemuda itu hanya nyengir lalu menggandeng tangan istrinya pulang. Sakura menunduk dan membiarkan suaminya itu menggiringnya pulang. Naruto yang terus tersenyum seharian ini—karena kejadian di ruang basket tentunya—mendadak menghentikan langkahnya.

Dukk.

Sakura menabarak punggung suaminya yang mendadak berhenti, "Naruto! kenap—"

"Itu Shikamaru kan?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap direksi yang ditunjuk Naruto. Perkataan Naruto memang tak salah. Siapa lagi penduduk kota ini yang punya bentuk rambut laksana nanas kalau bukan anggota laki-laki keluarga Nara? Matanya kemudian menjelajah sekitar mencari sosok sahabat pirangnya. Ino? Di café dan sementara Shikamaru di halte? Kenapa mereka tidak bersama-sama?

"Mereka bertengkar?" tanya Naruto.

"Mana aku tahu?" balas Sakura. "Tapi mungkin kau benar. Kau bilang Shikamaru selalu merokok saat kalut kan? Sebaiknya kau hampiri si Nanas itu. Merokok di halte dengan masih memakai seragam sekolah kita. Jangan mentang-mentang ibuku kepala sekolah, kita bisa seenaknya…"

Naruto hanya mengangguk setuju sebelum melepas genggaman tangannya, "Kau temui Ino dan cari tahu masalahnya."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Apa?"

Sang gadis Hyuuga menghela napas pelan dan dalam. Kepalanya tertunduk. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan pemuda Uchiha di hadapannya. Tanpa menatap langsung pun, Hinata tahu betul kalau saat ini pemuda yang selalu memanggilnya 'gadis bermata putih' itu sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi?" ulang Sasuke setelah sekian detik lamanya diacuhkan sang gadis berambut indigo.

"K-Kau mendengarnya kan?" balas Hinata. "Aku m-menolak ikut rencanamu."

"Ha—" Sasuke menggeleng hampir tak percaya. Kalimatnya kemudian terhenti sementara kepalanya terus menggeleng, menolak kenyataan bahwa gadis di depannya ini tak mau diajak kerja sama. "K-Kau… Dengar Hyuuga, kau tahu? Sekarang aku jadi meragukanmu."

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya sesaat. Bingung—sekaligus tertarik—dengan pernyataan terakhir Sasuke. "Meragukan, m-meragukan apa?"

"Tentu saja perasaanmu," jawab Sasuke enteng.

Mata lebar Hinata membulat mendengarnya.

"Aku jadi tak percaya kalau kau benar-benar punya perasaan pada si Dobe berisik itu."

Tangan Hinata sontak menutup mulutnya yang menganga tanpa ia sadari. Beraninya bocah 'peri' ini meragukan perasaannya. Belum lagi memanggil sang keturunan Namikaze dengan 'Dobe'. Memangnya siapa dia? "K-Kau tak berhak berbicara seperti i-itu padaku!" ungkap Hinata kesal. Wajah pucatnya merona menahan emosi.

Sasuke kini menyeringai. Pemuda itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, menumpukan kedua sikunya pada permukaan meja café sekaligus memperpendek jaraknya dengan sang gadis Hyuuga—yang sudah pasti direspon Hinata dengan memundurkan tubuhnya. Sasuke tersenyum lagi kali ini, "Kalau kau serius dengan perasaanmu, harusnya kau berusaha lebih keras untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan kan?" jelas Sasuke, "tapi nyatanya kau terlihat seperti main-main sekarang."

"P-Perasaan seseorang yang kita inginkan tak s-selalu bisa kita dapatkan," balas Hinata, "kau melupakan hal itu."

"_Bullshit, you know_?" jawab Sasuke. "Kenyataannya karena kita menyukai sesuatu, timbul keinginan untuk memilikinya," imbuh Sasuke. "Terlebih lagi pada sesuatu yang seharusnya jadi milikmu." Kali ini Sasuke mengucapkannya lebih pelan dan santai.

"Sebenarnya, k-kau menganggap Sakura-san itu apa?"

"Seseorang yang seharusnya tetap mengejarku sampai sekarang sebelum akhirnya muncul bocah bodoh yang kau puja itu."

"A-Apa?"

"Dengar Nona, tak ada satu orang Uchiha-pun di dunia ini yang senang apa yang menjadi miliknya direbut orang lain."

Hinata membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya dalam hidupnya akan bertemu pemuda berwatak seperti ini. Tatapan matanya dingin dan setiap kalimat yang muncul dari bibirnya begitu menusuk. Keduanya saling menatap beberapa detik, mencoba menelusuri seperti apa kepribadian lawan bicaranya saat ini.

Sasuke tetap menyeringai, merasa dirinya menang dalam debat—tak jelas—bersama gadis sok munafik di hadapannya.

Hinata menghentikan lamunannya. Entah mengapa—entah apa itu berasal dari tatap mata lawan bicaranya atau malah pikirannya yang melayang membayangkan dua orang yang jadi topik pembicaraannya kali ini—dadanya mendadak terasa hangat. Seulas senyum terbentuk dari bibir mungil seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Tak ia sangka pemuda di hadapannya ini benar-benar aneh. "Menggelikan."

"Ap—"

"Terus s-saja kau tinggikan nama Uchiha-mu itu, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kau—"

"Perasaanmu itu bahkan tak bisa disamakan de-dengan perasaanku!" 

"…"

Hinata menatap Sasuke kali ini, "Aku tak akan memaksakan perasaanku pada Naruto-kun k-kalau ia tak memilihku. Aku tak akan mencintainya dengan cara yang sama sepertimu."

Sasuke terdiam kali ini. Tampangnya tanpa ekspresi, hanya tatapan mata yang menunggu sang gadis menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak menginginkan Naruto seperti tuan muda manja yang menginginkan robot kesayangannya untuk kembali ke t-tangannya."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Hyuuga."

"A-aku rasa kau yang perlu menghentikan p-pikiran bodohmu itu. Menyukai seseorang dengan menginginkan sesuatu itu berbeda, Uchiha-san," jawab Hinata. "Dari awal kita berdua tak akan cocok b-bekerja sama karena pada dasarnya perasaan yang kumiliki untuk Naruto-kun dan perasaanmu untuk Sakura-san itu berbeda."

"Simpan saja pikiranmu untuk dirimu sendiri, Nona munafik."

"Dan simpan p-pikiran anehmu untuk gadis bodoh yang menjunjung nama besarmu itu, U-Uchiha-san."

Dengan kalimat terakhirnya itu, Hinata berdiri dari kursinya. Tangannya dengan cepat mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk _vanilla milkshake_ yang telah dipesannya. Dengan langkah terburu-buru tanpa menunggu sang pemuda raven mengucapkan kalimat lagi, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya cepat keluar dari café.

Sungguh, ia berharap kalimat kasar seperti tadi tak akan keluar lagi dari mulut Hyuuga-nya. Bodohnya ia yang juga kadang menjunjung tinggi nama keluarganya. Tapi ia benar-benar berharap kali ini agar tak akan bertemu lagi pemuda egois macam Sasuke.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Mana Shikamaru?"

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya cepat, menolak untuk bertatap mata dengan gadis blonde berkuncir empat di hadapannya. Matanya sesaat melirik sang kakak yang menyangga dagunya malas. Sang gadis yang pernah menyandang nama Yamanaka itu memasang senyumnya—yang ia paksa. "Shikamaru mendadak pulang karena ia ingat tugas dari salah satu guru di sekolah. Kau tahu kan, ia begitu jenius sampai ditugaskan jadi ketua kelompok sains."

Temari yang awalnya ragu akhirnya mengangguk setuju juga. Yah, pernah menjadi kekasih sang pemuda Nara tentunya tak membuatnya buta untuk mengetahui betapa jeniusnya otak Shikamaru.

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa, Ino? Aku ke Jepang untuk liburan, bukan untuk menunggumu lama di café, un. Apalagi dengan…." Deidara menghentikan kalimatnya saat merasa gadis di seberangnya memicingkan mata ke arahnya.

Ino hanya tersenyum kecil. Tadinya ia ingin mengobrol banyak dengan kakaknya soal Shikamaru yang notabene kini jadi adik ipar kakaknya yang metroseksual ini. Sekalian ia ingin membicarakan banyak hal tentang kakaknya dengan Temari atau sekedar ngobrol dengan Temari, yah, yang sekiranya bisa membuat keempatnya akrab. Namun sayangnya, pertengkarannya dengan Shikamaru barusan membuat moodnya memburuk. Mungkin ide ini memang buruk. Ah, tidak, ini semua salah Shikamaru! Kenapa ia bisa se-emosi itu saat tahu Ino akan mencomblangkan kakaknya dengan Temari? Harusnya Ino yang marah! Kenapa malah suaminya itu!

Jujur, Ino mulai menghormati dan menerima statusnya sebagai seorang anggota keluarga Nara. Tapi kenapa yang ada Shikamaru sama sekali tak membantunya!

"Ino?"

Ino mengerjapkan kelopak matanya saat mendengar namanya disebut oleh suara yang dikenalnya. Perlahan ia mengikuti pandangan Temari dan Deidara yang sudah lebih dulu menoleh.

Sakura.

Haruno yang telah berganti nama menjadi Namikaze. Sahabat sekaligus gadis yang bernasib sama dengannya.

"Sakura?" ucap Ino bingung. "Kupikir kau sudah pulang duluan. Ta-Tadi aku sempat mencarimu di gedung olahraga tapi karena sepi kupikir kau sudah pulang."

Gadis berambut pink itu hanya tersenyum lembut. Wajahnya merona tipis kalau mengingat kejadian di ruang basket. Ino dengan cepat berdiri, sekalian mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk di samping Temari.

"Kenapa kulihat Shikamaru pulang duluan?" tanya Sakura. Pertanyaannya sukses menurunkan mood Ino.

Gadis blonde itu malas mengulang kebohongan yang tadi juga ia lontarkan pada kakaknya dan Temari. Lagipula mana mungkin Skura percaya kalau Shikamaru ada tugas sains? Selagi mencoba menolak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, mata aquamarine-nya mendadak melebar. "Sakura… lehermu…"

Sebelum membiarkan Ino memandangi lehernya lebih lama, Sakura dengan sigap memegangi lehernya, "Ah, Oh, ini… ruang basket benar-benar kotor. Nyamuknya benar-benar ganas."

"Nyamuk?" ucap Temari.

"Yah, hahahaha… nyamuk, apalagi memangnya? Nyamuk…" kilah Sakura setengah tertawa terpaksa.

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. Sesaat otaknya berpikir cepat, "Um… sebaiknya kulihat di toilet!" serunya. "Sepertinya gigitan nyamuknya parah, _Forehead_!"

"Eh?" seru Temari cepat. Tunggu! Meninggalkannya sekali lagi berdua dengan pemuda pirang melambai di sampingnya ini? _No way_!

Sakura yang sedikit banyak menyadari kegundahan dan perubahan mimic muka Ino mengangguk setuju, "Baiklah." Berlebihan mungkin. Tapi keduanya bersahabat lama bukan hanya untuk membagi tawa. Keduanya juga partner dalam berbagi segalanya, termasuk kesedihan.

Temari dengan wajah malas hanya bisa memandangi sosok dua gadis itu menjauh dari ekor matanya. Ia lalu melirik pelan pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Apa?" seru Deidara malas.

Temari memicingkan matanya sebal. Dengan setengah emosi ia mengaduk _parfait_-nya.

"Sepertinya Ino ada masalah."

"Hah?" Temari mengangkat wajahnya. "Jangan sok tahu."

"Aku ini kakaknya."

"Jangan sok dewasa, sepertinya Ino jauh lebih berpikiran dewasa daripada kau, Deidara."

"Hei, aku ini lebih tua darimu, Bocah!" balas Deidara, "Dasar tante-tante!"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?"

"…"

"Matikan rokokmu, Shikamaru," keluh Naruto lagi. "Kita masih memakai seragam sekolah."

Shikamaru memainkan batang rokok miliknya di sela jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya. Dengan sekali hentakan, batang pendek rokok itu sudah meluncur ke tong sampah.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Ino?" tanya Naruto pelan. Kali ini ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi halte, memandang direksi lurus yang sama dengan Shikamaru. Percuma ia menatap wajah Shikamaru kalau sahabatnya itu mengacuhkannya.

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang dan pelan. Saking pelannya, keluhan batinnya sampai tak terdengar. Ia melirik malas sesekali meski pada akhirnya tetap membuang muka ke aspal jalanan di hadapannya. "Kau sudah baikan dengan Sakura?"

"Yaah… memang semua masalah hanya bisa selesai dengan saling bicara, Shikamaru," ungkap Naruto. "Tapi yang kulihat sekarang kau dan Ino sama-sama saling menjauh."

"Aku sedang tak ingin bicara dengannya."

"Berarti masalahnya akan semakin panjang…"

"Setiap kali aku berbicara dengan Ino, yang ada aku akan selalu mengalah. Kau tahu pembicaraan dengan Ino selalu troublesome."

"Sama saja dengan Sakura-chan."

"Tapi aku berbeda denganmu Naruto. Aku bukan orang yang selalu tertawa untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Kadang aku merasa hubunganku dengan Ino tak akan berjalan lancar."

"Hubunganku dengan Sakura-chan juga sama alotnya."

"Hei Naruto…" 

"Hm?"

"Apa kau pernah menyesali pernikahanmu?"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Benarkah?"

"Kau nggak bermasalah dengan gadis bermata lavender itu, Sakura…" keluh Ino. Sakura tahu betul Ino hanya akan menyebut namanya saat ia kalut.

Sakura menghela napas pelan, "Tapi masih ada Shion kan?"

"Tapi Naruto nggak punya perasaan apapun pada Shion!" seru Ino gelisah. "Tapi Shikamaru… aku tahu dia benar-benar menyukai Temari."

"Ino…"

Mata Ino mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Napasnya terdengar pendek-pendek karena menahan kesal. Kuku ibu jarinya yang panjang ia jadikan pelampiasan dengan terus ia gigit sambil mondar-mandir di balik pintu toilet. "Aku… sudah menyerah pada perasaanku. Aku berhenti mengharapkan Sai dan menerima Shikamaru! Dia sama sekali tidak menoleh padaku, Sakura!"

"Ino… hentikan pikiranmu itu."

"Kenapa dia sama sekali nggak membantuku untuk melancarkan semua ini!" seru Ino kesal. Suaranya bergetar antara bernapas dan menangis. "Aku iri pada Temari!"

"…"

"Aku ingin Shikamaru melepaskan Temari! Benar-benar melepaskan gadis itu!" imbuh Ino. "Apa susahnya menyingkirkan Temari dari hatinya? Aku membantunya sejauh ini. Aku juga bermaksud baik dengan mendekatkan kakakku dengan mantannya itu!"

"Ino, dengarkan aku… mungkin saja Shikamaru hanya kesal sesaat karena semuanya terlalu mendadak. Apalagi Shikamaru belum kenal Deidara-nii."

"_For God's sake_, Sakura! Deidara itu kakakku! Dia pria terbaik yang pernah kukenal. Dia seratus kali lebih baik daripada Sai ataupun pemuda lain." Gadis itu mulai menangis lagi.

"Ssh… Ino. Berhentilah menangis…"

"Aku nggak menginginkan banyak hal Sakura. Aku ingin ia juga berusaha melancarkan pernikahan ini…"

"…"

"… juga benar-benar menerimaku sebagai istrinya."

_Deg._

Sebuah gerakan tangan terhenti di udara, tak jauh dari putaran kenop pintu toilet.

_Tes._

Sebutir air mata mengalir lagi. Kali ini bukan dari dalam sisi toilet, melainkan dari sisi luarnya. Seorang gadis pirang lain dengan empat kuncir rambut menahan napas mendengar semua pembicaraan dari dalam toilet yang tak sengaja ia dengar.

Tubuhnya membatu mendengar kenyataan barusan. Napasnya seakan terhenti sama seperti gerak tubuhnya. Satu-satunya yang tetap bergerak adalah aliran air matanya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Kau menyesal?" tanya balik Naruto.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Shikamaru akhirnya menggeleng. "Aku bukan orang yang menyesali hal yang sudah lewat, Naruto."

"Kalau begitu kenapa menanyakannya… Dasar!" keluh Naruto.

Shikamaru hanya menggeleng pelan. "Kadang aku merasa pernikahan kita berempat ini konyol sekali. Kau tahu, bisa saja Ino jadi istrimu dan Sakura jadi istriku kan?"

Naruto menghela napas berat. Benar juga. Pernikahan keempat remaja seperti mereka benar-benar seperti sebuah permainan takdir. Tunggu…

"Hei Shikamaru?"

"Hn?"

"Kau percaya takdir kan?"

"…"

"Dari awal, Sakura itu memang jodohku."

"Dasar bodoh…"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Deidara menggerakkan lehernya malas saat telinganya mendengar derap langkah kaki mendekat ke arah mejanya. Tanpa mendongak pun, ia bisa tahu dari rok seragamnya bahwa gadis ini adalah Temari.

"Cepat sekali kau ke toilet, un."

Temari tak menjawab. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih tasnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari tasnya lalu meletakkannya di meja. Kali ini Deidara mendongak, menyadari adanya kejanggalan. Benar juga.

Temari menangis.

"Hei!" seru Deidara pada Temari yang melangkah pergi menjauh. Pemuda itu awalnya berniat menyusul Temari. Tapi untuk apa? "Perempuan benar-benar makhluk aneh, un," keluhnya.

_Grab._

Mata Deidara mendelik merasakan sebuah genggaman tangan yang cukup erat menyentuh lengan bawahnya. Tanpa sempat mendongak, tubuhnya sudah tertarik kasar. Tanpa banyak bicara ia mengikuti tarikan pemilik tangan yang menyeretnya.

Dalam hitungan detik, ia sudah melangkah keluar café. Mengikuti langkah seseorang di sampingnya yang masih menggenggam lengannya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Kau itu benar-benar masih menyukai Temari ya?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Mana aku tahu, Shikamaru. Kau terlihat sangat melankolis kalau berurusan dengan perempuan."

"_Troublesome_," keluh Shikamaru.

"Kau sampai bertengkar dengan Ino karena Ino akan mencomblangkan Temari dengan pemuda lain. Kau ini bagaimana, kau kan sudah punya Ino. Dia itu istrimu…"

"…"

"Benar-benar deh… harusnya sekarang Ino sangat sedih karena berpikir bahwa kau masih nggak bisa melupakan Temari."

"Biarkan saja."

"Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih besar kadarnya di hatimu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku malas memikirkannya. _Too troublesome_."

"Yaah… kau akan tahu nanti kalau Ino dekat dengan pemuda lain," jawab Naruto. "Sepertinya cuma itu caranya mengetahui kadar perasaanmu untuk Ino atau Temari."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Lho Ino? Mana Temari? Mana Deidara-nii?"

Ino menggeleng sembari memegangi hidungnya yang memerah.

"Mereka pulang duluan?"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Deidara mengacak ikatan rambut pirangnya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Sesekali ia melirik tangan kanannya yang masih tergenggam erat. Si empunya masih terus menggiringnya—atau lebih tepatnya menyeret alias menculiknya—sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Hei."

"…" Sang gadis tak merespon.

"Hei! Kau ini mau membawaku kemana, un!" seru Deidara.

Temari akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya begitu kakinya melangkah memasuki taman kota. Gadis itu menoleh perlahan. Deidara tak cukup buta untuk melihat matanya yang memerah seperti warna langit senja di atasnya. Cahaya lampu taman yang perlahan menyinari sekeliling makin mempertegas wajah sesenggukan Temari.

Deidara menggaruk poni panjangnya perlahan.

"Hei…"

"…" Temari mengacuhkannya. Gadis itu memilih untuk terus menyeka air matanya yang masih mengalir.

Deidara mulai menggeleng tak sabar. Dengan kasar ia menarik lengannya, mencoba membebaskan lengannya dari cengkeraman Temari. "Hei! Setidaknya jangan menggiringku ke jalanan sambil terus menangis, un!"

"…"

"Kau ini… kau membuat semua orang memperhatikan kita berdua, un!" bisik Deidara penuh penekanan sambil menghindari kontak mata dengan pengguna jalan. "Kau terus menangis sambil menunduk, memegangi lenganku, dan kau membuat kita menjadi tontonan, un."

"Hiks…"

"Berhenti menangis!"

"Kau benar-benar brengsek! Kenapa kau tak peka sama sekali!" seru Temari kesal karena ocehan Deidara.

"Kau yang tak peka!" seru Deidara balik. Perlahan pemuda itu memijit keningnya. Suaranya kemudian merendah lagi. "Kau membuat kita berdua seperti pasangan drama, un!"

"…"

"Kau menangis terus seolah aku menyakitimu! Seolah… seolah… seolah aku pemuda yang menghancurkan hidupmu, un! Bahkan sekarang orang-orang menatapku seolah aku sudah memperkosamu atau menghamilimu, un…"

Temari akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, un?"

Temari menggeleng. Jujur ia bingung harus berkata apa. Tidak. Satu-satunya yang membuatnya bingung adalah kenapa ia menyeret pemuda ini dari café untuk ikut dengannya? Berharap pemuda ini menemani saat-saat ia sedih dan ketika ia butuh sandaran?

"Kenapa kau jadi aneh begitu dari toilet? Apa yang terjadi, un? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura, dan Ino, adikku?"

Mendadak emosi Temari naik lagi. Ia menatap Deidara tajam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya karena kesal. Sedetik kemudian ia mulai berteriak, "Adikmu benar-benar menyebalkan! Ia sama brengseknya denganmu!"

Mata Deidara membulat mendengarnya, beraninya—

"Apanya yang iri padaku!"

Deidara mengerutkan alisnya menatap gadis di hadapannya yang air matanya makin membanjir.

"Aku yang seharusnya iri padanya! Apa salahku padanya! Kenapa ia merebut Shikamaru dariku! Kenapa ia bisa jadi istri Shikamaru! Harusnya aku yang jadi pasangan Shikamaru, bukan adikmu!"

"Hei—"

"Kenapa adikmu membohongiku! Kenapa Shikamaru membohongiku! Bahkan sekarang aku yakin kau juga membohongiku!" teriak Temari kalap.

"HEI! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

Temari tersentak kali ini. Ia akhirnya terdiam meski air matanya tetap mengalir.

"Kau pikir apa yang harus mereka lakukan padamu? Memberitahumu kalau mereka sudah menikah secara tak sengaja, un?"

"…"

"Jangan seenakmu menyalahkan adikku, un! Kau pikir ia bahagia jadi istri pemuda bodoh seperti mantanmu itu? Coba bayangkan kalau kenyataannya Shikamaru sangat menyukaimu sama sepertimu sekarang? Apa kau pikir posisi Ino tak jauh lebih sulit darimu?"

"A-Aku—"

"Sebagai kakaknya, aku bisa membaca perasaannya, Bodoh…"

"T-Tapi… Ino bilang ia iri padaku… harusnya aku yang iri padanya. Dalam hidupku, aku ingin bisa mencintai sesuatu dengan tulus dan mendapatkan sebaliknya… aku ingin ia tetap di sampingku. Atau setidaknya, jangan membohongiku."

"…"

"Adikmu itu… harusnya ia tak iri padaku. Aku bahkan menangis seperti ini…" Temari mulai menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku masih sangat menyayangi Shikamaru… kenyataannya… ini semua menyakitkan."

Deidara hanya terdiam mendengar keluhan gadis sok dewasa di hadapannya yang kini menangis tertunduk. Untuk kali ini, pemuda pirang itu tak mengeluh karena tangisannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia benar-benar mengacuhkan tatapan penasaran orang-orang pejalan kaki di taman kota.

"Hiks…"

"Menangislah… buat tangisanmu ini jadi yang terakhir kalinya… un…"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Cklek.

Sakura memijit bahu kirinya dengan tangan kanannya. Ah, lelah sekali hari ini. Berbagai hal memenuhi otaknya. Terlebih lagi permasalahan Ino, sahabatnya. Eh, tunggu—

"Pig! Kenapa kau masih di dalam. Ayo turun…" seru Sakura sambil merendahkan posisi berdirinya. Gadis berambut pink itu melongok ke dalam taksi dan mendapati Ino masih bersandar di kursi penumpang.

"In—"

"Aku mau pulang ke rumahku."

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Suara pelan terdengar dari gemerutuk giginya. Temannya ini benar-benar keras kepala. "Kau mau lari dari masalahmu dengan Shikamaru?"

Ino menjulurkan lidahnya cepat, "Aku hanya kangen Deidara-nii. Mumpung dia ada di Jepang, aku ingin berkumpul dengan keluargaku, Forehead!"

"Tap—"

"Nanti aku pasti mengabari orangtua Shikamaru kok."

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ia memutar bola matanya pertanda menyerah. Gadis itu berdiri lagi sambil mengangguk dan menutup pintu taksi. Perlahan tapi pasti, taksi itu meluncur menjauhi komplek perumahan keluarga Nara dan Namikaze.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Shikamaru melangkah malas memasuki ruang tamu rumahnya. Hari sudah benar-benar gelap rupanya. Rumahnya yang bernuansa Jepang tradisional makin terlihat kelam di malam hati, belum lagi suasana hatinya yang sedang buruk.

Langkah malasnya membawanya melewati ruang makan. Tak ada tanda-tanda ayahnya telah pulang. Bahkan tak ada suara bibi Chiyo yang biasa berkeliaran di sekitar dapur. Kemana semua orang di rumahnya. Terlebih lagi, kemana istrinya?

Tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain merutuk dalam hati sembari melangkah menyusuri anak tangga satu persatu menuju kamarnya.

_Cklek._

Shikamaru yakin telinganya mendengar suara dari dalam kamarnya. Suara pintu lemari. Sepertinya Ino memang sudah pulang. Namun sayangnya pikiran itu harus pergi jauh-jauh dari otak cerdasnya. Kali ini tebakannya meleset. "Hei, Pemalas. Kemana saja kau baru pulang jam segini?"

Shikamaru hanya melangkah malas menuju ranjang empuknya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, mengacuhkan sosok wanita di hadapannya yang masih berkacak pinggang tak jauh dari lemari pakaian. "Kenapa ibu masuk ke kamarku?"

"Ibu hanya menata pakaianmu yang sudah disetrika bibi Chiyo," jelas Yoshino santai. "Sana cepat mandi. Siap-siap makan malam! Mumpung Shikaku-koi bilang ia membawa banyak makanan dari restoran sushi di pusat kota. Cepat mandi!" serunya bersemangat.

Ah, lagi-lagi ibunya sok memerintah. Merepotkan.

Yoshino melangkah pelan menuju pintu kamar Shikamaru. Ia tahu Shikamaru masih tak bergerak dari atas ranjang dan masih tengkurap, berpura-pura tidur. Ah, lagipula ia punya banyak hal lain yang harus ia lakukan selain mengomel pada Shikamaru.

"Ibu?"

Langkah Yoshino terhenti saat ia mendengar putra tunggalnya itu memanggilnya.

"Apa Ino belum pulang?"

Wanit itu perlahan mengerutkan dahinya. Langkahnya yang tadi sempat terhenti dua langkah dari pintu kamar kini berbalik mendekat ke ranjang Shikamaru. Ia menatap punggung Shikamaru yang masih tengkurap. Ia tahu putranya itu melirik sosoknya dari sudut matanya.

"Shikamaru?"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tak tahu kalau Ino hari ini tidak pulang?"

Shikamaru terdiam sesaat. Membiarkan otak jeniusnya memproses kalimat yang baru dilontarkan ibunya. Perlahan pemuda itu bangkit terduduk sambil melirik ibunya.

"Tadi Ino-chan bilang ia hari ini menginap di rumah ayahnya. Kakaknya sudah datang dari Amerika. Kau pasti tahu 'kan?" tanya balik Yoshino. Entah kenapa, Shikamaru dapat mendengar nada gelisah dari perkataan ibunya.

"Deidara-nii? Dia memang sudah kembali ke Tokyo sejak kemarin…"

"Nah itu kau tahu… memangnya Ino tidak mengatakan padamu kalau ia kangen pada keluarganya? Kalian kan satu sekolah? Tadi Ino sudah mengabari ibu lewat telepon, tapi kenapa kau tak tahu? Apa terjadi sesuatu di antar—"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Ibu," jawab Shikamaru cepat. "Mungkin aku hanya lupa saja…"

"Shik—"

Belum sempat Yoshino menanyainya lagi, Shikamaru sudah bangkit dan melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandi.

Gadis itu benar-benar tidak pulang hari ini. Sial. Permasalahan ini akan jadi panjang rupanya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Sakura memutar kursi meja belajarnya. Gadis it menatap sosok Naruto yang sedang sibuk mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk begitu keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hari ini Ino pulang ke rumahnya."

Naruto perlahan menghentikan gerakan handuk di kepalanya. Matanya dengan cepat menoleh pada sosok Sakura yang memperhatikannya, "Ino? Tidak pulang ke sebelah?"

Sakura menggeleng membenarkan. Gadis itu lalu menghela napas pelan, "Kau tahu permasalahannya?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan, "Sedikit banyak mungkin iya."

"Kurasa permasalahan mereka bakalan panjang…" keluh Sakura. "Kenapa Shikamaru bisa sebodoh itu? Ia terang-terangan menunjukkan perasaan lamanya di hadapan Ino."

"Tapi Ino juga terlalu gegabah dan tak banyak berpikir tiap merencanakan sesuatu."

"Hei—"

"Harusnya ia membaca situasi. Atau setidaknya sedikit berpikir bagaimana perasaan Shikamaru."

"Naruto! kenapa kau malah menyalahkan Ino? Di sini Ino yang sakit hati kan…"

"Tapi Shikamaru juga terlihat sangat kalut."

"Tapi masih kalut Ino, Naruto."

"Ino pasti baik-baik saja…" ungkap Naruto enteng. "Dia pasti dengan cepat melupakan permasalahan ini. Lagipula Shikamaru dan Temari kan sudah putus."

Sakura memicingkan matanya sesaat. Ia heran kenapa makhluk bernama laki-laki begitu mudah menarik kesimpulan tanpa berpikir menggunakan perasaan mereka. "Hei, Shikamaru itu masih menyukai Temari. Dan Temari sudah pasti masih sangat menyukai Shikamaru kan?"

"Tapi kan statusnya Shikamaru dan Ino sudah menikah, Sakura-chan."

"Nah itu!" seru Sakura. "Bagaimana bisa Shikamaru masih memakai perasaannya sementara di sampingnya kini berdiri Ino sebagai istrinya?"

"Sakur—"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu kalau ternyata aku masih memiliki perasaan pada Sasuke?"

Naruto melepas handuk di kepalanya dengan ogah-ogahan. Sasuke lagi yang dibahas. Membosankan. "Tapi Sasuke tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padamu."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Baka!" balas Sakura. "Yang kutanyakan adalah bag—"

"Kenapa kita malah ikut bertengkar?" sela Naruto. "Biarkan saja mereka berdua, oke?"

Sakura menghentikan ucapannya. Kali ini ia tidak membantah. Naruto benar-benar bukan partner yang baik untuk diajak berdiskusi. Payah. Satu hal yang Sakura tak tahu tentang alasan Naruto menghentikan pembicaraan ini, yaitu adalah ia tak ingin pembicaraan ini nantinya menjadi pertengkaran. Apalagi membawa nama Sasuke. Ia tak cukup buta untuk menyadari kenyataan bahwa Sakura masih memiliki perasaan pada pemuda Uchiha itu.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Hei, dengar semua!"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya melihat beberapa kerumunan murid di depan kelasnya. Shion? Mau apa gadis itu mencari gara-gara lagi? Gadis bermata emerald itu melirik sosok Ino di sampingnya yang—sangat jelas—terlihat _bad mood_. Sahabat pirangnya itu dengan cepat masuk ke dalam kelas, menerjang kerumunan siswa lain di depan kelasnya.

"Mau apa Shion?" gumam Naruto pelan.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya tak paham. Ia menatap isi kelas yang sepi karena sebagian siswanya memilih mengerumuni Shion—kecuali Shikamaru yang lebih memilih memejamkan matanya di sudut kelas, tertidur mungkin.

"Hei, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, kemarilah!" seru Shion nyaring.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya saat Shion mendekat ke arahnya dan Naruto. "Mau apa kau?" tanya Sakura sengit.

"Ah… aku hanya ingin berdamai denganmu. Aku hanya ingin meminta konfirmasi darimu saja kok, begitu juga semua siswa di sini Nona Ketua OSIS."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku melakukan ini untuk aku, juga siswi-siswi yang menyukai Uchiha Sasuke yang selama ini kau kejar…"

"…" Mata Sakura dan Naruto melebar. Belum lagi ekspresi Sakura saat melihat ada si kembar Uchiha berdiri tak jauh dari kerumunan dan masih memperhatikan mereka.

"…kau tahu takkan adil kalau kau masih dikenal sebagai fans nomer satu Uchiha Sasuke sementara hubunganmu dengan Naruto begitu mencurigakan."

"Shion, kau—" Naruto menggeleng heran melihat sikap aneh Shion.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu yang sebenarnya kenapa kalian memiliki cincin yang sama. Apa kalian berdua itu…"

"…"

"…"

"…tunangan?"

Mata semua siswa lain melotot. Tak terkecuali kedua Uchiha juga Sakura dan Naruto. Bedanya, Sakura dan Naruto terlihat geli mendengar spekulasi Shion yang membuatnya ingin tertawa. Tunangan? Yang benar saja! Andai mereka tahu status Naruto dan Sakura yang asli!

"…"

"…"

"Tunangan?" kali ini Sasuke melangkah maju. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Entah kenapa, percaya atau tidak, hal ini cukup mengagetkannya.

Naruto-lah yang pertama tertawa memecah keheningan. Pemuda itu menyeringai pada musuh bebuyutannya lalu merangkul pundak Sakura yang telah lebih dulu membatu karena situasi ini. "Memangnya kenapa Uchiha? Keberatan?" tantang Naruto.

Sasuke nyatanya mengacuhkan Naruto kali ini. Ia menatap mata Sakura yang terlihat gugup. Sakura benci situasi ini, sungguh. Ia benci ketika harus berhadapan dengan dua pemuda berbeda watak sementara ada Shion dan banyak murid lain di hadapanya. Belum lagi kenyataan bahwa Ino dan Shikamaru masih terdiam di dalam kelas dan menolak untuk ikut campur—mengaingat saat ini keduanya punya masalah yang cukup serius.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke sambil melangkah mendekat.

Kali ini Naruto mengangkat dagunya lebih tinggi. Pemuda jabrik itu menarik kepala Sakura, menyentuh sisi kepala istrinya lalu mengecup pipi Sakura mesra di hadapan Uchiha Sasuke dan murid lainnya. Meninggalkan Shion yang melongo sekaligus kesal.

"Jangan mendekati Sakura-chan, Sasuke. Dia ini… milikku."

_Brakk._

Suara pintu kelas yang terbanting keras ketika sang pemuda Uchiha merasa benar-benar kalah dan menepis daun pintu yang tak bersalah. Semua siswa menahan napas, sekaligus menahan keinginannya untuk berbisik-bisik sembari menunggu ketegangan menurun.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dari sudut matanya lalu berbalik pergi.

Kali ini jangan salahkan Sakura ketika ia melihat sosok pemuda yang pernah mengisi hatinya terlihat menatapnya penuh kekecewaan sebelum pergi dari hadapannya. Ia mengacuhkan Naruto yang masih melingkarkan tangannya santai sembari menyeringai—merasa menang.

"Ayo, bubar…" perintah Naruto santai. Beberapa siswa berbalik bersiap pergi kecuali Shion yang masih mematung, sama seperti Sakura. Naruto menurunkan lengannya lalu menggenggam pergelangan tangan istrinya sebelum akhirnya—

_Plakk._

Tangan pemuda pirang itu terhempas saat ditepis kasar oleh Sakura. Gadis itu kesal, marah, kecewa dengan sikap kekanakan Naruto yang seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah barang kepunyaannya.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Melakukan ap—"

Sakura tak sempat mendengar sangkalan Naruto saat gadis itu berlari. Berlari kencang menuju direksi yang ditinggalkan jejak Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura!" teriak Naruto. suaranya sontak membuat kumpulan siswa yang tadinya berkerumun kini semakin berbondong-bondong untuk berbisik, saling menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" ungkap Shion pelan sambil mendekat pada Naruto.

"Jangan mendekat," perintah Naruto dengan tatapan mata tajam. "Jangan pernah mendekat padaku, Shion."

**TBC**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**At the backstage**_

**NIGHT :** Huahh… akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini…

**NARUTO : **Masalah lagi… masalah lagi…

**SAKURA : **Hei, tadinya kupikir Hinata akan berperan besar lho…

**NIGHT : **Hahahahaha, night itu sering dongkol ndiri kalau masukin unsur NaruHina. Tapi night juga gak tega dia jadi antagonis…

**SASUKE** : Jadi hanya aku pemeran antagonisnya?

**NIGHT** : Masih ada Sai-kun kok

**SHIKAMARU** : Sai? Jadi aku masih berurusan dengan mayat kutub itu?

**NIGHT : **Hahaha, tentu saja…

**DEIDARA :** Woi, bagianku, un?

**NIGHT:** Chapter depan masih nongol Dei-kun, Night juga kangen ma Trio Okinawa (Oro, Kabu, ma Tobi!) mereka bakal muncul lho… Kiba juga! Oke anak-anak, waktunya…

**ALL CHARA : **REVIEW ya…!

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Yeah, **chapter 11 : Marriage Conflict Part 1** selesai. Cukup panjang? Ini udah kembali ke panjang chapter normal lho buat night. Hahaha, yang nebak akan ada sekutu antara Sasu ma Hina salah besar. Memang ide awalnya dulu gitu, tapi karena banyak yang nolak SH, bagian mereka kurombak. Hina tetep jadi cewek baik!**

**Chapter ini penuh ShikaIno? Ini sebagai permohonan maap karena night belum bisa ngabulin adegan semi-M buat mereka, mwahahahaha ***gampared*** ceritanya night cepetin ke konflik inti biar target tamat di chapter 14 bisa kelaksana n' chapter 15 jadi epilognya doank. Urusan adegan LEMON, kalau banyak yang minta, mungkin ntar kubikinin side-story oneshot khusus rate M buat mereka ***kalau ada yang ngotot minta lho*** jadi gak masuk ke chapter ini. Alasannya, ****satu****, pembacanya banyak yang di bawah umur, ****kedua****, night gak mau dibilang nilai jual fic ini karena rate-nya M.**

**DeiTema…? masih lanjut di chapter depan kok… selanjutnya inilah konflik puncak NaruSaku-ShikaIno. **

**Oke, THANKS FOR READING… night mohon…**

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	12. Marriage Conflict Part 2

**Warning : **AU, OOC**, **RATE T -SEMI M,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

**Haloo reader ***greeting tanpa dosa*** ketemu lagi di chapter 12! Night udah bikin kerangkanya sampai ending. Kayaknya chapter 13 atau 14 (last chapter) bakal super panjang lhooo!**

**Night sempet cengar-cengir baca ripiu-ripiu kemarin. Rasanya semua pada bingung gara-gara fic ini jadi kebanyakan konflik, hahahaha ***tampoled*** Ada yang pernah liat movie-nya Will Smith ma Jaden Smith berjudul **_**Pursuit of Happyness**_** gak? Kalo gak salah itu pertama kalinya anaknya main film… bayangin aja, 7/8 cerita itu isinya masalah, baru 1/8-nya (bagian ending) itulah yang jadi happy moment!**

**For my beloved **_**Elven lady18**_** ma **_**Karinuuzumaki**_**, hehehe… ***gaploked*** maap dah soal insiden Shion yang 'tiba-tiba' alias mendadak n' ngejadiin chapter kemarin janggal karena rush n' korelasi ma scene sebelumnya jadi keputus. Hahahahaha.**

**Eh, ada yang tanya 'kenapa night tetap memakai kata 'gadis' pada deskripsi Ino dan Sakura' ya? Lha masa mau pakai 'wanita'? kesannya tua banget sementara mereka masih sekolah. Dan lagi kan status mereka masih rahasia dari umum.**

**Yang udah ripiu**: _NaRa'UzWa', Mayu Azanuma, Thia2rh, kafuyamei vanessa-hime, narusaku lovers, yuuaja, lady Haruno09, Fidy Discrimination, SoraHinase, Namizuka LoveMinho, Merai Alyxia Kudo, Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls, ichigo, DeviL's of Kunoichi, hadiekavien's, sSandal jepit, Cielheart Ie'chan, Nara Aiko, natsu-BlackCat, Meli D'Ruzakky Konoha, ShikaIno YamaNara, kuraishi cha22dhen, Hikari Meiko EunJo, CaraMel, chrysothemis, Ren Nakuhiko ShieKaru, Lhyn hatake, Rinzu15 The 4__th__ Espada, BlackAquamarine, DoubleU reviewer amatir, Imuri Ridan Chara, Hika Midori chan, karinuuzumaki, diatmika benci jleme benk, Misyel, Shearra26, Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa, The RED Phantom, elven lady18 gaklogin, Saqee-chan, Hikari Hime, NaMIKAze Nara, YaMaNaRa ShikaIno, Aoi Shou'no, Saruwatari Yumi, Hwarang Ichikurasaki, Darren Dotta, Annie la fille, dobelianaru, Kurosaki Kuchiki, namikaze slaesh, Temari Fanz, Wi3nter, Uchiha Narachi, Hinata-Naruto-Lover, Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz, Marmoet-chan, Ayano Hatake, El ga log in, licob green, Hikari d'lophely chan muach, Ara-chan, Ciaxx, Namikaze Meily Chan, Jee-ya Zettyra, Uchiha Sakura97, uchiha yannor, osoi-chan is not osoi, Sandal jepit, Monkey D Kobayakawa Kudo, Rinne gak login, kazekage, Sieg-hart, R54chanLoverShinRan, Haruno Chan, Hinata-Naruto-Lover mls login, Michael inoe, Kenshi himura gak log in, ratoenandya, Dhe musaphire, greengroophy, brew, fans, Nara 'Diaz' anezAki, Uchiha Tomat, kazekage, sun setsuna, Namikaze Sakura, Ekha, Sawuratari Yumi, My name is andromeda, OraRi HinaRa._

**Yosh! Selamat membaca!**

**Summary** : Ino dan Sakura berteriak kesetanan saat tahu suatu pagi di penginapan di samping mereka, ada sesosok laki-laki. Mengalami malam terburuk sekaligus tidak ingat apapun. Dan yang terparah, mereka harus menerima kenyataan, saat mabuk mereka telah menikah dengan para pemuda itu. Padahal keempatnya mempunyai pasangan masing-masing. Berbagai trik dilakukan agar mereka bisa lepas satu sama lain. Dan kehidupan pernikahan remaja SMA ini dimulai.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit Inspirasi dari **_**What Happens in Vegas**_**, dan otak saya yang hobi berkhayal.**

"_Aku mau pulang ke rumahku."_

_Sakura terdiam sesaat. Suara pelan terdengar dari gemerutuk giginya. Temannya ini benar-benar keras kepala. "Kau mau lari dari masalahmu dengan Shikamaru?"_

"_Ibu, Apa Ino belum pulang?"_

"_Bagaimana mungkin kau tak tahu kalau Ino hari ini tidak pulang?"_

"…"

"_Apa terjadi sesuatu di antar—"_

"_Tidak ada apa-apa, Ibu," jawab Shikamaru cepat. "Mungkin aku hanya lupa saja…"_

…

"_Hei, Naruto! Shikamaru itu masih menyukai Temari. Dan Temari sudah pasti masih sangat menyukai Shikamaru kan?"_

"_Tapi kan statusnya Shikamaru dan Ino sudah menikah, Sakura-chan."_

"_Sakur—"_

"_Bagaimana perasaanmu kalau ternyata aku masih memiliki perasaan pada Sasuke?"_

"_Kenapa kita malah ikut bertengkar?" sela Naruto. "Biarkan saja mereka berdua, oke?"_

…

"_Tunangan?" Sasuke melangkah maju. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Entah kenapa, percaya atau tidak, hal ini cukup mengagetkannya._

_Naruto-lah yang pertama tertawa memecah keheningan. Pemuda itu menyeringai pada musuh bebuyutannya lalu merangkul pundak Sakura yang telah lebih dulu membatu karena situasi ini. "Memangnya kenapa Uchiha? Keberatan?" tantang Naruto._

"_Sakura?" panggil Sasuke sambil melangkah mendekat._

"_Jangan mendekati Sakura-chan, Sasuke. Dia ini… milikku."_

_Plakk._

_Tangan pemuda pirang itu terhempas saat ditepis kasar oleh Sakura. Gadis itu kesal, marah, kecewa dengan sikap kekanakan Naruto yang seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah barang kepunyaannya._

"_Sakura-chan?"_

"_Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"_

**.**

**WE ARE MARRY NOW Chapter 12 : Marriage Conflict 2**

**.**

_Bagaimana perasaanmu kalau ternyata aku masih memiliki perasaan pada Sasuke?_

Krakk.

Naruto menghempaskan punggungnya kasar di atas kursinya. Ia mengacuhkan tatapan publik ataupun teman-temannya yang gossip-mania. Ia lebih memilih menduduki kursinya yang terletak di depan Shikamaru yang kelihatannya tertidur. Pemuda itu membuang muka ke arah luar jendela. Mungkin memandangi langit. Mungkin juga tidak. Nyatanya otaknya yang biasanya malas berpikir itu kini jadi blank oleh satu kalimat panjang yang dilontarkan bibir Sakura semalam.

Bagaimana?

Tentu saja jawabannya adalah takut. Naruto tak pernah benar-benar mencintai gadis lain selama hidupnya. Wanita yang paling berpengaruh bagi hidupnya hanyalah ibunya—yang terkadang bertingkah seperti monster.

Sakura. Gadis itu adalah istrinya. Apanya yang salah saat tadi ia mengklaim apa yang memang seharusnya di hadapan Sasuke—dan secara tidak langsung pada semua siswa yang menyaksikannya—bahwa Sakura adalah miliknya.

'Seseorang tolong beri tahu aku di mana kesalahanku!' batinnya kesal.

Benarkah gadis itu tak sepenuh hati menerima statusnya yang sekarang?

Benrkah apa yang diucapkannya semalam?

Cih, pikiran itu meracuninya sekarang! Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya kasar seperti orang kehilangan akal. Siswa lain memilih untuk berpura-pura mengacuhkannya atau berlagak tidak menyadarinya sekarang. Siswa yang melihat kejadian tadi akan menganggap ini masalah yang harus dihindari atau tidak memilih ikut campur. Tapi siwa yang tidak tahu kejadian tadi pasti menganggap Naruto sudah gila karena mendengus berkali-kali sambil mengacak rambutnya hingga berantakan. Salah satunya yang tidak menyadarinya adalah Lee.

"Naruto-san! _You look like a mess_! Ada apa? Sinar pagi ini begitu cerah dan membangkitkan jiwa muda!" serunya bersemangat bak pejuang kemerdekaan.

Siswa lainnya melongo berat. Kalau mereka tidak merasakan aura menusuk yang tersebar dan berasal dari Naruto, mereka pasti akan ber-_sweatdrop_ ria. Mereka benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Lee yang kadang membuat orang tercengang meski beberapa diantaranya salut. Mereka maklum dengan sikap Lee. Agaknya pemuda ramping itu tak pernah merasakan hawa negatif.

_Krakk._

Naruto bangkit dari kursinya. Sebenarnya ia belum cukup lama menduduki kursinya. Bahkan Kurenai-sensei belum masuk ke kelas sedari tadi. Namun Naruto sepertinya memiliki rencana lain. Pemuda itu berdiri dan meraih tasnya lalu mendekat pada Lee.

_Pluk._

Tangan kiri Naruto menyentuh pundak Lee, membuat semua siswa lain yang melirik menahan napas. Takut kalau-kalau dalam keadaan labil begini Naruto akan menghajarnya karena mengganggunya barusan.

"Lee…"

"Ya, Naruto-san!" jawab Lee tetap dengan semangatnya yang berkobar.

"Tolong katakan pada Kurenai-sensei aku tidak ikut pelajarannya."

"Kau mau bolos?" tanya Lee bingung. Namun belum sempat Lee mendengar jawabannya lagi, pemuda itu melesat keluar kelas. Meninggalkan suasana mencekam di kelas.

Ino melirik sekilas begitu sosok Naruto meninggalkan kelas. Gadis pirang itu menghela napas pelan sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan lagi kepalanya di atas meja. Ia mengacuhkan Karin dan Tenten yang sedari tadi memandanginya dengan tatapan 'beri-tahu-kami-apa-yang-sebenarnya-terjadi'. Ino memejamkan matanya sesaat. Tak ada waktu untuk membantu sahabat pink-nya. Ia sendiri punya masalah.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_Cklek._

"Sasuke?"

Pemuda raven yang merasa namanya dipanggil tidak menoleh pada sosok Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu atap. Pemuda itu hanya melirik sekilas untuk sekedar memastikan bahwa suara Sakura tadi bukan efek lamunannya.

Gadis itu akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mendekat pada sosok Sasuke yang bersandar di kawat pembatas bangunan atap dengan pepohonan momiji yang rindang di samping sekolah. Kalau dulu, saat Sakura masih jadi _silly fans girl_-nya, ia yakin Sasuke akan segera mengusirnya saat ia mendekat. Namun kali ini tidak.

"Sakura, kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada dedaunan pohon di sampingnya.

Dengan hati-hati Sakura merendahkan tubuhnya dan bersiap duduk di samping Sasuke. Ia tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia memilih untuk terdiam sementara. Bukannya apa-apa. Ia juga bingung mau berkata apa. Kalau boleh memilih, mungkin ia memilih tetap berada di kelas dan tidak membahayakan reputasinya sebagai mantan ketua OSIS sekaligus anak kepala sekolah dengan bolos di jam pelajaran pertama.

"Maaf."

Sasuke menoleh. Ia cukup heran dengan kata yang meluncur dari bibir Sakura. "Untuk apa?"

"…" Sakura hanya menunduk.

"Untuk siapa? Untukmu atau mewakili si Idiot itu?"

Sekilas Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia tak tahu itu lelucon Sasuke atau tidak, tapi ia juga merindukan panggilan yang biasa ia lontarkan dulu. "Yah… mungkin aku minta maaf mewakili Naruto atas sikap noraknya tadi."

"Hn. Memang norak sekali…" timpal Sasuke setengah tersneyum.

Mata Sakura setengah melebar. Ia tak percaya Sasuke malah ikut tersenyum. "K—Kau marah?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Untuk apa marah?"

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi ke atap? Kau membuatku merasa bersalah…"

"Cih. Aku hanya kesal karena Dobe itu membuatku malu tadi. Memangnya mau ditaruh mana mukaku kalau murid-murid lain memandangiku di kelas nanti?"

Pride.

Sakura tersenyum sambil terkikik kecil, "Benar-benar seorang Uchiha…"

"Hn." Sasuke kali ini tersenyum lagi. Kalau ia mau, ia bisa mempermainkan perasaan Sakura dengan mengatakan bahwa ia marah karena kejadian tadi. Ia yakin Sakura pasti kalang kabut. Tapi… kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak ada gunanya ia bersikap seenaknya. Apa untungnya ia merusak hubungan orang lain. Sakura bukan barang yang selalu diinginkan dan harus ia dapatkan. Seseorang pernah mengajarinya tentang hal itu.

"…"

"Aku sedikit heran, kenapa pacarmu itu sepertinya ngotot sekali menunjukkan kalau kau itu pacarnya?"

Pandangan mata Sakura melembut. Sasuke terlihat bingung meski ekspresi heran itu tak terang-terangan terlukis di wajahnya.

"Dia bukan pacarku, Sasuke-kun…"

"Hah?" kali ini Sasuke menoleh bingung lagi. Bukan pacarnya? Lalu?

"Naruto itu…"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Naruto mendesah berat. Pemuda itu menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku taman sambil mendekap erat jaketnya. Berharap tak ada satu orang pun yang sadar bet seragam yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, mendongak memandangi cahaya langit dari sela-sela pepohonan rindang di taman. Sesekali ia mencoba memejamkan matanya, berusaha keras untuk membuang pikiran buruk yang sedari tadi mengusiknya.

Pemuda itu tak memilih pulang ke rumah. Ia pernah beberapa kali bolos saat masih sekolah di sekolah lamanya dulu. Tapi itu saat ia masih masuk tahun pertama sekolah. Dan kali ini ia mempunyai masalah. Tetap berada di sekolah hanya akan membuat pikirannya makin suntuk. Yang ada semua pelajaran tak akan bisa dicerna otaknya.

"Naruto?"

Pemuda pirang itu membuka kelopak matanya. Ia tak langsung menoleh pada sosok yang memanggilnya. Bukannya ia sibuk menikmati semilir angin yang membelai rambut pirangnya, ia hanya sedang mencoba mengingat siapa pemilik suara ini.

"Naruto!"

Baru kali inilah akhirnya Naruto menoleh. Gadis itu memanggilnya lagi dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf karena merasa diacuhkan Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis dan mempersilahkan sang gadis duduk di sampingnya.

"_What happened, God of pranks_?" ejek gadis itu sembari menyeringai. "Tidak biasanya kau melamun seperti seorang pujangga di taman sambil memandangi langit…"

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil, "Kau bolos sekolah, Temari?"

Temari langsung menyenggol pundak Naruto, "Enak saja! Jangan samakan aku denganmu!"

"Lalu?"

"Semalam aku terserang flu," jawabnya sambil menengok jam tangannya. "Aku baru saja dari dokter," jawabnya lagi sambil mengangkat bungkusan obat di tangannya.

"Flu?" tanya Naruto heran. Tak biasanya gadis tahan banting macam Temari bisa sakit. Ah, ia jadi ingat pada Shikamaru. Bukankah Shikamaru dan Ino perang dingin karena masalah Temari?

Temari mengangguk pelan, "Yaaah, flu ringan. Kau bolos ya?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Aneh sekali kau bolos sampai kemari. Tempat ini kan jauh dari distrik sekolahmu. Kau perlu naik kereta dan melewati beberapa stasiun untuk sampai kemari. Ada apa?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah sambil memijit keningnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kangen tempat ini. Kita, Shikamaru, Hinata, dan Kiba juga sering kemari tiap pulang sekolah dulu hanya untuk melihat pertandingan baseball SMP sebelah kan?"

Temari mengangguk pelan. Jujur, ia sedikit ragu. Ini sama sekali bukan watak Naruto yang ia kenal. Kalau seandainya Shikamaru—yang ia tahu sedang bermasalah dengan gadis pirang bernama Ino—yang berada di taman dan merenung sambil memandangi langit, ia tak akan heran. Apa Naruto juga punya masalah?

"Lagipula di sini jarang ada yang menyadari warna seragam celanaku. Jadi aku tak perlu membuat nama sekolahku jadi jelek."

"Cih, sejak kapan kau perhatian dengan sekolah?" ejeknya. Sedikit banyak ia mencoba mengurangi suasana canggung yang entah kenapa bisa muncul.

"Kepala sekolahku itu… ibu _teman_ku." Entah kenapa saat ini Naruto merasa kesulitan menyebut nama Sakura. Gadis yang sudah jelas-jelas adalah istrinya.

Temari berpikir sesaat. Ia memang tak sengaja mengetahui bahwa Ino dan Shikamaru sudah menikah. Tapi tunggu! Apa kecelakaan pernikahan itu juga terjadi pada Naruto? Sial! Si pemuda melambai kakak Ino itu belum memberitahunya! Nanti sore sebaiknya ia tanyakan lagi.

Temari perlahan ikut menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku taman, sama seperti yang dilakukan Naruto. Gadis itu membiarkan rambut pirangnya diterpa angin siang yang hangat. Tubuhnya sudah enakan sekarang. Semalam ia memang flu alias demam. Itu semua gara-gara ia menangis cukup lama. Saat terbangun tadi pagi ia mengalami pusing berat. Tapi pagi tadi juga gadis itu akhirnya tersenyum karena otaknya memikirkan sesuatu yang bagus.

"Hei Naruto?"

"Hm?" sahut Naruto sambil tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Bisakah kau ajak Shikamaru ke taman dekat TK yang bersebelahan dengan sekolahmu?"

Naruto berpikir sesaat. "Tempat itu? Untuk apa aku dan Shikamaru ke sana?"

Temari hanya menjawabnya dengan tersenyum.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Lama sekali…"

Deidara hanya melirik ke atas sesaat mendengar keluhan Temari. Tangan-tangan lentiknya mulai meraih besi-besi panjang kerangka kubus raksasa di taman, lalu memanjat, menaikkan tubuhnya sendiri ke atas. Barulah saat ia berhasil mencapai puncak dan sejajar dengan posisi Temari, ia angkat bicara.

"Bukannya kau bilang nggak enak badan, un?" tanya balik Deidara. "Kenapa memaksa ke taman?"

Temari mendongak tinggi. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang sembari tersenyum menatap langit yang mulai kemerahan dan berganti kebiruan. Burung-burung mulai berkoar dan beterbangan kembali ke peraduannya di balik rindangnya dedaunan pohon yang mulai tampak gelap.

"Habisnya kalau dibiarkan berlarut-larut…" Temari menggantung perkataannnya lalu menggeleng pendek, "yah, ini semua supaya semuanya cepat selesai kok…"

"Dengan mengajakku kencan begini?" ejek Deidara sembari menyeringai.

Temari menoleh tajam, "Kau sama sekali bukan tipeku…" jawab Temari. "Tapi mungkin cuma kau yang bisa membantuku."

"Kau yakin ini berhasil?" tanya Deidara lagi.

Temari mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tuhan, apa laki-laki ini selalu secerewet ini? "Sebenarnya kau sayang adikmu nggak sih?"

"Pertanyaan retoris."

Temari mengangguk, "Kalau begitu diamlah."

"Terserah kau, un…Nenek tua…" balas Deidara malas. Pemuda itu merebahkan tubuhnya. Jujur saja, berbaring di atas kerangka besi sama sekali tak nyaman untuk punggungnya, tapi entah kenapa ia lelah sekali.

Temari membuang mukanya, menatap kesana kemari mengecek apa Naruto dan Shikamaru sudah datang. Sayang, nihil adalah hasilnya. Bahkan tidak ada sedikit tanda keberadaan dua orang—sahabat dan mantan pacarnya—itu. Kalau begini sih, bisa-bisa ia benar-benar kencan sungguhan dengan kakak Ino. Ah, taman mulai gelap. Cahaya lampu hias di beberapa sudut taman mulai menyala. Anehnya, sore ini masih ada beberapa anak yang bermain di taman dengan beberapa pendampingnya.

_Hup._

Temari menoleh singkat, heran melihat Deidara mendadak melompat turun tanpa bicara. Pemuda pirang itu merunduk mengambil beberapa barang dari tas punggungnya lalu melangkah mendekati beberapa bocah kecil yang mungkin masih berusia sekitar delapan sampai sepuluh tahun. Mata Temari tak bergerak. Pandangannya masih terikat dengan pemandangan di depan matanya di bawah sana.

Sedikit terpesona.

Saat pemuda melambai itu memilih untuk membunuh waktu'kencan'-nya dengan bermain dengan anak kecil. Temari memangku dagunya di atas lututnya sambil tetap menatap ke bawah.

Cahaya terang menyeruak ke seluruh penjuru taman dibarengi suara gemerisik.

DUARR.

_Fireworks._

Cahayanya meluncur menerangi taman, dan beberapa di antaranya melesat bak meteor ke atas. Membuat Temari benar-benar terpana kali ini. Indah. Dalam sedetik, ia merasa semua bebannya lepas. Dalam sedetik, ia merasa langit malam begitu indah.

Ah, iya juga. Kakak Ino kan memang bukan bocah kekanakan seperti tuduhannya selama ini… Pemuda pirang itu sudah dewasa dan bekerja di sebuah perusahaan kembang api di Amerika. Sejenak ia merasa negeri Paman Sam itu jauh sekali.

"Hei, bagaimana menurutmu, un?"

Temari langsung tersadar ketika mendengar suara itu. Kepalanya yang sedari tadi mendongak menatap angkasa bertabur bunga api kini melongok ke bawah. Dilihatnya sang pembuat keributan itu tersenyum lebar sambil menunjuk angkasa dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Bagus?"

Temari tersenyum lebar. Tanpa ragu ia mengacungkan jempolnya pertanda setuju. Yah, tak ada hal lain selain takjub.

Deidara menanggapinya dengan tersenyum lebar. Pemuda itu memanjat ke atas lagi. Kali ini Temari memperhatikannya seksama. Gadis itu sadar, ternyata mata pemuda ini benar-benar indah seperti adiknya. Bersinar… seperti layaknya kembang api.

"Mereka kau tinggal?" tanya Temari basa-basi sambil menunjuk kerumunan anak kecil yang memainkan beberapa kembang api ringan seperti jenis bunga tetes. "Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Deidara dengan santai mengangguk. "Tenang saja, kembang api yang kusiapkan itu aman kok, un," jelasnya. "Lagipula, kembang api luncur yang dari tadi melesat ke atas itu kupasang rapat di bawah tiang itu." Deidara menunjuk sudut tempatnya memasang batang kembang api.

Temari mengangguk mengerti, "Jadi… kau memang membawa kembang api sebanyak ini?"

"Ya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku pikir kau masih patah hati, un, jadi kubawakan kembang api agar kau sedikit merasa tenang."

Temari terpana sesaat, "Benarkah?"

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang rasanya? Lebih ringan?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut. Pipinya merona tipis dihiasi warna kelap-kelip kembang api yang masih meletus beberapa detik sekali.

"Tidak ada orang yang membenci kembang api, un… tidak ada," jelas Deidara sambil menatap langit.

"Ya…"

"…"

"Aku menyukainya…" bisik Temari pelan sambil menatap angkasa.

Suara gadis itu terbawa angin dan sampai di telinga Deidara. Sekali ini ia melihat gadis di sampingnya itu melembut. Rambut pirangnya yang selama ini terlihat di matanya bak surai singa kini terlihat berkilau lembut di bawah guyuran cahaya kembang api miliknya.

Sekali ini ia merasa ada hal lain yang lebih indah dibandingkan kembang api.

Sesuatu yang hidup dan tak akan padam warnanya.

Pemuda itu meraih dagu Temari perlahan, menarik pandangan gadis itu dari angkasa agar mau menatap matanya. Harapannya terlaksana ketika Temari sedikit tersentak dan menoleh cepat. Tangan lembut Deidara tak beralih, masih menyentuh ujung dagu sang gadis yang mulai merona mendapat perlakuan aneh dan tatapan yang…. lembut.

"Ugh, De—"

Kalimat Temari terhenti sempurna saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Menguncinya rapat agar tak mampu mengeluarkan suara. Temari membatu. Ia terdiam. Terhipotis sempurna saat sesuatu yang aneh menjalar menyentuh bibirnya, dan daya elektriknya mampu membuat dadanya bergetar dan seluruh tubuhnya bereaksi.

Mata lebarnya yang membulat setelah beberapa detik mulai menutup. Bibirnya yang terdiam mulai membalas kecupan lembut pemuda yang menciumnya saat ia merasa tangan pemuda itu menekan belakang lehernya, menuntut lebih dari sekedar ciuman asal tempel yang biasanya menjadi sebuah skenario kencan bohongan.

Gadis itu mendesah. Jantungnya berdebar perih karena bertalu kelewat kencang.

Apakah ini kencan sungguhan?

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Sh—Shikamaru…" Naruto praktis tergagap melihat pemandangan tak jauh di depannya.

Apa yang dialami Naruto masih ringan dibandingkan dengan Shikamaru. Pemuda bermata _onyx_ yang biasanya hemat ekspresi itu kini kehilangan seluruh kalimatnya. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi yang tak dikenal Naruto selama ini. Otak cerdasnya tak mampu merangkai satu kalimat pun untuk mengomentari pemandangan di hadapannya.

Saat dua orang yang ia kenal—kakak mertua dan mantannya—berciuman mesra di tempat tertinggi yang bisa dilihat di taman, dengan berlatarkan cahaya kembang api yang tak henti-hentinya meledak. Suara berisiknya bahkan terkesan seperti nada romantis sebuah film klasik percintaan.

Merepotkan.

Sangat.

Pemuda berkuncir tinggi itu berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari taman. Tak ada satu kalimatpun yang meluncur dari lisannya. Bibirnya membeku. Ada sesuatu yang bergemuruh di dadanya. Shikamaru terlalu _jenius_ untuk tak menemukan logika perasaannya sendiri. Payah.

Sementara itu, Deidara mengerjapkan satu kelopak matanya yang sempat melirik ke sudut taman, memandang sang tamu kehormatan panggung drama yang dilakoninya kini menjauh.

Deidara menatap lurus, pandangan matanya kini jatuh pada gadis di hadapannya, masih dengan mata tertutup sempurna dan membalas tiap gerak ciumannya. Deidara mendesah dalam hati sebelum akhirnya pegangan tangannya di tengkuk Temari mengendor, dan sukses menghentikan acara ciumannya.

Temari tampak 'merah' sempurna. Napasnya memburu meski di sela-sela ciuman beberapa menit tadi, ia sudah berulang kali mencuri oksigen untuk memasok paru-parunya. Gadis itu menatap Deidara penuh, mencoba mencari penjelasan atas ciuman tadi meski separuh pikirannya masih terbuai dengan ciuman tadi.

Bahkan bibir bawahnya masih bisa merasakan cairan manis yang awalnya bersarang di mulut pemuda di hadapannya.

"Shikamaru sudah melihatnya."

Temari tertegun sesaat sebelum matanya melebar. "A—Ap—"

"Drama kita sudah selesai, un… rencanamu berhasil. Shikamaru melihat kita berciuman tadi. Dan seperti rencanamu, un… dengan begini Shikamaru pasti sudah bisa berpikir bahwa kau melepaskannya dan berkonsentrasi pada Ino, adikku…"

"…"

"…sama seperti keinginanmu dan aku kan?"

Temari masih tertegun tak percaya.

Kembang api itu benda mati. Dan saat cahayanya habis, tanpa perlu mendongak ke atas pun, Temari tahu betul bahwa langit kembali berwarna pekat. Drama… ya… mungkin ciuman itu harusnya memang drama.

Harusnya…

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Kamar pekat itu terasa dingin. Sama seperti hatinya sekarang. Kosong. Tak ada sesuatu yang menyinarinya. Katakanlah pemuda itu plin-plan. Namun nyatanya ayahnya yang tampak bijaksana duapuluh empat jam itu memang tak pernah menjelaskannya.

Menjelaskan soal cinta.

Menjelaskan bagaimana rumitnya mencintai perempuan yang merepotkan dan menjalani pernikahan yang penuh pertengkaran.

Sesuatu masih berkelebat jelas di otaknya. Sebuah gambar pemandangan beberapa puluh menit lalu saat ia melangkah memasuki taman. Memang ada sesuatu yang mengganjal perasaannya saat melihat gadis yang pernah mendiami hatinya berciuman dengan pemuda lain. Pemuda yang dikenalnya malah. Pemuda yang justru menjadi kakak kandung gadis yang berstatus istrinya sekarang.

Jujur, dadanya agak sesak. Sedikit sesak.

Sedikit.

Naruto sempat bertanya bagaiamana kadar perasaannya pada Ino dan Temari. Apa sekarang ia menemukan jawabannya?

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Kau paham, Bocah?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Tak salah ia melarikan diri ke tempat ini dan berhadapan dengan dua lelaki dewasa yang begitu pengertian dan mau membantunya. Ia tahu ia mempunyai masalah dengan Sakura, dan karena melihat adegan ciuman Temari dengan kakak Ino tadi, ia makin merasa paranoid kalau-kalau seandainya gadis itu adalah Sakura dengan pemuda lain.

Sasuke mungkin.

Naruto tak ingin pertengkarannya berlanjut lama. Itu adalah hal yang menyebalkan.

"Jadi, hapalkan resepnya dan cobalah untuk membuatnya di rumah," jelas Jiraiya.

Sekali lagi Naruto mengangguk. Matanya berbinar memandang sajian masakan yang tersaji di hadapannya dan ia buat sukses dengan perjuangan susah payah.

"Sudah malam, Bocah, cepat pulang!" perintah Jiraiya lagi.

"Baik, Ayah!"

Teuchi tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Naruto, "Kau tahu, Sakura itu menyukai hal yang romantis. Ia pasti menyukai masakanmu."

"Ya, Paman."

"Dan ia akan memaafkanmu…" tambah Jiraiya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Kenapa kau masih belum pulang ke rumahmu, _Pig_?"

Ino memutar bola mata aquamarine-nya ogah-ogahan. Tangannya dengan santai meraih sandwich rendah lemak dari etalase kantin lalu mengangkat kotak susu miliknya sebelum akhirnya berbalik menatap sahabat _pinkish_-nya.

"Aku sudah kembali ke rumah kan?"

"Kau tahu kalau yang kumaksud itu bukan rumah Yamanaka, tapi rumah Nara…" keluh Sakura. "Sebentar lagi Dei-nii kembali ke Amerika, jadi apa kau masih punya alasan logis pada mertuamu kenapa kau tak mau pulang ke rumah mereka."

Ino mengangkat bahunya santai, "Ngomong terus terang mungkin?" jawab Ino asal.

Sakura menyenggol bahu sahabatnya keras, "_You gotta be kidding me, Pig_."

"Hei, berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku, _Forehead_," balas Ino sambil membuka plastik pembungkus sandwich-nya. "Dan lagi, aku rasa kau sendiri punya hal yang harus diselesaikan dengan Naruto, eh?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat.

"_You've been avoiding him, ne_?" balas Ino tak mau kalah.

"Aku sama sekali nggak menghindari Naruto, Ino… aku hanya belum bertemu dengannya…" jawab Sakura pelan sambil meminum jeruk hangatnya.

"Kita sama-sama tahu kalau kau tetap tinggal di rumah Namikaze, jadi jangan memakai alasan tak masuk akal begitu, Sakura-chan..." jawab Ino. "Jelas-jelas kalian sekamar, mana mungkin nggak bertemu, hah?"

"Maksudku… kami belum saling bicara," jelas Sakura. "Saat aku berangkat tidur semalam, ia belum pulang dan saat aku bangun, ia sudah tertidur pulas… di ujung ranjang…"

"…" Ino terdiam. Gadis itu tak lagi merespon ucapan sahabatnya saat ia mendengar nada perih dalam kalimat Sakura barusan.

"Aku dan Naruto perlu bicara, Ino… sama halnya denganmu dan Shikamaru," jelas Sakura lirih. "Aku tahu mungkin ia marah, tapi aku juga marah padanya… aku hanya ingin ia tak bersikap kekanakan seperti kemarin."

Ino menghela napas berat. Ia tak tahu lagi harus memberi komentar seperti apa. Karena jujur saja, permasalahannya dengan Shikamaru masih benar-benar tak mendapat titik terang. Sedikitpun tidak.

Ino tahu Shikamaru terlalu cuek. Dan Ino tak ingin ambil pusing jika memang Shikamaru tak mencintainya dan masih memilih Temari.

Sedangkan Sakura… ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Di satu sisi ia kesal pada Naruto karena sikap kekanakan Naruto yang seenaknya. Tapi di sisi lain ia tahu bahwa Naruto melakukan itu karena tulus mencintainya. Ia tahu perasaan pemuda itu padanya, hanya saja, kenapa pemuda pirang itu tak menyadari perasaannya balik?

"Mungkin… biarkan saja…" celetuk Ino. Entah gadis itu memberi saran pada Sakura atau malah pada dirinya sendiri. Masa bodoh. Ia lelah memikirkannya.

"Ino? Sakura? Kalian masih di sini?"

Kedua gadis yang bersahabat lama itu menoleh pada sang pemilik suara. Pemuda berpostur tubuh tinggi yang berjalan ke arah mereka berdua yang sedang sarapan di kantin. Sang pemuda yang lama tak ngobrol dengan mereka berdua. Uchiha Sai.

"Sai?" panggil Ino pelan. Entah sejak kapan, Ino menjatuhkan embel-embel '-kun' dari nama pemuda itu. Entah sejak kapan, Sai bukan lagi pemuda istimewa yang menetap di hatinya.

Ya, pemuda Nara itu telah sukses meraup seluruh ruang hatinya bahkan sampai-sampai tak menyisakan ruang untuk Sai.

Sakura tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum pada salah satu pangeran sekolahnya itu. "Ada apa, Sai? Kami sedang sarapan. Mumpung pelajaran pertama baru mulai tujuh menit lagi."

"Tidak, Sakura," jelas Sai, "aku hanya kebetulan lewat. Dan… Oh! Aku sekalian menyampaikan sesuatu untuk kalian. Aku dan Sasuke berniat mengajak kalian ke pusat kota besok sepulang sekolah, bagaimana?" tawar Sai.

"Eh?" tanya Sakura dan Ino bebarengan. Kedua gadis itu terdiam lama, tak menjawab tawaran Sai.

Pemuda itu lalu menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya, "Tenang, ini bukan _double-date_ kok… aku dan Sasuke hanya memerlukan kalian sebentar saja… lagipula kalian terlihat suntuk."

"…"

"Dan lagi, kita berempat sudah lama tak pergi bersama kan?"

Sakura dan Ino mengangkat wajahnya saat pemuda Uchiha yang satu lagi berjalan mendekat ke mejanya. Pamuda itu tersenyum tipis sambil menepuk bahu adik kembarnya. "Bagaimana?"

Sakura tak langsung mengangguk. Sudah lama memang, dan lagi mereka berempat memang tak pernah _double-date._ Tapi Sai bilang si kembar Uchiha hanya ingin jalan-jalan dengan mereka. Ah, ia suntuk sekali.

Alhasil, ia dan Ino serempak mengangguk.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Bolehlah kali ini Shikamaru merasa ia menemukan jawabannya. Hanya melihat salah satu penguasa hatinya dekat dengan pemuda lain saja bisa membuatnya merasakan rasa sesak yang jauh lebih dalam dari apa yang dirasakannya kemarin.

Tapi jika ia baru menyadarinya sekarang, apa ia terlambat?

Shikamaru menghindar lagi dari kantin. Langkahnya membawanya menuju gedung olahraga. Ia tahu ia pengecut dengan memilih untuk pergi. Tapi tak ada pilihan. Melihat Ino tersenyum pada Sai sudah cukup membuatnya gerah. Padahal sebagai suaminya ia ingin hanya ia satu-satunya pemuda yang bisa membuat gadis itu tersenyum.

Meski pada kenyataannya yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

Ia membuat gadis itu menangis. Ia membuat istrinya bersedih.

Ah, betapa beratnya status ini untuk dipikul pemuda SMA sekalipun sejenius dirinya.

Langkah pemuda itu kemudian terhenti setelah cukup lama berjalan. Dilihatnya sahabat pirangnya sedang tersenyum padanya sambil melempar bola basket ke arah Suigetsu. Sambil mengelap keringatnya, Naruto bergegas menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Untunglah aku belum terlambat hari ini. Aku bangun kesiangan, Shikamaru…" seru Naruto.

"Hn."

"Bukankah kau bilang mau membeli onigiri di kantin? Mana?" tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru mendesah. Saking semangatnya Naruto pagi ini, pemuda pirang itu tak sedikit pun menyadari kegundahan yang dirasakannya.

"Jangan-jangan kau belum membelinya?" tebak Naruto cepat. "Aku juga belum sempat sarapan karena semalaman belajar memasak."

"…"

"Ayo kita ke kantin! Mumpung masih ada beberapa menit sebelum pelajaran."

_Greb._

Tangan Shikamaru meraih lengan sahabat pirangnya itu dengan cepat, menghentikan Naruto untuk melangkah lebih jauh. "Jangan ke kantin. Di sana penuh siswa."

Hanya itu alasan yang bisa ia lontarkan. Rasanya dengan melihat Naruto, ia tahu bahwa pemuda pirang itu menyiapkan kejutan untuk Sakura untuk megakhiri permasalahan mereka. Sedikit berbeda dengan dirinya yang masih kebingungan mencari jalan keluar.

Hanya saja, tak adil rasanya ia menghancurkan rencana Naruto.

Ia yang melihat Sai dengan Ino saja membuatnya hampir lemas, apalagi jika Naruto melihat pemandangan di kantin tadi?

**TBC**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**At the backstage**_

**NIGHT :** BINGUNG… =_="

**NARUTO : **Malah tambah bingung…

**SAKURA : **Ikut makin bingung….

**NIGHT : **Hahaha, mari bingung berjama'ah! *gampared* kok kayaknya ancur banget ya?

**DEIDARA :** Yang menarik hanya bagianku, un?

**NIGHT** : *manggut-manggut*

**SHIKAMARU** : Ceritanya jadi serius banget….

**NIGHT : **Au ah, gelap…

**INO :** Tapi ini sebenarnya udah dirancang sampai habis kan?

**NIGHT:** Sudah kok. Cuma pengembangan kerangkanya terlalu ngganjel… Semoga readers gak kelewat kecewa… scenenya juga cukup pendek-pendek. Chapter ini memang pendek, tapi chapter depan mulai panjang kayak kereta… Soal gaya bahasanya… mungkin kangen ma fic Mademoiselle yang udah tamat kali ya, makanya ngimbas ke fic ini…

**ALL CHARA : **REVIEW ya…!

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Yeah, **chapter 12 : Marriage Conflict Part 2** selesai. Maaf ya agak pendek… tapi beneran, chapter depan bakal panjang banget… bagian DeiTema juga akan selesai di chapter depan kok. Jadi, aslinya yang di atas itu masalah juga buat DeiTema. Bisa bayangin kan kalau Tema ngira ciuman itu sungguhan tapi ternyata itu drama kayak kata Dei? Tapi chapter depan langsung selesai…**

**Dan lagi chapter depan hurtnya kutambah… yah, saat peran si Uchiha sebagai obyek cemburu night perbesar. Dan bayangkan konflik apa yang terjadi saat Naruto susah payah buat kejutan tapi ternyata…. YAK! Sebentar lagi puncaknya! Apa jadinya saat pertengkaran Shikamaru ma Ino malah jadi 'heboh' dan saling adu mulut di depan keluarga mereka? Trus tebak. Apa sih maksud duo Uchiha? Tenang, mereka itu antagonis baik kok…**

**Semoga masih pada betah nunggu fic ini! Tak lama lagi tamat! Sabar ya!**

**Mampir juga ya kalau sempat di fic ShikaIno terbaru night, Love is (not) Money!**

**Oke, THANKS FOR READING… night mohon…**

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	13. Love: Heart and Hatred

**Warning : **AU, RATE T -SEMI M,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! **LONG CHAPT-ROMANTIC-HURT ALERT! **LEBAYYOO-ness,SLIGHT CRACK! **2 CHAPTER TERAKHIR! MAIN CONFLICT!**

**PEOPLE! U're so amazing! 700 review! Night cuma bisa jawdropped **_**aka**_** nganga ***nutup mulut*** ngeliat angka itu. Terima kasih untuk kesabarannya nungguin kelanjutan fic night yang super duper molor. Thank you so much, People!**

**Oh iya, yang 'kakak mertua' di chapter kemarin memang salah ketik. Gomeen… Yak! Bagian awal ShikaIno dulu, tengah-tengah penyelesaian DeiTema ***Kyaa! Apa pair ini manis?*** lalu NaruSaku, dan ShikaIno-NaruSaku!**

**Yang udah ripiu**: _NaRa'UzWa', Mayu Rockbell,__Thia2rh,__Fidy Discrimination, __Namizuka LoveMinho, Merai Alyxia Kudo, Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls,__DeviL's of Kunoichi, hadiekavien's, sandal jepit,__Cielheart Ie'chan,__Nara Aiko, __Meli . S. B'Mapasupati,__Lhyn hatake, BlackAquamarine, Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa, The RED Phantom, Saqee-chan, Hikari Hime, __YaMaNaRa ShikaIno, __Saruwatari Yumi, __Kurosaki Kuchiki, __Wi3nter, __el ga log in,__Ciaxx,__Namikaze Meily Chan, Jee-eugene, Uchiha Sakura97,__kazekage, Michael inoe the UZ, __greengroophy,__Nara 'Diaz' anezAki, Namikaze Sakura,__Ekha.__R54chanLoverShinRan, Karu NaKu SunSpring, Tisa's Flower, ratoe sang gigi, Misyel, MarMoet Hime Chan, Sora Hinase, Ketsueki Kira Fahardika, Mushamushafir, Deidei Rinnepero, tharo muri chan, bacadoang, Aiko Uchiha lagi gak login, NaruNaru, kimichi-kun, meitantei cherry, Rere Aozora, Kurosaki Naruto-nichan, New D Hakama, Dhinar Sii Quiichy Akasuna, Ai Mishima, gotcha avril shinta, zetta hikaru, Sabaku Tema-chan, Kuroi5, Yuuki Aozora Leonyznx, Amu 'Yui-Hirasawa' Hinamori, Ai -Maharanyy- diaMond97, Chocomint the Snidget, Fhaska, NaruSakuLuna, MagnaEvil, Ultach Fussy Chan, Laelis, NaruSaku LuffyNami IchiRuki, Shikamaru-Nara kun, Hyuuga EtaMita-chan, Yuki-hana, Wind Knight, hana, lorist angela, kuchiki hime shirayuki, Seira Montgomery, youichi hikari, Shizuku Mei-chan, Minami, marychan, Kaine Himeka._

**Yosh! Selamat membaca!**

**Summary** : Ino dan Sakura berteriak kesetanan saat tahu suatu pagi di penginapan di samping mereka, ada sesosok laki-laki. Mengalami malam terburuk sekaligus tidak ingat apapun. Dan yang terparah, mereka harus menerima kenyataan, saat mabuk mereka telah menikah dengan para pemuda itu. Padahal keempatnya mempunyai pasangan masing-masing. Berbagai trik dilakukan agar mereka bisa lepas satu sama lain. Dan kehidupan pernikahan remaja SMA ini dimulai.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit Inspirasi dari **_**What Happens in Vegas**_**, dan otak saya yang hobi berkhayal.**

"_Aku sedikit heran, kenapa pacarmu itu sepertinya ngotot sekali menunjukkan kalau kau itu pacarnya?"_

"_Dia bukan pacarku, Sasuke-kun…," jawab Sakura. "Naruto itu…."_

…

"_Jadi… kau memang membawa kembang api sebanyak ini?"_

"_Ya."_

"_Untuk apa?"_

"_Aku pikir kau masih patah hati, un, jadi kubawakan kembang api agar kau sedikit merasa tenang."_

_Temari terpana sesaat, "Benarkah?"_

"_Jadi bagaimana sekarang rasanya? Lebih ringan?"_

_Gadis itu tersenyum lembut. Pipinya merona tipis dihiasi warna kelap-kelip kembang api yang masih meletus beberapa detik sekali._

"_Tidak ada orang yang membenci kembang api, un… tidak ada," jelas Deidara_

"_Aku menyukainya…" bisik Temari pelan sambil menatap angkasa._

…

"_Shikamaru sudah melihatnya."_

_Temari tertegun sesaat sebelum matanya melebar. "A—Ap—"_

"_Drama kita sudah selesai, un… rencanamu berhasil. Shikamaru melihat kita berciuman tadi. Dan seperti rencanamu, un… dengan begini Shikamaru pasti sudah bisa berpikir bahwa kau melepaskannya dan berkonsentrasi pada Ino, adikku…"_

"…"

"…_sama seperti keinginanmu dan aku kan?"_

…

"_Aku sama sekali nggak menghindari Naruto, Ino… aku hanya belum bertemu dengannya…" jawab Sakura pelan._

"…"

"_Aku dan Naruto perlu bicara, Ino… sama halnya denganmu dan Shikamaru," jelas Sakura lirih. "Aku tahu mungkin ia marah, tapi aku juga marah padanya… aku hanya ingin ia tak bersikap kekanakan seperti kemarin."_

**.**

**WE ARE MARRY NOW Chapter 13 : Love—Heart and Hatred**

'Ada yang aneh dengannya,' pikir Naruto sambil melirik Shikamaru.

Ayolah, Naruto memang mengenal Shikamaru lebih dari siapapun. Ia tahu betul Shikamaru memang bukan seseorang yang 'ramai' seperti dirinya, tapi tetap saja, melihatnya melamun memandang pemandangan luar kelas dari jendela bukanlah _style_ seorang Nara Shikamaru. Yang Naruto tahu, saat sedang malas, Shikamaru akan memilih memejamkan mata, alias tidur. Tapi kalau memang si jenius ini bahkan menolak untuk tidur—bahkan sampai kantung matanya menghitam—artinya Shikamaru sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Ino.

Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Shikamaru jadi seperti bukan dirinya begini kalau bukan tingkah polah istrinya sendiri. Naruto pun sebenarnya mengeluhkan sikap Sakura. Tapi Naruto yakin ia bisa melewatinya. Ia percaya itu… Naruto percaya—

"Naruto?"

Si pemuda jabrik menoleh. Matanya mendapati sosok sahabatnya yang kusut berat. Kantung matanya yang menebal benar-benar membuat Naruto tercengang. Ini benar-benar bukan Si-keturunan-einstein-penggila-hibernasi-dan-raja-mendokusai yang ia kenal selama ini. Benar-benar bukan Shikamaru.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil memutar posisi duduknya menghadap Shikamaru. Begitu juga sahabatnya itu. Shikamaru tak lagi menatap luar jendela. Ia sedikit memutar tubuhnya agar tak membelakangi Naruto meski pandangan matanya tertuju pada papan tulis kosong di depan kelas.

"Apa permohonanmu saat di kuil Okinawa dulu?"

Naruto tercengang sesaat. Untuk apa mengingat doanya dulu? "Hah, apa maksud—"

"Waktu itu aku dan kau sama-sama berpikir kalau kita sedang apes besar sehingga menikah dengan dua perempuan merepotkan itu," keluh Shikamaru. Pemuda itu masih sempat tersenyum meski bicara demikian. "Tapi, apa saat itu kau pernah mikir kalau pernikahan kita berempat akan lancar?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto lagi. Otaknya yang penuh dengan komposisi menu makanan untuk _candlelight dinner_ benar-benar makin lambat mencerna omongan Shikamaru yang memusingkan itu. Naruto menghela napas lagi. Ujung jari tangan kanannya memutar-putar bola basket yang sengaja ia bawa ke kelas. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sesaat, "aku nggak mengerti poin yang ingin kau bicarakan, Shikamaru. Tapi… meskipun saat itu aku merasa sial tujuh turunan, aku nggak pernah membuat permohonan agar Sakura menghilang. Aku nggak menyesali pernikahan ini. Satu-satunya yang kuharapkan hanya agar semuanya berjalan lancar."

"Waktu itu aku berdoa agar hidupku nggak akan merepotkan bersama Ino. Tapi sepertinya _Kami-sama_ malah membuat semuanya semakin _troublesome_. Masalah dengan Temari, belum lagi dengan makhluk Eskimo bermarga Uchiha itu. Nggak bisakah permasalahan yang ada itu hanya berputar antara aku dan Ino saja?"

Naruto ternganga. Takjub bahwa sahabatnya bisa berbicara sebanyak itu apalagi membahas sesuatu yang katanya 'super-mendokusai'.

"Aku sudah kehilangan Temari untuk kakak Ino yang melambai itu. Aku nggak ingin kehilangan Ino sekarang."

Naruto meringis, "Kau kira aku ingin kehilangan Sakura-chan untuk Sasuke?"

"Aku ingin merebutnya."

"Aku tak tahu kalau keturunan Nara sama posesifnya dengan para bocah Uchiha yang sok itu," kelakar Naruto. "Tapi… kalau soal seperti ini, aku rasa aku juga nggak mau membagi Sakura-chan dengan siapapun."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Temari-chan!"

Gadis berkuncir empat itu memutar kepalanya malas ke arah lapangan dan mendapati sahabatnya, si pecinta anjing berlari dengan kencang. "Kiba?"

"Hai, Hinata-chan," sapa Kiba pada Hinata yang berdiri tak jauh dari Temari.

"K-Kiba-kun, selesai latihan bola?" sapa balik Hinata.

Belum sempat Kiba menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Temari sudah menatap mata Kiba dengan pandangan 'ada-apa-kau-menggangguku?' yang begitu tajam. Kiba menelan ludah. Berharap Temari tak akan marah padanya. "Ada apa, Kiba?" tanya Temari pelan.

Kiba melirik Hinata sesaat—yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan pelan Hinata. Ada yang aneh dengan Temari. Tadi pagi saat Kiba minta catatan strategi formasi anak _soccer_ di sekolah mereka, Temari dengan jelas memasang muka sebal sambil menyodorkan bukunya yang seolah lecek karena diremas tangan perkasa Temari. Belum lagi matanya yang pagi tadi bengkak parah. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kiba bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi dengan manajer klubnya ini. Apa yang terjadi dengan _miss independent_ SMA-nya ini?

Hinata pun hanya bisa menatap khawatir pada Temari. Saat pagi tadi ia tahu kondisi Temari yang kusut, ia sempat menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Tapi sahabat pirangnya itu hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum pelan, 'Aku hanya kurang tidur. Semalam aku menonton Titanic dan 3 idiots, lalu aku juga menonton John Q, jadinya ya beginilah… Kau tahu kan Hinata-chan, aku selalu menangis saat nonton film luar…' kilah Temari tadi pagi.

Dan Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk seraya berkata, 'Aku percaya.'

Meski baik Temari maupun Hinata sama-sama tahu kalau itu semua hanya kebohongan belaka.

"Kiba!" seru Temari mulai tak sabar. "Cepat katakan apa urusanmu. Aku ingin cepat pulang dan tidur," terang Temari.

"A-Ah, apa Temari-chan masih sakit?"

Temari tak bereaksi banyak. Ia merenung sesaat. Benarkah ini karena ia masih flu sama seperti beberapa hari lalu? Kalau benar begitu, kenapa semalam ia menangis untuk sebab yang tak jelas?

"Temari-chan?" panggil Hinata dan Kiba bersamaan.

Temari tersenyum singkat, "Yah, sepertinya begitu. Aku merasa lelah sekali, ingin cepat tidur."

"Err, bagaimana ya? Aku butuh sekali kau datang ke lapangan sebelah. Anak-anak sudah mempraktekkan formasi baru yang kau buat. Jadi aku ingin kau melihatnya, sebentar saja…"

Temari terdiam sesaat. Ah, rasanya tak adil kalau ia sebagai manajer jarang muncul menemui klub asuhannya. Mereka membutuhkannya.

"Bisa ya, Temari-chan?"

Hanya anggukan kecil yang diajukan Temari. Kiba bersorak riang dan memeluk Temari erat. Memutar-putar tubuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya saking girangnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia butuh Temari kali ini mengingat ia akan menjalani pertandingan bola yang penting sebagai murid senior di klubnya.

Temari tersenyum singkat. Ia pura-pura meronta kesal. "Lepaskan Kiba! Sudah penuh keringat, kau bau Akamaru pula!" ungkapnya galak.

Kiba hanya tertawa. Sementara Hinata tersenyum lembut melihat Temari tersenyum meski tak seriang biasanya. Gadis indigo itu memutar tubuhnya, bersiap meninggalkan halaman sekolah begitu Kiba menarik Temari pergi. Namun langkah Hinata terhenti, saat matanya menatap seorang pemuda pirang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, menatap direksi yang ditinggalkan Temari.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia menatap nanar layar telepon genggamnya yang berkedip-kedip di atas meja. Pemuda itu melirik sosok istrinya yang barusan meninggalkan kursinya dan beranjak keluar kelas bersama Sakura. Ia sempat juga melirik Naruto yang masih membereskan buku-bukunya dan bersiap pulang.

Telepon masuk. Dari kakak iparnya, Deidara.

Untunglah _handphone_-nya itu sedang dalam mode diam, kalau tidak, seluruh penjuru ruang kelas akan berisik mendengar alunan 'With U' milik BigBang yang dari dari mengalun. Shikamaru masih menatap layar teleponnya, antara mengangkatnya dan tidak.

Tapi kalau dipikir, kenapa ia tak mengangkatnya?

"Moshi-moshi?" sapa Shikamaru pelan.

"_Lama sekali, Shikamaru_." Deidara mengeluh dari seberang. Shikamaru bahkan bisa mendengar desahan napas Deidara.

"Maaf, Niisan. Aku masih di kelas. Ada apa?"

Deidara menghela napas lagi. Aneh. Rasanya Shikamaru bisa merasakan bahwa kakak iparnya itu sedang kalut. Tapi kalut karena apa? Seingatnya kemarin kakak iparnya itu malah berciuman mesra layaknya Romeo Juliet di taman bersama mantan kekasihnya. Bersama mantannya! Ah, sekarang Shikamaru tahu alasan kenapa ia agak malas mengangkat telepon Deidara.

"_Di mana Ino?_"

"Sudah pulang dengan Sakura," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"_Kalian belum baikan?_"

Shikamaru hanya menjawabnya dengan helaan napas.

Deidara tahu apa maksudnya. Pemuda pirang itu ikut-ikutan menghela napas di ujung sana. "_Sebaiknya kau nanti ke rumah Tou-san. Jemput Ino dan ajak ia pulang ke rumahmu. Kau kan suaminya_."

"Dia memakai alasan kangen pada Niisan, dan menolak pulang," terang Shikamaru.

"_Aku…_," Deidara menghela napas lagi. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak oleh persoalan lain. "…_aku kembali ke Amerika siang ini_."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Tunggu!"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menengok ke belakang dan mendapati seseorang memanggilnya—pemuda pirang yang tadinya sibuk menelepon. Pemuda itu melepas kacamata hitamnya dan mulai melangkah mendekati Hinata. Ia tak lagi bersandar di pintu taksi dan mulai melempar senyum tipis pada Hinata.

Hinata membungkukkan badannya sesaat, memberi salam singkat pada seseorang yang tak dikenalnya, "A-Ada apa ya?"

"Kau temannya Temari?"

Hinata terdiam sesaat. Tak biasanya ia tak mengangguk dengan cepat. Entahlah, rasanya ia merasa aneh.

"A-Anda s-siapa?"

"Kenalkan, namaku Deidara," jawab pemuda pirang itu. "Yamanaka Deidara."

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya. Sesaat kemudian matanya lavendernya melebar. Ah, ia pernah mendengar marga itu! Seingatnya Temari pernah curhat padanya soal gadis pirang yang sekarang menjadi kekasih Shikamaru, si jenius yang pernah jadi teman sekelasnya dulu.

"H-Hinata. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata."

"Maaf un, sudah mengganggu waktumu, Hinata-san."

Hinata hanya mengangguk. "Tak apa, biasanya j-jam segini, halte agak penuh."

"Ya, sekarang jam pulang sekolah sih." Deidara tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk belakang rambut blondenya.

Hinata memperhatikan Deidara lekat-lekat. Ada perlu apa sebenarnya pemuda ini? Datang dengan pakaian kemeja rapi, taksi mahal, berdiri di depan gerbang, dan tadi sempat memandangi sosok Temari, sahabatnya. Ah, iya! Temari! "M-maaf, ada apa ya? Sepertinya D-Deidara-san tadi menanyakan soal Temari-chan…"

"Ah iya, aku ingin berbicara dengan Temari. T-Tapi tadi kulihat ia pergi bersama temanmu, un. Pacarnya ya?" tanya Deidara ragu-ragu.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sesaat. Ia makin curiga dengan tingkah Deidara. "Maaf, sebenarnya Anda ini siapa?"

"…" Deidara hanya menunduk, tersenyum singkat dan menggeleng. "Bukan siapa-siapa kok."

Hinata menarik napas perlahan. Apa sikap aneh sahabatnya hari ini ada hubungannya dengan Deidara? "Kiba-kun b-bukan pacar Temari-chan kok. Temari-chan belum lama putus dari Shikamaru-kun. Jadi ia tak mungkin pacaran dengan Kiba-kun, karena aku d-dan mereka adalah sahabat baik."

Deidara mengangkat wajahnya. "Oh… begitu ya?"

Hinata terdiam sesaat lalu melangkah maju, "Deidara-san mau kuantar b-bertemu Temari-chan? Ia sedang melihat latihan klub bola sebentar. Bagaimana?"

Tak ada pilihan lain untuk Deidara selain mengangguk. Dalam hati ia merutuk kesal. Tidak biasanya ia sepayah ini soal wanita. Ia benar-benar _out of character_! Yamanaka Deidara selama ini adalah seorang _heartbreaker_. Boro-boro memikirkan cinta, serius dengan perempuan saja ia tak pernah. Saat di Amerika, ia dengan mudah mendapatkan gadis asing. Ia tak begitu ambil pusing, ia hanya senang bermain-main. Makanya ia juga tak ambil pusing soal pasangan hidup meskipun adiknya sudah menikah.

Semuanya hanya main-main.

Dan kisahnya dengan Temari kemarin juga hanya main-main.

Harusnya begitu….

Tapi ia merasa aneh. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, semalaman kemarin ia mulai berpikir soal pasangan hidup. Permainan sandiwara yang ia jalankan itu, membuatnya tak enak hati. Dan melihat ekspresi Temari saat mereka terakhir bertemu pun malah makin membuatnya sesak.

Ya, kemarin seusai berciuman di taman, entah kenapa, pandangan Temari padanya seolah menyiratkan wajah terluka. Dan secara tidak sadar, hatinya ikut terasa sakit. Dadanya sesak seolah ada jutaan kembang api yang siap meledak namun tertahan di dadanya. Ia jadi kesal sendiri.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Rela menunggu lebih dari sejam—diselingi gemerutu sang sopir taksi yang mau tak mau ikut menunggu—di depan sebuah sekolah hingga jam pelajaran usai.

Deidara melangkah pelan. Dadanya bergemuruh seolah jantungnya mau loncat dari rongganya. Ia tak tahu kenapa perasaannya jadi tak menentu. Ia mengacuhkan pandangan penasaran Hinata yang berjalan di sampingnya—ya, ia tahu Hinata sesekali mencuri pandang padanya, mungkin heran karena ia mulai berkeringat tanpa sebab.

"T-Tunggu, un!"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya tanpa protes. Tujuh meter di depan, pagar penghubung halaman dan lapangan sudah terlihat. Bahkan iris lavender Hinata bisa menangkap sosok Temari yang berdiri di sisi lapangan sambil memantau latihan anak klub bola. Tapi Hinata memilih menurut, menoleh pada sosok Deidara yang terlihat, err… agak pucat.

"Ada apa, Deidara-san?"

"Aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang, un."

"Lho, b-bukannya tadi kau bilang ingin ketemu Temari-chan?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Pesawatku ke Amerika akan berangkat sebentar lagi, aku harus berangkat, un." Deidara hanya tersenyum singkat sambil menyodorkan sebuah tas kertas berwarna gelap dengan corak cahaya di beberapa sisinya. Mendadak ia merasa tak punya muka bertemu Temari.

Ayolah, yang kemarin itu hanya sandiwara yang sukses dan berakhir.

Lalu untuk apa ia ingin bertemu Temari kalau semuanya selesai?

"Ini u-untuk apa?" tanya Hinata sembari menerima bungkusan kado tersebut.

"Berikan saja pada Temari, un."

Pemuda itu tak mau lagi mendengar pertanyaan interogasi Hinata. Ia memilih berbalik menuju taksi yang ia tinggalkan di ujung sana. Semuanya memang selesai, tapi Deidara tahu ini semua tak berakhir sukses. Ada yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Satu-satunya kenyataan yang ia tolak hanyalah perasaannya sendiri. Ingkar pada sesuatu yang ia tahu bahwa itu sebenarnya perasaan sederhana yang disebut _jatuh cinta_.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Wah, Naruto-nii belajar memasak…."

_Plakk._

Naruto menepuk tangan Konohamaru yang seenaknya mencicipi masakannya yang masih belum matang benar. Ah, ia lelah sekali. "Aku nggak memasak untukmu, Konohamaru."

"Aku tahu kok, Nii-chan mau memasak untuk Sakura-neechan kan?" goda Konohamaru sembari mengerling nakal. "Memangnya besok malam ada perayaan apa?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa, besok malam aku cuma ingin memasak untuk istriku, nggak boleh?" balas Naruto dengan wajah bersemu merah. Pemuda jabrik itu memilih untuk tak menatap mata adiknya. Ia lebih memilih untuk konsentrasi pada masakan-masakan percobaannya.

Konohamaru nyengir.

"Jangan menggangguku," keluh Naruto.

"Padahal kukira kalian sedang bertengkar. Perang dingin begini…"

Naruto menghela napas pelan, "Justru ini untuk minta maaf."

Konohamaru mengangguk paham. Melihat wajah sendu kakaknya, pemuda itu mulai menyeringai. Tanpa basa-basi ia memeluk kakaknya dari belakang, "Tenang saja Nii-chan, kujamin Sakura-nee akan senang!"

"Ih, apa-apaan kau, Konohamaru!" Naruto mulai bingung melepas pelukan erat Konohamaru.

"Naruto-kun! Terima kasih masakannya!" ungkap Konohamaru dengan suara yang dibuat sefeminin mungkin. "Pastri Sakura-nee akan ngomong begitu. Lalu kalian baikan, lalu malamnya…."

Wajah Naruto merah padam saat melihat wajah bodoh Konohamaru yang tampak mesum dengan kedua telunjuknya yang disatukan. Tentu saja Naruto tak cukup bodoh untuk mengerti maksud mesum adiknya ini.

"Besok kan ayah dan ibu masih di luar kota, lalu aku akan pindah tidur di kamar tamu," goda Konohamaru lagi. "Jadi kalian bisa… _ehem_…"

"KONOHAMARU!"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Temari menatap isi bungkusan di tangannya dengan takjub. Sebuah kotak kaca berisi air dengan miniatur rumah dan hiasan prisma di dalamnya yang memendarkan cahaya merah kelap-kelip.

Seperti kembang api.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Hinata, "Di mana si Bodoh itu?"

Hinata terdiam sesaat. Ia lalu buru-buru menunjuk jalanan menuju gerbang sekolah. Tanpa menunggu apapun, Temari langsung berlari kencang. Ia tak ingin perasaannya jadi menggantung tanpa sebab. Ia memang bodoh karena tak menyadarinya dan terus menangis semalaman. Tapi Deidara juga bodoh. Sama bodohnya dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Tunggu!"

Tangan Deidara hampir saja menyentuh kenop pintu taksi yang akan ia tumpangi. Namun suara teriakan gadis itu mampu menyihirnya, memerintah kakinya untuk berhenti. Deidara membatu. Dadanya bergemuruh lagi.

Sebuah senyuman tak diundang terlukis di bibirnya. Pemuda itu berbalik, melihat sosok gadis pirang yang ngos-ngosan dan menatap tajam ke arahnya. Persetan dengan murid-murid lain yang masih lalu lalang di halaman sekolah. Satu-satunya hal yang ingin dilakukan Temari adalah—

"Mau apa kau kemari!" seru Temari sambil berjalan mendekat.

Deidara terdiam.

Temari lagi-lagi mendekat dan menyodorkan kotak di tangannya pada Deidara, mendorongnya di dada pemuda pirang Temari naik turun karena menahan napasnya yang memburu. Gadis itu menoleh kesana kemari untuk mengatur reaksi tubuhnya.

"Ini kado untukmu."

"Aku nggak butuh," seru Temari galak.

"Kau bilang kau suka kembang api."

"Kata siapa?"

"Kemarin waktu di taman kau bilang begitu," jawab Deidara tenang. Sungguh, melihat tampang galak Temari, ia ingin berteriak balik. Tapi entah kenapa, yang ada Deidara malah terus tersenyum.

"Kemarin kan hanya sandiwara!"

"Oh ya?" ungkap Deidara. "Jadi kau membenci kembang api, un? Kemarin itu sandiwara ya?"

Temari menyipitkan matanya, "Kau sendiri yang bilang kemarin kan! Ciuman kemarin cuma sandiwara!"

Wajah Deidara merona, tak kalah memerah dengan wajah Temari.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau itu hanya akting!" seru Temari lagi. Entah kenapa ia kesal dan ingin berteriak sepuasnya.

"Jadi bagimu, kemarin itu bukan sandiwara, un?"

Temari mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya menatap tajam bola mata pemuda pirang bodoh di hadapannya. Sedetik kemudian matanya berkaca-kaca. Sial! Ia ingin menangis! "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Kekanakan dan senang membuatku kesal!" serunya lagi.

Deidara tersenyum singkat. Ia melirik kanan kiri menatap beberapa siswa lain yang lalu lalang dan sebagian berhenti untuk melihat drama seorang Temari, gadis kuat di sekolah mereka berteriak kalap di depan gerbang sekolah. Deidara lalu menatap Temari lagi. Ia tahu bahwa air mata gadis itu hampir tumpah. "Jangan menangis…."

"Ak-Aku membencimu!"

Dengan kalimat terakhirnya, Temari berbalik. Gadis itu tak ingin air matanya mengalir di depan Deidara dan di depan siswa lain yang masih berada di lingkungan sekolah. Ia ingin lari dari sana. Itulah sebabnya ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Ciuman itu bukan sandiwara!"

Temari menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berdiri membatu. Tunggu! Telinganya… sedang berhalusinasi kah? Ia tak serta merta menoleh. Ia takut kalau suara tadi hanya bentuk pengharapan dari hatinya.

"Meski awalnya akting, kalau hanya untuk membuat adik iparku cemburu, aku tak akan sampai menciummu seperti itu…kan?" teriak Deidara putus asa.

Temari masih terdiam. Ia bingung harus merespon apa. Bolehkah ia berharap bahwa Deidara tertarik padanya? Kenapa ia merasa berdebar saat pemuda itu mengatakannya?

"Aku akan ke Amerika sebentar lagi, un."

Temari memejamkan matanya. Harapannya pupus. Amerika ya? Kenapa ia merasa kehilangan? "Lalu?" sahutnya pelan. Air mata mulai mengalir dari sela-sela matanya yang terpejam.

"A-Aku…," Deidara mulai kebingungan. "Tidak ada apa-apa," imbuhnya pasrah.

"…" Temari mulai sesenggukan.

"Hanya saja, aku ingin kau mengijinkanku berharap… kalau-kalau kau memang menginginkan ciuman kemarin, un." Deidara mulai melangkah maju. "Aku ingin kau memaafkanku."

"M-Maaf untuk apa?" tanya Temari pelan tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Ia tahu pemuda itu sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sorry…" Kalimat itu mengalir di telinganya lirih saat ia merasa sebuah lengan merengkuhnya dari belakang, sementara sebuah napas hangat menyapu belakang telinga kirinya. "_Sorry, I think, I'm in love with you_…"

Tangan Temari terangkat. Perlahan jemarinya meremas lengan Deidara yang melingkar di perut dan bawah lehernya. "Kau jahat…"

"Ya, aku tahu itu, un…"

"K-Kau jahat… kau membuatku patah hati lagi," jawab Temari. Gadis itu mulai meracau. "Kau bilang kemarin itu sandiwara," ungkapnya sesenggukan. "Tapi hari ini, kau bilang kau menciumku i-itu bukan akting, tapi sekarang kau akan pergi ke Amerika. K-Kau jahat… K-Kau jahat…"

Gadis itu menangis lagi. Membuat Deidara makin tak tega hati. Pemuda itu tak ambil pusing, dengan mengacuhkan dunia dan para penghuninya, langit dengan cahaya senjanya, Deidara memutar tubuh gadis itu. Di tengah gemetar bibir Temari, Deidara menyapukan bibirnya, mengecup gadis itu lembut, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit hati gadis itu.

Temari memejamkan matanya lekat-lekat, berusaha menghabiskan cairan air mata yang membuat pandangannya buram. Barulah saat merasa air matanya tumpah semua, gadis itu membuka matanya, menatap wajah pemuda yang masih menciumnya lembut, dan diam-diam gadis itu tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

Temari membalas kecupan Deidara, lalu kedua tangannya memeluk leher Deidara erat. Seolah ia akan kehilangan pemuda itu sebentar lagi.

_Well,_ ia memang akan kehilangan Deidara kan?

Deidara membuka matanya, tersenyum singkat lalu melepas kecupannya. Ditatapnya mata gadis itu lekat-lekat. Ujung jarinya lalu menyeka air mata di pipi putih sang gadis _blondie_. "Kau sedih?"

Temari terdiam, tak tahu harus mengangguk atau menggeleng. "B-Bisakah kau tetap di Jepang?"

Deidara hanya tersenyum singkat lalu menggeleng. Dilihatnya gadis itu mulai meneteskan air mata lagi meski tak mengeluarkan isak tangis. Temari menunduk, kedua tangannya masih mencengkeram kemeja Deidara yang kini berubah kusut itu.

"Aku perlu kembali ke Amerika, un…"

"…"

"Tapi aku ada rencana meminta perpindahan lokasi kerja di kantor cabang di Jepang."

Mata Temari membulat. Gadis itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati cengiran sorang Yamanaka Deidara.

"Habisnya, aku nggak mungkin membiarkan gadis yang kusukai mencari pemuda lain untuk jadi partner sandiwaranya kan?"

Gadis itu mulai tersenyum lebar. Dasar bodoh!

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Shikamaru memandang malas bekal buatan 'kekasih' barunya. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto dan bekal eksperimennya untuk acara nanti malam? Sahabatnya itu terus tersenyum sepanjang hari, membanggakan masakan baru yang merupakan kreasinya—bukan dari jenis ramen pula. Benar-benar kemajuan besar.

Andai ia bisa merasa senang seperti Naruto…

"Ayolah, Shikamaru. Cicipi masakanku… aku ingin malam ini berhasil."

Shikamaru menghela napas pelan. "Bagaimana kalau rencanamu gagal? Mungkin Sakura nggak memaafkanmu…"

"Dengan masakan seenak ini?" canda Naruto dengan suara bergetar. "Kau pasti bercanda… ha ha haa…"

Shikamaru tersenyum singkat. Ia tahu, sahabatnya itu hanya berusaha tegar. Berusaha bersikap baik-baik saja padahal keadaan keduanya tak jauh beda. Ia memang berbeda dengan Naruto. Kadang ia berharap ia bisa memiliki semangat seperti Naruto. Meski palsu sekalipun.

"Ayo makan, Shikamaru. Kau pucat…"

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Jangan menghiburku kalau kau sendiri butuh dihibur, Naruto…"

"…"

"Aku bingung. Kenapa aku nggak bisa memikirkan jalan keluar untuk masalah ini?"

Naruto menunjukkan cengirannya sesaat. "Minta maaf saja, mudah kan?"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Sakura melangkah perlahan, mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan Ino sementara kedua anggota keluarga Uchiha mengambil langkah di depan mereka. Gadis bermata emerald itu sesaat menoleh ke arah lorong kelas. Berharap suaminya, Naruto tak akan melihat ia sedang bersama Sasuke.

Ia tahu ini salah. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa tak bisa membuang sikap egoisnya begitu saja. Ia ingin Naruto minta maaf padanya.

Karena andai suaminya itu mau melakukannya, ia dengan senang hati memaafkannya.

Sakura merindukannya… dengan sangat.

Ingin ia memukul kepala Naruto atas kebodohannya. Ia merindukan panggilan 'Sakura-chan' yang setahun belakangan ini menghiasi pendengarannya. Sesak rasanya. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain melamun, setengah berdoa keinginan anehnya itu terkabul.

_Tiin tin._

Sakura membuka kedua matanya saat sebuah mobil keluarga Uchiha mendekat ke arahnya dan Ino. Cukup. Berhenti memikirkan Naruto. Ia butuh penyegaran, seperti kata Ino setiap saat.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Kemarin aku menunggu Ino di rumahnya…"

Naruto menoleh. Ia menatap mulut Shikamaru yang menggumamkan nama istrinya itu. Pemuda itu menajamkan pendengarannya di tengah-tengah suara berisik kereta listrik yang membawa keduanya pulang.

"Aku menunggunya dua jam lebih, tapi sampai jam makan malam lewat, ia belum pulang."

Naruto tersenyum miris. "Mungkin ia bersama Sakura-chan… Soalnya Sakura-chan juga pulang setelah lewat jam makan malam. Yah, kau tahu kan, _girl's talk_…" canda Naruto tenang.

"Aku akan menungguinya lagi hari ini. Dia harus pulang ke rumahku. Aku akan minta maaf setelahnya, Naruto."

"Good luck for us."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Sebuah meja di balkon kamar. Cahaya merah muda, kuning, biru muda, dan hijau berpendar dari lilin-lilin warna di kamar Naruto. Lampu kamar dimatikan. Aroma _fragrance_ jeruk dan mawar menyeruak di penjuru kamar yang temaram. Beberapa tangkai mawar putih terselip di antara ranting-ranting sakura di vas di atas meja. Sebuah alunan merdu lagu instrumental yang beriringan dengan akustik mengalir pelan, menari dengan angin yang melambaikan tirai balkon kamar.

Malam yang sempurna.

Namun apakah hatinya terasa sempurna?

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Dilihatnya jam dinding di kamarnya. Iris safirnya menebal menatap angka yang ditunjukkan jarum-jarum tipis jam dinding. Hampir jam sebelas malam. Kemana Sakura-chan?

'_Bagaimana kalau rencanamu gagal? Mungkin Sakura nggak memaafkanmu…'_

Kalimat Shikamaru perlahan mencekiknya. Membunuh hatinya dengan pelan-pelan. Harapannya makin menguar seiring lelehnya lilin-lilin di kamarnya. Ia pun tahu betul, sajian-sajian manis di atas meja di dekatnya itu kini tak lagi menghangat. Mungkin telah dingin disantap angin.

'_Minta maaf saja, mudah kan?'_

Perkara itu tak mudah. Meminta maaf dan memaafkan. Mungkin Sakura memang tak memaafkannya. Mungkin ia juga terlalu lama meminta maaf. Sungguh, semuanya sia-sia.

Sebuah helaan napas berat terlontarkan dari pemuda pirang itu. Dadanya sesak. Seolah ada ribuan palu menghantamnya bersamaan ketika otaknya berpikir satu kata tentang perpisahan.

Sakura tidak mencintainya.

Dari awal pernikahan ini kesalahan. Kecelakaan. Ketidaksengajaan. Sebuah permainan.

Sebuah cairan hangat mengalir, bermuara di atas kain sprei. Sprei yang tadinya hanya berhiaskan kelopak-kelopak sakura yang sengaja ditaburkannya, kini dihiasi pula oleh biji air matanya.

Sakit.

Seorang Namikaze Naruto, menangis dalam diam.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Nak Shika, tunggulah di dalam. Kau pucat…" bujuk Misae.

Shikamaru hanya menggeleng pelan. Kepalanya benar-benar berat. Empat jam, tidak, mungkin hampir lima jam ia duduk di teras rumah keluarga Yamanaka, menantikan kedatangan istrinya hanya ditemani dua cangkir kopi hitam yang isinya telah hilang sejak sejam lalu.

Ibu Ino hanya menghela napas saat pundaknya ditepuk Inoichi, yang memberinya isyarat untuk tak mengganggu Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah mengirim pesan singkat pada Ino-hime," ujar Inoichi pelan. "Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Huah! Lama sekali kita tak menonton film bersama, _Forehead_!" seru Ino girang.

Sakura hanya tersenyum lebar. Matanya menatap nanar langit malam yang mulai mendung. "Sudah larut. Kita terlambat pulang, _Pig_!"

"Maafkan kami yang memaksa kalian menemani kami belanja," ujar Sai yang melangkah pelan menuju mobilnya.

Sasuke menggaruk rambut ravennya perlahan, "Mau bagaimana lagi, aku maupun Sai sama sekali tak tahu kado apa yang cocok untuk ibu kami."

"Mikoto-san pasti senang," ungkap Ino.

"Yah, lagipula, kalian memang membutuhkan bantuan kami untuk urusan wanita, hehehe," imbuh Sakura.

Ino hanya bisa mengangguk setuju, "Ya, dan kalian sudah mentraktir kami nonton."

"Tak masalah," jawab Sasuke. Dengan hati-hati, ia mempersilahkan Sakura masuk ke mobilnya.

"Kita harus segera pulang," ungkap Sai. "Ayo, Ino, kuantar kau pulang."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Aku masih setengah tak percaya," ujar Sasuke sambil menghentikan laju mobilnya.

Sakura tersenyum ringan. Ia menatap sosok depan rumahnya, rumah Namikaze. "Sekarang kau percaya kan? Kalau aku memang…"

"Ya… aku percaya sekarang. Kau memang istrinya si Dobe itu." Sasuke tersenyum lembut. "Kukira waktu kau bilang di atap itu, kau hanya bercanda."

_Dukk._

Sakura meninju lengan Sasuke pelan.

"Aku benar-benar tak ada kesempatan."

Sakura tertawa kecil. Gadis itu merapikan tasnya dan bersiap turun dari mobil. "Itu salahmu sendiri, Sasuke-kun. Lain kali, cobalah untuk nggak menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang mempedulikanmu."

"Hn."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Ino? Maaf, apa itu Shikamaru?" tanya Sai memastikan pandangan matanya.

Mata Ino melebar. Terlebih saat ia menatap Shikamaru bangkit dari kursi teras rumahnya, lalu berjalan cepat menuju mobil Sai yang ia tumpangi. Mata aquamarine gadis itu masih tak percaya, bahkan sampai Shikamaru menggedor kaca mobil di samping Ino dengan kepalan tangannya, memaksa gadis itu keluar.

_Cklek._

"Shika, ak-aku—"

Tanpa mendengar alasan istrinya, pemuda itu meraih pergelangan tangan Ino, menariknya—menyeret kasar pergelangan tangan Ino—menuju ke dalam rumah. Ino yang tadinya ingin bicara baik-baik, kini hanya bisa meringis kesakitan menghadapi tingkah kasar Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! Tunggu!" teriak Sai begitu turun dari mobilnya. Pemuda itu hampir saja menghampiri Shikamaru yang menyeret Ino, namun langkahnya terhenti saat pemuda jangkung berkuncir satu itu menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tak punya urusan di sini, **Uchiha Sai**."

"Tapi bisakah kau nggak kasar pada In—"

"Jangan mengajariku tentang apa yang harus kulakukan pada istriku sendiri, Tuan Uchiha."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_Cklek._

Sakura berjalan pelan memasuki kamarnya yang gelap gulita. Angin dingin dari arah balkon kamar menyambutnya. Gadis itu sedikit tercekat melihat samar-samar cahaya lilin berwarna hijau yang bergoyang-goyang sebelum akhirnya padam sempurna.

Sakura meraba tembok, mencari saklar lampu kamar. Namun nihil. Lampunya tak menyala.

_Ctar!_

Sebuah kilat putih menerangi kamarnya selama sedetik.

"N-Naruto?" panggil Sakura saat ia merasa melihat sosok seseorang duduk di atas ranjang membelakanginya.

Yakin bahwa itu memang Naruto, gadis itu menghela napas tenang. Ia lalu meletakkan tasnya dan mulai melepas jaket miliknya. Ia merasa aneh saat hidungnya menangkap wangi bunga tersebar di kamarnya. Sungguh tak biasanya.

"Kau dari mana?"

Sakura tertegun sesaat. Naruto? Kenapa suaranya jadi berat begitu? Sakura tak serta merta menoleh ke belakang. Ia tetap berdiri mengahadap tembok, membelakangi ranjang, Naruto, maupun balkon kamarnya.

"Kau dari mana?" ulang Naruto.

Sakura menghela napas. "Naruto, aku lelah, bisaka—"

"Aku tanya **kau dari mana, Haruno Sakura**!"

Sakura terbelalak kaget saat pemuda itu tahu-tahu di depannya, mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangannya, meneriakinya dengan suara berat. Naruto… membuatnya takut. Ia dapat melihat tatapan aneh suaminya. Menatapnya seolah ia melakukan kesalahan besar.

Benarkah ia telah membuat Naruto marah?

"**Jawab aku!"**

"Ak-aku bersama Ino, m-menemani S-Sai dan Sasuke—"

"Cukup! Kau kira kau ini siapa, hah!" teriak Naruto.

Sakura ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetaran setengah mati melihat Naruto seperti ini. Menatapnya tajam, napas memburu seolah ingin memangsanya, bahkan garis-garis di pipinya terlihat pekat.

"Harusnya kau tahu posisimu!" teriak Naruto kalap. "Kau itu istriku! Kau itu **istriku**!"

"HENTIKAN!" teriak balik Sakura. "Apa sebenarnya maumu!"

"Aku ingin KAU BERSIKAP SELAYAKNYA ISTRIKU!"

"Ap—"

Mulut gadis itu terkunci saat Naruto menciumnya paksa. Ia tak lagi bisa bertahan saat kedua tangannya terkunci sempurna dalam cengkeraman tangan pemuda yang tengah menciumnya ini. Sakura bahkan kesulitan bernapas.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Lepaskan aku, Shika!"

Sia-sia. Pemuda itu tak lagi bisa mendengar suara Ino. Bahkan ia tak cukup sadar untuk mendengar kata hatinya sendiri. Ia tetap menyeret Ino masuk ke rumah. Pemuda itu mengacuhkan kedua mertuanya yang memilih untuk masuk kamar. Ia sendiri lebih sibuk mempertahankan genggamannya—meski ia tahu itu sakit—dan menyeret Ino ke lantai atas, ke kamar istrinya.

"Shika! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Ino lagi. Entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya ia mengucapkan mantra yang sama. Ia mulai menyerah. Suaranya mulai goyah dan terdengar seperti sebuah permohonan.

Matanya mulai memanas.

Kenapa jadi begini?

_Plakk!_

Ino masih mencoba menyadarkan Shikamaru dengan menamparnya. Namun sia-sia. Shikamaru masih menyeretnya masuk ke kamar, mengunci pintunya, lalu menghempaskan tubuh istrinya sendiri di atas ranjang.

"Shikamaru! Kau ini kenapa sih!"

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan Sai?"

"Ap—"

"Apa si brengsek itu menyentuhmu, hah?"

Ino hanya bisa terbelalak saat Shikamaru melepas pakaian atasnya dan melangkah ke arah ranjang. Mendekat ke arahnya. Rasa takut mulai menggerogoti dada Ino.

"Katakan, Ino," ungkap Shikamaru. "Katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau menyadari posisimu sebagai **istriku**!"

"Shi-Shikamaru, kumohon, berpikirlah jern—"

Ino tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya, saat mendadak Shikamaru bertingkah di luar kendali; menarik paksa pakaiannya, mengunci mulutnya dengan ciuman, dan menindih tubuh gadis itu tanpa bicara.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_Plakk!_

"AKU NGGAK PERNAH BERHARAP JADI ISTRIMU!"

Sakura menangis.

Tangannya terasa panas. Ia berhasil menampar pipi Naruto keras begitu ia melepaskan diri dari ciumannya. Gadis itu terengah-engah. Tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Kenapa Naruto bersikap seperti itu padanya?

Sakura menangis.

_Tes._

Dan Naruto pun sama.

"Ternyata tak bisa ya…," desah Naruto lirih.

Sakura masih menatap Naruto dengan pandangan benci. Tapi hatinya nyeri mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan. Kenapa? Kenapa jadi begini?

_Greb._

Belum selesai ia terkejut dengan sikap Naruto, pemuda yang jadi suaminya itu sudah menyeretnya lagi dengan kasar. Kali ini menuju kamar mandi. "Naruto!" teriak Sakura bingung. "Kau mau apa!" teriaknya meronta. Ia mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangannya meski percuma.

Pemuda itu menghidupkan lampu kamar mandi dan menyeret tangan Sakura ke wastafel.

"Hentikan, Naruto! Sakit!"

Namun tak ubahnya pemuda tuli, Naruto mengacuhkannya. Ia hanya menarik jari kiri Sakura, mengambil sabun cair, dan menarik jarinya kuat-kuat.

"Sakiiit!" teriak Sakura lagi. "Kau mau ap—"

Mata Sakura melebar saat cincin di jari kirinya terlepas.

"Kau pernah bilang cincinnya sulit dilepas kan?"

Air mata Sakura menetes. Seolah mengiringi air mata Naruto yang meluncur lebih deras dari miliknya. Dadanya sesak mendengar suara Naruto yang terdengar terluka.

Naruto menghela napas pelan lalu melepas kalung di lehernya, menyatukan sepasang cincin kawinnya. Tanpa menoleh pada Sakura, ia bergegas keluar kamar mandi dan meletakkan sepasang cincin malang itu di atas laci samping ranjang.

"N-Narut—"

Naruto melangkah cepat. Ia meraih kunci mobil dalam laci dan sebuah jaket kesayangannya dan melangkah menuju pintu kamar. Langkahnya lalu terhenti di depan pintu. Tanpa menoleh, ia melantunkan suara datarnya,

"Aku akan menandatanganinya. Siapkan saja… surat cerainya."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Hiks…"

"…" Dan tetap pada posisinya—menyibukkan dirinya dengan menelusuri lekuk leher Ino, Shikamaru tetap tak bereaksi. Ia seperti seseorang yang hatinya mati rasa. Menghitam.

Ino, dengan segala bentuk penolakannya—tak lagi dengan meronta karena ia memilih pasrah—kini hanya menangis. Menangis sebisanya saat seseorang yang berada di atas tubuhnya tak mau mendengarkannya. "Kumohon, Shikamaru… Hentikan. Kumohon…," pintanya lelah.

_Ctar!_

Lagi-lagi kilat mencoba meramaikan hening dan pekatnya malam.

Gerakan tangan Shikamaru yang tadinya sibuk menelusuri tubuh atas Ino kini terhenti. Ia diam, tak bergerak. Sedetik, dua detik, semenit. Ino pun hampir kehilangan napasnya. Dadanya masih naik turun mencoba meraih oksigen di sela-sela isakan beratnya.

_Set._

Pemuda bermata gelap itu bangkit, sontak membuat Ino secara tidak sadar membelalakkan mata. Apa ia berhasil? Apa Shikamaru mendengarkannya—bahwa ia tak ingin penyelesaian masalahnya jadi begini?

_Tes._

"I—Ino, maaf…."

Aquamarine milik Ino yang tadinya penuh dengan sirat cahaya ketakutan kini berubah heran. Ada banyak pertanyaan di otaknya, saat akhirnya ia melihat pemuda yang setahun menjadi suaminya itu menjauh dari ranjang, meneteskan air mata meski tak bersuara selayaknya dirinya, memakai kemeja atasnya dengan cepat, lalu tanpa menatapnya, Shikamaru bergegas pergi. Tak menjelaskan apapun.

Pemuda itu pergi. Hanya dengan meninggalkan satu kalimat maaf yang Ino bahkan tak tahu untuk kesalahan yang mana?

Kenapa Shikamaru menangis?

Pemuda itu tampak pucat. Wajahnya memutih saat ia meninggalkan Ino. Dan semua ekspresi ketakutan dan bingung juga tangisan membahana itu berpindah pada Shikamaru. Sementara Ino, diam di atas ranjang, menatap pintu yang terbuka, tangan yang menggenggam erat selimut untuk menutup tubuh atasnya. Tak lagi menangis.

Sebagai ganti peramai suasana di malam yang sunyi itu, alunan gerimis dari luar mulai mengalun.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_Ciit._

Konohamaru mempercepat langkahnya menuju pagar rumah. Bukan karena gerimis yang mendadak turun di saat yang bukan musimnya ini, tapi karena kedua bola matanya menangkap mobil keluarganya meninggalkan rumah pada jam selarut ini.

Bayangan mobil itu menjauh.

Naruto.

Siapa lagi yang akan membawa mobilnya kalau bukan kakaknya. Ayahnya memakai mobil lain untuk keluar kota sejak beberapa hari lalu. Dan mobil itu—yang memang awalnya hanya digunakan Naruto untuk keperluan khusus dan kebutuhan kuliah esok—kini melaju kencang meninggalkan komplek rumahnya. Ada apa ini?

Konohamaru tak ambil banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Dengan segera ia berlari ke dalam rumah. Ada perasaan tak enak menggerogoti dadanya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_Klak._

Sakura yang masih berdiri membatu, termangu dengan lamunannya yang kosong, kini menoleh ke arah balkon. Vas? Sebuah vas bergerak menggelinding ke kanan dan ke kiri melawan arus angin setelah terjatuh.

Meja? Di balkon?

Gadis itu mencoba memerintah kakinya melangkah mendekat ke balkon, sampai akhirnya matanya yang sayu membulat. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak, bersamaan dengan itu, bayangan air mulai menggenang lagi di iris pucat matanya.

'_I'm sorry.'_

Sebuah tulisan tangan yang tak bisa dibilang bagus terlukis di atas selembar kertas _pink _pucat di atas meja. Sementara itu, di sampingnya, dua buah piring kosong tertata elegan. Sakura mendesah, tangannya bergerak pelan mendekati sebuah tutup perangkat makan yang cukup lebar.

Tanpa ia sadari, gadis itu tersenyum. Tersenyum sembari tetap menangis.

"Bukan ramen?" desahnya lirih.

Di matanya tersaji masakan yang tak pernah ia lihat. Ah, tunggu! Ia pernah melihat rupanya di sebuah majalah yang ia tunjukkan saat kecil pada paman Teuchi. Masakan dari rubrik dongeng berisi kreasi salad, juga _toping_ buah-buahan manis di beberapa sisinya.

Masih tak bersuara, Sakura meraih piring oval besar itu dalam pegangan tangannya. Perlahan gadis itu melangkah mundur, menghindari gerimis yang mulai membasahi lantai balkon kamarnya. Ia berbalik, berjalan pelan lalu menaiki ranjang dengan hati-hati.

Kelopak bunga.

Pantas saja ranjangnya terasa wangi.

Dengan gerakan sangat pelan, ia mulai menyendok isi piringnya. Roti gandum yang dipotong kecil—yang mulai mengeras karena tak lagi hangat, beberapa helai selada hijau, irisan melon tipis, cetak bulatan buah semangka, dan saos mayonaise bercampur bumbu seafood sekaligus potongannya dan biji-biji jagung manis.

Susah payah Sakura menelannya. Bukan karena rasanya tak enak. Sungguh, ini masakan terenak yang pernah masuk ke mulutnya, ia akui itu. Hanya saja, saking sempurnanya, gadis itu makin meneteskan air matanya dengan deras.

Ranjang bertabur bunga, masakan sempurna, juga lilin-lilin yang tadinya bercahaya.

Siapa sangka Naruto bisa seromantis itu untuk mengutarakan permintaan maafnya. Ini bahkan jauh lebih sempurna dibanding malam pertama sepasang pengantin. Tapi malam ini, seolah langit berhujan telah memprediksinya, kalimat perpisahan itu terlontar.

Cerai.

Kenapa rasanya, hanya mendengar kata itu saja ia merasa sakit? Kenapa? Bagaimana kalau itu terjadi?

"Naruto… N-Naruto…."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Dari rentang jarak saat ia pertama mampu menguasai pelajaran menyetir mobil hingga saat ini, tidak pernah sekalipun Naruto mengebut asal-asalan. Tapi jangan menyalahkannya. Hatinya sakit. Sesak melebihi apapun.

Bahkan langit yang membantunya menangis sekalipun tak meringankan bebannya.

Hanya mengenakan jaket dan berbekal kunci mobil, pemuda itu melaju meninggalkan rumahnya secepat mungkin. Masih dengan mata yang terus berair, ia menyetir asal.

Tak ada hari terburuk dalam hidupnya selain malam ini.

Cerai.

Kalimat sakral itu meluncur begitu saja, menghancurkannya seketika.

Tapi mungkin itu jalan terbaik untuk pernikahannya. Pernikahan yang memang tak pernah direncanakan baik darinya atau dari pihak istrinya. Menjalaninya lebih lama tak ubahnya meracuni hatinya sendiri. Dan Naruto pikir, tak ada salahnya ia sakit hati sekali ini. Biarlah, hancur ya hancur sekalian. Biar kehancuran itu menghancurkan kebenciannya sekalian.

Apa yang terjadi pada seseorang yang dalam otaknya tak ada satu ruang pun untuk berpikir jernih?

Fokus! Ia kehilangan konsentrasinya dalam menyetir di tengah hujan.

_Tiin!_

_Ciit!_

Menerobos lampu merah adalah kesalahannya. Masih dengan pandangan kabur oleh air mata, sebuah bis malam melaju dari arah kanan—tepat di perempatan—tepat di depannya.

_CIIIT!_

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_Trang!_

Garpu itu terlepas dari tangan seorang Sakura. "Uhuk… uhhuk… uhuk…" Sakura mencoba menggapai sesuatu, tangan kirinya menggenggam erat pinggiran _bedcover _sementara batuknya tak terhenti. "Uhukk… uhuk."

"Nee-chan?" seru Konohamaru cepat. Pemuda itu tanpa banyak pikir langsung melesat lari menuju balkon dan meraih gelas berisi air di atas meja. Ia berbalik segera, naik ke atas ranjang dan menyodorkannya pada kakak iparnya yang mukanya merah karena tersedak.

"…" Tanpa penolakan Sakura segera meminumnya. Ia tak mengangkat kepalanya, ia masih tertunduk. Tak mampu menatap seorang bocah yang genetiknya sama dengan lelaki yang meninggalkannya barusan.

"Nee-chan?" panggil Konohamaru begitu Sakura tak terbatuk. Konohamaru tak buta. Sekalipun ia belum 17 tahun, ia sudah puber untuk sekedar mengetahui permasalahan yang akarnya dari sesuatu bernama cinta. Konohamaru tak menekan Sakura. Ia memilih untuk diam sebentar, barulah akhirnya ia mulai angkat bicara. "Masakan Nii-chan nggak enak banget ya, Nee-chan? Nee sampai tersedak begitu?" ungkapnya dengan nada bercanda. Konohamaru tahu jawaban pastinya. Ia yang pernah mencicipi saus salad itu kemarin—yang dalam masa percobaan—mengakui betapa enaknya masakan kakak laki-lakinya.

Sakura menggeleng, sama persis seperti perkiraan Konohamaru.

"Lalu?"

"…"

"Huft," dengus Konohamaru pelan. "Mungkin karena Nee-chan kesulitan bernapas. Menangis terus sih…"

Sakura yang setengah kaget akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya.

Wajahnya jauh lebih berantakan daripada bayangan Konohamaru sebelumnya. Rambut kusut. Mata bengkak dan terus meneteskan air yang entah bersumber dari mana, dan bibir yang masih bergetar juga sesenggukan menarik napas.

"M-Maaf, Konohamaru… A-Aku—"

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku, Nee-chan…," desah Konohamaru. Pemuda itu meraih satu tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat dengan kedua tangannya. Perlahan, pemuda itu meletakkan tangan itu tepat di dadanya. "Kumohon Nee-chan…" Suara Konohamaru mulai ikut bergetar. "Kumohon, jangan sakiti _Naruto-niisan_… Bahagiakan kakakku…," pintanya lirih.

"Konohamaru… A-Aku nggak bisa membuatnya bahagi—"

"Cuma Nee-chan yang bisa," ralat Konohamaru cepat. "Aku nggak pernah melihat Nii-chan tertawa setulus itu pada seorang perempuan selain ibu. Cuma Nee-chan…."

"…" Sakura mulai menangis lagi setelah beberapa saat terdiam. "Aku menyakitinya... Aku…. Naruto pergi…."

"Ia akan kembali, beri Nii-chan waktu."

Sakura melepas napas panjang. Gadis itu meletakkan piring di tangannya di atas laci di samping ranjang. jemarinya lalu menarik sebuah untaian kalung dan dua cincin dalam genggamannya. Dipandanginya lekat-lekat sepasang benda cantik itu. "Apa… Apa menurutmu, Naruto a-akan memaafkanku?" tanyanya lirih tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cincin di tangannya.

"Pasti, Nee-chan…."

Sakura tersenyum tanpa ia sadari. Tangannya perlahan terangkat, melingkarkan kalung—dengan dua bandul cincin—di lehernya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"HEI! KAU NGGAK BISA MENYETIR YA!"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya pelan. Dengan wajah lelah, pemuda itu membuka pintu mobilnya perlahan. Beruntung Tuhan masih menyayangi nyawanya. Ya, ia terlalu muda untuk mati kecelakaan untuk masalah cinta, ralat, masalah rumah tangga yang menimpanya.

Untunglah mobilnya tak sampai bertabrakan dengan bus. Sebagai gantinya—

"Hei! Turun kau!"

Naruto melangkah pelan, keluar dari mobil Toyota hitam metalik miliknya tanpa peduli hujan yang langsung menyambutnya. Sang kondektur bus dengan wajah galak dan sebuah payung di tangannya, tatapan belasan pasang mata penumpang dari jendela bus—benar-benar pertunjukan yang menegangkan.

"Kau bisa nyetir nggak!" teriak si kondektur tanpa ampun.

Yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanya mengangkat wajah lelahnya. Bahkan sang kondektur yang tadinya emosi kini wajahnya melumer. Ia tahu bukan air hujan yang menggantung di depan kornea si pemuda di hadapannya.

"Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh perlahan. Seorang pemuda yang dikenalnya bergegas turun dari pintu bus yang masih berhenti di tengah jalan. Beruntunglah jalanan itu tengah malam ini tak sedang dalam keadaan ramai.

Yah, dunia terlihat sendu.

"K-Kiba?"

Kiba lantas membuka payungnya lebar-lebar, berusaha menutupi tubuhnya sekaligus tubuh Naruto dari terjangan hujan yang sebenarnya tak begitu deras namun cukup menusuk kulitnya.

"Apa-apaan kau menyetir asal begitu!" seru Kiba. "Kau mau mati ya!"

Naruto tak membalas kelakarnya. "Mungkin," jawabnya parau.

Kiba terbelalak. Ia tak menyangka Naruto sedang dalam masa melankolis. Cih, seperti bukan Naruto! "Dengar, aku baru saja pulang dari _game-center_. Dan kau membuat bus yang kutumpangi hampir menabrak mobilmu. Sebenarnya ada apa? Ada masalah?"

Naruto menggeleng. Kalau ia saja tak tahu apa penyelesaian untuk konfliknya ini, apalagi Kiba yang orang luar?

"Mau kuantar pulang? Dengan mobilmu tentunya. Karena aku khawatir kau akan naik ugal-ugalan lagi."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. "Hei, Kiba?"

"He?"

"Menurutmu… Bagaimana cara terbaik untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu?"

"Maksudnya?" tanya balik Kiba.

"…" Naruto terdiam.

"_Well_, aku nggak tahu apa sebenarnya masalahmu…," jawab Kiba. "Tapi yang bisa kukatakan hanyalah, kalau kau ingin menghentikan atau mengakhiri sesuatu yang sulit diselesaikan… kembalilah ke tempat awal semuanya bermula…"

"…"

"Mungkin kau akan menemukan jawabannya di sana."

Naruto menatap Kiba yang menepuk pundaknya sambil tersenyum bijak. Sedetik kemudian, ia tahu arah pikirannya sekarang. Sambil tersenyum tipis, Naruto menepuk balik lengan Kiba. "Kiba, kau bawa saja mobilku."

"Eh?" tanya Kiba balik. Namun belum sempat Naruto menjawab, pemuda pirang itu malah melesat menaiki bus yang tadi hampir mengakhiri nyawanya. "Naruto!"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Nee-chan?"

"Hm?" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Entah efek perutnya yang lapar atau bukan, sepiring besar salad yang harusnya untuk porsi dua orang itu telah habis dimakannya. Konohamaru yang merasa simpati mulai meraih piring oval kosong itu. Adik Naruto itu mulai berdiri, bangkit dari ranjang dan menutup pintu balkon.

"Nee-chan, tidurlah…," perintahnya. "Meja itu biar besok kubereskan. Sekarang Nee-chan tidur saja."

Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah. Kepalanya terasa berat sekali. Dengan hati-hati ia berbaring di atas ranjang.

"Radionya kuhidupkan ya…"

Sakura lagi-lagi mengangguk. Perlahan matanya terpejam. Konohamaru melangkah keluar kamar tanpa menimbulkan suara. Hanya alunan pelan nada lagu lama yang mulai mengalun, mengalahkan suara berisik hujan di luar sana.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk. Ia berdoa agar Naruto ada di sampingnya saat ia terbangun nanti. Ya, ia berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk.

_No, I cant forget this evening,_

_Or your face that you were leaving,_

_But I guess that's just the way the story goes,_

_You always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows~_

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Aliran air yang mengalir di jendela bus dan pekatnya cahaya malam di luar sana menjadi salah satu penenang untuk Naruto. Pemuda itu mendesah. Meski tak sempat membawa _handphone_-nya, setidaknya ia masih membawa dompetnya dalam saku jaket.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat.

Mengakhirinya di tempat ia memulainya.

Hanya satu tempat yang ada dalam pikirannya.

_No, I can't forget tomorrow,_

_When I think all of my sorrow,_

_When I had you there…_

Naruto mencoba mengacuhkan alunan suara serak Mariah Carey yang melenguh di seluruh penjuru dalam bus yang ia tumpangi. Sekaligus mengacuhkan semua perasaan di hatinya. Juga semua kebencian yang membuatnya bersikap di luar kendali pada Sakura malam tadi.

Semua harus diakhiri.

**TBC**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**At the backstage**_

**NIGHT :** Insert song: Without You by Mariah Carey

**NARUTO : **Bujubuset, ni cerita kok genrenya belok ya?

**SAKURA : **Bukannya ini awalnya genre humor?

**NIGHT : **Err, masa berat? Gak seberat Mademoiselle ah! *ngeles*

**DEIDARA :** Yaah, bagianku juga lumayan santai kok

**NIGHT** : *lonjak-lonjak* Yah, habisnya konflik puncak, masa isinya guyonan…=_="

**SHIKAMARU** : APA ITU! Inget rating! RATE T WOI!

**NIGHT : **Hahaha, semi M, belum Mature kok… *keringat dingin* hampir aja bablas

**INO :** Kok isinya nangis mulu? Apaan tuh Shika abis manis sepah dibuang?

**NIGHT:** Yaelah, Shikamaru belum nyesep manisnya kan?

**INO :** *blush*

**SAI** : Maaf Night-san, kenapa peranku jadi jahat sekali ya?

**NIGHT:** Eh? Nggak kok! Sai-kun tetep jadi anak baik! *peluk-peluk*

**SAI** : *sweatdrop*

**TEMARI **: Bagianku selesai ya?

**NIGHT:** YES! Chapter depan chapter TERAKHIR! Ayo silakan ditebak! Kalau soal ending masalah NaruSaku ma ShikaIno sih… err… kalau NS-nya coba inget-inget movie yang jadi inspirasinya ya! Night emang dari awal bikin cerita ini basicnya nyerap bagian opening ma ending *fantasinya* dari tuh pilem kok! Tapi reader paham kan betapa bedanya fic ini dengan What Happens in Vegas? *saya gak mau disebut plagiator*

**ALL CHARA : **pokoknya REVIEW ya…!

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Yeah, **chapter 13 : Love—Heart and Hatred ** selesai. Panjangnya 2x chapter kemarin! 65 halaman double line spacing! Rekor Night ***pijit2 punggung*** Sesuai WARNING di atas: Panjang and Hurt ***meski night nggak yakin kalian tersentuh dengan konfliknya*****

**Gimana temen-temen? Ada yang mau nebak penyelesaiannya? Apa ShikaIno pisah? Kalau nggak, gimana bayangan kalian tentang ending mereka? Apalagi setelah kejadian di atas! Trus… hampir aja night kena sindrom sinetroness! ***bagian kecelakaan itu lho! Kata temen night yang pernah jadi betareader night, adegan tiba-tiba yang macem mendadak sakit parah atau kecelakaan itu paling dibenci editor penerbitan*** Tapi… yah, monggo ditebak itu akang Naru kemana?**

**Shika OOC gak? Night rada bingung ma karakter asli seorang Nara Shikamaru. Di animanga, sifatnya yang menonjol cuma pemalas ma sikap kepemimpinannya yang bagus juga sikap seriusnya saat fokus pada satu hal. Nah, dari segelintir sikap itu, night ngeluarin sisi posesif seseorang yang selama ini nggak banyak bicara. Yah, sekalian referensi dari fic-fic English yang biasanya ngebikin Shikamaru posesif ***biasanya yang genre angst hurt gitu*****

**Sesuai omongan saya dulu, Kiba muncul lagi kan? Ntar juga Kiba yang ngasih tahu Saku di chapter selanjutnya. Duo Uchiha? Silakan tebak juga!**

**Sekali lagi, sama seperti chapter lalu, night nawarin kalian untuk ngebaca fic terbaru night setelah Love is (not) Money. Pair? DEITEMA! Hohohohoho, nggak akan panjang banget kayak ni fic! Beautiful Star!**

Summary**:**_Temari; seorang superstar rock wanita terbaik se-Jepang. Karena sikapnya yang nggak ada feminin sama sekali, pihak manajemen meminta bantuan sang ahli Beauty alias tata rias sekaligus ahli Behavior! Seseorang—yang disebut Temari banci—bernama Deidara!_

*****nerawang*** night kok idenya AU mulu ya? Ada yang mau ngasih ide Canon?**

**Oke, THANKS FOR READING… berhubung udah night bikin super panjang, night mohon…**

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	14. When the End Comes

"_Waktu itu aku dan kau sama-sama berpikir kalau kita sedang sial besar sehingga menikah dengan dua perempuan merepotkan itu," keluh Shikamaru. Pemuda itu masih sempat tersenyum meski bicara demikian. "Tapi, apa saat itu kau pernah mikir kalau pernikahan kita berempat akan lancar?"_

"_Waktu itu aku berdoa agar hidupku nggak akan merepotkan bersama Ino. Tapi sepertinya Kami-sama malah membuat semuanya semakin troublesome. Masalah dengan Temari, belum lagi dengan makhluk Eskimo bermarga Uchiha itu. Nggak bisakah permasalahan yang ada itu hanya berputar antara aku dan Ino saja?"_

…

'_Bagaimana kalau rencanamu gagal? Mungkin Sakura nggak memaafkanmu…'_

_Kalimat Shikamaru perlahan mencekiknya. Membunuh hatinya dengan pelan-pelan. Harapannya makin menguar seiring lelehnya lilin-lilin di kamarnya. Ia pun tahu betul, sajian-sajian manis di atas meja di dekatnya itu kini tak lagi menghangat. Mungkin telah dingin disantap angin._

'_Minta maaf saja, mudah kan?'_

_Perkara itu tak mudah. Meminta maaf dan memaafkan. Mungkin Sakura memang tak memaafkannya. Mungkin ia juga terlalu lama meminta maaf. Sungguh, semuanya sia-sia._

_Dari awal pernikahan ini kesalahan. Kecelakaan. Ketidaksengajaan. Sebuah permainan._

…

"_Harusnya kau tahu posisimu!" teriak Naruto kalap. "Kau itu istriku! Kau itu __**istriku**__!"_

"_HENTIKAN!" teriak balik Sakura. "Apa sebenarnya maumu!"_

"_Aku ingin KAU BERSIKAP SELAYAKNYA ISTRIKU!"_

…

"_Ternyata tak bisa ya…," desah Naruto lirih._

"_Aku akan menandatanganinya. Siapkan saja… surat cerainya."_

…

_Aquamarine milik Ino yang tadinya penuh dengan sirat cahaya ketakutan kini berubah heran. Ada banyak pertanyaan di otaknya, saat akhirnya ia melihat pemuda yang setahun menjadi suaminya itu menjauh dari ranjang, meneteskan air mata meski tak bersuara selayaknya dirinya, memakai kemeja atasnya dengan cepat, lalu tanpa menatapnya, Shikamaru bergegas pergi. Tak menjelaskan apapun._

_Pemuda itu pergi. Hanya dengan meninggalkan satu kalimat maaf yang Ino bahkan tak tahu untuk kesalahan yang mana?_

_Kenapa Shikamaru menangis?_

…

'_I'm sorry.'_

…

_Tak ada hari terburuk dalam hidupnya selain malam ini._

_Cerai._

_Kalimat sakral itu meluncur begitu saja, menghancurkannya seketika._

…

"_Menurutmu… Bagaimana cara terbaik untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu?"_

"_Maksudnya?" tanya balik Kiba._

"…" _Naruto terdiam._

"_Well, aku nggak tahu apa sebenarnya masalahmu…," jawab Kiba. "Tapi yang bisa kukatakan hanyalah, kalau kau ingin menghentikan atau mengakhiri sesuatu yang sulit diselesaikan… kembalilah ke tempat awal semuanya bermula…"_

"…"

"_Mungkin kau akan menemukan jawabannya di sana."_

_Mengakhirinya di tempat ia memulainya._

_Hanya satu tempat yang ada dalam pikirannya._

_Semua harus diakhiri._

…

**Warning : **AU, RATE T -SEMI M,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! **Last Chapter! **Disarankan membaca ulang chapter lalu. Sorry for the delay updates…

**My BIGGEST THANKS to :**

Cielheart Ie'chan, Miho Yulatha, Laila Seito, Pena LiKaru229, ratoe sang gigi, Michael inoe the UZ, NaRa 'UzWa' kgak log in, Sora Hinase, Youichi Hikari, Namikaze Meily Chan, Dhinar Sii Quiinchy Akasuna, Devil's of Kunoichi, Saruwatari Yumi, Uchiha Sakura97, Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa, Harukaze Chiharu, Thia2rh, Saqee-chan, temariris, Kirio Himexa 96, mushamushafir, Aika Namikaze, Namizuka Loveminho, bacadoang, Black Bloody Rabbit, Namikaze Sakura, Momomelon, Meli the Eumel mah Me-mel, Kaine Himeka, Hikari Meiko EunJo, Miya Hime Chan, Rinzu15 The 4th Espada, Kurosaki Naruto-nichan, OraRi HinaRa, NaMIKAze Nara, icha22madhen, Rurippe no Kimi, el Cierto, KataokaFidy, Sabaku Tema-chan, Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura, pussy-chan, orchid rose, Aoi Shou'no, MeraiKudo, sun setsuna, Deidei Rinnepero, karinuuzumaki, Yuki 'Shiro' Usagi, Kitsune Diaz IsHizuka, Jee-eugene, yuuaja, Shizuku Mei-chan, MagnaEvil, yamanaka ino, Tisa's Flower Re-bloom, YaMaNaRa ShikaIno, Mokochange, Misyel, ichigo, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Kimimaru Tooya, Lhyn hatake, Haruchi Nigiyama, Osoichan-says, Ai Mishima, Haruno Namikaze, Yui-amu 'Herine' Hinamori, winter-carnation, Sky pea-chan, Rere Aozora, hadiekavien's, Ciaxx, Adelois The Great Phantom, kana seiran, AYU DESI ARSITA lover, Nara Aiko, Sukaripiu, 5, Ayyie h0lmes, kenshi himura, Riki Kosuke, ladyavril Haruki, Sieghart, Tetsushi Kaji milik Meily-chan, Sa-chan anime lover, ShanDy, Lacus Erza, marychan, uchan, Restu hyuga, narusaku lopers, tsujilai-kun, uchihyuu nagisa, kakachan, Chika luphy, shin-chan YagaRyu McGallaghan, qariyah, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, namikaze-un, Thi3x, hikaru aka Hinata-Naruto-Lover, o-Yunna-o, NaruSaku SakuNaru, Yuki hana N, ice cream bluberry, restu hyuga, Cyrax, shinta luckystarmail com, Hyuuga EtaMita-chan, AeRhoem CiinDtha Cmua, vvv, sakuraminakushi, uchihyuu nagisa, irenflamers, ino 'edogawa, Sawaii 'Chan' Nakamatsu, Larasati yamanaka inuzuka, hima-chan, kazune uzumaki, haruni arishima, harunoby sakuraga, Ichiru nameharu, Akasuna No Aya, mutmutte, Midnight 'mimi' Star, sabaku latifah, hantu keparat, Narusakushikaino-chan, naruto lover, Nagisa uchiha, Haru glory, Sweety Choco-berry, yahiko namikaze, miss blue-chan, Canna evelyn Schiffer, shaleana, kakachan. **Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu me-**_**review**_** chapter 13 kemarin^^**

**Yosh! Selamat membaca!**

**Summary** : Ino dan Sakura berteriak kesetanan saat tahu suatu pagi di penginapan di samping mereka, ada sesosok laki-laki. Mengalami malam terburuk sekaligus tidak ingat apapun. Dan yang terparah, mereka harus menerima kenyataan, saat mabuk mereka telah menikah dengan para pemuda itu. Padahal keempatnya mempunyai pasangan masing-masing. Berbagai trik dilakukan agar mereka bisa lepas satu sama lain. Dan kehidupan pernikahan remaja SMA ini dimulai.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit Inspirasi dari **_**What Happens in Vegas**_**, dan otak saya yang hobi berkhayal.**

**.**

**WE ARE MARRY NOW Chapter 14 : When the End Comes**

_No, I cant forget this evening,_

_Or your face that you were leaving,_

_But I guess that's just the way the story goes,_

_You always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows~_

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Pemuda itu mendongak ke atas sembari tak menghentikan langkah-langkah kecil kakinya. Awan. Menghitam. Awan kelabu—serasa seperti langit membagi sendu untuknya. Pemuda itu—seorang Nara Shikamaru selalu menyukai warna langit. Namun kali ini untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia muak dengan yang namanya langit.

Ia tahu ia bodoh. Awan di langit bukannya menggantung untuk merasakan beban hatinya. Mendung masih terlukis hanyalah karena semalam hujan lebat. Ia tahu itu. Semalam hujan. Dengan sangat persis ia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana sulur-sulur rinai tombak air itu menghujam permukaan kulitnya. Ia masih bisa merasakan dinginnya angin yang mengoyak tiap sudut tubuhnya saat semalam ia berlari menerjang hujan.

Meninggalkan rumah Yamanaka—kembali ke kediaman Nara.

Meninggalkan rumah pemilik hatinya—kembali pada hidupnya yang lama. Harapan. Ia sakit, menanggung beban yang saking 'merepotkannya', semua lukanya tak lagi terasa.

Semalam ia merasa raganya kesakitan, tapi fisiknya tak apa-apa—hanya hatinya yang remuk. Terkoyak begitu saja.

"_Shikamaru! Kau ini kenapa sih_!" Suara itu bergaung di pikirannya. Tiap detik. "_Kumohon, Shikamaru… Hentikan. Kumohon_…,"

Pemuda itu masih ingat, betapa goyahnya suara memohon itu yang ditujukan untuknya. Sesak.

"_I—Ino, maaf…._"

Ia masih ingat semua kenangan semalam. Bait-bait kenangan itu mengusiknya dengan sangat. Maaf. Tak semudah itu minta maaf—sama sulitnya dengan memaafkan. Tak pernah Shikamaru merasa lebih pecundang dari pada ini. Gadis itu menangis—yang harusnya tangisan itu pantas untuknya karena mengkhianati kenyataan bahwa ia punya posisi sebagai seorang istri. Tapi nyatanya Shikamaru juga ikut menangis.

Bahkan bengkak itu masih menggantung di pelupuk matanya.

Sayup-sayup suara tawa menggema di pendengarannya. Direksi pandangan Shikamaru berubah arah. Tak lagi memandang langit dan kini menatap arah lain. Ia menoleh, menatap para pemilik tawa yang mengusik lamunan melankolisnya barusan.

Shikamaru menengok jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Masih kurang dari jam enam pagi. Tidak biasanya ada sepasang murid dari sekolah lain lewat pada jam segini.

Begitu juga dirinya sendiri.

Seorang Shikamaru—terkenal dengan sifat pemalasnya. Temari pernah ratusan kali mengomelinya. Tapi ia tetaplah seorang ketua OSIS di sekolahnya yang lama. Semalas-malasnya ia, ia tetap bisa bangun pagi untuk berangkat sekolah meski tak sepagi ini.

Langit saat matahari terbit selalu indah.

Ia mengakuinya. Suasana yang terpancar selalu bisa membuat orang lain merasa tenang. Dua siswa dari sekolah lain itu berjalan melewatinya, berlarian saling mengejar menuju halte di ujung jalan. Ia pernah tertawa seperti itu—meski tak keras seperti yang biasa Naruto lakukan. Ia pernah. Di sekolahnya yang lama, Kiba bisa dengan mudah membuatnya tertawa. Temari juga bisa dengan mudahnya membuatnya mengeluh—untuk hal yang baik tentunya. Suasana hatinya bisa terasa hangat kapan pun.

Semua berubah sejak musim panas tahun lalu. Ia menikah, ia pindah sekolah, dan di sinilah ia sekarang.

Menyusuri jalan setapak menuju sekolah—sendirian.

Shikamaru senang sendirian. Ia selalu ingin menikmati hangatnya mentari pagi sendirian, tanpa ada satu pun keributan yang mengganggunya. Tapi matahari pagi ini tak hangat. Ini bukan masalah mendung yang menghiasi latarnya, toh, cahaya yang terpancar tetap sama. Shikamaru merasa dingin. Pelipisnya berkeringat meskipun ia sadar kalau suhu tubuhnya menurun.

Mungkin ini karena hatinya yang sedang galau.

Shikamaru mengangkat tangan kirinya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam setahun ia mengenakan cincin sakral itu di jarinya saat sekolah. Ia tahu itu sama sekali tak menghasilkan apa-apa. Shikamaru hanya merasa… mungkin ia bisa mengenakannya untuk terakhir kalinya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Langit di luar masih gelap. Sakura tahu hari telah pagi. Tanpa berbalik ia juga tahu bahwa jendela yang ia belakangi posisinya tertutup rapat—Konohamaru benar-benar menutupnya rapat semalam. Hanya saja ia merasa tetap dingin. Ranjang tempatnya tidur begitu dingin.

Ia tak pernah merasa sesepi ini selama hidupnya.

Selimut tebal oranye itu biasanya menghangatkannya. Tapi tidak kali ini. Selimut itu tak melindunginya dari apapun. Namun sedikit banyak—ia mengakui ia merasa sedikit tenang. Wangi yang menguar dalam selimut ini, mengingatkannya.

"Naruto…"

Sakura masih bergelut dalam selimut, kukuh pada pendiriannya untuk tak bangun. Ia tak pernah tahu kalau wangi tubuh suaminya yang selalu membuatnya kesal itu bisa membuatnya senyaman ini. Wangi-wangi kelopak bunga yang semalam ada di atas ranjang telah hilang, hanya tersisa kelopak-kelopak semi-kering—sama seperti nasib lilin-lilin yang mencair mengelilingi sudut kamarnya. Hanya aroma pemuda itu yang mampu menguasai kemampuannya mencium udara.

Sakura merasa kelopak matanya berat. Ia merasa ingin tetap tidur—dan mungkin tak akan bangun selama Naruto tak kembali ke ranjang itu di sisinya.

"Nee?"

Sakura membuka sedikit kelopak matanya, namun tetap tak menggerakkan tubuhnya barang satu senti pun. Konohamaru memanggilnya.

"Nee, kau tak sekolah?"

Ia ingin sekali menjawabnya dengan kata tidak. Namun Konohamaru terlanjur bersuara terlebih dahulu.

"Ayah dan ibu akan pulang sejam lagi. Nee-chan tak ingin ayah dan ibu melihat Nee-chan berantakan kan? Berangkatlah ke sekolah…"

Suara memohon itu dengan mudahnya mengingatkan Sakura bagaimana Naruto selalu mendendangkan suaranya padanya. Pemuda itu sering menggodanya, membuatnya salah tingkah, kesal, juga malu dalam waktu bersamaan. Suara yang memohon itu selalu bisa membuat dadanya bergetar.

"Nee?"

"Aku akan sekolah, Konohamaru…." Suara lirihnya akhirnya mengudara, menyahut pada Konohamaru yang diam-diam tersenyum di luar pintu kamar.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Ino tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ingin rasanya ia tetap mengurung diri di kamar. Setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik dari pada harus duduk diam di meja makan, membiarkan suasana canggung mengalir saat ia sadar bahwa kedua orang tuanya diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Ia tahu bahwa sesekali ayahnya mendesah—entah mengeluhkan apa. Ibunya juga seolah mencuri pandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

Ia benci situasi ini.

"Hime…. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tangan Ino yang sedang menyapukan selai cokelatnya di atas roti tawarnya kini terhenti. Mata aquanya menatap baik-baik sarapannya itu. Entah sadar atau tidak, seluruh permukaan roti itu telah penuh dengan selai.

"Hime?"

"I'm fine, Father…"

Sebuah genggaman hangat menjalar di tangan kanannya yang memegang sendok. Ino menoleh, menatap sang ibu yang memandangnya cemas. Ia mendesah, tak tega menatap kedua orang tuanya yang ikut bingung karena urusan keluarganya sendiri.

"Sungguh, Ibu. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya merasa… sedikit lelah…"

"Hime."

"Kumohon, Ayah."

Inoichi mendesah. Selama beberapa detik tak ada lagi kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Barulah saat lelaki itu merasa tenang, ia menyunggingkan senyum. "Kakakmu akan kembali ke Jepang segera."

Ino tertegun sesaat. Seingatnya baru saja kakaknya meninggalkan Jepang. Seorang Deidara tak akan kembali secepat itu ke Jepang bahkan jika terjadi sesuatu di Jepang—bahkan Deidara terlambat mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahannya, apalagi datang ke Jepang dan meninggalkan pekerjaan impiannya di sana?

Pernikahannya.

Shikamaru.

"Kakakmu bilang ia akan datang ke Jepang demi seseorang, Hime," ungkap Inoichi pelan. "Kakakmu tak cerita banyak pada ayah, ia hanya bilang, ia akan ke Jepang. Deidara bilang ia tak akan membiarkan gadis pujaannya direbut pemuda lain jika ia ada di Amerika."

Ino dapat mendengar sedikit suara tawa renyah ibunya. Inoichi juga tersenyum, meski ekspresi kebahagiaan itu tak bertahan lama.

"Namanya Temari. Dia tinggal di perfektur tempat asal Shikamaru sekolah dulu. Kau mengenalnya?"

Temari.

Benarkah? Apa Shikamaru tahu hal itu? Apa pemuda itu merelakan Temari? Kalau tidak, kenapa semalam ia bisa sekesal itu padanya saat ia bersama dengan Sai?

Shikamaru memilihnya.

_Kami-sama_, kenapa Ino tak bisa lebih cepat menyadarinya? Mata Ino memanas. Ada perasaan sesak yang membuncah di dadanya, seolah ingin merangsek keluar dari rongga dadanya. Sakit.

"_Katakan, Ino," ungkap Shikamaru. "Katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau menyadari posisimu sebagai istriku!"_

Tuhan, Shikamaru melakukan semua itu karena Shikamaru mencintainya. Kenapa ia tak bisa lebih cepat menyadarinya? Kenapa harus ia tahu segalanya saat semuanya hampir terlambat? Kenapa ia menyadarinya saat ia telah menyakiti hati suaminya sendiri? Istri macam apa ia sekarang?

"Lelaki tak suka apa yang ia harusnya ia miliki menjadi milik orang lain, Ino-chan…" Ino mengangkat wajahnya. Dilihatnya sang ibu menatap matanya yang entah sejak kapan telah bergenang air mata. Genggaman tangan sang ibu mengerat di ruas-ruas jarinya. "Dan sebagai pihak wanita, kita harus menyadari apa yang pasangan kita harapkan. Mereka tak mau berbagi, Ino-chan…. Sama seperti kita, kita tak ingin lelaki yang mencintai kita membagi perasaannya, bukan?"

Sontak Ino mengangguk—refleks. Ia salah. Tak seharusnya ia menyakiti hati Shikamaru. Ia kesal saat beberapa waktu lalu tahu Shikamaru belum bisa menghapus nama Temari dari hatinya. Ia kesal setengah mati. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa bahwa Shikamaru akan mengalami rasa sakit yang sama saat ia bersama Sai?

"S-Shika…"

Nama itu terlontar. Sekarang tinggal permohonan maafnya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Sakura… Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura tak menoleh. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya—menggeleng. Tangannya masih meraba permukaan buku di pangkuannya. Kepala Sakura tertunduk. Matanya masih menekuri tiap gambar dan tulisan-tulisan yang tersaji di sana. "Aku tak apa-apa, Paman Teuchi."

Sang koki hanya bisa mendesah. Perlahan tangannya terangkat—dibelainya mahkota merah muda Sakura yang telah ia anggap keponakannya sendiri sedari kecil. Sejujurnya, ia tak pernah melihat putri seorang Tsunade menjadi serapuh ini. Tak pernah.

Sakura gadis yang kuat. Bahkan tiap ia menceritakan kisah-kisah asmara di masa lalunya, gadis itu tak serapuh ini.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Teuchi lebih senang jika Sakura frustasi sambil berteriak, mengaduh karena kesal pada lelaki mana pun yang menyakiti hatinya. Itu lebih baik. Setidaknya itu membuatnya terlihat baik-baik saja di mata Teuchi. Bukannya seperti ini. Sakura terus diam semenjak datang. Teuchi tahu betul bahwa waktu di jam dinding restoran telah menunjukkan bahwa Sakura telah terlambat sekolah. Ia bukannya lebih senang melihat Sakura pergi sekolah dengan wajah murung. Tapi ia tak tega melihat Sakura diam di dapur tempatnya bekerja, tak melakukan apapun selain memandangi kliping yang telah usang.

"Kau mau aku membuatnya untukmu?"

Gerak telunjuk Sakura yang menari di atas permukaan kertas itu terhenti. Ia masih tak menoleh, tapi Teuchi tahu bahwa ia sudah berhasil menarik garis sadar Sakura untuk menyimak apa yang ia katakan.

"Kau memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Kau ingin aku membuatkannya untukmu? Mungkin kau bisa membawanya sebagai bekal di sekolah, Sayang…."

Kali ini Sakura mendongak—meski hanya sedetik.

Dada Teuchi terasa nyeri. Tak pernah sekali pun ia melihat _green forest_ yang tersimpan dalam bongkah mata Sakura terlihat begitu redup. Mati cahayanya. Sakura benar-benar tak baik-baik saja.

Sakura menarik napasnya pelan. Setengah mati ia tersenyum dan memperhatikan gambar yang sama. "Naruto… apa dia kemari untuk minta paman mengajarinya memasak ini?"

Teuchi menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu merendahkan tubuhnya. Ia mengambil kursi dan duduk tepat di hadapan Sakura. Lelaki tua itu tersenyum, lalu melepas topi kokinya. Perlahan, jemarinya menyusuri rambutnya yang beruban. Sedetik, Sakura bisa melihat Teuchi menggaruk kepalanya. "Dia tak tahu apa yang sangat kau sukai. Aku sudah menyebutkan apa-apa yang kau favoritkan. Tapi pemuda itu bilang ingin membuat sesuatu yang istimewa untukmu. Ia ingin membuat sesuatu yang benar-benar bisa membuatmu memaafkan kesalahannya."

Senyum di bibir Sakura memudar. Bibirnya mulai bergetar—menahan tangis dan isakan yang menyesakkan.

"Naruto adalah seseorang yang tulus, Sakura-chan. Harusnya kau bisa melihatnya."

Sakura kali ini membuka mulutnya. Merasa tak yakin dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya, ia menutup rapat kembali dua belah bibirnya. Kali ini suara isakan kecil benar-benar tak bisa dibendung lagi. "Aku m-melihatnya, Paman. Tetapi aku terlambat melihatnya. Aku terlambat, Paman. A-Aku tak bisa—"

"Kau mencintainya?"

Sakura mengangguk tanpa keraguan.

"Kalau begitu minta maaflah padanya, Princess…"

Sakura menoleh. Jiraiya berdiri tegap di pintu dapur sambil melempar senyum padanya.

"Ayah?"

"Minta maaf. Kau bisa melakukannya kan?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. "Aku tak t-tahu dia di mana sekarang. Aku akan minta maaf kalau aku memiliki kesempatan. Ia marah padaku, ayah. Naruto sangat…marah."

"Dan ia juga sangat mencintaimu."

Sakura menengok lagi pada Teuchi yang masih mengusap kepalanya.

Selama beberapa saat, air mata itu menetes tanpa isakan. Rasa sesak itu tak lagi mencekiknya seperti semalam. Jiraiya dan Teuchi mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Si Bodoh itu—Naruto, suaminya adalah orang yang akan memaafkannya. Sakura tahu bahwa Naruto marah padanya, tapi itu tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa Naruto mencintainya lebih dari apapun.

"Tapi dia menceraikanku… Dia b-bilang, dia akan menandatangani surat cerai kalau aku memintanya."

"Kalau kau memintanya 'kan?" tanya Teuchi sambil tersenyum hangat. "Apa kau memintanya?"

Tidak.

"Ayo, kita harus ke sekolah. Ibumu mencemaskanmu karena kau membolos tanpa mengabari apa-apa," jelas Jiraiya. "Soal Naruto, ia akan kembali cepat atau lambat. Minato menjaminnya."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Gerak langkah sang Uchiha terhenti saat adik kembarnya menyentuh pundaknya pelan. Sasuke menoleh, menatap Sai yang hanya memasang senyum padanya. Sai tak banyak bicara sejak semalam. Yang Sasuke lihat, sejak sampai di rumah, Sai hanya memandangi layar telepon genggamnya. Ia tahu Sai mencoba menghubungi seseorang—mungkin Ino—tapi teleponnya tak pernah diangkat.

Barulah tadi pagi Sai sudah tampak seperti biasanya—tak kebingungan seperti semalam. "Ada apa, Sai?"

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana? Sebentar lagi pergantian jam pelajaran."

Sasuke terdiam. Matanya menatap direksi kelas Sakura. "Kulihat Sakura terlambat. Sepertinya sesuatu terjadi padanya. Sakura terus menunduk saat berjalan melewati kelas kita. Aku merasa… kalau ia terlihat kelelahan. Seperti habis menangis."

"Jangan mengkhawatirkannya."

Sasuke terdiam, menatap Sai dengan pandangan penuh tanya tanpa melontarkannya.

"Kita sama-sama tahu mereka punya masalah. Rasanya tak akan bijak kalau kita mencampuri urusan mereka lebih jauh, Kakak."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Tak menyangka Sai akan mengucapkannya. "Sepertinya kita memang kalah ya…."

Sai hanya melemparkan senyum lagi. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu berbalik, melangkah pelan diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Ia melempar pandangannya ke jendela di sepanjang lorong lantai dua sekolah sembari tetap berjalan.

"Uchiha tak pernah kalah dari apa yang seharusnya jadi miliknya. Kita sama-sama tahu itu kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum. Kepemilikan. Ia jadi teringat seseorang.

"Itu artinya, Sakura dan Ino memang dari awal milik mereka kan?"

Dengan itu, sang kembar Uchiha tertawa kecil, membuat beberapa siswi mengalihkan pandangannya pada kakak beradik itu. Hari ini adalah hari yang berbeda untuk semua orang. Termasuk dua pemuda itu. Sebuah pembelajaran mereka dapatkan secara tak sadar.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Tak ada yang lebih buruk dari hari ini. Itulah yang sekarang ada dalam pikiran Shikamaru. Dunianya terasa berputar, berat. Napasnya naik turun. Ia gusar. Tak ada satu pun materi ujian yang masuk ke dalam otaknya. Pelajaran sejak pagi yang dilontarkan oleh tiap guru tak ada yang masuk ke dalam otaknya. Padahal biasanya tanpa membuka kedua mata pun, ia bisa mencerna semuanya. Tapi kali ini tidak.

Otaknya penuh.

Ia telah memejamkan matanya sedari tadi. Tak mengindahkan teriakan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain, bahkan Lee yang tadi sempat memanggil namanya. Shikamaru hanya duduk di sana. Berpura-pura tidur—sembari berharap dunia tak akan ada yang menyadari perubahan suasana hatinya.

Di dua meja di depannya, tepat di depan Karin, Shikamaru bisa menatap punggung Ino. Istri pirangnya itu tak menoleh ke belakang—atau mungkin Shikamaru tak menyadarinya. Toh, ia terus memejamkan mata.

Ia tak ingin melihat langit biru di mata Ino. Tak ingin. Menatap bayang-bayang air yang menghias kornea Ino juga bekas bengkak di kantung matanya hanya akan mengingatkan Shikamaru pada kejadian semalam.

Melihat itu semua hanya akan menyakitinya.

Di samping Ino, Sakura duduk di dekat jendela, menatap langit yang mulai cerah. Awan-awan yang tadi pagi bergerumul kini mulai menyingkir. Shikamaru tahu itu. Sesekali ia melihat bahu Sakura bergetar. Bahkan saat Sakura datang terlambat tadi, ia bisa melihat betapa berantakannya Sakura.

Shikamaru tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Mungkin apa yang sahabatnya lalui lebih berat dari apa yang ia alami atau rasakan.

Naruto tak ada di sampingnya.

Ke mana Naruto pergi?

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Nada-nada yang tercipta dari petikan gitar itu menarik perhatian Naruto. Dua tangan Naruto yang saling tertaut tepat setelah semenit melemparkan koin di depannya kini terpisah. Pemuda pirang itu berbalik.

Sedikit memaksakan senyumnya, Naruto berjalan mendekat ke pohon tempat lelaki berkaca mata yang membawa gitar itu bersandar. "Aku tak melihatmu semalam."

"Aku sedang bertukar shift. Aku tak tahu kau akan datang. Ada masalah?"

Naruto menunduk sesaat. "Sesuatu terjadi. Hanya sesuatu…."

"Lama tak bertemu, Naruto. Sebenarnya aku tak mengharapkanmu datang kemari dengan wajah muram seperti itu. Cobalah nikmati suasananya. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku?"

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia menatap direksi yang jauh di balik pepohonan. Ia mendesah sesaat. "Mabuk lagi seperti setahun lalu? Tidak, terima kasih. Aku pinjam saja gitarnya."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Kepalanya yang berat ia sandarkan di bingkai jendela di samping kursinya. "Mungkin sama sepertimu."

Ino mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit kelas. "Tapi kau terlihat lebih kacau. Di mana dia?"

"Naruto maksudmu?"

"Siapa lagi yang ada dalam pikiranmu kalau bukan Naruto?"

Sakura tertegun sejenak. Diam-diam ia tersenyum, tak sadar bahwa selama ini perasaannya begitu terlihat. Kenapa Naruto tak bisa sepintar Ino? Kalau saja ia bisa membaca perasaan Sakura, keduanya tak akan selisih paham.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam, Forehead?" tanya Ino—kembali dengan candaannya.

"I'm the bad one, Pig."

"Aku juga baru sadar kalau semalam adalah hari terburukku."

Sakura membuka matanya. Ia menoleh pada Ino yang tersenyum padanya sembari menunduk. Sakura menengok sesaat ke belakang, melihat Shikamaru yang memejamkan mata sembari merogoh kantong celana seragamnya. "Kalau aku punya kesempatan sebaik kau sekarang, aku akan minta maaf padanya."

Ino terdiam. Ia menunduk lagi sebelum akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya pelan. Sakura tersenyum—menyadari pipi pucat sahabat pirangnya itu merona tipis. "Apa ia akan memaafkanku, Sakura? Aku adalah perempuan yang sangat merepotkan untuknya…." Ino kembali ragu. Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia tak tahu kalau Ino bisa segundah ini. Suaranya lirih, bergetar, sekaligus tak ingin terdengar siswa lain yang sibuk dengan celotehannya masing-masing.

Ino menengok pelan ke belakang.

Sementara itu, Shikamaru masih merutuk dalam hati. Baru saja ia bisa menenangkan pikirannya, telepon selulernya berbunyi nyaring. Tangannya dengan gegabah merogoh kantongnya, mencari telepon genggamnya dan menatap layar ponselnya.

"Kiba?"

Shikamaru mendengar nada keras dari seberang sana. Seolah Kiba baru saja membuang napasnya dengan kasar tepat di lupang telepon.

"_Damn it, Shikamaru! Apa Naruto bersamamu_?"

Mata Shikamaru kini terbuka sepenuhnya. Ia menatap lurus ke depan, memandang Ino yang juga menatapnya dan Sakura yang tersenyum ke arah Ino dengan lembut. "Naruto?"

Begitu bait nama itu terucap, Sakura menoleh. Mata sayunya melebar saat ia mendengar nama itu disebut Shikamaru. Ia segera bangkit dari kursinya, bersiap menghampiri Shikamaru. "Apa itu Naruto?" panggilnya nyaring.

Beberapa siswa di kelas menghentikan obrolan mereka. Sedikit banyak, beberapa di antaranya merasa aneh melihat Sakura dan Ino yang biasanya ramai hari ini terlihat berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Shikamaru, apa itu Naruto?"

Shikamaru menggeleng. Ia menjauhkan ponselnya dan mengubah modus penerimaan telepon menjadi _loudspeaker_. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju kursi belakang, mendekat pada Shikamaru yang meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja.

"Hei, tenang sebentar!" perintah Lee. Mendengar nada serius yang jarang terdengar dari mulut Lee, siswa lain memilih menurut.

"Kiba, kenapa kau tanya soal Naruto padaku?" tanya Shikamaru dengan suara keras.

"_Hei, aku ini bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau balik tanya_?"

Shikamaru mendengus sesaat. "Aku tak melihatnya dari kemarin. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mencarinya?"

"_Aku tak ingin Hana-nee terus-terusan berteriak padaku hanya karena Mustang ini terparkir di rumahku_."

Mata Sakura melebar.

"Mobil Naruto ada padamu?"

"_Jeez, semalam ia hujan-hujanan dan mengebut di jalanan. Hampir saja ia menabrak bus yang kutumpangi. Tiba-tiba ia menyerahkan begitu saja mobilnya dan pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa_."

Air mata Sakura menetes. Gadis itu tertunduk. Dadanya sesak karena mati-matian menahan isakan tangisnya sendiri. Tidak, ia tak boleh menangis. Teman-temannya akan semakin bingung sekarang.

Shikamaru mulai tak tahan. Ino berdiri tak ada tiga meter dari tempatnya duduk—sedang membelai pundak Sakura yang tertunduk menutupi mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Kiba… Hei, dengarkan aku! Aku akan mengambil mobil Naruto, tapi katakan padaku apa Naruto mengatakan sesuatu? Ia tak mungkin pergi begitu saja kan?"

Kiba mendesah dari ujung telepon. "_Hah, sekarang aku merasa kau begitu aneh. Tenang saja. Awalnya aku memang melihat Naruto aneh. Ia terlihat kacau, tapi sebelum pergi, aku melihatnya tersenyum meski hanya sedikit_."

"Apa yang ia katakan?"

"_Ia bertanya padaku cara untuk mengakhiri sesuatu yang telah dimulainya_."

Sakura kini mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Shikamaru yang sedang memijit keningnya. "Lalu apa yang kau bilang padanya, Kiba?"

"_Well, aku tak paham apa yang Naruto maksud semalam…_"

"…"

"_Kembalilah ke tempat awal kau memulainya kalau kau ingin tahu jawabannya_."

"Apa?" Shikamaru mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sakura yang juga sedang berpikir.

"_Itu jawabanku, Shikamaru._"

Shikamaru dapat melihat Sakura kebingungan selama beberapa detik. Kedua tangannya meremas rambut merah mudanya sebelum akhirnya mata Sakura melebar. Sakura menemukan jawabannya.

"Baiklah, Kiba. Terima kasih."

"_Jangan lupa mobilnya_."

Sakura berbalik, menatap Ino yang memandangnya khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" tanya Ino sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada pundak Sakura.

Namun jangankan terlihat sedih, Sakura justru tersenyum lebar. "Aku tahu, Ino." Begitu melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan Ino, Sakura menghapus air matanya. Ia memeluk Ino begitu saja. "Kesempatanku datang, Ino. Gunakan milikmu…"

Dan dengan itu—meninggalkan Karin dan yang lain yang masih sibuk berpikir—Sakura melesat berlari menuju ke pintu. Baru beberapa langkah, ia melihat ibunya juga sang guru bahasa inggris, Miss Mitarashi Anko menatapnya. "Ibu…."

"Bawa ini…" Tsunade tersenyum sambil menyerahkan sesuatu. "Bawa si Bodoh itu pulang, Sakura…."

"I will, Mother…"

Dalam hitungan detik, Sakura melesat. Meninggalkan kelasnya, berlari kencang sembari mengenakan mantel panjangnya dengan sebuah map di pelukannya. Ia berlari kencang, tak mempedulikan tatapan siswa lain di sepanjang koridor. Begitu melangkah keluar dari gedung, ia segera menghampiri sebuah taksi.

"BERSEMANGATLAH, SAKURA-SAN!"

Sakura tersenyum pelan. Ia sempat berbalik melihat direksi lantai dua gedung kelasnya. Lee melambaikan tangannya tepat di samping Ino. Ia tak melihat Shikamaru, tapi tak apa. Ino pasti melakukan akan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Pak, bandara!"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Shikamaru, sedang apa kau di sini? Bukankah kelasmu sedang pelajaran oleh Anko?"

Shikamaru mengatur napasnya, berpegangan pada pintu ruang kesehatan di gedung belakang. "Inoichi-san?"

Inoichi menatap Shikamaru yang terengah. Merasa ada yang janggal, ia meraih kedua lengan Shikamaru. Matanya dalam sedetik langsung melebar. "Shikamaru, kau—"

"Jangan katakan pada Ino, Ayah…."

Belum sempat Inoichi menjawabnya, tubuh menantu lelakinya itu telah terkulai. Ambruk dalam pegangan tangannya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Senyum itu tersungging di wajahnya untuk pertama kalinya sejak semalam. Tangisannya telah berhenti begitu kakinya melangkah dalam taksi—yang kini membawanya lebih dekat pada Naruto.

Ada yang berbeda dalam rongga dadanya. Seolah sebuah beban besar telah menghilang dan perasaan lega lain menyeruak rapi. Dadanya berdebar. Ia mengingat perasaan ini dengan baik.

Saat malam itu Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia cantik—padahal belum sehari keduanya saling mengenal.

Saat Naruto mencuri ciumannya di depan kedua mertuanya.

Saat Naruto mencibirnya namun tetap menata barang bawaannya—pakaiannya—ke dalam lemari saat ia pertama menginjakkan kaki di rumah Namikaze.

Saat keduanya bersandiwara sebagai pasangan yang harmonis di hadapan orang tua mereka bahkan bersandiwara di depan teman-teman mereka—hingga melibatkan  
Konohamaru.

Saat para orang tua memaksa keduanya berdansa di sela acara makan malam.

Saat Naruto mengucapkan padanya—yang saat itu berpura-pura tidur—bahwa Sakura adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah ditemuinya.

Saat Naruto dengan mudahnya bangun ketika Sakura membelai pipinya di tengah latihan drama di kelas.

Saat Naruto tertegun dan membuatnya kesal karena tak kunjung menolak gadis tamu pesta dansa—yang saat itu diperankan Sakura—dan malah memandanginya di atas panggung.

Saat Naruto membuatnya cemburu melalui Hinata.

Saat Naruto memohon padanya agar tak mematahkan hatinya yang digenggam oleh Sakura di bawah langit yang bersinar karena kembang api pada malam festival.

Saat sore itu Naruto membuatnya mendapat hukuman dari Miss Anko—yang berakhir dengan ciuman di gudang alat basket.

Dada Sakura bergetar, tiap ingat betapa banyak pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya. Saat pemuda itu memeluk tubuhnya, menciumnya, melindunginya dengan cara yang kekanakan.

Naruto.

_Aku mencintaimu…_

Sayup-sayup, radio lokal menyuarakan sebuah lagu yang nyaring. Sakura memejamkan matanya, mengingat apapun yang bisa membuatnya merasa dekat dengan Naruto. Ia sudah sejauh ini. Ia tak akan menyerah.

_And I don't know, _

_How to be fine when I'm not,_

_Cause I don't know how to make this feeling stop._

_Just so you know,_

_This feeling's taking control of me, and I can't help it…_

Angin semilir membelai rambut pirangnya sesaat. Naruto mendongak, menatap langit yang mulai memerah. Tak lama lagi matahari akan tenggelam. Sang bola kuning itu telah mendekat pada peraduannya di ufuk barat.

Meski tak sepenuhnya, Naruto merasa tenang. Ia tak bisa terus menyesal dan membuat dirinya celaka seperti semalam—saat ia hampir saja melakukan percobaan bunuh diri tanpa ia sadari dengan hampir menabrak bus. Ia seorang Namikaze. Kalau pun Sakura tak bisa menjadi miliknya, ia tak akan memaksa. Ia tak bisa memaksanya. Sudah cukup ia menghancurkan hatinya sendiri dengan menyakiti Sakura seperti semalam. Ia tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Biar Sakura yang memilih apa yang terbaik untuknya. Meski itu artinya bersama Sasuke dan ia berpisah dengan Sakura—cinta pertamanya.

Sakura—seseorang yang benar-benar ia cintai untuk pertama kalinya dalam sepanjang hidupnya.

Namikaze—tidak, nama pujaan hatinya itu tak lama lagi akan berubah kembali menjadi Haruno, atau mungkin digantikan nama yang lainnya.

Naruto menghela napas. Kepalanya menunduk kembali saat gitar yang ia pegang mengalunkan lagi sebuah lagu yang sedari tadi ia mainkan. Naruto memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan. Mungkin begini memang lebih baik.

_Though you should know, I tried my best to let go of you,_

_But I don't want to…_

_I just gotta say it all before I go,_

_Just so you know…._

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Ino, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tenten, apa kau melihat Shikamaru?"

Tenten melirik Karin yang berdiri di sampingnya. Gadis berambut cokelat itu hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia menggenggam erat tali tas Ino yang ia bawakan dari kelas. Tenten tak tega. Dilihatnya Ino yang begitu cemas. Wajahnya pucat sementara bibirnya terus menggigit kuku-kuku panjangnya.

"Ino, kau sudah menanyakannya pada semua orang." Karin mencoba menenangkan Ino dan mendekat pada sahabatnya itu. "Semua siswa sudah pulang, mungkin Shikamaru sudah meninggalkan sekolah."

"Tidak!" pekik Ino.

Karin menoleh pada Tenten yang berdiri di belakangnya. Keduanya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Prihatin.

"Tas Shikamaru dan semua barang-barangnya masih di kelas. Ia… ia tak mungkin pergi begitu saja."

"Ino, ini sudah sore."

Kali ini Ino menangis. Ia tak lagi bisa menahan isakannya. Suara menyayat itu meluncur dari tenggorokannya sementara ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ino mundur perlahan, menyandarkan punggungnya di jendela koridor lantai dua gedung sekolahnya.

"Kalian tak mengerti…."

"…"

"Aku harus minta maaf sebelum terlambat. Aku m-menyakitinya, Karin. Aku mengecewakannya, menghancurkan perasaannya. Tak seharusnya ak—"

Sebuah sentuhan menghentikan perkataan Ino saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Ayah?" ungkap Ino bingung. Ia tak menyangka ayahnya masih ada di sekolah.

"Mana mungkin ayah menuruti menantu ayah sementara putri ayah sendiri menangis seperti ini?"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Ah! Kau!"

"Tobi, mana Naruto!"

Pegawai bertopeng itu memiringkan kepalanya. Ditatapnya sosok Sakura yang terengah—ia tahu bahwa Sakura berlarian cepat menuju lobi begitu turun dari taksi. Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tobi tahu bahwa tangan itu gemetar. Tidak hanya tangannya, tapi juga seluruh tubuhnya.

Matanya masih sembab dan sedikit bengkak. Rambutnya berantakan. Mantel yang membungkus seragamnya terlihat tak rapi.

"Tobi! Katakan padaku di mana, Naruto!"

Sakura sama berantakannya dengan sosok Naruto saat pemuda itu datang dini hari tadi. Sakura berteriak padanya barusan, tapi ia tahu betul nada suara itu tak lagi terdengar seperti perintah atau paksaan, nada itu terdengar seperti permohonan. Agar Tobi mau membantunya.

"Apa kau datang untuk menyakiti perasaannya?"

"Apa?" Sakura tak menyangka Tobi menanyakan itu padanya.

Tobi menggeleng. Ia tahu saat keluarga klien bosnya itu menelepon hotel mereka sejam yang lalu—bahwa Sakura akan datang pada mereka untuk mencari Naruto. Tobi tahu pernikahan setahun lalu itu benar-benar siasat yang berantakan. Sedikit banyak ia merasa bersalah telah membuat pemuda pirang yang setahun lalu ia kenal sangat riang mendadak datang lagi dengan wajah muram.

"Aku tak bisa memberitahumu sekarang. Belum tentu Naruto mau bertemu denganmu."

"Dengar, Tobi. Kau memberitahuku atau tidak, aku akan tetap mencarinya sendiri! Tapi aku akan sangat berterima kasih padamu kalau kau mau memberitahu di mana ia sekarang…"

"…" Tobi bergeming.

"Aku mohon padamu…"

"Terakhir aku melihatnya, ia ada di kuil."

Sakura menoleh dan menatap Kabuto, pegawai hotel yang lain tersenyum ke arahnya. Lelaki berambut perak itu membenahi letak kaca matanya sebelum akhirnya menatap Tobi. "Lihat, kau membuatnya menangis…."

Sakura tak sempat menghapus air matanya. Rasa takut bahwa ia tak akan menemukan Naruto di pulau ini membuatnya ketakuatn. Air mata itu meluncur tanpa ia minta, hanya mengalir begitu saja. Sakura berlari, membawa kakinya pergi menuju kuil tempat ia dan Naruto pernah membuat permintaan dan doa karena perintah Orochimaru. Doa itu harusnya telah terkabul bahkan sejak sebelum ia memintanya.

Naruto mencintainya.

Ia hanya terlambat untuk menyadarinya. Pemuda itu telah lama mencintainya.

"Naruto!"

_This emptiness is killing me,_

_And I wondering why I've waited so long…_

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Langkah kaki Ino berubah pelan. Kakinya telah gemetar terlebih dahulu tepat saat pintu kamar itu terbuka. Aroma kas obat pel rumah sakit menyeruak menghantam jalur pernapasannya. Ino tak berani mendongak. Begitu sadar Nara Shikaku dan Yoshino, kedua mertuanya ada di sana—di samping ranjang Shikamaru yang tergolek lemah—langkah kaki Ino benar-benar terhenti.

Ia tak sanggup menatap mata kedua mertuanya.

Agaknya Yoshino dan Shikaku tahu situasinya. Dua orang dewasa itu bangkit dari kursinya dan menjauh dari ranjang. Langkah-langkah kaki keduanya terdengar semakin dekat pada Ino. Dan semakin menunduk pula kepala Ino.

"Ino…" Yoshino mengucap namanya terlebih dahulu.

Ino hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan tangisan. Isakannya tak terdengar, tapi bahunya yang bergetar hebat juga titik-titik air yang bermuara di atas permukaan lantai tepat di dekat kakinya telah lebih dari cukup menjawab sapaan Yoshino.

Shikaku mendekat. Tak ada yang dilakukannya selain menepukkan telapak tangannya di kepala Ino.

"M-Maaf… Maafkan aku, Ayah. Maafkan aku…" Ino terus menggumam di sela tangisannya. Suaranya pendek-pendek. Napasnya putus-putus. Dan goncangan tubuhnya makin terlihat. "Maafkan aku… Maaf, Ayah, Ibu… Maaf aku m-menyakiti Shikamaru. Kalau saja bukan karena aku, ia tak mungkin—"

"Ssh…" Ino mengangkat wajahnya ragu saat Yoshino membelai dagunya—memaksa Ino untuk mengangkat wajahnya. "Jangan meminta maaf pada kami, Ino-chan… Kau tahu kalau kalimat itu lebih tepat kau tujukan pada siapa kan?"

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kepalanya mengangguk cepat. Mengangguk berulang kali.

Yoshino hanya tersenyum. Wanita itu mengecup dahi Ino dan berbisik hangat, "Jangan menangis, Menantu…"

Dengan kalimat terakhirnya, Yoshino mengikuti langkah Shikaku yang telah keluar kamar terlebih dahulu bersama Inoichi. Beberapa detik kemudian Ino mendengar suara pintu di belakangnya tertutup.

Sepi. Kini hanya ada ia dan Shikamaru yang memejamkan matanya di atas ranjangnya.

Ino sempat tertegun sesaat. Mati-matian ia menghapus air mata yang membanjir di pipinya. Begitu merasa siap, Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam. Langkah kakinya perlahan membawanya mendekat pada sosok Shikamaru.

Angin sore yang hangat mengalir dari luar jendela. Sisa-sisa cahaya kemerahannya merambat masuk membiaskan diri di atas tirai putih jendela rumah sakit yang masih berdansa dengan angin. Bau khas rumah sakit tak lagi mengganggu Ino kali ini. Tak ada lagi yang bisa mengganggu pikirannya. Otaknya telah penuh tentang sosok pemuda yang tergolek lemah di hadapannya kini.

Tangan ringkihnya terangkat. Dibelainya lembut sisi kepala Shikamaru. Tanpa Ino sadari, ia telah tersenyum.

"Hei…"

Tak ada sahutan.

Ino menghela napas kuat-kuat. Ia menyibakkan sedikit selimut yang menutupi tubuh Shikamaru sembari melepas sepatu yang dikenakannya. Tanpa suara, Ino naik ke atas ranjang, berbaring tepat di sisi kiri Shikamaru yang tak bereaksi sama sekali.

Ino memandangi wajah Shikamaru dari dekat. Tangannya yang setengah gemetar mencoba meraih tangan kiri Shikamaru, lalu mendekatkannya di dadanya sendiri setelah mengecupnya pelan.

"Hei, apa kau sakit karena semalam kehujanan?" tanya Ino. Ia tersenyum singkat sambil memejamkan matanya. Perlahan, ia berbisik kalimat demi kalimat di telinga Shikamaru. "Salah siapa kau semalam langsung pulang. Harusnya kau menunggu sampai reda, Shika…"

"…"

"Tadi aku sempat membentak Karin dan Tenten karena mereka memintaku tenang dan mengajakku pulang. Padahal aku setengah mati mencarimu, Shikamaru. Kau tahu? Aku bahkan bertanya pada Sai di mana kau."

"…"

"Jangan marah ya…. Semalam Sai meneleponku berulang kali. Tapi gara-gara kau, aku jadi tak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Seenakmu saja kau meninggalkanku setelah membuatku menangis. Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Sai, Shikamaru. Kau tahu apa responnya? Ia malah tertawa. Ia bilang ia ingin memukulmu tapi aku melarangnya. Aku tak ingin kalian bertengkar lagi. Dan lagi, kurasa sekarang ia benar-benar dekat dengan Shion."

"…" Shikamaru masih bergeming. Sedikit napas yang teratur berembus dari mulutnya. Ino tak banyak bergerak. Ia hanya merengkuh Shikamaru.

"Ayah bilang suhu tubuhmu menurun drastis. Kau kekurangan cairan dan tubuhmu panas. Aku khawatir sekali, Shikamaru." Ino lagi-lagi terisak, namun dengan mudah bisa ia kuasai saat ia mengembuskan napas kuat-kuat. "Hei, tubuhmu masih panas. Aku jadi ingat saat kita ada di kamar yang sama setahun lalu. Saat itu kau mabuk dan tubuhmu benar-benar panas seperti saat ini. Kau benar-benar tak kuat sake, tapi aku bersyukur, Shikamaru. Karena kalau kau tak kembali duluan malam itu, aku tak mungkin masuk ke dalam kamarmu kan?"

Ino benar-benar mengingatnya. Bagaimana menyebalkannya Shikamaru saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Pemuda itu seenaknya naik ke dalam taksi yang harusnya ia tumpangi dengan Sakura. Shikamaru juga seenaknya saja tak mau bertanggung jawab saat permen milik Ino terjatuh di festival musim panas setahun lalu. Pemuda itu juga sangat cuek—membiarkan Ino mengangkut tas-tasnya yang begitu banyak untuk diangkut masuk ke dalam rumah saat ia pertama kali masuk ke dalam rumah kediaman keluarga Nara.

Shikamaru juga banyak merepotkannya. Ia rela membeli guling ukuran besar untuk Shikamaru tapi ia tak mau menggunakannya. Ino juga ingat saat Shikamaru dengan polosnya mimisan saat melihatnya yang hampir saja telanjang di kamar mandi.

"Aku rindu padamu, Shikamaru. Aku ingin mendengarmu mengucapkan 'mendokusai' padaku," bisik Ino pelan. "Aku ingin mendengarmu bicara…. Kumohon bangunlah."

Ino merindukannya. Masih lekat di ingatannya saat ia marah pada Shikamaru namun pemuda itu mendatanginya di rumah kaca, mengecup bibirnya di tengah lautan kunang-kunang. Ketika Shikamaru meyakinkannya bahwa ia telah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Temari.

_Looking back, I realize it was always there,_

_Just never spoken…_

Ino mencintainya… Entah sejak kapan Sai menjadi pihak yang berperan sebagai pelariannya sementara Shikamaru menjadi sosok yang dicintainya.

"Kau memilihku dibandingkan Temari, Shikamaru. Aku memilihmu sekarang. Kumohon…"

"…"

"… Maafkan aku, Shikamaru. Maaf."

Ino menundukkan kepalanya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Shikamaru, terisak di sana. Tak lagi peduli kalau kemeja Shikamaru basah karena tangisannya. Tak ada lagi yang ia pedulikan. Tak ada lagi—kecuali perasannya pada Shikamaru.

"Jangan menangis, Mendokusai…"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura.

Ia lelah. Kakinya telah lelah berlari sejauh ini. Menyebrangi apapun untuk menemui Naruto. Sakura lelah, fisiknya telah kelelahan dengan sangat. Kuil itu masih berdiri kokoh, sama seperti setahun lalu. Pepohonan yang mengitarinya juga masih tetap sama. Tak ada yang berbeda.

Tempat ini menjadi awal mula segalanya bersama Naruto.

Bahkan mungkin di sinilah perasaan itu tumbuh. Ikrar pernikahan itu terucap di tempat ini, serta doa itu juga ditengadahkan dari tempat ini.

'_Kami-sama, buat agar aku mudah dicintai oleh orang yang kucintai, hanya yang kucintai.'_

Ia pernah melantunkan doa itu—kenangannya masih merekat kuat. Naruto mencintainya, sama sepertinya. Tidak, bukan Sasuke.

Angin mengalun semilir. Matahari benar-benar akan tenggelam sebentar lagi, mungkin sepuluh menit lagi. Sebentar lagi langit akan gelap, tapi ia masih tak dapat menemukan di mana Naruto. Sakura meremas map dalam pelukannya dengan erat.

"Hai, Nyonya Namikaze…"

Sakura dengan cepat menoleh. Ditatapnya sosok yang melangkah pelan dari dalam kuil.

"Mencari takdirmu?"

Sakura terdiam. Orang ini sang pemilik hotel. Orang yang menikahkannya dengan Naruto setahun lalu. Sakura masih mengingat namanya—Orochimaru. Lelaki berwajah pucat itu hanya melempar senyum meski Sakura tak menjawab sapaannya. Bahkan Orochimaru mengangkat tangannya, menunjuk direksi yang langsung diikuti pandangan Sakura. Di ujung sana, berkilauan bersama sinar matahari yang tenggelam.

Sakura berlari. Sekali lagi berlari selagi ia bisa, tak peduli jalanan yang ia tempuh membuat kakinya benar-benar kesakitan.

Sedikit lagi.

Naruto.

Sepuluh meter jaraknya. Langkah kaki Sakura terhenti. Ia hanya terengah. Ia lelah. Mungkin jika ia memaksa melangkah lagi, yang ada ia akan jatuh—ambruk karena kakinya tak lagi kuat melangkah.

_I'm waiting here, been waiting here…_

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh tanpa ia sadar. Kakinya yang awalnya sibuk menendang ombak kini terhenti. Tatapan mata safirnya yang tadinya sibuk menatap sekeliling kini terpaku pada satu titik.

Sakura.

Keduanya berdiri di sana. Saling memandang tanpa suara. Hanya koneksi dua iris itu yang terhubung, yang berakhir pada bergetarnya kornea mata Sakura. Ia tak lagi bisa membalas tatapan mata Naruto—matanya telah berair, mungkin air mata akan mengalir jika ia tetap memandang safir yang kini keemasan karena efek matahari tenggelam itu.

Naruto menghela napasnya. "Kau kemari… Aku tak menyangka kau akan datang ke tempat ini."

Sakura terdiam.

"Aku harap kau kemari bukan karena aku ada di sini." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali menatap laut dan memainkan ombak dengan ujung kakinya.

"Aku memang kemari untuk mencarimu… Naruto…"

"Oh."

"Aku mau mengantarkan ini," ujar Sakura sembari mengangkat map yang ia bawa dari sekolah. Sakura menyodorkannya, menggantungnya di udara sembari mengulurkan tangannya—menanti Naruto datang padanya.

Butuh beberapa detik lamanya sampai akhirnya Naruto mau bergerak maju.

Jarak itu perlahan memendek—seiring dengan detak jantung Sakura yang menggila. Namun pemuda pirang itu tak mengucapkan apapun. Ia hanya bergerak dan meraih map itu dengan cepat, bahkan sebelum isyarat cinta itu disampaikan padanya. Naruto menunduk sesaat, menimang map di tangannya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada lautan luas. Tak sedetik pun Naruto menatap Sakura.

Tak sadarkah ia bahwa Sakura datang sejauh ini untuknya?

"Kau datang kemari hanya untuk mengantarkan ini?" tanya Naruto pelan. Sakura tercekat, tak menyangka Naruto hanya berpikir sependek itu. Tak ada kehangatan yang terdengar dari suaranya. _Kami-sama_, apa ini hukuman untuknya karena menyiakan perasaan Naruto dan menyakiti suaminya itu? "Harusnya kau tunggu sampai aku kembali ke Tokyo. Aku sudah bilang kan, aku pasti menandatanganinya…"

Sakura tertegun.

Naruto berbalik, tak sempat melihat butiran bening air mata jatuh melewati pipi porselen Sakura.

Semudah inikah Naruto menyerah padanya?

Sakura lelah. Ia telah berlari sejauh ini dan hanya inikah hasilnya? Melihat Naruto yang berbalik dan melangkah menjauh darinya? Lututnya lemas. Sakura menunduk sedetik.

_BUGH!_

"Aw!" Naruto berbalik menatap Sakura tak percaya sambil memegangi belakang kepalanya. "And what was that for?" Naruto membungkuk dan meraih sebuah sepatu yang beberapa detik lalu menghantam kepalanya.

"Itu untuk kebodohanmu, Naruto!"

"Ap—"

"Aku datang kemari memang untuk menyerahkan map itu. Kau puas!" teriak Sakura. Gadis itu menangis kali ini. Kedua tangannya sibuk menghapus air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya. "Kalau kau marah padaku bilang saja! Jangan lari dariku, Kau Pengecut, Naruto!"

Naruto terdiam. Apa tadi Sakura bilang? Ia pengecut? Lalu Sakura apa?

"Aku memang bukan perempuan yang baik untukmu. Aku kekanakan, aku kasar, aku tak bisa memahami apa maksudmu dengan cepat. Aku selalu memukulmu, aku menghancurkan perasaanmu, aku tahu semua itu!" teriak Sakura kesal. "Kau tak perlu bersikap seperti itu kalau tujuanmu untuk mengingatkanku betapa buruknya aku, Naruto!"

"Sakura, kau—"

Sakura mulai sesenggukan. Ia mengatur napasnya baik-baik. Tatapan matanya tak lagi kesal seperti beberapa saat lalu. Ia lelah. Ia ingin Naruto mengerti kali ini. Berkorban sekali lagi dengan memahaminya terlebih dahulu bukan hal yang sulit kan? "Kau memang menyebalkan, Naruto…" gumamnya.

"…" Naruto terdiam. Bingung dengan sikap Sakura.

"Dari awal kau selalu saja membuatku kesal. Kau selalu seenakmu saja membuatku tertawa. Kau dengan mudah membuatku marah… A-Aku selalu merasa kurang ketika aku menyandingkan diriku sendiri dengan orang lain, Naruto…. Hanya denganmu… aku merasa… utuh."

Suara debur ombak yang awalnya bising itu tak lagi terdengar di telinga Naruto. Hanya Sakura, hanya suaranya.

"Aku tak perlu berusaha menjadi sempurna tiap bersamamu, Naruto. Aku ingin selalu bisa tertawa, marah, bersikap seenaknya kalau memang waktunya. Aku membutuhkan seseorang yang mau menerima semua itu," ungkap Sakura.

"Sakura, kau—"

"Aku minta maaf, Naruto…. Aku minta maaf." Sakura meneriakkannya dengan nyaring.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Bodoh…."

"…" Naruto sempat tertegun, terperangkap sendiri dari lamunannya. Namun akhirnya tubuhnya berkhianat—bereaksi terlebih dulu. Kaki Naruto melangkah maju seiring teriakan Sakura yang menangis histeris.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Kalimat itu terucap.

"S-Sakura…" panggil Naruto. Tangan Naruto kali ini terulur pada Sakura. Dengan cepat Sakura menyambutnya, menggenggamnya. "Sakura-chan…" Genggaman itu terasa hangat. Perasaannya sampai.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya maju tapi ia hampir saja terjatuh kalau Naruto tak menangkapnya—memeluknya dengan erat. Air matanya segera berhambur keluar ketika tubuh kokoh itu merengkuhnya. Tak perlu lagi ia bergumul dalam selimut Naruto untuk menyesap wangi tubuh pemuda itu. Sakura masih terisak, membiarkan air matanya membasahi bahu Naruto.

"Hei…. Aku minta maaf, karena membentakmu semalam…" bisik Naruto pelan.

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Cukup lama ia memilih untuk tak bersuara. Ia memejamkan matanya, menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Naruto. "Kau cemburu."

"Itu karena aku tak mau kau bersama orang lain, Sakura-chan."

Sakura tersenyum. Kalimat itu, terdengar begitu tulus dan menghangatkannya. Sakura meraih satu telapak tangan Naruto lalu mengecupnya. "Maaf membuatmu kecewa semalam…"

Naruto hanya menggeleng. Ia menyentuh dagu Sakura perlahan dan menatap mata Sakura. Perlahan, kedua bibir itu bertemu. Kecupan lembut bersamaan tenggelamnya matahari. Sakura tersenyum dalam ciumannya, ia membelai rambut pirang Naruto di kedua sisi kepalanya sementara Naruto masih menciumnya dengan lembut.

Ia tak menyangka hari ini telah datang. Hari di mana Sakura menerimanya sebagai suaminya.

Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya sesaat, menatap jari manisnya yang digenggam Sakura. "Cincin ini…"

"Aku membawanya…. Bahkan aku memakainya saat tidur."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Ia menatap mata Sakura sebelum akhirnya melongok ke bawah, memperhatikan map yang jatuh dari tangannya saat ia menangkap tubuh Sakura tadi. "Lalu ini map apa? Bukan surat cerai ya?" tanyanya bingung.

Sakura tertawa—sembari memukul bahu Naruto pelan. "Makanya lihatlah dulu begitu aku menyerahkannya, bukannya malah berbalik meninggalkanku seperti tadi."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"S-Shikamaru!"

Ino tersentak dan langsung mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Shikamaru. Mata Ino terbelalak. Di hadapannya, Shikamaru yang tadinya memejamkan mata kini tengah menatapnya. Bagaimana bisa?

"Sejak kapan kau bangu—"

Kalimatnya terhenti saat Shikamaru meraih lehernya, mengunci bibirnya dengan rapat. Pemuda itu menciumnya dengan lembut, yang akhirnya diikuti dengan balasan Ino.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Ino…."

Ino masih tertegun. Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia masih menatap mata Shikamaru dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Ia tak lagi mengucapkan apapun. Ia yakin Shikamaru tahu apa maksudnya.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu tak bisa tidur di ranjang yang tidak ada kau, Ino…. Aku ingin kita segera pulang ke rumah. Rumahku…" jelas Shikamaru. Pemuda itu merengkuh tubuh Ino dan berbisik lembut di lehernya, "kau paham kan?"

Dengan itu wajah Ino merona. Bibirnya tersenyum sementara tangannya terangkat menyentuh pipi Shikamaru.

"Aku minta maaf padamu juga…."

"Kau menyebalkan, Shikamaru," ujar Ino setengah kesal. "Tapi aku memang mencintaimu…"

"Jadi kau tetap menjadi istriku?"

Ino terkikik singkat dan mencium pemuda itu, "Aku memang istrimu, Nara…."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Aku juga tak tahu kapan ibu membuat undangan itu."

Naruto hanya tersenyum terus menerus sambil memegangi kaki Sakura. Sakura terus memandangi Naruto yang duduk di atas pasirpantai tepat di hadapannya.

"Ah!"

"Maaf," ungkap Naruto sambil memijat kaki Sakura. "Gara-gara aku, kakimu jadi lecet."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sebaiknya kita ke hotel dan bersiap-siap pulang. Ayah dan ibu pasti menunggu kita. Aku akan memasak untukmu sebagai ganti yang kemarin begitu kita sampai Tokyo," ujar Sakura. "Pantai mulai gelap, Naruto. Dan karena kakiku tak bisa bergerak, sebaiknya kau menggendong—Kyaaa!"

Naruto melempar cengirannya ketika mendongak dan mendapati Sakura tersipu merah padam saat barusan ia mencium lututnya.

"Pervert!"

"Sebaiknya kita pulang besok saja."

"Eh?"

"Anggap saja bulan madu kedua…."

"Kau benar-benar… mesum!" pekik Sakura saat Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya—tetap dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Sakura-chan." Naruto tertawa nyaring sembari mengecup dahi Sakura. "Aku mencintaimu, Namikaze Sakura…."

Sakura menjawabnya dengan ciuman. "I love you, most."

**TBC or FIN?**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

*****siap-siap dihajar*****

**Oh, akhirnya ceritanyaaa tamaaaat. **_**Finally it's done.**_** Setelah berkali-kali mengecewakan pembaca, ngebikin pembaca menyisihkan waktunya untuk ngecek dan nanya apdetan. Rasanya night lega sekali! Di chapter lalu, ada review yang menyatakan feelnya kena, ada yang bilang kurang mantap. Wah, yang ini night pasrah aja. **

**Bagian Ino di awal keliatan lebih gimanaaaa gitu, angst…. Sementara bagiannya Sakura gaje benar. Tapi di luar itu semua, saya berharap semua pembaca senang kisah ini berakhir bahagia**_**. Thanks a lot**_**!**

**Ada banyak hal yang mau night bagi tentang cerita ini, tapi mungkin lain kali aja. Banyak yang berubah. Pemilihan ending ShikaIno yang tiba-tiba (**aslinya saya mau beneran masukin adegan fight ShikaSai lho**), peran Konohamaru yang tadinya mau saya bikin sebagai adik angkatnya Naruto, pair SasuHina yang saya hilangkan dari fic ini, dan masih banyak lagi, :D**

**Chapter 14 ini memang last chapter kok! Sumpah! Ada yang nanya kenapa belum saya 'complete'? **_**this is the answer**_**…**

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

**Preview:**

"_Tidaaak! Sakura-san!"_

_Karin terdiam. Tangannya menimang baik-baik dua buah benda yang lebih menarik perhatiannya dari pada ijazah kelulusan yang ada di tangan kirinya. Ia menoleh, menatap Tenten yang juga melongo membaca sesuatu di tangannya._

"_Ini… beneran ya?"_

…

"_SHIKAAAAA!"_

_Wajah Shikamaru memutih. Keringat dinginnya menetes deres—seukuran biji gandum. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, kepalanya menoleh pada sosok Naruto di sampingnya. Naruto hanya tertawa singkat sembari melonggarkan dasi yang mengikat lehernya._

"_Dia memanggilmu, Shikamaru."_

"…" _Shikamaru merutuk. Ternyata pendengarannya tak salah._

"_SHIKAMARU, KEMARI KAU! AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU MEMBAYAR INI SEMUA!"_

"_Maaf, yang mana Tuan Nara?"_

_Naruto dengan cepat menunjuk Shikamaru. Ia masih tertawa kecil melihat betapa pucatnya Shikamaru._

"_Maaf, sebaiknya Anda menemani nyonya Ino."_

"_Troublesome…" Shikamaru dengan setengah hati mengikuti langkah sang perawat rumah sakit. Baru beberapa langkah, ia menoleh ke belakang, menyeringai pada Naruto ketika ia melihat sosok Sakura berjalan—sehabis kembali dari kamar mandi rumah sakit._

"_Good luck, Shikamaru!" teriak Naruto._

"_Hei, Naruto, kudengar… bukankah yang di sana itu kembar?" Shimakaru menatapnya dengan pandangan 'Kau-juga-akan-mengalami-posisi-ku'. Soon._

_Naruto terdiam, memikirkan maksud Shikamaru sementara Sakura terlihat bingung. "Ada apa, Naruto? Apa maksud Shikamaru?"_

_Naruto hanya bisa menoleh dengan wajah pucat sambil menunduk, menatap perut Sakura yang membesar._

…

"_Bagaimana bisa sahabatku yang lemah lembut itu mempunyai anak sepertimu, Bocah tengik?"_

"_Lucu sekali, Paman."_

"_Kemari kau!"_

"_Kau mau mengejarnya?"_

"_Troublesome…"_

"_Ugh, just like his father…"_

"_Oh, ini semua mimpi buruk…."_

_Semua orang dewasa di sana tertawa. Hei, mereka mirip orang tuanya kan?_

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**OKE! Epilognya akan segera muncul. Ceritanya sudah tamat kok. **_**I think, there will be no sequel**_**… hahahaha. Yang masih mau nunggu epilognya silakan^^ semua credit, mulai backsound, ide, and special thanks akan night munculkan di epilog nanti. Terima kasih banyak untuk kesetiannya membaca, untuk waktu luangnya menyisihkan review sampai sejauh ini…**

**Oke, THANKS FOR READING… Sisihkan review untuk night ya… maaf kalau ada yang kurang memuaskan^^ **_**This is my best I can give to you. Once again, thank you so much…**_

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	15. Epilogue

**Sorry for the extreme delay updates… **

**Cuplikan singkat last episode.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Dia menceraikanku … Dia b-bilang, dia akan menandatangani surat cerai kalau aku memintanya."_

"_Kalau kau memintanya, kan?" tanya Teuchi sambil tersenyum hangat. "Apa kau memintanya?"_

_Tidak. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Lelaki tak suka apa yang ia harusnya ia miliki menjadi milik orang lain, Ino-chan…" Ino mengangkat wajahnya. Dilihatnya sang ibu menatap matanya yang entah sejak kapan telah bergenang air mata. Genggaman tangan sang ibu mengerat di ruas-ruas jarinya. "Dan sebagai pihak wanita, kita harus menyadari apa yang pasangan kita harapkan. Mereka tak mau berbagi, Ino-chan…. Sama seperti kita, kita tak ingin lelaki yang mencintai kita membagi perasaannya, bukan?"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Saat malam itu Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia cantik—padahal belum sehari keduanya saling mengenal._

_Saat Naruto mencuri ciumannya di depan kedua mertuanya._

_Saat Naruto mencibirnya namun tetap menata barang bawaannya—pakaiannya—ke dalam lemari saat ia pertama menginjakkan kaki di rumah Namikaze._

_Saat keduanya bersandiwara sebagai pasangan yang harmonis di hadapan orang tua mereka bahkan bersandiwara di depan teman-teman mereka—hingga melibatkan  
Konohamaru._

_Saat para orang tua memaksa keduanya berdansa di sela acara makan malam._

_Saat Naruto mengucapkan padanya—yang saat itu berpura-pura tidur—bahwa Sakura adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah ditemuinya._

_Saat Naruto dengan mudahnya bangun ketika Sakura membelai pipinya di tengah latihan drama di kelas._

_Saat Naruto tertegun dan membuatnya kesal karena tak kunjung menolak gadis tamu pesta dansa—yang saat itu diperankan Sakura—dan malah memandanginya di atas panggung._

_Saat Naruto membuatnya cemburu melalui Hinata._

_Saat Naruto memohon padanya agar tak mematahkan hatinya yang digenggam oleh Sakura di bawah langit yang bersinar karena kembang api pada malam festival._

_Saat sore itu Naruto membuatnya mendapat hukuman dari Miss Anko—yang berakhir dengan ciuman di gudang alat basket._

_Dada Sakura bergetar, tiap ingat betapa banyak pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya. Saat pemuda itu memeluk tubuhnya, menciumnya, melindunginya dengan cara yang kekanakan._

_Naruto._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Hei, tubuhmu masih panas. Aku jadi ingat saat kita ada di kamar yang sama setahun lalu. Saat itu kau mabuk dan tubuhmu benar-benar panas seperti saat ini. Kau benar-benar tak kuat sake, tapi aku bersyukur, Shikamaru. Karena kalau kau tak kembali duluan malam itu, aku tak mungkin masuk ke dalam kamarmu kan?"_

_Ino benar-benar mengingatnya. Bagaimana menyebalkannya Shikamaru saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Pemuda itu seenaknya naik ke dalam taksi yang harusnya ia tumpangi dengan Sakura. Shikamaru juga seenaknya saja tak mau bertanggung jawab saat permen milik Ino terjatuh di festival musim panas setahun lalu. Pemuda itu juga sangat cuek—membiarkan Ino mengangkut tas-tasnya yang begitu banyak untuk diangkut masuk ke dalam rumah saat ia pertama kali masuk ke dalam rumah kediaman keluarga Nara._

_Shikamaru juga banyak merepotkannya. Ia rela membeli guling ukuran besar untuk Shikamaru tapi ia tak mau menggunakannya. Ino juga ingat saat Shikamaru dengan polosnya mimisan saat melihatnya yang hampir saja telanjang di kamar mandi._

"_Aku rindu padamu, Shikamaru. Aku ingin mendengarmu mengucapkan 'mendokusai' padaku," bisik Ino pelan. "Aku ingin mendengarmu bicara…. Kumohon bangunlah."_

_Ino merindukannya. Masih lekat di ingatannya saat ia marah pada Shikamaru namun pemuda itu mendatanginya di rumah kaca, mengecup bibirnya di tengah lautan kunang-kunang. Ketika Shikamaru meyakinkannya bahwa ia telah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Temari._

_Ino mencintainya… Entah sejak kapan Sai menjadi pihak yang berperan sebagai pelariannya sementara Shikamaru menjadi sosok yang dicintainya._

"_Kau memilihku dibandingkan Temari, Shikamaru. Aku memilihmu sekarang. Kumohon…"_

"…"

"… _Maafkan aku, Shikamaru. Maaf."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Kalau kau marah padaku bilang saja! Jangan lari dariku, Kau Pengecut, Naruto!"_

_Naruto terdiam. Apa tadi Sakura bilang? Ia pengecut? Lalu Sakura apa?_

"_Aku memang bukan perempuan yang baik untukmu. Aku kekanakan, aku kasar, aku tak bisa memahami apa maksudmu dengan cepat. Aku selalu memukulmu, aku menghancurkan perasaanmu, aku tahu semua itu!" teriak Sakura kesal. "Kau tak perlu bersikap seperti itu kalau tujuanmu untuk mengingatkanku betapa buruknya aku, Naruto!"_

"_Sakura, kau—"_

_Sakura mulai sesenggukan. Ia mengatur napasnya baik-baik. Tatapan matanya tak lagi kesal seperti beberapa saat lalu. Ia lelah. Ia ingin Naruto mengerti kali ini. Berkorban sekali lagi dengan memahaminya terlebih dahulu bukan hal yang sulit kan? "Kau memang menyebalkan, Naruto…" gumamnya. "Aku tak perlu berusaha menjadi sempurna tiap bersamamu, Naruto. Aku ingin selalu bisa tertawa, marah, bersikap seenaknya kalau memang waktunya. Aku membutuhkan seseorang yang mau menerima semua itu," ungkap Sakura. _

"_Sakura, kau—"_

"_Aku minta maaf, Naruto…. Aku minta maaf." Sakura meneriakkannya dengan nyaring._

"_Aku membutuhkanmu, Bodoh…."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Aku minta maaf padamu juga…."_

"_Kau menyebalkan, Shikamaru," ujar Ino setengah kesal. "Tapi aku memang mencintaimu…."_

"_Jadi kau tetap menjadi istriku?"_

_Ino terkikik singkat dan mencium pemuda itu, "Aku memang istrimu, Nara…."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Kau benar-benar… mesum!" pekik Sakura saat Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya—tetap dalam pelukannya._

"_Terima kasih pujiannya, Sakura-chan." Naruto tertawa nyaring sembari mengecup dahi Sakura. "Aku mencintaimu, Namikaze Sakura…."_

_Sakura menjawabnya dengan ciuman. "I love you, most."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc. I also do not own all the credits. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Warning (s)**: Epilouge, Full of OC, Rush, Jump-timeline, High School, Major Romance, Slight songfic (as soundtrack, don't try this at your own fic), OOC-ness, etcetera._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WE ARE MARRY (-ied) NOW: **

First Published** 22 May 2010 – **Total Completed** 23 May 2012**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilogue.**

.

.

.

Konohamaru terdiam menatap isi piringnya. Ia memilih menunduk sembari mengunyah diam menu makan siangnya. Sedikit banyak, ia menghindari tatapan mata—atau kemungkinan terburuknya, pertanyaan—yang mungkin akan dilontarkan Kushina dan Minato, kedua orang tuanya. Konohamaru menengguk jus jeruknya perlahan, mencoba membasahi tenggorokannya.

"Kenapa?"

Konohamaru melirik ke arah Kushina.

"Ada yang salah dengan _ika_-nya? Terlalu pedas?"

Buru-buru Konohamaru menggeleng kuat. "T-tidak! Cuminya sudah mantap!" Konohamaru mengacungkan jempolnya, tertawa—kikuk.

Kushina menyipitkan mata.

Dan Minato tertawa kecil.

Sedikit banyak, lelaki itu sebenarnya menertawakan istrinya yang sama sekali tak peka. Kushina perlahan merasa bahwa suaminya itu tertawa padanya. Perempuan berambut panjang itu memicingkan matanya, memandang Minato dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan. Merasakan firasat tak enak, Minato segera meletakkan sumpitnya dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Minato-_kun_?" sindir Kushina.

Merasa tenggorokannya ikut haus, Minato menenggak cepat teh hijau miliknya. "Tidak ada."

Mata Kushina masih menyipit.

"_Um_, maaf, _Kaa-chan_, _Tou-san_, maaf kalau aku membuat suasana jadi tak enak. Ini … aku hanya … _um_—"

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan kakakmu." Minato tersenyum simpul sembari menatap Konohamaru.

Kushina mendesah keras. "Anak ini. Sudah kubilang berapa kali dalam sehari ini, hah, berhenti khawatir berlebihan."

Konohamaru meletakkan sumpitnya di samping mangkuk miliknya di atas meja. "Habisnya, kalian tak melihat kondisi Sakura-_nee_ dua hari lalu. Dia kacau sekali. _Nii-chan_ juga. Ia lebih parah. Aku hanya khawatir kalau mereka tak menyelesaikan permasalahannya dengan baik. _Nii-chan _menghilang, dan Sakura-_nee_ tak pulang semalam."

Kushina memijit keningnya.

"Apalagi, _Nii-chan _terkadang benar-benar … _baka_."

Minato tertawa kali ini.

"Kalau saja ia melihat kondisi Sakura-_nee_ saat menangis, aku yakin ia pasti akan menyesal sampai mati."

Kushina memukulkan sumpitnya ke kepala Konohamaru. "Sakura menghilang karena mencari Naruto. Ia akan minta maaf pada Naruto. Berapa kali harus kubilang, Naruto mungkin agak bodoh sepertiku dulu, tapi ia seseorang yang pemaaf seperti ayahmu."

Konohamaru melirik ayahnya.

"Dan meski Sakura sedikit keras kepala dan memiliki gengsi tinggi sepertiku, tapi kurasa ia cukup pintar seperti Minato. Ia pasti bisa mengatasi semuanya dengan lancar."

Kushina tertawa ketika Minato menggaruk pipinya kikuk—Kushina bukan seseorang yang dengan mudah memujinya.

_Ting._

Minato merogoh saku kemejanya, meraih telepon genggamnya.

Kushina memukulkan batang sumpitnya ke punggung tangan Minato. "Kau lupa dengan peraturan tak boleh memegang _handphone_ di meja makan?"

Minato tertawa. "_Email_ dari Jiraiya. Ada berita dari Orochimaru."

Tertarik, Kushina segera melongok layar telepon genggam suaminya. Dengan cepat perempuan itu menatap Konohamaru. "Sebaiknya kau segera ke depan."

"Hah? Ada ap—"

_Ting tong._

Kushina dan Minato hanya melempar senyum. Konohamaru mengenal senyum itu. Ia segera bangkit dan berlari ke arah pintu depan tiga detik setelah bel pintu berbunyi barusan.

Pintu terbuka.

Kedua mata Konohamaru melebar.

"Bisa bantu mengangkut tas Sakura-_chan_ dan mantelnya dari dalam taksi?"

"_Nii_…."

Di hadapannya, Naruto tersenyum lebar. Di punggungnya, Sakura tertidur pulas dengan kedua lengan memeluk bahu Naruto. "_Ummm_…." Suara gumaman Sakura terdengar pelan ketika ia bergerak—mengingau.

"K-kalian—"

"Akhirnya pulang juga," sahut Kushina diikuti langkah Minato di belakangnya. "Kau membawanya pulang ke rumah ini."

"Tentu saja, Ibu. Mana mungkin aku mengantarkan istriku pulang ke rumah kedua orang tuanya?" Naruto tertawa pelan—berusaha tak bergerak banyak agar Sakura tak terbangun. "Ia sedikit kelelahan. Yah, mungkin sangat kelelahan. Aku membuatnya terjaga semalaman."

Konohamaru menggerutu. Pemuda itu segera berlari ke gerbang rumah—menghampiri taksi di sana sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti '_ero-nii_'.

"Selamat datang, Naruto, Sakura-_chan_," ujar Minato pelan sembari menyentuh dahi Naruto—mengacak poni pirang putranya.

"Aku pulang!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Tok tok._

"Ino?"

"Um, iya, Ibu?"

Yoshino mengerutkan keningnya. Ditatapnya kepala Ino menyembul dari balik pintu kamar yang masih tertutup. "Sudah sore. Sebentar lagi kalian harus turun makan malam."

"Err, baiklah, aku akan menyusul ke bawah … nanti."

"Tidak sekarang saja?"

"A-aku mau ganti pakaian … dulu."

Yoshino menatap mata Ino heran. "Mukamu pucat. Apa kau juga demam?"

"Tidak, tidak kok, hahaha." Ino tertawa—kali ini dengan nada suara yang jauh lebih kikuk.

"Bagaimana si Pemalas itu? Apa ia sudah enakan? Atau kalian mau makanannya diantar saja ke kamar?"

"Tidak perlu. Ibu tak perlu repot-repot."

Dua detik, Ino tak bergerak, dan Yoshino memilih untuk menghentikan pertanyaannya. Menantunya itu masih diam di posisi yang sama—tubuh di balik pintu kamar, hanya sebuah kepala pirang yang menyembul menyambutnya.

"Kau benar-benar yakin tak ada ap—"

Terdengar suara menguap dari dalam kamar yang cukup yakin. Shikamaru—Yoshino yakin sekali.

Belum sempat Yoshino memanggil nama putranya, sebuah kepala nanas ikut menyembul di pintu—tepat di atas kepala Ino. "Ibu?"

"Kau sudah baikan, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru hanya menatap ibunya dengan mata sayu. "Ada apa?"

"Hanya ingin memanggil kalian berdua untuk … turun." Yoshino menelan ludah pelan, bingung dengan 'sambutan' putra dan menantunya. "Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoshino bingung.

Ditatapnya wajah Ino yang malah memerah saat mendadak ia merasakan kecupan singkat Shikamaru di atas kepala pirangnya.

"Aku sudah punya makan malam sendiri."

Wajah Ino merona padam. Seketika dua kepala yang menyembul di pintu itu hilang ditelan debaman pintu kamar. Ino berbalik cepat, melangkah ke tempat tidur sembari berjingkat—berusaha agar kakinya tak terjerat oleh selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Sayup-sayup, pasangan itu mendengar suara keluhan Yoshino dari luar. "Anak zaman sekarang, tak bisakah menunggu sampai nanti malam?"

Ino menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua belah telapak tangannya. "Shika, kau memalukan sekali. Kenapa berkata seperti itu pada ibu?"

Shikamaru menggerutu.

"Hei, Pemalas, awas kalau Ino tertular flumu!" teriak Hoshino dari luar.

"Tenang saja, Bu. Kalau Ino sakit, kupastikan itu bukan karena flu."

Suara derap langkah Yoshino terdengar menjauh. Ino menoleh pelan ke belakang, menatap Shikamaru menggaruk lehernya sendiri—ada bekas kemerahan di sana, hadiah dari Ino.

"Dasar mesum."

Shikamaru mesum? Sebuah keajaiban dunia. Tapi memiliki istri seperti Ino, lelaki mana yang tidak?

"_Mendokusai_."

Pemuda itu menarik pergelangan tangan Ino, menyeretnya lagi ke atas ranjang.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Saat Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan menguap pelan, ia bisa menangkap iris biru safir tengah menatapnya. Dari kornea mata sang pemuda pirang, ia bisa menangkap pantulan warna langit senja dari jendela yang membelakangi punggungnya. Sakura terdiam beberapa detik.

Naruto bergeming, hanya memandanginya tak henti dengan bibir tersenyum dan pipi bersemu kemerahan.

"Ada … yang salah di wajahku?" bisik Sakura.

"Tidak, hanya ingin mengagumimu saja, Sakura-_chan_."

Setelahnya, Naruto tak bersuara lagi.

Sakura makin kikuk. Tanpa ia sadari, pipinya kembali memanas. Gadis itu melorot. Kepalanya tenggelam ke dalam selimut. Mata Naruto melebar, bingung karena Sakura menutupi kepalanya.

"S-Sakura-_chan_? Kau sedang apa?"

"Tidur."

Naruto mencoba menarik selimut agar bisa menatap lagi wajah Sakura. "Kenapa bersembunyi?"

"Karena kau terus memandangiku seperti itu."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memandangimu?"

Perlahan Sakura bergerak, sedikit kepalanya mencuat dari dalam selimut—hingga akhirnya kedua matanya terlihat. "Kau terlihat seperti … seperti ingin memakanku hidup-hidup."

Wajah Naruto sontak merah padam mendengar suara pelan Sakura barusan. Sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa. Tapi wajahnya justru makin memanas. "K-kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu, Sakura-_chan_. Aku tahu kau … masih lelah, mungkin?"

Sakura mendengus dari dalam selimut.

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar tertawa.

Sakura mendengus. Tentu saja ia berpikir demikian. Naruto kan … sangat mesum. Sakura menarik selimutnya. Ia cemberut menatap Naruto tertawa. Kesal, Sakura mengetukkan buku-buku jari tangannya di dahi Naruto.

"_Aw_!"

Sakura memicingkan matanya. "_Baka_!"

"Tapi … itu bukan ide yang buruk, eh?" goda Naruto. Dengan cepat, Naruto meraih jemari Sakura yang masih berusaha memukul kepalanya.

"_Baka_, _baka_, _ero-baka_!"

Naruto tertawa.

"Aku mau telepon Ino-_pig_!"

"Nanti saja~" rayu Naruto.

"Aku m-mau tahu keadaannya!" Sakura gelagapan saat Naruto bersiap menyerangnya.

Dengan kecupan singkat di pipi Sakura, Naruto berbisik, "Tadi Konohamaru bercerita padaku, kalau Ino sudah pulang dengan Shikamaru. Dan kau tahu, tidak? Konohamaru bilang ia mendengar suara berisik saat ia naik ke loteng kanan rumah. Kau tahu, kan? Itu berasal kamar Shikamaru."

Wajah Sakura merona.

Dasar Ino-_pig_, tak pernah bisa untuk tak berteriak.

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto sambil mengecup lagi pipi Sakura.

"Um, aku mau telepon … _Kaa-san_?"

Alasan lagi.

Naruto tertawa kali ini. Ia berangsur mendekat di telinga Sakura, "Mari kita anggap … aku menyembunyikan _handphone_ milikmu sampai urusan kita … selesai."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seminggu setelahnya, keadaan di sekolah membaik. Keempat murid itu telah melalui masa-masa terberat pernikahan mereka—yang awalnya hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan belaka. Pada akhir minggu, keluarga besar keempat murid itu kembali mengadakan acara makan malam bersama di restoran milik Jiraiya. Kali ini, Orochimaru, Tobi, dan Kabuto juga ikut serta bergabung.

Acara makan malam itu terlihat justru seperti sebuah nostalgia. Hal-hal di luar dugaan yang terjadi setahun lalu di Okinawa justru dijelaskan lagi oleh Orochimaru. Tentu saja, kesalahan saat menikahkan Naruto dengan Sakura, juga Shikamaru dengan Ino juga dibahas—awalnya pasangan itu benar-benar tertukar.

Namun khusus saat ini, Naruto dan Shikamaru justru bersyukur karena pasangan mereka tertukar. Naruto tak bisa membayangkan ia harus menikah dengan Ino, dan Shikamaru juga merasa ngeri sendiri membayangkan memiliki istri seperti Sakura.

Setidaknya, bagi Naruto, Sakura benar-benar menjadi seseorang yang berperan besar mengatur perilakunya yang terkadang berantakan. Sementara Shikamaru? Pemuda itu hanya bisa bersyukur dengan semua kerepotan yang ia alami. Ino senang berbicara panjang lebar, dan ia tak keberatan untuk mendengarkannya.

Sakura dan Ino? Apa yang lebih baik dari memiliki suami yang sangat mencintai mereka?

Kabuto menjelaskan kalkulasinya soal sake yang ia hidangkan setahun lalu, dan Tobi sibuk membahas persiapan pernikahan dadakan setelah menculik keempat remaja yang sedang mabuk kala itu.

Orang tua mereka hanya tertawa.

Sakura dan Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, sembari tersenyum simpul saat mengingatnya.

Sakura menatap cincin pernikahannya yang berkilau di jemarinya. Sedetik, sebuah tangan ikut menggenggamnya. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati cengiran Naruto menyambutnya.

Ino melirik Shikamaru yang menatapnya baik-baik. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Sebentar lagi ujian."

"Sebaiknya kalian berempat bersiap belajar keras untuk ujian kelulusan," sahut Tsunade.

"Aku akan minta ajari Sakura-_chan_!" ujar Naruto bersemangat.

"Sebaiknya kalian belajar bersama saja," ujar Shikaku santai.

"Eh?" Ino menoleh, "Kenapa?"

"Memangnya kalau kalian belajar dengan pasangan masing-masing, kalian bisa menjamin kalau kalian bisa belajar dengan baik?" sahut Minato sembari tertawa kecil.

"Ayah payah," cibir Naruto.

Jiraiya tertawa. Lelaki itu berdiri menghampiri para pemain band, lalu meraih mic di atas panggung kecil di sisi samping VIP _hall_ restoran.

"Malam yang menyenangkan. Semoga semua pengunjung restoran merasa senang berada di restoran ini malam ini."

Sebagian besar pengunjung menoleh pada Jiraiya.

"Mungkin ada yang ingin berdansa?" tawar Jiraiya.

Tak seperti makan malam keluarga pertama dulu, baik Naruto dan Shikamaru tak perlu menunggu ayah mereka memberi aba-aba. Dua pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya cepat pada Sakura dan Ino.

"_Can I have this dance_?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Tidaaak! Sakura-_san_!"

Suara teriakan Lee barusan cukup kontras dengan suasana menyenangkan yang menyelimuti sekolah. Hampir seluruh siswa berteriak kegirangan saat berhambur menyingkir dari lapangan upacara. Pemuda itu justru menatap benda di tangannya baik-baik, lalu menangis histeris ala adegan dalam komik.

_Slow motion_, Lee mendekat pada Tenten.

Tenten memutar bola matanya saat Lee menjatuhkan kepalanya bak zombie di atas bahu kanannya. Gadis bercepol dua itu mendesah keras sambil menoleh pada Karin yang mematung di sampingnya.

Karin terdiam. Tangannya menimang baik-baik dua buah benda yang lebih menarik perhatiannya dari pada ijazah kelulusan yang ada di tangan kirinya. Ia menoleh, menatap Tenten yang juga melongo membaca sesuatu di tangannya.

"Ini … sungguhan, ya?"

Tenten mendesah pelan. "Kau masih ingat kejadian dua bulan lalu saat Shikamaru menghilang dan Ino menangis saat pulang sekolah?"

Karin membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Ah, saat itu Inoichi-_san_ menyebut kata 'menantu'."

"Mungkin ini memang sungguhan," sahut Tenten sembari menepuk kepala Lee.

Karin menghela napas. Diam-diam, gadis itu tersenyum simpul. Pelan, ia melirik ke arah tak jauh dari podium lapangan. Shion masih berdiri di sana—tak jauh dari posisi Uchiha bersaudara—menunduk dengan hiasan awan mendung gelap di atas kepalanya.

"Kenapa, Tuan Puteri? Tidak lulus?" tanya Sai tanpa basa-basi.

Shion mendengus. Ia memicingkan matanya pada Sai yang berkata seenaknya. "Kalian tak kaget melihat undangan ini?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Kami cukup pintar untuk tahu soal mereka."

"Tidak seperti kau," sindir Sai.

Kemudian, sepatu sekolah Shion meluncur ke kepala Sai. "Dasar _freak_-seni!"

Sai tersenyum simpul sambil menangkap sepatu Shion. Detik selanjutnya, sepatu itu justru terlempar jauh dari podium. "Ah maaf, sepatunya terlepas dari tanganku."

"ARGGGHHH!"

Shion adalah orang kedua setelah Lee yang berteriak histeris untuk hal yang tak berurusan dengan sertifikat ijazah kelulusan yang dibagikan hari ini. Sisa murid lainnya, hanya bisa melongo, tersenyum, ikut senang, dengan sebuah benda yang terselip bersamaan dengan dibagikannya ijazah.

Undangan resepsi pernikahan seorang Namikaze Naruto dengan (Namikaze) Sakura, juga Nara Shikamaru dan (Nara) Ino.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"SHIKAMARUUUUU!"

Wajah Shikamaru memutih. Keringat dinginnya menetes deras—seukuran biji gandum. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, kepalanya menoleh pada sosok Naruto di sampingnya. Naruto hanya tertawa singkat sembari melonggarkan dasi yang mengikat lehernya.

"Dia memanggilmu, Shikamaru."

"…" Shikamaru merutuk. Ternyata pendengarannya tak salah.

"SHIKAMARU, KEMARI KAU! AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU MEMBAYAR INI SEMUA!"

Seorang perawat muncul dari balik pintu ruang persalinan. Perempuan itu mendesah pelan sembari memperbaiki letak topi perawatnya.

"Maaf, yang mana Tuan Nara?"

Naruto dengan cepat menunjuk Shikamaru. Ia masih tertawa kecil melihat betapa pucatnya Shikamaru. Pemuda berambut gelap itu diam mematung. Ia tak sudi mendengar Naruto menertawainya saat ini. Ia tegang setengah mati dan Naruto justru tertawa sejak ia mengebut mengendarai mobilnya dari kantor—dengan Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya. Siang ini, mendadak Sakura menelepon dan mengatakan bahwa sudah waktunya Ino melahirkan.

"Maaf, sebaiknya Anda menemani Ino-_san_."

Tegang, Shikamaru berusaha menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"_Troublesome_…." Shikamaru dengan setengah hati mengikuti langkah sang perawat rumah sakit. Baru beberapa langkah, ia menoleh ke belakang, menyeringai pada Naruto ketika ia melihat sosok Sakura berjalan—sehabis kembali dari kamar mandi rumah sakit.

"_Good luck_, Shikamaru!" teriak Naruto.

Sedetik setelah Naruto mengatakannya, Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh pelan pada Naruto. Samar, sebuah senyuman simpul bertengger di bibir Shikamaru.

"Hei, Naruto, kudengar … bukankah yang di sana itu kembar?" Shimakaru menatapnya dengan pandangan 'Kau-juga-akan-mengalami-posisi-ku'. _Soon_.

Naruto terdiam, memikirkan maksud Shikamaru sementara Sakura terlihat bingung. "Ada apa, Naruto? Apa maksud Shikamaru?"

Naruto hanya bisa menoleh dengan wajah pucat sambil menunduk, menatap perut Sakura yang membesar.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suara kendaraan terparkir di depan pagar menarik perhatian Sakura dengan cepat. Ia segera membenahi riasannya sembari berlari menuju gerbang rumah. Di sana, sebuah mustang telah terparkir. Sesosok pirang keluar dari pintu bangku kemudi sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Kau terlambat."

"Sedikit macet. Ke mana dua malaikatku?"

Sakura memijit keningnya.

"KEMARI KAU, _BAKA_!" Terdengar suara dari arah pekarangan.

Naruto menoleh dan tertawa sementara Sakura masih memijit keningnya—mendesah. "Mereka saling berteriak sejak setengah jam yang lalu?"

"Masalahnya?"

Sakura memicingkan matanya.

Naruto tahu bahwa Sakura masih kesal karena ia telat datang. Ia bergerak cepat mendekat pada salah satu pohon tua di samping rumah. Sigap, ia merengkuh putrinya dari belakang. "Ada apa ini, Saki-_chan_?"

"Ia mengamuk seperti biasa, _Tou-chan_!"

Naruto mendongak dan menatap putranya di atas salah satu dahan pohon.

"Ia menarik ikat rambutku!" Namikaze Saki melompat dalam pelukan Naruto—merengek minta digendong.

Sementara di atas sana, sang kakak kembarnya yang berusia enam tahun tertawa.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau diteruskan nanti saja?"

Si pirang kecil di pelukan Naruto mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

"Namikaze Naruse, kalau kau tidak segera turun, kau tak akan mendapat jatah ramen selama seminggu!" teriak Sakura.

Naruse melotot. Ia segera melongok ke bawah dan melihat ibunya memicingkan matanya.

"Reuni sekolah tujuh tahun lalu sudah dimulai sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Apa kalian masih ingin bertengkar? Nacchan? Sacchan?" ujar Sakura dengan nada suara mengintimidasi.

Naruse segera melompat turun dan memeluk pinggang Sakura.

"DAMAI!" teriak Saki dan Naruse bersamaan.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Bagus!" Ia membungkuk meraih Naruse dalam pelukannya dan membawanya menuju mobil. Perempuan itu berjalan cepat sebelum akhirnya ia sadar Naruto masih tertinggal di belakang.

"Naruto?"

"Ay, i-iya, baiklah!"

Saki tertawa geli. "Waw, _Kaa-chan_ keren!"

Sedetik, Naruto yang awalnya berpikir bahwa Sakura terlalu mirip ibunya, kini menoleh cepat pada putrinya.

Tidak, anak dalam gendongannya ini akan jadi penerus ibunya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"Bagaimana bisa sahabatku yang lemah lembut itu mempunyai anak sepertimu, Bocah tengik?"_

Nara Shigeru menghela napasnya dalam-dalam sembari melihat 'Paman'-nya, Naruto mengejar seorang bocah seumurannya. "_Mendokusai_."

"Wah, kau makin mirip Paman Shikamaru."

Shigeru menoleh dan mendapati Saki berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku kan anaknya." Shigeru _sweatdrop_.

"Sepertinya aku tak terlalu mirip ayahku," ujar Saki sembari menatap ayahnya yang masih mengejar seorang Uchiha Hiroyuki.

Shigeru memasang tampang 'kau-pasti-sedang-bercanda' andalannya. Bagaimana tidak, selama di TK, ia hapal dengan pemandangan Saki yang selalu mencoba menghajar Naruse ketika berbuat usil.

"_Lucu sekali, Paman."_

"_Kemari kau!"_

"A-ah, Hiro-nii?" panggil Hisa dengan suara parau. Saki menoleh, lalu mendapati Naruse berjalan pelan di belakang bungsu Uchiha yang berusia empat tahun.

"Hisa-_chan_, cari permen yuk!"

Saki menoleh pada Shigeru. "Nah, kalau Nacchan, ia mirip dengan ayah."

Shigeru sekali lagi _sweatdrop_.

"T-tapi, Hiro-_nii_? A-ano, _Kaa-san_ memintaku memanggil Hiro-nii."

Naruse mendengus. "Ah, si sombong itu. Biar kupanggil dia. Ayahku keenakan bermain kejar-kejaran dengannya."

Saki mendesah. Ia tahu betul ayahnya mengejar Hiro karena bocah sombong itu berebutan dango di meja konsumsi tadi.

"Shigeru, ikut aku!" perintah—atau lebih bisa disebut paksaan dari Naruse.

"_Troublesome…."_

"Nah, Hisa-_chan_, aku mau tanya dong soal kandungan Bibi Hinata! Kudengar akan kembar ya! Semoga tak sepertiku dan Nacchan!" ujar Saki menggebu-gebu.

Hisa hanya bisa tersenyum kaku sambil mengangguk. Ia masih empat tahun, dan teman kakaknya ini sedang bertanya sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak ia mengerti. Perlahan, Saki menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, mengajaknya melangkah ke dalam aula lagi.

Padahal kalau boleh jujur, ia tadi ingin keluar dari sana karena kebingungan. Ia ingin bersama Hiroyuki, kakaknya. Tapi sepertinya, Saki malah membawanya masuk lagi ke dalam. Sayup-sayup, ia bisa melihat bagaimana semua orang dewasa tertawa. Terutama dengan pertengkaran seorang pelukis yang juga pamannya—Uchiha Sai, juga model Jepang yang saat ini sedang naik daun.

Namanya Shion. Ibunya selalu tersenyum dengan wajah merona saat menanyainya pendapat tentang jika Shion akan menjadi bibinya. Ia—sesuai sanggahan Hiroyuki—masih tak percaya, dua orang yang selalu saling menyindir itu saling menyukai.

"Meski selalu saling menyindir, tapi Paman Sai cocok sekali dengan model itu, cantik sekali seperti boneka! Iya, kan?" tanya Saki.

Mungkin belum saatnya Hisa tahu.

Mungkin Hiroyuki juga belum paham.

Mungkin Shigeru tak terlalu tertarik untuk tahu.

Mungkin Naruse lebih tertarik dengan pertengkaran dua orang dewasa itu—konyol.

Dan mungkin Saki juga terlalu pintar untuk menebak hubungan kedua teman orang tuanya. Tapi memang seperti itulah mereka. Ada banyak kisah panjang yang sudah dilalui oleh generasi orang tua mereka. Kisah yang panjang sebelum tujuh tahun lalu—saat masa sekolah. Yang jelas, apa yang terlihat di dalam aula adalah sosok-sosok dewasa yang sedang merayakan reuni sekolah mereka.

Wanita bernama Karin yang bersemangat membimbing acara, wanita berambut cokelat yang sedang menjauhkan sebuah gelas—mungkin sake ringan—dari seorang paman bernama Lee. Seseorang bernama Haku yang tersenyum di samping Karin sepanjang acara. Seorang berambut permen kapas yang memainkan alat musiknya di sana—bernama Tayuya. Seorang lelaki metroseksual dengan pakaian _fashionable_ di ujung meja bernama Hidan.

Juga masih banyak nama-nama lainnya.

Hidup terus berjalan.

Orang bilang, setiap kisah memiliki happy ending-nya masing-masing.

"Sacchan! Hisa-_chan_! Kemari!" panggil Sakura keras.

"Iya, _Kaa-chan_!"

"Di mana ayahmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Mengejar Hiro-_kun_!"

Sakura menggumamkan kata '_Baka_' sambil melirik Ino yang tertawa.

Semua orang dewasa di sana ikut tertawa. Hei, mereka mirip orang tuanya, kan? Generasi selanjutnya—memang mirip dengan mereka.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**E N D**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Ending yang membahagiakan?**

***laugh***

**Okeee, saya tahu sekali bahwa epilog ceritanya cukup aneh. Tak terlalu nyambung, loncat-loncat pula. Tapi anggaplah, saya melakukan ini untuk janji yang hampir tak tertepati tanpa teror update dari Namikaze Vic'Ky, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie dan Amai Yuki ;) big thanks for them^^ **

**Ada banyak perubahan. Otak saya dan memorinya yang menua, gejala pikunitis akut, setelah lama tak diupdate sejak chapter terakhirnya. Ada yang ingat kapan chapter 14? Yeah, posted around 16 April 2011 :D 13 bulan yang lalu. But, setidaknya saya masih punya keinginan untuk benar-benar menyelesaikannya tanpa embel-embel 'completed' secara paksa, kan?**

**Terima kasih untuk dua tahun yang menyenangkan. Sebenarnya saya mencoba untuk update tepat 2 tahunnya (WaMN dipublish pertama kali pada 22 Mei 2010) tapi karena kemarin, terjadi masalah listrik di rumah, maka sedikit telat :D**

**Satu hutang lungsur dari pundak saya sekarang.**

**Saya mau mempercepat Stupid Cupid setelah ini (mungkin setelah fic Bleach untuk Kurosaki Kuchiki). Saya tak terlalu mengharapkan pujian atau apa, tapi saya juga tak mengharapkan flame lho, ya! Hahahahaaa. Chapter penutup, masak mo diflame? *gigitin jempol***

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk semuanya. Orang-orang yang pernah menyempatkan diri meninggalkan review untuk fic ini, orang-orang yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di antara 1000+ review di sela-sela 14 chapter kisah ini berjalan. Sungguh, terima kasih banyak, terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya. Terima kasih juga untuk semua pembaca, yang sudi membaca cerita ini meski cerita ini dibuat di zaman ababilnya seorang Masashiro 'Night' Seiran—yang memaksa kalian membaca multipair yang mungkin salah satunya bukan pair yang kalian suka.**

**Big thanks. Huge thanks. Deepest thanks for you all.**

**Regards,**

**Masashiro 'Night' Seiran.**

* * *

**C R E D I T S :**

**S C E N E :**

**What Happens in Vegas** – bagian awal fic, konflik puncak NaruSaku

**No Limit/K-Drama** – adegan memotong steak Chapter 6

**Be My Sweet Darling** – kunjungan ke rumah Naruto Chapter 7

**Fruits Basket** – Ide Ibu Peri & Pangeran untuk Drama

**Here We Are** – kalimat Naruto di atap sekolah Chapter 8

**Fic: Trapped Together** – adegan lempar guru Chapter 10

.

.

.

**S O U N D T R A C K :**

**Let Me Hear You Voice/BIGBANG** – ringtone Naruto

**Move on/RAIN** – ringtone Naruto

**Lollipop Part 2/BIGBANG** – message tone Ino

**With u/BIGBANG** – ringtone Shikamaru

**Heartbreaker/G-DRAGON** – ringtone Sakura

**Tattoo/JORDIN SPARKS** – ringtone Hinata

**Decisions/NE-YO** – lagu dansa chapter 6

**Just So You Know/JESSE MC-CARTNEY** – Backsound konflik Chapter 14

**Without You/MARIAH CAREY** – Backsound konflik Chapter 14

.

.

.

_**FAVORITED BY**** (Alphabetical per 30 Juli 2011, **list ini akan diperbarui secepatnya. Ini list lama yang dibuat setahun lalu, dan karena malam ini saya ada sedikit keperluan pribadi, saya akan mengeditnya lain kali**) :**_

account had been closed, Ai Kireina Maharanii, Aika Namikaze, Akabane Ito, Akachii CrossZeria, Akako Ai, akasuna no hataruno teng tong, Amber Jade Dandelion, Angga Uchiha Haruno, anie chi blue princess, aniMELIa_chan_, Annielatte, Aoi Shou'no, Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa, Arissa Venus, Arya Angevin, atac_chan_, atsumichi aihara, Aya Kohaku, Ayano Hatake, ayu matsuchika, Azumika Rinako, blue atarashii, Blue-Mist78, bocah elek, Canna Evelyn Schiffer, cherrysakusasu, Chi hachi-nigatsu_chan_, chireita-uzu Chissieziin, Choi Yong Ri, Chrysothemis, Chuuu-_Chan_, Cielheart Ie'_chan_, Claire 'Fires, Clarissaaw, Cleopatra Mvp Piscisea, ComplicateGirl, coolwinter, crimson-nightfall, Dee Rui-_chan_, dei hatake, Devil's of Kunoichi, Dhevitry 'The Tomato Knight, Dhinie minatsuki amai, diamondlight96, dindoet, Dobe-San, dunn Haruko, Cuuhlhourne, eisa ayano, el Cierto, elven lady evenstar, evangerain, Fhaska Ken, finestabc, Fire 'Lonewolf, Flosica Granger, Fumiko Hime-_chan_, Fun-Ny _Chan_ D'JiNcHuUri-Q, fyori nogi, Grace Reyhandita31, greengroophy, Grey Chocolate, gunacchi, Hana Arny, Hana to Uzu, Haru3173, Haruchi Nigiyama, Harukaze Chiharu, harumi arishima, haruno yuwi, Hatake Liana, Haza ShiRaifu, Hika Midori _chan_, Hikari Meiko EunJo, Hinata-Naruto-Lover, Hunny-Latte, Hwarang Ichikurasaki, Hyuuga EtaMita-_chan_, icha22madhen, Ichikawa Hikaru, Ichiriu Misaki, Jeanette Jeevas, JustLita, kafuyamei vanessa-hime, Kairin Meilin, Kanna Ayasaki, Kara Kuru Kara, Kataokafidy, Kazunari Kizuna, Ketsueki Kira ShawolElf, Key eL, kHaLerie Hikari, Kim Hyun Joong, kimichi-kun, Kimimaru Tooya, kira tiqa-Alegra Maxwell, Kirio Himexa 96, Kitsune Diaz isHizuka, Kuchiki Hirata, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Kurosaki Naruto-ni_chan_, kyu's neli-_chan_, Kyupa, la988, Lactobacilluss, Lady All-Ice, Lady Spain, ladyavril Haruki, Lhyn hatake, Li Chylee, Li Karu, licob green, Lillya Hozikawa, Lina lalala, Little QueenZhezad, Little White Gardenia, Lollytha-_chan_, lonelyclover, .Chocolate, Maria Phantomhive, Mayu Rockbell, Melody-Cinta, Merai Alixya Kudo, Michael inoe the UZ, Miho Yulatha, MinazawaRyouta, miss blue-_chan_, Misyel, Momo-hime Kawaii, Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura, mutmutte, Nakamura Miharu-_chan_, Namikaze 'cherry' Hatake, Namikaze YuYu-Kun, Namina88, NamiZuka Min-min, Naohiro Tsujiai, Nara Aiko, NaRa'UzWa', NaraUchiha'malfoy, Ne Hatake, Nerine 'Jie, Nishikawa Yuki, nitachi-_chan_ loves itachi, noir 'like a killer' smile, Ogawa Yuka Kuroeria, okarasdianto, OraRi HinaRa, Osoi_chan_-says, Park Eun Jung, Ping-san, Pleiades The Phantom, Putri D'TechnoLife, Rain 4.00 AM, Ran Uchiha, -_chan_, RIDGI Riki Kosuke, Rinzu15 The 4th Espada, ririrea, Riztichimaru, Rule Violation, Rurippe no Kimi, Rye Hikaru, Sabaku no Uzumaki, Sabaku Tema-_chan_, sacchiko, sakuraminakushi, Saqee-_chan_, SaraRaHime, Saruwatari Yumi, Sawaii '_chan_' Nakamatsu, Seira Montgomery, Sha-_chan_ anime lover, Shard VLocasters, Shearra26, Shinaru Michaelis, Shiro D'Coollest Warrior, sincerely Ai, Sky pea-_chan_, soft purple, Sparky-Cloud, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, sun setsuna, Sweety Choco-berry, Syana Uchiha, Taiyo Mii_chan_ no Yuki, Tania Hikarisawa, tharo muri _chan_, .Phantom, Thi3x, Thia Nokoru, Tsukiyomi Kumiko, tyasrosi chifukaari, Uchiha 'Pytha' No Aka Suna, Uchiha Flynn, Uchiha Sakura97, uchihyuu nagisa, Uchizuki no Renmay, Unk-gu G-jiy, utai-san, UzUchiHaru Michiyo, valentina14, Veisa Kazu, Vienny virtu pen, Widy Kakitaka, Wind Knight, yahiko namikaze, Yakusi Fuuku, YamaNara02, yarai yarai _chan_, Yori Fujisaki, Youichi Hikari, Yukari Naara, Yuki 'Shiro' Usagi, Zhan' Masamune, Zoe Edogawa.

_THANK YOU SO MUCH, PEOPLE! Thanks a lot untuk semuanya. I love you, People_.

.*.*.*.


End file.
